Can you help me?
by haelthy
Summary: A/U;Marissa Cooper wealthy, intelligent and beautiful.Alex Kelly, business tycoon, filthy rich and gorgeous, she’s known as a womanizer and a heartbreaker.She is used to guys and girls throwing themselves at her so what happens when Marissa sees her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any part or rights to any of the characters to The O.C. All rights are Josh Scwartz.

Summary:  
Marissa Cooper wealthy, intelligent and beautiful. Theresa, Marissa's sister and is secretly in love with Ryan-Marissa's boyfriend whose a doctor. His dad jimmy cooper is a successful businessman but is secretly addicted in gambling. Little do they know that their father is using money coming from their company to pay for his debts. And now the company is suffering from bankruptcy. Who will they turn to for help?  
Alex Kelly, a business tycoon and owner of the K&R (no.1 modelling agency) besides the fact that she's filthy rich and gorgeous, she's known as a womanizer and a heartbreaker. She is used to guys and girls throwing themselves at her so what happens when Marissa sees her? will sparks fly? read on to know.

this is my first fanfic so please bear with me thanks, hope you like it!!

Chapter 1: K&R office

Jodie opens the door to Alex's office.

"Alex, I need your opinion on this?!" she turns around quickly because of what she sees.

Alex breaks the kiss. "I'm sorry what is it?" Looking to Jodie's direction.

"It's okay, I'll just come back later" Jodie says turning the knob to open the door.

"Actually we are finished. I'll see you later Al" the girl said straightening her skirt then winks at Alex and waved goodbye to Jodie." bye"

"Ok, see you later then" Alex still smiling then focuses her attention to Jodie who is looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who is that? Another girl you want to corrupt?" Jodie shakes her head and looks at Alex for a reply.

"Oh, you know how CLIENTS are" Alex says fixing her suit then looks away.

"really, CLIENT?" walks toward Alex's desk.

"That must be one hell of a CLIENT" she smiles at Alex then changes the subject.

"Anyway, I want you to take a look at this" she hands the pictures to Alex.

"isn't it too early to plan for a vacation?" Alex said with a sarcastic tone.

"No, silly. This is for our next location. Photo shoot, remember?" Jodie says laughing at Alex.

"Oh! Of course, how could I forget?! This is a beautiful place. Where did you find it?" Alex said looking at the pictures in her hand.

"So, I assumed you like it?!" Jodie still looking at Alex.

"What is there not to like? Beach and girls in a bikini, that would totally make my day" Alex says looking at the window as if picturing the beach with the girls in it and doing it under the sun.

"hey, you perv?! stop daydreaming!!" Jodie slaps Alex's arm and talks in a serious tone.

"So, I'll just tell Dave that this will be our next location, ok?"

"Wait, you never told me where this is" Alex pointing at the picture

"Newport Beach" Jodie said taking the picture from Alex's hand.

"So we'll be going there on Friday! I hope you don't have any plans with your CLIENTS" she said smiling devilishly at Alex.

"Don't worry, I'll be there!" Alex stands up and gets her coat.

"Where are you going?" looks at Alex heading to the door.

She looks back at Jodie and says "I have a dinner meeting, just call me if you need me"

"Dinner meeting?" Jodie looking confused.

"It's already 9pm" Alex stops walking and looks back at her.

"Oh! You mean sex meeting" Jodie says laughing.

Alex glared at her saying "You're just jealous because I get laid more often than you do."

"Pa-leasse, I can have all the girls I want. I'm not like you." Jodie says mocking her.

"Oh really" Alex walks forward to Jodie "it's not my fault if they throw themselves at me"

"I mean who wouldn't?" winks at Jodie then starts walking to the door "I'll see you when I see you ok?!"

smiling "ok, whatever" looks at Alex then shouts "WOMANIZER"

--

Earlier that evening Cooper Mansion

Ding! Dong!

"I'm coming" Theresa running downstairs to open the door.

"what is it?" she opens the door with an angry tone.

"hi Theresa" Ryan standing there smiling widely "I'm here to see Marissa"

turning her voice from angry to normal again "of course, she's upstairs" she opens the door widely to let Ryan in.

"Come in, make yourself at home" still smiling at Ryan

"thank you,I'll just wait in here." he smiles back at Theresa.

"hey Ryan" Marissa coming down the stairs "you're early" she hugs him.

"well, you know me,I don't wanna be late" then kisses Marissa passionately.

Theresa looks at the two irritated "guys, you should really go, you two don't wanna be late, right?" Theresa said to cut the two from kissing in front of her.

"yes,of course." Ryan backing away from the kiss. "Let's go"

"ok" Marissa still blushing from the kiss "so Theresa, I'll see you later" Marissa looking for her purse not seeing the look that Theresa is giving her.

"whatever" Theresa looking furious at Marissa but softens her face when Ryan looks at her.

"Bye,Theresa" Marissa kisses her cheek then turns around.

"Bye" Ryan also kisses Theresa on her cheek, which causes Theresa to blush.

"bye Ryan" looking at Ryan like a lovesick puppy.

After they left, Theresa is now thinking to herself on what to do to break her sister and Ryan up so she can get Ryan for herself.

--

Later that evening

"That was really fun" Ryan says walking Marissa to the door.

"Yeah, I really had a good time Ryan" Marissa then kisses Ryan's lips.

"We….should….do…this…more…often" Ryan says in between kisses.

"Definitely" Marissa mumbles under her breath.

The kiss slowly came to an end when lack of oxygen began to make them light headed. They finally pulled apart and rested each other's foreheads together.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?!" Marissa replied sweetly "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow"

Ryan kisses Marissa for the last time "bye" Marissa now waves goodbye to Ryan "bye"

Marissa opens the door and sees Theresa still awake"Hey, you're still up?"

Theredsa looks at Marissa "I can't sleep" looks away at her sister.

"so, how did it go?"

"Best date ever" smiling and remembering the night with Ryan" I'm really tired so I'll head upstairs, goodnight" smiles at her sister then walks upstairs.

"Keep smiling, that would be your last date with him" Theresa saying with an evil grin to herself.

--

Next Day an Unknown Apartment

argh, my head hurtsAlex looks around the placewhere am I? This is not my place

"hey baby" kisses Alex on the lipsok, who is she? instead she asked "where am i?"

"You're at my place, don't you remember?" kisses Alex again on the neck and her jaw line.

her place? and where the hell is that?

instead" what time is it?" she lets go of the girl and starts rolling off of the bed but the girl takes a hold of her waist.

"10am, why do you have somewhere else to be? " The girl asked her seductively trying to kiss her again.

Looks at the girlwhoah,she is pretty and naked!?damn i must have been pretty drunk last night

instead "yes, I have to be in my office! i am really late" she standz up and lets the sheet slip over her naked body.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go" walking towards the bathroom not minding the girl who is now very turned on at the sight before her.

"Alright, I'll let you go but first you have to do something for me" she looks at her devilishly.

"What is it?" turning around to face the girl not really knowing that the girl is standing right in front of her.

"Let me bathe you" says the girl pushing her towards the bathroom.

"um, ok" looking at the girl confused but not minding the idea of what the girl just said "actually, I have a better idea" holding the girls waist as they walk inside the bathroom.

"Ok, you're the boss" says the girl smiling sexily at Alex.

"I AM the boss" Alex says then capturing the pretty girl's lips.

--

Later that day K&R office

"Good afternoon Ms. Kelly" her secretary says when she saw her.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kate" Alex smiles and looks to Kate then softly says  
"You look very lovely today"

Kate unable to speak because of Alex's comment "umm, thanks... I guess"

"You're welcome" Alex then stands near Kate and says softly "If somebody asks for me, can you tell them that I don't want to be disturbed, I mean anybody? Don't let them in my office, ok? " Kate looks at the floor "of course mam"

Alex then touches Kate's hands then says softly "Thanks Kate, I really did a good job hiring you"

Kate blushes then says "Anytime".

After an hour

"Mam, I'm sorry but you can't come in there" says Kate blocking the door

"What? Why the hell not?" the girl said yelling at Kate "She's my girlfriend!"

"But Ms.Kelly said she don't want to be disturbed" Kate says in a normal tone.

"I have to talk to her" she pushes Kate to the side of the door.

"Mam, I'm sorry but Ms. Loraine is really persistent" Kate says apologetically at Alex.

"It's ok Kate, I can handle this" she smiles at Kate.

Loraine comes barging at her "What's the matter with you? I've tried calling you but you don't answer my calls!"

"Are you avoiding me Alex? What's wrong with you?" Loraine angrily looks at Alex.

"First of all, nothing is wrong with me. Second, I will answer your call if I want to.

Will you please stop nagging me" Alex spats at Loraine.

"What did you just said?" Loraine looks at her confused.

"Are you deaf now?" Alex stands up to face Loraine "Lastly, you're not my girlfriend! Who gave you that idea?"

Loraine glared at Alex and swings her right hand to Alex's face "Oh no you don't" she catches Loraine's hand and holds it in.

"You can't just talk to me like that Alex" Alex looks at her straight in her face.

"I think I just did" Alex let go of Loraine's hand.

"You haven't seen the last of me Alex" Loraine looks at Alex and then headed right through the door.

"Yah,right--don't let the door hit you on your way out" Alex just sighed then sits back again to finish her work.

--

Next Day K&R office

"I'm not late, am I?" Alex asked the staff standing in front of the door.

"No mam, they just started warming up" the staff said opening the door widely for Alex to come in.

Alex now walking inside and looks around the room.

"Well, well, what do you know?!" Dave says in a gayish tone "Look who's here?!"

"Nice to see you too, Dave" kisses his cheeks then takes a seat in the middle of the room.

"So, are you here for business or pleasure?" Dave asked Alex with a raised brow.

"Dave, what kind of question is that?! Of course I'm here for business purposes only!" she said smiling at Dave.

"If you say so!?" Dave looks around then yells "Girls, are you ready?"

All the girls are now standing with their designer outfit and ready to strut and do the catwalk.

"Ok girls, remember this is just a practice so don't get too nervous!" Dave looks at Alex again then asks "so what do you think?"

Alex looks at the models then smiles "This is gonna be fun"

--

After 2 strutting hours

"That's a wrap girls" Dave yells at the girls then walks back to Alex "so do they pass?"

Alex smiles then says "Absolutely, I think this will be our most successful show yet"

"That's good to hear" Dave walks away again and yells at the models "Girls, tomorrow same time again and don't be late"

Alex now stands up from the chair to exit the room when she bumps into something…

"Oops, I'm sorry" the model said holding on to Alex for her balance

"No, I'm sorry" Alex looks at the model and says "I wasn't looking" Alex smiles warmly at the model.

"It's okay, if it's as gorgeous as you who bump into me, I wouldn't mind" the model said seizing up Alex up and down.

is she checking me out?"Actually, you're not bad yourself" looks at the model then checks her out. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?!" "I'm Alex Kelly" she extends her hand to the girl.

"Natalie York, nice to meet you" accepts Alex's hand "So, you're THE Alex Kelly"

"Why, is that a bad thing?" Alex looks at her then raises a brow

"No, I just heard so much about you"

"I hope its all good things" Alex smiles seductively at Natalie then asks.. "Do you want to have lunch with me?"

"I can't, I still have a photo shoot later"

Alex looks disappointed "ok, maybe some other time then… " she turns around and walks away towards the exit.

"Wait" she grabs Alex's arm then said "how about dinner?"

"Sure, dinner it is" she smiles at the model

"here's my number" Natalie wrote it in a small paper then hands it to Alex. "Call me"

"I will" Alex said walking towards the exit. "Bye" the model said still looking at Alex.

--

Morning the Cooper mansion (same day)

"Coop! Coop! Wake up!!" Marissa looks up to see Summer her best friend since grade school standing there, folded arms and tapping her foot."What?!"

"OMG Coop! Have you forgotten what today is?" Summer throws her a pillow in the arm.

"Ouch, do you have to do that?" Marissa said touching her arm that is hit by Summer. "I know what today is, that's why I'm having my beauty sleep, duh?"

"Coop, if you don't get up now..I swear I'm gonna hit you again" Summer now yelling at her face.

"Ok, ok, you don't have to yell you know" Marissa now rolling off of the bed.

"Take a shower then I'll wait for you downstairs, now hurry up!!"

Marissa now walking towards the bathroom"Ok, I'll be quick"

--

After 45 mins…

Marissa walks slowly down the stairs.

"Finally" Summer now standing up "I thought you drowned yourself or something!!"

"Anyway, let's go" she grabs Marissa's hand and started walking towards the front door "We're gonna be late"

"Where are we going?" She looks at her "To the mall, are you still asleep, Marissa?"

Marissa smiles at her friend and says "Great, you woke me up at 9 in the morning just to go to the mall, I'm so thrilled" Marissa now sits down at Summer's car.

"Don't worry Coop, you're gonna thank me later"

--

After 3 malling hours

The two girls bought what they came for and now heading home.

Summer "OMG, if they saw us wearing that, I think they'll go insane"

"Summer, I don't want my boyfriend to go insane, he hasn't even proposed to me yet!"

"Aww Coop, I have a feeling that he would propose to you tonight!!

"Really" Marissa feeling excited again because of what she heard.

"Trust me, so I'll see you at the party tonight, ok!" Summer now approaching Marissa's house.

"Ok, thanks Sum" Marissa gets out of Summer's car and waved her goodbye.

Meanwhile at Theresa's room

I will go with the plan tonight, Ryan will be mine tonight Theresa then smiles to herself.

--

Evening at L.A.

"So did you enjoy the night with me?" Alex asked smiling at Natalie.

"It's really early to say, the night is still young" she looks at Alex seductively then whispers "So what do you say, my place?"

"I couldn't agree more" she looks at Natalie then grabs her hand to lead to her car.

After an hour, the two are lying naked in Natalie's apartment.

"Wow, that was wow" Natalie still breathing heavily "That's the first time that I didn't fake my orgasm" looks at Alex "I can't believe how great you are in bed"

Alex smiles and says "thanks for the compliment"

"can we do it again?" asks Natalie

"Like you said, the night is still young" faces Natalie then kisses her on the lips again.

--

Party the Cohens

Summer and Marissa arrived both looking very stunning in their evening gown.

"OMG Coop!! This is it!" summer said excitedly then looks around.

"I hope you're right" Marissa said with a nervous look.

"of course I'm right" summer said confidently "Now smile and have fun"

"right" Marissa this is gonna be a long night

"Ladies, you came" Seth said looking handsome on his suit "how about a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend?" leans to summer for a kiss.

"You're lucky it's your birthday- you know I don't like PDA" summer said after she kisses him.

"Hi Marissa" gives her a hug "where's Ryan?" looks around.

"Well you know how doctors are?! Always busy saving people's live" Summer says before Marissa could answer.

"He said he will come after the surgery" Marissa said in a sad tone.

"I'm sure he will, so ladies, let's go and have fun" Seth accompanying the two inside.

--

After 2 partying hours

"Summer, I think he's not coming!" Marissa said in a sad tone then looks back at the crowd.

"Who's not coming?" said a voice from behind.

Marissa looking for the face behind the voice then smiles widely. "You came!!" then hugs Ryan.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" kisses Marissa on the lips.

"I told you Marissa he'd be here" "I'll let you two lovebirds alone- I'll go find Seth"

Summer looks at Marissa with a grin on her face then walks away.

"Let's go" Ryan said grabbing Marissa's hand

"But you just got here? You haven't seen Seth yet?" Marissa looks confused at him.

"Don't worry, I already greeted him before I came to you"

"Besides, I wanna show you something" Ryan said leading Marissa in a secluded part of the mansion.

(outside)

"Um, sure" Marissa getting nervous while they walk away from the crowd.

Ryan stops when there are no people around them "Marissa, I'm sorry" he said still holding her hand and fidgeting.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Marissa said her voice almost cracking up.

"What? No!!" Ryan said still holding her hands

"I'm sorry because we don't see each other everyday because of my profession…….I'm sorry if sometimes I put you before my career…..I'm sorry if sometimes you feel neglected by me" Marissa just stares blankly at Ryan. "But you have to know that I love you and that will all change now!!"

"What do you mean?" Marissa looks confused at Ryan.

"Marissa, I was hoping you would agree to be my wife and my partner for the rest of our lives" Ryan now kneeling then pulls a ring from his pocket handing it to Marissa.

"Marissa Cooper, will you marry me?" Marissa now teary-eyed

"Yes, yes- I will marry you Ryan Atwood" she kisses Ryan passionately then says

"I love you"

"I love you too, Marissa".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confused and Happy

Next Day: Wednesday--K&R office

"Alex tell me the truth are you on drugs?" Jodie said with a straight face walking towards Alex in her office.

Alex looks at her raising a brow "What makes you think so?"

Her voice sounding very irritated "Do I look like an addict to you?"

"Well, for some reason there is no girl sitting on your lap checking down your throat and you're early today!" Jodie said with a grin on her face.

"Now that you said that to me, next time I will be here after lunch and I will bring a girl to sit on my lap everyday, hell, I'd even fuck her here." Alex said in a sarcastic tone.

"So how's that?"

"What's with the attitude?" Jodie looks at Alex.

"Didn't get any last night?" Jodie said mockingly at Alex.

Alex gives Jodie a death glare and then dismisses her "You know what? I don't have time for this!"

"You can get out of my office right now"

"I'm sorry, I'm just kidding you….don't be mad at me" Jodie looking apologetically at Alex.

"What seems to be your problem?"

"Nothing" Alex stares blankly in the air.

"That's not a nothing face" Jodie looks at Alex's face "That's a something face!"

"Come on Alex, you can tell me anything….I'm your bestfriend for God sake's" Jodie still waiting for Alex's reply.

"Ok…..how will I put these into words?!" she looks at Jodie then says "Nothing excites me anymore….there I said it"

"What? Are you kidding me? What do you mean?" Jodie looks confused at Alex.

"I don't get it?"

"I mean, everyday is the same with me……I go to work alone then….."

She gets cut off by Jodie "You go home with someone…you fuck her brains out"

"Exactly" says Alex nodding.

"Then you wake up doing the exact same thing over again" Jodie finishes Alex's statement.

"Yes, that's right…..nothing shocks me anymore…….there's no challenge anymore" Alex now standing up pacing back and forth.

"I can easily get anything I want or anyone I want"

"So you mean, you don't like it? Isn't it a good thing?" Jodie looks at Alex pacing back and forth.

"Yes…No… I don't know!!" Alex said still confused.

"You're young, you're rich, you're sexy and fuckable! What's wrong with that?" Jodie looks at Alex for an answer.

"I know and I love it!! I love all the attention but I think there's something that's missing……..do you get what I mean?" Alex stops walking and looks at Jodie.

"Oh, don't you mean…that someone's missing?" Jodie looks at Alex seriously waiting for a reply. But before Alex could answer…the door swung open…

"I'm sorry to disturb but the meeting will start in about 10 minutes" Kate says looking to both of them.

"Thanks Kate…..so I guess we have to go now" Alex now getting her coat.

"I think so, let's go then…." Jodie now walking and opening the door for Alex.

--

Same time the Cooper Mansion

"Good morning mom" Marissa kisses Julie before sitting down near her.

"Someone's happy today" Julie says smiling widely at Marissa "Care to elaborate?"

"Mom, you wouldn't believe what happened last night!" Marissa said excitedly as she looks at her smiling.

"What?" She said then stops.

"Oh my God, you got laid last night! I'm so happy for you honey, finally!" Julie said with a straight face.

"Mom, I refuse to discuss my sex life with you and no I didn't get laid if you must know! What happened last night was way better than that!" Marissa said almost screaming to her mother but in a good way.

"You mean there is much better than getting laid? How come I didn't know that!?" Julie stares blankly into thin air.

"Mom, can you please be serious here at least for a minute" Marissa said almost begging.

"ok, ok… don't be mad at me…so what happened last?" Julie replied softly.

"Ryan ask me to marry him last night" Marissa looks at her mother then said "Guess what I said?"

"hmm…NO" Julie said.

"Mommm"

"ok, what did you say?" Julie replied.

"I said yes, I will marry him….Isn't that great news mom?" Marissa says in a joyous tone.

"I guess…" Julie then sighs.

"Anyway, congratulations honey" she said in a saddened voice then looks at Marissa.

"Mom, don't go there.." Marissa said looking away at her mother.

"What? I'm happy for you Marissa" Julie said in a monotone.

"No, you're not!"

"Look, I know you don't like Ryan but can you please give him a chance for me, please" Marissa said now almost crying.

"I'm sorry Marissa, I'm really happy for you but…." She gets cut off by Marissa.

"No buts mom…. I love Ryan, so whether you like it or not…I'm going to marry him"  
Marissa stood up and started to walk but her mother grabs her arm.

"I know Marissa" Julie said in a soft voice.

"I just think you deserve better than him but if you really love him…(pauses)…I won't stand in the way" Julie sincerely looks at Marissa's eye.

"I just want you to be happy so if being with Ryan makes you happy then be it" Julie said sincerely.

Marissa hugs her mom "thanks mom, this means so much to me"

"Ok, stop crying now, I wouldn't want to ruin your make-up" Julie laughs a little.

"By the way, your dad is coming home tonight, so if you're going out…make sure you came home early tonight" Julie wipes Marissa's tear on her face.

"You know how you father is, he wants to see us all then we will have a family dinner afterwards"

"Ok, I won't be long" Marissa composes herself then asks Julie "Can I invite Ryan?"

"By all means, he's gonna be a family soon so why the hell not?" Julie said.

"Thanks mom" kisses Julie again then says.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have a mother like you?!"

"ok, now I know you're lying" Julie laughs at her.

"Bye mom, I'm just gonna head to Summer" Marissa now walking towards the front door.

"Bye, honey" Julie says returning her eyes to her magazine.

--  
House of Summer

"What did I told you huh?" Summer smiling widely at Marissa.

"I'm really happy and it feels like I'm dreaming right now…...am I dreaming right now?" staring at the ceiling and closes her eyes as if she was really dreaming.

Summer hits her with a pillow.

"Ouch, what the hell Summer?" Marissa glared at her.

"You asked me if you were dreaming, now you know that you're not" Summer laughs at her.

"Seriously Sum, I'm really happy right now!!" Marissa looks at Summer with dreamy eyes.

"I know you said that an hour ago!" Summer said rolling her eyes.

"ok, so why did you want me to come here?" Marissa asked Summer.

"Finally, now we're focusing on me now!!" Summer said then tells Marissa her so called problem about Seth.

Meanwhile at Theresa's room

"Fuck!! Fuck!! Fuck!! Fuck!! why can't I get it out of my head?" Theresa says in an irritated manner when she remembers the event that took place last night.

"Why does it have to be like this?" Theresa says now crying because of the memories of last night……

Flashback

"Hey Summer, have you seen Marissa?" Theresa said looking around for her sister.

"Yah, I was with her a while ago but Ryan came so I left them alone near the poolhouse" Summer said looking for Seth instead.

"Thanks" Theresa said.

So, he's here She looks around and then smiles.

I think tonight is the night, I have to stick with my plan

After a minute of walking…

There's Ryan ... but wait what is he doing?

She sees Ryan kneeling and then handing Marissa a ring…

OMG, this is not happening?!

She sees them kissing… so she quickly turns around and ran away…

end of Flashback

--

Later that evening the Cooper mansion

"Guys, I'm home" Jimmy cooper entered his house looking very exhausted.

"Finally" Julie said coming from the living room then kisses Jimmy then leads him into the house.

"I thought you forgot that you have a family back here"

"Of course not…You know how business is? Anyway, I missed you" he comes closer to her and hugs Julie.

"Daddy, you're here" Marissa running down the stairs as she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, kiddo! Did you miss me?" Jimmy asked Marissa.

"Of course, I have so much to tell you daddy" She said excitedly.

"I'm sure you have" Jimmy smiles at her then looks around "where's Theresa?"

Julie sighs then says "Honey, you have to talk to your daughter…since you've been gone…she's always out partying all night with her friends"

Jimmy looks at Julie "Don't worry jules, you know how teenagers are, she's just like you when you were young" Jimmy grins at her.

"Of course not! I'm as good as a nun when I was young"

Jimmy stares at Julie and says mockingly "yah, I'm sure you are?!"

"Did you just compare yourself to a nun?" Marissa said her eyes widening.

"What?! It's true" Julie said defensively.

"Jules.." Jimmy said shaking his head.

"ok, maybe not but I'm not that bad" She continues.

"Anyway, why don't you change then we could start eating dinner afterwards"

Jimmy nodded "ok, I'll go change and I'm gonna make some phone calls then I'll be back" Jimmy then walks away.

--  
Ding! Dong!

"I'll get that mom" Marissa said rushing towards the door.

"You made it, come in" she said then kissed Ryan.

"I'm sorry if I'm late" Marissa open the door widely to let Ryan in "no, you're just in time"

"let's go!" she grabs Ryan's hand and leads him to the dining area.

"Honey, who is it?" Julie asks as she sees Marissa coming from the kitchen.

"oh, it's you" Julie's smile faded when she saw Ryan.

"Good evening Mrs. Cooper!" Ryan smiles warmly to Julie.

"What is good in the evening?" Julie said in a harsh tone.

"Mother!?" Marissa said with a warning.

"What? I'm just making conversations! Isn't that right Ryan?" Julie said faking her smile.

"It's ok Marissa" Ryan said understanding her mother.

Meanwhile the study room

"I know, I know!" Jimmy said in a worried tone "can't you make an exception for me?"

"Sir, I'm really sorry" male voice coming from the other line "but you already exceeded the maximum limit"

"do you know who you're talking to?" Jimmy said in a harsh tone.

"I'm the owner of the Newport living and it's not like I can't pay you!!"

"I'm sorry Sir but I'm just following the bank's policy" the voice from the other line said.

Sighs "ok, I'm sorry… I just really needed that money" Jimmy said in a soft tone "are you sure that there is no other option for me?"

"Actually Sir, there is….."

After awhile in the dining room

"hey Ryan, what brings you in here?" Jimmy now standing in the doorway.

"Good evening Mr. Cooper" Ryan said warmly "Actually, I have something to ask you sir?"

"Please just call me Jimmy" he says looking at Ryan.

"Why don't we eat dinner first then we can talk about it later, ok?"

"ok" Ryan said.

After a delicious hour

They are now all in the living room.

"so tell me Ryan, what is it that you want to talk about?" Jimmy asks but before Ryan can answer…

"Daddy, you're here!!" Theresa said now walking towards him.

"I missed you" she then kisses him on the cheek and sits beside him.

"Where have you been young lady?" Jimmy asks her.

"Don't tell me you came here to ground me" Theresa said then stands up.

"of course not, I came here because I've missed you guys!!" He said smiling at her as she looks at her still not smiling.

"what? I cannot ask for my daughter's whereabouts now?" Jimmy says to her.

"I'm sorry daddy, I totally forgot you were coming home today" Theresa said softly.

"it's ok kiddo" he looks at Ryan then said "Well, now that we're all here why don't you tell us what you came here Ryan?"

He breathes deeply before answering.

"Well sir, as you know Marissa and I have been in a relationship for quite awhile now"

"and I want to take it to the next level" Ryan said looking at Jimmy nervously.

"ok?" Jimmy still confused.

"I really love Marissa and she loves me and I think its time for us to go to the next level" Ryan said as he stops and looks at Marissa then to him.

"So I'm asking for permission to marry your daughter Marissa" he looks at Marissa again then smiles.

Marissa then looks at her father for approval "daddy?"

Julie sat there looking blankly.

Unbeknownst to them, Theresa felt like the world is collapsing and her heart starting to break again into pieces.

"ok" Jimmy said.

"Sir?"

"Yes, I will give you my permission to marry Marissa" Jimmy smiles at them warmly.

"Really!!" Marissa rushes to her father then hugs him like there is no tomorrow.

"kiddo, you might wanna loosen your grip on me or I might not be able to go to your wedding"

Marissa loosens her grip "I'm sorry dad, I'm just very happy right now"

"thank you sir" Ryan said shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Ryan, I'm only saying this once"

"you better take care of her and if you ever make her cry or break her heart…I'm telling you… you don't wanna mess with me!" Jimmy said with a warning.

"no sir, I love your daughter very much and I won't do anything to hurt her" Ryan said.

"ok, its set then…so when do you plan to get married?" He then looks at the two.

Marissa and Ryan looks at each other then said in unison "2 months from now!!"

this is not happening, I'm not gonna let him marry her, I will see to it that no wedding is about to happen… I still have 2 months Theresa thought to herself but instead she says.

"Congratulations sis!" Theresa hugs Marissa "Ryan" then hugs him and says

"as much as I want to stay and celebrate with you guys, I still have school tomorrow, so I'm gonna leave now, goodnight!!" smiles to all then turns around to go to her room, tears beginning to fall from her eyes..


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews…appreciate it..sorry about the typos…if someone is interested to be my beta reader I'd appreciate it….

* * *

Chapter 3: Friday at Last!!

Ring!! Ring!! Ring!

"Alex, your phone is ringing!?" she hands Alex her phone.

"Hello?!" Alex answered her phone with her eyes still closed.

"Where the hell are you?" Jodie said almost yelling at her.

"Why are you not here? Don't tell me you forgot? The photo shoot will start in an hour!! What am I gonna do with you? Hello Alex?" Jodie said continuously.

"Calm down!! How will I answer if you don't let me?" Alex said somewhat irritated.

"To answer your first question….I'm here in a hotel!!" She said starting to sit up on the bed.

Jodie yelling "what? What are you doing there? Ok, don't answer that, I know what you're doing there! So are you coming?!"

"Relax, I'm here at Newport hotel, it's actually near the beach" Alex replied.

"When did you get in here?" Jodie asks.

"I already went here last night, I know you're gonna kill me if I didn't show up today" Alex said as she tried to untangle herself from the other girl.

"So, why are you not up? Are you still sleeping before I called you?" Jodie ask again.

"Don't worry, I'm already wide awake… I just partied last night then I met someone then you know the rest" she said smiling at the thought and then at the girl.

"Oh my God Alex, you just got there last night and now you've already managed to corrupt an innocent girl?!" Jodie spats.

"She's not that innocent if you must now" Alex said defending herself.

"Whatever, just get your ass up in here" Jodie said then rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I'll be there. Don't panic!!" Alex then hangs up the phone then starts rolling off of the bed.

"Alex, where are you going?" the red haired girl asks.

"Uhm, I need to go to work" Alex said walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh, ok, I'll just see you around then thanks for last night" the girl said picking up her clothes then started wearing it.

"I'm also late for school, bye" she said as she finished wearing her clothes then winks at Alex.

"bye" Alex said not really looking at the girl.

* * *

After almost an hour on the beach…

"Alex, god damn it" Jodie said still looking around for her "where are you?"

"Hey, you looking for me?" Alex said tapping her shoulder coming from her behind.

"What took you so long? I thought you got lost or something!" Jodie looks at Alex.

"What? A girl needs to be at her best all the time" Alex said smiling "you'll never know who you would bump into, right?"

"Let's just get to work" Jodie said instead handing her the pictures.

"The models are now changing so please let me know what you think of those shots, the photographer already shot those earlier"

"Wow, this are nice" Alex looking at the pictures "Damn, these girls are hot"

"Alex, remember we are here to work so no monkey business for you today" Jodie looks seriously at her.

"All work and no play" Alex smirked "I can't promise you anything" she said half smiling.

"Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself" Jodie warned her.

Alex sighed "Wow, this is going to be a long day then"

* * *

After 3 picturing hours…

"okay girls, we're gonna take a break for now" Dave says at the models.

"So please, do what you wanna do then get back here afterwards"

Alex then stood up from her chair "Finally, I thought I'm gonna bury myself in here"

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Jodie looks at her confused.

"Yeah, but looking at them for hours?" Alex shakes her head.

"I have so much more in mind and that doesn't include just looking" she smiles devilishly.

"Can't you just at least think of something else rather than that?" Jodie slaps her in the arm "you perv!"

"What? I'm just answering your question?!" Alex still smiling.

Jodie shook her head then changed the subject "Anyway, I'm starving"

"Do you know where we can eat a decent food in here?" Jodie looking at Alex as she nods quickly at her.

"Let's go then" Alex grabbing her hand to go to that place.

* * *

Inside the Crabshack

"Are you sure they serve burgers or steaks here and not only crabs?" Jodie whispers to her.

"you know I don't eat crabs!" she said cautiously.

"of course, they don't only serve crabs here just because it's called a crabshack" Alex replied laughing at her.

"Are you ready to order, ladies?" the waitress looks to both of them.

"Yes please" Alex said then looks at the menu as Jodie did the same.

* * *

After an hour, they are now finished eating and is now heading towards the beach again.

"So how did you know about that place?" Jodie asks her.

"Remember the girl that I told you earlier today?" Alex replied.

"Yeah, the one you shagged last night!" Jodie said smiling as well.

"Yup, that's her" Alex looked at her then smiles.

"You should have seen her, she's a screamer and she's a very talented girl especially in using her tongue" Alex smiles at the thought.

"I bet she is?!" Jodie smiles then looks at her seriously "anyway, I've been thinking!"

"That's a first" Alex said sarcastically as Jodie hits her arm playfully.

"I'm serious" Jodie said stopping on her tracks then says "what do you think of opening another branch here?"

Alex stopped walking as well "Hmm, that's a good idea...I think that's great especially here in Newport where almost all girls have potentials to be a model"

"I agree with you on that… so I'll call some people I know here tonight so they can help us find a perfect location" Jodie said excitedly.

"ok" Alex said nodding "let's go to work then"

* * *

Later that evening

Ring!! Ring!

"Hello?" Alex said.

"hey Alex, what are you up to tonight?" Jodie said on the other line.

"Besides you corrupting an innocent girl again" Jodie laughs at her.

"Why do you always assume that I corrupt them? Don't you ever think that maybe they're the ones corrupting me?" Alex said in a hurt tone.

"oh, I'm sorry" Jodie said still mocking her "did I hurt your feelings?"

"Not really" Alex said in monotone as she thought about her question.

"wait, are you asking me out?" Alex said stopping herself from laughing.

"And why would I do that?" Jodie raising her voice "I'm not that desperate!"

"right??" Alex said smirking.

"Alex!!"

"ok, maybe we could eat dinner together? What do you think?"

"just don't think that this is a DATE!" Jodie said teasing her turning it around.

"What? Please, you're not even my type" she laughs at her.

"alright, alright! I already know that!" Jodie answered not wanting to continue their _type_ discussion.

"So, I'll just see you at the lobby ok, meet me there after 30 minutes" Alex said instead "bye"

"Ok, bye" Jodie said then hangs up the phone.

* * *

At the newly opened restaurant DELICACIES

"Coop!! This place is really cosy! How did you know about this place?" Summer said looking around the restaurant.

"Well, actually my boss told me about this that's why I invited you here so we can both check it out!"

Marissa replied taking a seat across Summer "I will feature this on my next article"

"Coop, your job is way too easy compared to mine! I mean, you just give your opinion and that's it, paycheck awaits you after that"

Summer took a sit across from "I can also do that but do I get paid? No!"

"Well, It's not my fault if my mom hired me to be their writer besides it's not that easy you know, sometimes I have to say things I really didn't want just so I won't get myself in trouble" Marissa said bitterly.

"but I really liked writing so I'd stick to it, it's not like everybody is paying attention on what I said in my column"

"Are you crazy? Cooper Review is the only reason why I'm buying your damn magazine" Summer said exaggeratedly.

"I just can't get enough on what's hot and what's not in Newport" She continued.

"I think your job is much easier compared to mine" Marissa exclaimed.

"Coop, you have no idea! I think I'm gonna go insane just thinking of a design after a new design but of course I loved every part of it" Summer said smiling.

Just then a waiter approached their table.

"Ladies are you ready to order?" said the waiter smiling widely at them.

"it's about time" Summer exclaimed.

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant

"wow, this place is nice!" Jodie looks around somewhat amazed at the sight before her.

"I know, that's why I brought you here" Alex now sitting down.

"Now, I feel like I'm starving" Jodie says looking around liking the place.

"Good evening mam, are you ready to order?" the waiter smiled at them handing them the menu.

"Absolutely" Jodie said taking the menu.

* * *

Ring!! Ring!! Marissa's cell phone starts ringing.

"Sum I'll just take this call outside then I'll be back" Marissa said standing up then walking towards the front door.

* * *

The two already started eating their food.

"Alex, I'll just go to the restroom ok?" Jodie said standing up walking towards the restroom.

"Ok" Alex nodded then continued eating as she waited for Jodie to come back.

This place is really good, ambiance is good, food is great, I think i'm gonna eat here more often now She said to herself as she take a look on the sorrounding again. She looks around the restaurant and then on the people eating then she looks at the entrance door, just then she sees this lanky brunette coming in.

She gasped Who is that girl? I've never seen a girl that gorgeous in my life, she's tall, sexy and super beautiful. I have to know her

"Alex, are you ok?" Jodie said now sitting across her after getting back from the restroom.

"Umm, what?" Alex still not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"I said are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost or something!" Jodie said with a concerned look.

"Ghost?!" She shakes her head then says "An ANGEL perhaps" Alex said then smiles.

* * *

"That was quick?!" Summer said looking at Marissa now taking her seat.

"That was my editor!" Marissa exclaimed taking a seat across from Summer.

"He's asking me if I already finished writing my article!"

"Hmm, it's only Friday today and the magazine won't hit the stands till Monday, right?"Summer said to her.

"Yeah, but you know how my boss is?!" Marissa replied.

"Ma'am, here's the dessert" the waiter said serving it.

* * *

"Jodie, wait here I'll be back!" Alex said walking towards the bar.

Alex now approaching the bar then asks the waiter who's serving drinks.

"Excuse me, do you know who that girl is?" pointing at the brunette.

"Yes ma'am, anybody who's living in Newport knows them" the waiter said nodding at her.

"Can you tell me who they are then?" Alex said waiting for a response.

"The girl from the right is Summer Roberts, she' a designer in a famous clothing line…she belongs to one of those rich family's here in Newport" the waiter said.

"And the tall one?" She asked again.

"The other one is Marissa Cooper, she's a writer and she also belongs to one of the richest family here in Newport not to mention they own the Newport Living Corporation"

"Really? Thanks for the info" Alex smiles then gives him a 100 tip.

"Can you do me a favor?" she looks at the waiter as he nodded quickly.

* * *

At Marissa's table..

"Excuse me ma'am" the waiter said as he hands her a bottle of Crystal.

"I'm sorry but we didn't order that!" Marissa said looking at the waiter confused.

"No ma'am but this is a compliment coming from one of our guest" the waiter said smiling.

"Oh, who?" Marissa asked the waiter intrigued.

The waiter now points to the blonde across the room "From her ma'am"

Marissa looks to where the waiter points and saw Alex smiling at her then raising the glass of wine in her hands.

"Summer, do you know her?" Marissa looks at Summer questioningly.

"no, do you?" Summer shakes her head.

"no!?" she looks at the waiter "I'm sorry but I can't accept this" Marissa said instead.

"But it's already paid for ma'am" the waiter insisted.

"I don't want to accept anything from someone whom I don't know" Marissa said plainly.

"ok ma'am" the waiter then turns away as he looks at Alex dejectedly.

"Marissa, I'm just gonna head to the restroom" Summer then said walking away before she can answer.

* * *

Alex's table...

"I'm sorry ma'am but the girl refused to accept it" the waiter said apologetically.

"Why not?" Alex asked him.

"She said she doesn't want to accept anything from someone whom she doesn't know"

"She said that?" she said somewhat disappointed as the waiter nodded.

"Alex, if the girl said no then let her be" Jodie said as Alex looked at her then thought to herself.

"I'll be back in a sec" Alex said standing up leaving her behind.

"Alex!" Jodie said but Alex ignored her calling.

* * *

At Marissa's table..

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit?" Alex said not waiting for Marissa's reply then sits beside her as she stared at her not liking her attitude.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" she asked her bluntly.

"I'm sorry?" Marissa looks at her shocked.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Alex repeated as she waited for her answer.

"Are you kidding me? You're kidding right??" Marissa looked at her in disbelief.

"No, do I look like I am?" Alex replied instead.

"I don't even know you?" She said as Alex smiled sweetly at her.

"oh, I forgot! I'm Alex Kelly" she shook Marissa's hand making sure she had a good grip on the girl then ask "So, what do you think?"

"Ok, Alex?!" Marissa said awkwardly as she pulls her hand away from her.

"thanks for the offer but I can't"

"How about the next day?" Alex asks again.

"No" Marissa replied.

"Sunday?" Alex said again still not budging.

"No!" Marissa replied somewhat irritated.

"Why not?" Alex exclaimed not liking the girls answer.

"Because I'm not interested!" Marissa hissed at her.

"So what do I have to do to get you interested?" Alex asks again raising a brow.

"Are you listening to me? I said no! besides I'm engaged and I don't swing that _way_" Marissa said beginning to lose her cool.

"I bet I can change your mind about that" Alex said arrogantly at her.

"No means NO" Marissa raising her voice not liking her cocky attitude.

Just then Summer arrives "Is there something wrong?" as she looks at the two.

"Actually, she's just leaving!" Marissa looking very mad at Alex dismissing her.

Alex stood up and then said "If you think you can get rid of me that fast, think again sweetheart, I don't accept no for an answer" she smiles at her widely then walks away leaving the two with a raised brow.

* * *

Alex's table...

"So how did it go?" Jodie asked her.

"Fine" she said then smiles at her as she looks at her not believing what Alex have said.

"Are you sure?" Coz it didn't look like.." Jodie said but Alex cuts her off.

"You know what let's just go somewhere, I'll just go pay the bill" she turns around to call the waiter.

"If you say so" Jodie looks at her confused.

* * *

Marissa's table...

"What happened Marissa? Who is she?" Summer looked confused at her then sits down beside her.

"Alex Kelly!" Marissa hissed at the mention of the name.

"Alex Kelly, hmm (thinks to herself I've heard that name before!)" Summer paused.

"So what does she want from you?" she looked at her intrigued.

"Can you believe it? She asked me out!" Marissa replied not liking the idea.

"Like on a date?" Summer still shocked.

"Yeah" Marissa replied.

"What did you say?" Summer asks again.

"No!" Marissa said plainly.

"Why not?" Summer instead said.

"Hello, I have a boyfriend?" Marissa replied somewhat irritated.

"So?" Summer said casually.

"Summer?" Marissa said confused at her.

"She just asked you out, it's not like she's gonna have sex with you!" Summer said disappointingly.

"I don't wanna argue about this right now so let's just go" Marissa said dismissing the thought "I'll just get the bill"

Marissa calls the waiter "can I have our bill?"

"Ma'am your bill is already paid" he said.

"What? How?" Marissa looked at him confused then looks at Summer but then she shrugs.

"Ms. Kelly paid for it" the waiter said then walks away from them.

"That's just great! Now I owe her one!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Marissa, I think you got a keeper there" Summer said teasing her.

"Whatever" Marissa said as she stood up and Summer smiled at her sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Surprise

Next Day Alex's Hotel room

"Hello Mark!" Alex said walking back and forth in her room.

"Hey Alex! How are you?" Mark said very excited "it's been awhile"

"Yah, but I'm better than ever" Alex said "you?"

"You know same old same old" Mark said then laughs a little

"I assume you called because you need my help?"

"Hey, how'd you know?" Alex said a bit surprised.

"I know you wouldn't call me just to say HI? So what seems to be your problem?"

"Actually I need your help on something!" Alex exclaimed.

"You mean...someone?" Mark said smiling.

"Yes, can you tell me anything and everything about this girl?" Alex said.

"Sure, anything for you!" Mark replied.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Mark asked.

"Marissa Cooper" Alex said.

"Ok, I'll get on it.. I'll call you as soon as I'm done" Mark said.

"Ok, thanks" Alex said with a smile.

"No problem, bye" Mark said.

"Bye" Alex said then hangs up the phone.

* * *

After an hour the Cooper Mansion

The Cooper family is having their breakfast when they heard the doorbell rung.

Ding! Dong!

"I'll get that" Theresa said rushing towards the door "yes?"

"I'm looking for Marissa Cooper?" the man said.

"Wait here, I'll just call her!" Theresa walks towards the dining area.

"Marissa it's for you"

"Thanks" Marissa now walking towards the front door.

"I'm Marissa Cooper, may I help you?"

"Ma'am I have a delivery for you! If you could just sign here" he hands her the paper.

"Ok!" she signs the paper and gave it back to the man.

"Guys, let's get to work" he signals the other delivery man to get the stuff inside.

The delivery man is now walking towards the door holding a bouquet of Roses.

"Ma'am, where do you want us to put these" the delivery man asked.

"Just put it there" Marissa points to the living room.

"Are you sure ma'am?" the man now putting the flowers down then heads to the door to get the rest of the flowers.

"Yes" Marissa nodded.

* * *

After 10 minutes or so

"I think that's the last of it" the man walks away as they finished putting everything inside.

"You've got a keeper there ma'am" he smiles then heads towards the door.

"Oh my God! What happened in here?" Julie looking at dozens and dozens of roses that are now filling half of their living room.

"Oh my, Honey, is this all yours?" she looks at Marissa shocked.

"I guess?!" Marissa said still shocked but amazed at the same time.

"Well? Who send it?" Julie said excitedly.

"Who else but Ryan!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Ryan? Honey, I don't think that guy can afford to buy all this and let alone give it to you!" Julie said mockingly.

"Mom, Ryan is not that rich but he can afford all this" Marissa points at the roses.

"Let's test that THEORY of yours" she grabs a card from the bouquet of roses then reads it out loud.

--

_To Marissa, the most BEAUTIFUL girl I have ever seen_

_you're mine_,  
**AK**

**--**

"Ryan's initial is RA right? Not unless he changed his name to something else?" Julie said looking at Marissa raising a brow.

Marissa grabs the card and reads it again shocked.

"So, who's your secret admirer?" Julie smiles at her instead.

"Do you have doubts now on marrying Ryan?" She continued to tease.

"Mom, will you please stop it!" Marissa said then her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Marissa said not knowing who she's talking to.

"So, did you like it?" a soft voice coming from the other line said.

"Excuse me?" Marissa said a little lost in their conversation.

"The flowers I sent you" the soft voice said "did you like it?"

"Oh my God!! you don't give up do you?" Marissa's voice raising a few notches.

"I told you, you can't get rid of me that fast" Alex said smiling as she sat down on her office chair.

"so would you go out with me tonight then?"

"The answer is still NO" Marissa said then hits the end button not waiting for the other girls reply.

* * *

"That didn't go well as planned" Alex said smiling to herself.

"This just keeps better and better, I didn't think that she's a hard shell to crack" she said then shrugs.

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Marissa said angrily to herself then storms out of the house.

"Honey, is it okay if I brought some of these in my office?" Julie said holding a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"Whatever mom, you can throw it out for all I care!" Marissa shouts then gets in her car.

* * *

Marissa's office

Marissa still pissed at Alex started dialling Summer's number.

"Hey Marissa" Summer said on the other line.

"Summer, are you busy?" Marissa said in a hush tone.

"Not for you?!" Summer said "What's wrong?"

"Sum, do you remember the girl last night at the restaurant?" Marissa exclaimed.

"The blonde girl who asked you out?" Summer said smiling.

"Who wouldn't she's hot!"

"Did you just say HOT?" Marissa said confused at Summer as she just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, do you have an idea what she did to me earlier today?"

"Don't tell me she tried to kidnap you?" Summer said sarcastically.

"No!" Marissa said in an angry tone.

"But she sent me 30 dozens of Roses in our house!"

"Really!! She did that?!" Summer said excitedly.

"Aw, Coop she's so sweet! I wish Seth would do that to me"

"Sum are you listening?" Marissa said somewhat irritated.

"Yeah, so what's wrong with that?" Summer said confused.

"If I were you I'd be ecstatic!"

Marissa rolled her eyes "I already told her I have a boyfriend and she keeps on asking me out!" Marissa said in angry tone.

"Well, maybe she just wants to be friends with you!" Summer said.

"Friends? I have many friends.." Marissa hissed "What do you think I should do?"

"Go out with her!" Summer replied instead earning a scowl from Marissa.

"What?" Marissa looked shocked at what she just heard.

"You heard me" Summer said plainly.

"Maybe she'll leave you alone if you agreed to go out with her!?"

"Sum, I'm getting married and you telling me to go out with her is not helping at all?!" Marissa said almost yelling.

"Marissa, I'm not telling you to go whore yourself at her" Summer replied casually.

"I'm just saying have dinner with her and don't make a big deal out of it!"

"I don't know Sum" Marissa said still confused.

"It's your call Marissa" Summer said then sighs.

"Think about it, I have to go now… my boss is staring at me!"

"Ok" Marissa said defeated "I'll see you later, Bye"

"Bye" Summer then hangs up the phone.

The intercom then beeps...

"Ma'am, you have a visitor" her secretary said "Should I send her in?"

"Yes, please" Marissa said still lost in her thoughts and started looking on her computer.

"So what can I do for…." Marissa said looking from the computer to the person standing in front of her

"YOU?!" she said standing up from her chair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marissa said raising her voice a few notches.

"Your secretary let me in" Alex smiled mischievously as she walks towards her.

"Is that how you greet your guest?" she said looking at Marissa smugly.

"You didn't answer my question" Marissa said glaring at her.

"I'm here to see you!" Alex said eyeing her still smiling.

"And what makes you think I wanted to see you?" Marissa now walking away from her desk.

"Marissa, do you have any idea how lucky you are that I came here just to see you?!" Alex now walking towards her.

"Do you know how many girls are dying to get my attention?" Alex now standing a foot from her.

"I'm not like them!" Marissa said not backing away from her.

"I know" Alex now reaching the gap from her still staring at her eyes then she whispers in her ear.

"That's why I like you"

Marissa closed her eyes and started breathing heavily because of Alex's nearness.

"I told you I'm not interested!" Marissa said pushing Alex away from her

"So will you please get out of my office now?!" Marissa said a bit shaken.

Alex still smiling at her "Ok, I'll leave you for now" then walks toward her again.

"But I'll be back for you" she winks at her then slowly walks toward the door.

Marissa now alone at her office still staring at the door.

who does she think she is? She can't just come in here and say something like that to me!

Marissa still trying to calm herself after the encounter then started working again for her article.

* * *

Back the Hotel

"Alex, where have you been?" Jodie said when she arrived at the hotel lobby.

"I just took care of something" Alex said then sits across her.

"Why? Did you miss me?" she said smiling at her.

"NO!" Jodie said looking at her

"I'm just gonna tell you that the photoshoot is done and I'll just send you the pictures so you can choose from them"

"ok" Alex said bored out of her mind.

"Also, I've talked to Carl earlier and he told me that there's a place for sale here in Newport so I told him we're gonna take a look at it!" Jodie said.

"That's great! Let's go then.." Alex said standing up and walking towards the front door.

* * *

Someplace in Newport that's for sale

"We'll take it" Alex said to Carl then looks around at the place

"This place is perfect!"

"Carl just send us the papers to sign ok?" Jodie said looking at Carl.

"OK" Carl now walking away towards the exit.

"Alex, I'm so excited…. I can't wait till we open up for business!" Jodie said looking around the place.

"I'll call Jason so they can work their magic in here!" Alex said then dials his number.

* * *

Later that evening the Crabshack

"Marissa, you're late!" Summer said glaring at her.

"Sorry, I had to finish my article" Marissa said sitting down across from her.

"My boss is bugging me about it!"

"Marissa I have so much to tell you!" Summer said excitedly.

"Me too" Marissa said

"You wouldn't believe who came to visit me today at my office"

"You don't say?" Summer said looking at her.

"Yup!" Marissa said "She went there and asked me out again!"

"Wow, she's really determined huh?!" Summer said.

"She's actually pissing me off!" Marissa hissed.

"Speaking of her" Summer then said

"Do you know what I found out about her?!"

"What?" Marissa said a bit curious.

"It appears that she is one of the richest people in the states" Summer said looking at her.

"She's named as the most powerful woman last year in Time magazine"

"besides that, She's the owner of K&R agency-the most famous agency who handle models like tyra and gissele to name a few"

"She's also famous when it comes to woman" Marissa just raised a brow as Summer continued talking.

"She's always seen with different supermodels or actresses, every week is a different girl for her, she's quite a charmer you know!"

Summer said smiling at her.

"And how did you know all of that?" Marissa said doubtful.

"I've read it on a magazine, that's why she sounded so familiar to me" Summer said then smiles "I've also seen her before in news"

"Your girl is quite popular!" Summer said teasing her.

"She's not my girl!" Marissa exclaimed shaking her head.

"Whatever" Summer chuckles "I don't think she will back down on you"

"Why the hell not?" Marissa asked.

"She has a reputation you know" Summer smiled mischievously at her.

"She always gets what she wants and she won't stop until she gets it" Summer said then looks at her.

"And right now, you are the ONE she wants!!" Summer said smiling at her.

"So I guess I'm the one who's gonna ruin her reputation after all" Marissa said confidently.

"Because there is no way in hell she'll have me" She finishes as Summer just stared at her in disbelief.

Summer thought to herself Let's see about that!(smiles) this is gonna be fun

"Hey, why don't we order now?" Summer then said changing the subject.

"Ok, I'm actually starving" Marissa said.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks guys for reading…I appreciate the feedback…good or bad…as long as there is…..i'll update once a day so make sure you guys always read…

Chapter 5: Consequences

Next day the Newport Hospital

Seth is thinking of throwing a boys night out for Ryan. So he decided to surprise Ryan.

Ryan just arrived at the hospital when his cellphone started ringing.

"Hello?" Ryan said picking up his cell.

"Hey Ryan, are you busy?" Seth said on the other line.

"No, I just arrived here in the hospital" Ryan said walking inside the hospital

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could swing by the house tonight" Seth said excitedly.

"You know so we could hang out and do stuff!"

"OK" Ryan replied casually as he looked at the charts of his patients.

"Marissa is actually busy tonight so I don't have anywhere else to be"

"Alright, be sure to be here tonight ok?" Seth said smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll be there" Ryan said walking towards the hall "I gotta go now"

"Bye" Seth replied.

"Bye" Ryan said as he hangs up the phone and proceeded with his work.

* * *

Later that evening Cohen's Residence

"Ryan, come in!!" Seth said gesturing for Ryan to come in.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Ryan said entering the house.

"You'll see" Seth said then smiled mischievously.

After several hours of drinking and partying with the boys.

"Seth, thanks for the party!" Ryan said a bit drunk "I really appreciate it"

"No problem" Seth said a little bit tipsy.

"I was actually thinking of doing our boys night out next week but I thought why not now?"

"Hey, say goodbye for me to them" Ryan now getting inside his car.

"I'll tell them tomorrow when they wake up, they're all passed out in the living room" Seth said closing the door of his car for him.

"Ok, I gotta go" Ryan said starting his engine.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Seth said concerned since he knows he drank a lot.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Ryan said nodding trying to focus "Thanks again"

"Hey, drive safely" Seth said waving goodbye to him.

* * *

Ryan's apartment

"Holy shit! I'm really drunk" Ryan said then laughs at himself then walks towards his room to lie down to bed when he sees a girl standing on his doorway.

"Marissa, is that you?" Ryan asked still looking at the girl in the shadows.

The girl started walking towards him.

"Marissa, what are you doing here?" Ryan said still not seeing clearly because of his drunken state and because the lights are off.

"Ssshh, Don't talk" the girl said then started kissing him aggressively.

Ryan a bit taken by Marissa's actions hesitated first but then eventually gives in by the heat that is taking over his body. The two are now starting to throw their clothes off and after awhile are both naked on top of each other.

* * *

The next morning..

(My head! It hurts) Ryan said, he started moving around the bed when he remembers what happened last night and it made him smile.(I thought we're going to wait till we got married?)

Ryan was still lost in his thoughts when he heard something shattering on the floor.

(What the??)

"Oh my God!" the voice said still shocked at the sight before her.

"Marissa?" Ryan looks at her oddly as Marissa looked at her shocked.

"Marissa?" He called again but she looked at her angrily, he can't quite understand what's going on when he suddenly clued in, he then turns around to see a girl beside her.

"Shit!" Ryan then looks at Marissa terrified.

Marissa stood there shocked looking back and forth from him to her then quickly turns around walking away from then.

"Marissa, this is not what you think!" Ryan said picking up his clothes going after her.

"Marissa wait!!" She stops and then looks at him betrayed.

"FUCK YOU Ryan" Marissa said fuming with anger. "Marissa?!"

"Go to Hell" with that said Marissa storms out of his apartment.

"Marissa, Wait" Ryan said still trying to put his clothes on, he's now panicking as he rushed thru the door to go after her.

* * *

the Cooper Mansion

"Marissa, you're back?" Julie said looking confused at her.

"I thought you were going to Ryan?" she looked at her rushing over the stairs.

"Mom, if Ryan came here looking for me…don't let him in" Marissa said in an angry voice.

"I don't want to see his face anymore!" Marissa said crying then rushed to her room slamming the door.

Julie still confused at what Marissa had just said but still managed to say "No problem?!"

* * *

After 5 minutes

Ryan came rushing over and pounding at their door.

Julie heard the knock then went to the door to answer it, seeing Ryan on the other side.

"What is it?" Julie said glaring at Ryan.

"Is Marissa there? I want to talk to her" Ryan said looking very guilty.

"She's not here" Julie said quickly.

"But her car is parked outside" Ryan said still unconvinced by her answer.

"Marissa doesn't want to talk to you" Julie exclaimed giving him a death glare.

"I don't know what you did to my daughter but I'm really thankful because now she realized that she's better off with you" with that said Julie slammed the door on Ryan's face.

* * *

Marissa's bedroom

Marissa now lying on her bed crying (What the hell is he thinking?... he told me he loves me then he does this!! I thought he was happy with me and we're even getting married! After all we've been through?! I should have known him better before agreeing on marrying him….my mom is right all along.. I deserve someone better than him)

with that said she stands up and started packing up her clothes.

Just then her mother starts knocking on her door.

"Marissa, honey are you ok?" Julie said opening her door to come in.

Marissa still packing her things not looking at her mother.

"Honey, what happened?" Julie walking towards her looking confused.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now!" Marissa said in a sad tone.

"Marissa are you going somewhere?" Julie looking at her luggage.

"I just want to get out of here"" Marissa said looking away sadly.

"But where are you gonna go?" Julie said worried about her.

"I'll go ahead of the business trip" Marissa said as she sat down and her mother did the same.

"I was thinking of not accepting it since I'm gonna arrange the wedding but I don't think there's gonna be one right now"

"When will you be back?" Julie said with a worried look.

"I don't know" Marissa standing up now, walking towards the door with her things.

"Mom, please take care of dad" Marissa said looking away.

"Don't worry about him" Julie walks towards her and hugs her

"I know what to tell him"

"thanks for understanding me mom" Marissa walking away sadly.

"Marissa, you know I would do anything for you" Julie said truthfully.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid while you're away"

"I promise" Marissa said in a soft tone.

"Take care of yourself and call me as soon as you arrive there" Julie said sadly as she looked at her daughter worried about her.


	6. Chapter 6

thanks again for still reading...and i appreciate the comment...i'll try and make it worth your while...go easy on me...lol

Chapter 6: Answers

Two weeks has passed and still no Marissa. Her parents are worried about her because she never once called them, so they called her boss and asked about her and they found out that she's just too busy dealing with clients and all. Julie knew that her daughter is in so much pain right now so she didn't want to push her by calling and checking up on her everyday.

Ryan on the other hand is going crazy because he don't know where he can find her. He tried calling her but she didn't pick up. He comes to the Cooper mansion almost everyday but Julie always slammed the door on his face and told him not to come back or show his face to them.

Alex on the other hand is oblivious to what was going on with Marissa. She's been told that she's in a business trip so she decided not to bug Marissa while she was out doing business with others. While Marissa is away, Alex is actually busy going back and forth from Newport and L.A. this week has been hectic for her because of the Fashion show that is gonna take place next week and also because of the opening of their new branch here in Newport. Aside from that she's also asked to appear on several occasions and conventions.

Evening in L.A.

As of the moment Alex just got home from a charity event when she heard a knock from her door. She opened the door and saw Mark.

"Hi, I'm sorry if I barged in here without telling you" Mark said standing outside her door.

"No, it's ok" Alex said opening the door for him "Come in"

"This won't take long" Mark said holding a folder out of his attaché case.

"Here's what you asked me for!"

"Thanks" Alex said looking at the folder "Are you sure it's all here?"

"Yes, all the things you needed to know about her is in there" Mark said truthfully.

"Ok, that's good to hear" Alex said smiling at him.

"I think your girl needs a saving!!" Mark said then smiled at her mischievously.

"I have to go now" then he started walking towards the door.

Alex still confused on his remark just looked at him and said "Thanks Mark, I owe you"

"Yeah, you owe me big time" he laughs then closed the door behind him.

"Ok, I hope this will help me get her" she smiled then walks towards her bedroom to read it.

* * *

Next day the Cooper Mansion

Julie is sitting on the sofa alone reading her magazine when she heard a footstep coming from the front door.

_It's too early for Theresa to be home, I wonder who it is?_

She stands up and walked towards the door as she looked at her shocked.

"Oh my God! Marissa, you're back" Julie said rushing over to hug her daughter tightly.

"Mom, I can't breathe" Marissa said trying to get out of her mother's embrace.

"That's what you get when you don't show yourself for 2 weeks" Julie said letting go of her afterwards as she smiled at her and was glad to be back.

"So how are you honey?" Julie said excitedly staring at her daughter lovingly "I have missed you a lot"

"I'm ok" Marissa said plainly but smiled at her mother.

"I was getting worried about you when you didn't call me" Julie said truthfully.

"I'm so sorry mom" Marissa said looking at her sadly.

"I just have so many things running thru my mind"

"Its ok honey at least you're here now" Julie said smiling at her as she hugged her once again.

"So are you hungry?" Julie asked as she let goes of her.

"Actually, I'm starving" Marissa said looking a bit exhausted because of her flight.

"Go get change then I'll arrange a meal for you" Julie said walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" Marissa said going upstairs.

* * *

After awhile, Marissa had already changed her clothes and is sitting side by side with her mom at the table.

"So how was your trip?" Julie asked.

"It's fine mom" Marissa said taking a bite from her food.

"It's FINE?" Julie said sarcastically as she looked at her curiously.

"You're gone for two weeks and that's your only answer to me?"

Marissa rolled her eyes "it was good, I actually enjoyed my stay in Australia."

"So are you going to tell me what happened before you left us here?" Julie said looking concerned at her.

"Can we not talk about it?" Marissa said standing up but her mom holds her firmly.

"You're not going anywhere, young lady" Julie said demandingly as she sat looked at her defeated.

"you're gonna tell me what happened and you're gonna tell it to me right now!"

"OK?! ok! " Marissa said taking her seat again.

"Now start talking!" Julie ordered.

Marissa started thinking to herself as she felt hurt and sad on as to what happened. She sighed then started fidgeting as her mom waited for her to explain.

"Let's just say I went to surprise Ryan but when I got there I was the one who got surprised!" Marissa said her voice is cracking up.

"What do you mean?" Julie still confused at what she said.

"I saw him naked lying on his bed with a girl!" Marissa now started to cry at the thought.

"That bastard!! I swear he's gonna pay for this" Julie said angrily.

"It's ok mom" Marissa said softly "I can handle it!"

"I don't want to say this honey but I TOLD YOU so!" Julie said looking at her worried.

"I know mom!" Marissa said with a saddened face.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Julie asked her.

"I'm gonna call off the wedding!!" Marissa replied looking at her.

"That's the best thing I've heard you say since you came here" Julie said.

* * *

Morning after

"Good morning mom!" Marissa said then kisses Julie on the cheeks "Where's dad?"

"Well, your dad seems to be going early for work these last few weeks and then he gets home late!" Julie said with a worried look

"if I don't know your father I would have think he's cheating on me!"

"Mom, dad loves you!" Marissa said reassuring her "you know he wouldn't do that to you!"

Julie sighed "He's really not himself lately" Julie said confused.

"It's like he's keeping something from me!"

"He seems okay to me last night when I talked to him" Marissa said truthfully.

"Don't worry mom, I'll talk to him later as soon as I got to the office!"

"Ok. I'll see you later then" Julie said nodding.

"Bye" Marissa said walking towards the front door.

* * *

the NLC Bldg.

"Good morning Sir!" the secretary said "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Jimmy Cooper" the guy who is wearing a suit and a pair of black sunglasses with 2 bodyguards beside him started walking towards the office of Mr. Cooper.

"Sir, you can't come in there without an appointment!?" the secretary said following them behind.

"I don't need an appointment" with that said he opened the door to see Jimmy getting startled by them.

The secretary looks at her boss then says "I'm sorry sir but I already told them they can't come in here without an appointment!"

"It's ok" Jimmy said in a low voice "Please close the door after you leave"

"Ok sir?" the secretary said then turned around and closed the door as she leaves.

"Jimmy I thought you already died?" the man said mockingly as he swallowed hard and looked away.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face to us!"

"I was just too busy with business" Jimmy said not looking in his eyes.

"Really now?" the man said not believing him.

"You know how I don't like it when somebody lies to my face" the man now walking towards him.

"I'm not lying!?" Jimmy said with a hint of fear on his voice.

"Ok, I believe you" the man said smiling deviously at him.

"I hope you're not forgetting our deal?"

"No, don't worry" Jimmy said confidently at him.

"I'll give you your money after I got it from the bank"

"I hope you're not lying" the man said smiling at him.

"because if you don't give me the money by the end of the month..."

"Please don't kill me!" Jimmy said in a pleading voice.

"Who says I'm gonna kill you" the man said laughing looking thru his eyes.

"Where's the fun in that?" the man now looked at the picture of his family.

"Is this your family?" He held the picture in his hand then smiled.

"Yeah" Jimmy said nodding.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt them would you?" the man said still looking at the picture.

"Please not my family" Jimmy said pleading.

"in that case" the man said walking away to the door "you know what to do!"

Jimmy now looking to the door the man just walked out of.

_What am I gonna do now?_

* * *

After half an hour..

"Sir, your daughter is here to see you!" his secretary said "Should I let her in?"

"Yes, please" Jimmy said standing up still worried about earlier.

The door swung open and Marissa slowly walked towards her father.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Marissa said looking at her father.

"Sure honey" Jimmy said gesturing for her daughter to sit down.

"Mom, said you've been acting weird lately?" Marissa said looking worried at her father.

"You know how your mom is" Jimmy said looking away "she's just over reacting!"

"Are you sure you're ok dad?" Marissa said looking at him not convinced.

"Of course kiddo! Why wouldn't I be ok?" Jimmy said smiling then changing the subject "so how's work?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Decisions

House of Summer

"Oh my God! Coop!" Summer said hugging her tightly, not believing that her friend is really there.

"I thought you weren't coming home?"

"Of course not!" Marissa said smiling at her as she let go of her.

"How are you?" Summer said excitedly as they sat down on her bed.

"Never better!" Marissa said honestly sitting beside her.

"So how's the world down under?" Summer said smiling at her.

"It's great, I really did enjoy my stay there" Marissa said thinking about the place.

"that place is beautiful" Summer nodded in agreement then smirked at her.

"So tell me, have you met someone?" Summer said changing the subject.

"Summer, I just got my heart broken" Marissa said in disbelief looking sadly at her.

"So?" Summer said raising a brow "What's wrong with that?"

Marissa just sighed as she continued.

"Don't you feel like celebrating, you're SINGLE now?!"

"I don't know?" Marissa said saddened by that "For starters I still have feelings for him!"

"Coop! He slept with another girl!" Summer said slapping her arm "Wake up!"

"Summer, I just can't turn off my feelings for him that fast?"

Marissa said in a saddened voice "I need time!"

"If you say so?!" Summer said softly understanding her as Marissa sighed.

"But if you changed your mind, I can hook you up with guys!" She said excitedly.

"Summer, I think we know what happened before!" Marissa said glaring at her.

"What? It's not my fault that they turn out to be jerks" Summer said honestly.

"I know…" Marissa said then looks away.

"It's just I'm so fed up with guys and I don't want to deal with them anytime soon!"

"Well, now that you mention it" Summer said looking at her smiling again as a thought came through her mind, Marissa just looked at her not liking what she's thinking.

"What about Alex?" She said grinning.

"What about her?" Marissa looks at her confused.

"I think it's about time you go out with her!" Summer suggested.

"What? She's the last person I would want to go out with!"

Marissa said raising her voice a notch "I'm not that desperate!"

"Sure you ARE!" Summer said with a straight face.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Marissa said looking hurt.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Summer said as she moved closer to Marissa hugging her again.

"It's just that I don't want you to be alone and unhappy!" she said as she looks at her in the eye.

"And you think I'd be happy with her?" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Why not?" Summer said convincing her.

"She's pretty, she's rich and best of all she LIKES you, what more could you ask for?"

"Can we please not talk about her anymore?" Marissa sounded defeated looking away.

"I'm beginning to think you like her for yourself!"

"What? No!" Summer said quickly as she stood up and paced back and forth.

"I just think that you two would make a great couple besides I have Seth!" Summer said explaining then paused.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if she likes me but I think you know the answer to that?!"

"Whatever." Marissa said softly.

"Alright, but think about it!" Summer said as she sat down again.

"Anyway, you never told me who the girl Ryan slept with?" Summer said changing the subject.

"You don't wanna know!" Marissa hissed not wanting to think about it.

* * *

Morning the Cooper Mansion

"Honey, are you ok?" Julie said looking worried at her rushing over the sink.

"Are you sick?" She ask again rubbing her back.

"No, I'm ok!" Theresa said wiping her mouth then looks away at her.

"I think I ate something that my stomach didn't like" She said instead.

Just then Marissa started walking towards them.

"You're up!" Julie said looking at Marissa "Do you want some breakfast?"

Theresa after seeing Marissa quickly picked up her things.

"I have to go" Theresa said rushing towards the exit "I'm late for school"

Julie looked at Theresa wanting to ask her something else but instead looked back at Marissa who shrugged.

"Honey, I'm beginning to worry about your sister" Julie said concerned about her sister as Marissa looks at her not saying a word.

"I don't want to jump into conclusions.." Julie said a bit worried then paused.

"But I think your sister is pregnant!"

"What?" Marissa said almost shouting.

"It's been 3 days since she's been acting strange and then she's having morning sickness"

"Are you sure?" Marissa said shocked.

"Marissa, I know a pregnant woman when I see one" Julie argued.

"I wouldn't know?" She replied instead as her mom sighed.

"Anyway, what do you like to eat?" She asked instead but got startled by her reply.

"I have to go!" Marissa said rushing towards the door

"I'm not hungry anymore" then closes the door behind her.

"Ok?" Julie said confused but shrugged it off.

* * *

Later that evening the Cooper Mansion

Marissa lying awake on her bed lost in her own thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Marissa said not looking to see who the person is.

"I came here to say, I'm sorry" Theresa said letting herself inside the room as Marissa calm herself down.

"Ok?!" Marissa said in a monotone looking away from her. "You can get out now!"

Theresa took a deep breath. _It's now or never_

"I know what I did to you is very selfish of me" Theresa said looking on the floor still not budging from where she stands.

Marissa then looked at her in disbelief trying to control herself.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to talk to me anymore" Theresa started walking towards her.

"I just don't know what to do if our parents found out about this!"

"Is that it?" Marissa said sarcastically glaring at her.

"Don't worry I won't tell them anything!"

"It's not that Marissa!" Theresa said sitting down on her bed.

"Dad will disown me if he knew..." Theresa said crying as Marissa looked at her confused.

"What are you saying?" She said as Theresa continued.

"I am pregnant!" She said putting her hands on her face ashamed.

"Oh my God! Are you sure?" Marissa softened her voice as she looked at her worried but then Theresa nodded.

"Are you sure you're pregnant" Marissa now stood up from her bed and walks away from her pacing.

"I thought I was just delayed but then I started having morning sickness so I went to a hospital and the doctor there told me it's positive!" Theresa said crying heavily now.

"I don't know what to say" Marissa said still shocked from the news stopping to look at her.

"Marissa, I really don't know what to do" Theresa said crying looking at her now.

"I still have a year to finish college and I haven't told him yet"

Marissa sighed then sat down beside her not knowing what to say.

Theresa looks at her sadly then said softly "I don't even know if he would acknowledge this baby!"

Marissa looks at her sister in awe then hugs her.

"I will help you, I know what you did to me is wrong but you're still my sister"

Marissa looks at her sister understanding her situation "We will get through this!"

Unbeknownst to them there is a figure outside that heard their conversation.

* * *

After an hour...

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Julie said glaring at him.

"I came here to see Marissa" Ryan said softly.

"She doesn't need to see you!" Julie said trying to keep her cool.

"It's ok mom, I told him to come here!" Marissa said coming down the stairs.

"Hmp" Julie said leaving the two alone "If you need me, I'll be upstairs!"

Ryan walks inside the house and toward her "Marissa, I'm so happy that you called me!"

"I couldn't say the same thing to you!" Marissa spats at him as she stopped and made sure there's a good distance between them.

"Marissa, I came here to explain.." Ryan said but gets cut off by her.

"Save it Ryan" Marissa said fuming with anger" I think you've done enough!"

"But Marissa.. " Ryan said pleading.

"I called you to give you back this" Marissa said then hands him the ring "I don't need it"

Ryan just stares at her and the ring. She looks at him coldly as she stood there trying hard not to cry.

"Ryan we're OVER!" Marissa said firmly, Ryan looked at her shocked and speechless.

"So don't go near me and I don't want you calling me because we're through" Marissa said as she walked away from him but Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Marissa please…" She looked at him as he slowly let go of her.

"Marissa, I'll do anything if you could just forgive me!" Ryan said softly.

"Really?" Marissa said looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes, anything for you" Ryan answered quickly getting his hopes up as he waited for her to answer. Marissa on the other hand thought it over then finally realized what she wanted.

"Marissa?" He waited; Marissa swallowed a lump on her throat as she continued.

"I want you to marry THERESA!" She said as every word felt like she was being stabbed in the heart again.

"WHAT?" Ryan said shaking his head "You know I can't do that?"

"Why not?" Marissa asked him trying to control her feelings.

"Because I'm in love with you and not her!" Ryan said truthfully trying desperately for her to understand.

"You should have thought about it before you got her pregnant!" Marissa said fuming with anger again.

"What?" Ryan said confused and looking really pale.

"You heard me!" Marissa said as she felt like crying again "She's carrying your child"

"We just did it once?" Ryan said looking on the floor confused than ever.

"I think you just got lucky!" Marissa said mocking him as he looked at her defeated.

"By the way, Congratulations!!" Marissa said instead then started walking away leaving Ryan alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Next Day the Newport Hospital

"Ma'am, you can't come in there!" Ryan's secretary said.

"I can do whatever I want" Julie Cooper said pushing the girl away from her and opening the door to Ryan's office.

"I'm sorry but I already told her she can't come in here!" His secretary said apologetically at him.

"It's ok, I don't have any patients with me right now" Ryan said calmly.

"Please close the door after you leave" he said standing up then looks at her.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Cooper?" Ryan said softly confused by the sudden visit.

"You have the nerve to ask me that!" Julie said raising her voice.

Ryan looks confused at her.

"You got my daughter pregnant, you son of a bitch!" Julie said angrily.

"How did you…" Ryan said but gets cut off by Julie.

"You don't know me at all Ryan!" Julie said glaring at him controlling her temper.

"If you love your job and your pathetic life, you will do as I say!"

"But Mrs. Cooper…" Ryan said softly trying to defend himself.

"Shut Up!" Julie said walking towards him.

"You have to marry THERESA or else…"

"Or else what?" Ryan exclaimed not liking where this is going.

"I'm going to ruin your life, I'm going to ruin your reputation as a doctor, you will lose your license and no hospital or company for that matter will accept you" Julie said truthfully.

Ryan looked at her shocked at what she just said. He knows she's not bluffing.

"Don't even think of running away because I will hunt you down" Julie continued to glare at him, Ryan just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"If you think I wouldn't do that, try me" with that said she storms out of his office and slams the door.

Ryan is left looking helpless and terrified at her.


	8. Chapter 8

thanks for all the reviews...i love reading it...that's my motivation...keep 'em coming...

Chapter 8: Confusion

After a week of Julie's little visit to Ryan, he eventually decided to ask for Theresa's hand in marriage. Theresa overjoyed with happiness accepts it and didn't really mind why all of a sudden Ryan asked her to marry him. The two had a civil wedding with Theresa's parents' permission and Marissa, Summer, Seth as their witness.

Jimmy although confused as to why Ryan married Theresa instead of Marissa never really asked, for Julie just said that it would be for the better, knowing Julie he didn't push it and just tried to accept what was happening for he also sees how Ryan is making Theresa very happy. Jimmy asked the newly weds to move in with them at least until Theresa finishes College. He knows that Theresa can't take care of herself, let alone Ryan, so it would be a good start for the two if they lived with them.

As for Julie, despite the fact that she despises Ryan, allowed the wedding to happen for she didn't want other people talking about Theresa being pregnant and not having a husband and as what she says always "I don't want our reputation to be ruined!".

Marissa on the other hand is devastated but didn't really show her true emotion instead she pretended to be happy for them or at least for her sister Theresa. After all, she's her sister and she wants her to be happy even if it means with Ryan.

As of now Ryan is living with the Cooper's.

_this couldn't be any weirder!_ Marissa thought to herself.

_my ex- boyfriend living in the same roof with me, how great is that?_  
She smiles crookedly at herself then she heard her front door open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marissa said looking at Ryan walking towards her.

"I had to see you Marissa" Ryan said softly almost whispering.

"Who told you that you can come in here?" Marissa said glaring at him.

"I can't sleep!" Ryan said now sitting down on her bed near her.

"That's your problem not mine!" Marissa said holding the sheets closely to her.

"Now get out!!" She looks at her frantically as he didn't budge and just sat there.

"Marissa don't fight it" Ryan then said grabbing her hand.

"I know you still want me!"

"What?" Marissa said trying to get her hands off of him "You're crazy!!"

"I can see it in your eyes" Ryan said holding her hands tighter.

"Ryan you're hurting me" Marissa said frightened at him "Let go off me!!"

"Marissa, why don't you just admit that you're still inlove with me!?"

"You're out of your mind Ryan!!" She said still trying to get out of his grip.

Ryan sighed then lets go of her hand "We can still be together you and I just like before and no one will have to know!!"

"How dare you!!" Marissa said fuming with anger then slaps Ryan across his face

"Get out!!"

"I'll leave" Ryan said walking away holding his face that got slapped "but don't think I'll surrender that easily!!"

* * *

Next Morning….

The Cooper family is now having a breakfast.

"So Ryan how'd you slept last night?" Jimmy asked Ryan oblivious to what happened to him and her daughter.

"I slept fine" Ryan said looking at Marissa sipping his coffee.

Theresa coming down the stairs.

"Good morning!!" Theresa said then kisses Ryan's cheeks.

"Guys, I'll go ahead!!" Marissa said standing up and walking away towards the exit.

"Marissa, don't forget the party tonight!!" Julie said reminding her.

"I won't mom!!" Marissa shouts back at her.

"Mom, do we really need to throw a party?" Theresa looks at her.

"Of course" Julie said.

"The whole Newport will eventually learn that you're pregnant so before that happens we have to let them know that you are married!"

"I don't want them thinking you got yourself pregnant by some guy!!"

Julie exclaimed "I have a reputation to protect!!"

"Ok?!" Theresa said then starts eating her breakfast.

"Guys, I'll go head too" Jimmy said standing up then kisses Julie.

"I have so much work to do!!" he walks away then waves them goodbye.

"I'll see you later!!" Julie said waving goodbye to him.

Ryan, Theresa and Julie are now left alone eating their breakfast and not saying a word.

* * *

the Crabshack

"Sum, I have a big problem!!" Marissa said looking at Summer.

"What's new with that?" Summer said sarcastically at her as she rolled her eyes but continued.

"Ryan snuck out of my room last night to see me!" Marissa said in a hush tone.

"Oh my God!! Don't tell me you slept with him" Summer said looking at her alarmed.

"God, Marissa what were you thinking?" she said dramatically shaking her head.

"I didn't sleep with him!!" Marissa said in an angry tone.

"So what happened?" Summer said leaning forward.

"He's trying to get back at me!!" Marissa said with a confused look.

"That boy really needs a beating" Summer hissed "So what did you tell him?"

"I told him to get out!!" Marissa said truthfully "And I slapped him!"

"That's good to hear Marissa" Summer said smiling at the thought.

"But I don't think he'll stop coming on to me!" Marissa said with a worried look.

"what do you think I should do?"

"Hmm" Summer thinks to herself then smiled deviously.

"You have to find someone who would agree to play your boyfriend!"

"Where do you think I will find one?" Marissa said looking worried coz she didn't know anyone who would agree; besides all her guy friends is Ryan's friend too.

"Don't worry!!" Summer smiled at her mischievously.

"I already have a person in mind!"

"Are you sure this is the good thing to do?" Marissa still confused.

"Hello?!" Summer said looking at her.

"I'm a better thinker than you are - no offence Coop!"

"I don't know Sum" Marissa still said still not convinced.

"Just go with the party tonight" Summer said smiling.

"You'll meet your date tonight"

sighs "ok!" Marissa said softly "I hope this plan of yours work!"

"It will" Summer said forming a plan on her mind.

"Trust me!! Since when did I let you down?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews…..it's making my day knowing there's people reading my fic…btw, this is my fave chapter yet…it's longer than the usual...so I hope you liked it as well…

Chapter 9: Pretence

Party the Cooper's Mansion

"Hey Seth!" Ryan said walking towards him wearing a Tux.

"Where's Summer?" looking around to where he stands.

"Summer's going to be a little late so she let me go ahead of her!" Seth said also wearing a Tux.

"So how are you doing Ryan?" Seth said worried about his friend.

"I mean being married and all?"

"Actually, it sucks" Ryan smirked at him.

"but then again I get to see and be near Marissa again"

"But Ryan you're married?" Seth said with a concerned look.

"So?" Ryan said shrugging "you and I both know why I married her!"

"Yeah, I know" Seth said looking at him sadly.

"but that doesn't mean you have the right to go cheat on Theresa with her sister!"

Seth shaking his head "That's unfair man, she loves you"

"I didn't ask her to!" Ryan said in an angry tone.

"And I don't care, I only care about Marissa!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I have a feeling she still loves me!"

"Did she tell you that?" Seth said looking worried at him.

"No! But why do you think she's still single right now?" Ryan said confidently.

"If she moved on she should have dated someone else by now!"

"What if you're wrong?" Seth said in contradicting him.

"Seth, just don't argue with me" Ryan said glaring at him "I know what I'm doing!"

"Ok man" Seth said holding his hands up in defeat.

"I hope you're not making a mistake again!"

* * *

By now almost all the people who's who in Newport are already enjoying the party.

Meanwhile, Marissa is still waiting for Summer who is nowhere to be found.

"Hello Summer, where are you?" Marissa said almost panicking.

"I'm sorry Coop" Summer said on the other line.

"We got stuck in traffic but we'll be there"

"Hurry up!" Marissa said impatiently.

"They've been grilling me here, asking stupid questions at me!"

"Don't worry! We'll be there in no time" Summer assured her "ok, bye"

"Bye" Marissa said sighing.

Marissa then shuts off her cell and started walking towards the front door when the premiere tramp of Newport grabbed her arm.

"Marissa, I've been looking all over for you!" Rebecca said smirking at her.

"You have?!" Marissa said in disbelief faking a smile.

"Yeah, my friends and I here wanted to talk to you all night" Rebecca said smiling mischievously at her with her friends standing up beside her.

"Really, me too!" Marissa said sarcastically.

"So, how are you?" Rebecca replied eyeing her.

"I'm good." Marissa said in discomfort.

"You mean seeing your ex-boyfriend with your sister doesn't affect you at all?"  
Rebecca said raising a brow at her, waiting for her to answer.

Marissa just stood there not knowing what to say when she heard someone speak from behind her. They all looked at the person talking; they just couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"Why would she be affected if she has me?" the person said confidently stopping in front of her.

Marissa felt the warm body standing next to her, she slowly looked at as to whom the voice came from and she got speechless.

_What the?_ She said to herself still in her trance.

Alex smiled at her as she closed the gap and pulled her waist closer to her.

"Right, _baby_!?" Alex said smiling at Marissa then kisses her full on the lips before she can even reply.

/Marissa's POV/

_ok, this is SO not necessary… but oh well…_

/Alex's POV/

_this is my only chance to kiss her so I better be good at this. hmm, her lips are so soft and taste good. ok I have to break this before I lose control._

Rebecca looked shocked at the sight in front of her; Marissa still in her trance enjoying the kiss when Alex pulled away from her.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted" Alex said after pulling away smiling widely then stretched her hands to Rebecca as if nothing happened.

"I'm Alex Kelly!"

"Rebecca Forster" she said then shook Alex's hand still in disbelief.

"Marissa, you never told us you're dating Alex!" she looks at Marissa who is still reeling on what just happened.

"I guess it kind of slip though my mind!" Marissa said smiling at her while Alex is still holding her waist.

"Wow, are you being modest?!" Rebecca said sarcastically at her then looks at Alex again.

"Anyway, I didn't know I would see you here Alex?!" she said to her questioningly.

"Why is that?" Alex replied.

"Don't you have that fashion event thingy?" Rebecca said questioning her.

"Actually, I came here straight from that event!" Alex said truthfully.

"Oh, Marissa must've been pretty important to leave it all behind?" Rebecca said smirking at Marissa, not liking what she's hearing.

"Absolutely!" Alex said kissing Marissa on the cheeks, Marissa just smiled still not saying anything.

"I'd rather be here than watch models strut their self on the runway!" Alex added.

"Now that you mention it!" Rebecca said smiling deviously at her.

"I thought you were seeing Ingrid?"

Alex looked at her annoyed, Marissa looked at Alex curiously instead as she answered.

"We're just friends!" Alex replied.

"And Marissa is your?" Rebecca asked again.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Alex said confidently then smiles at her.

"Wow, you're really lucky Marissa" Rebecca said looking at Marissa.

"Alex is a good catch!" She added.

"Actually" Alex said smiling at Marissa.

"I'm the LUCKY one because Marissa is my GIRLFRIEND" just then Summer came rushing to them.

"Hey guys, there you are!" Summer said grabbing Marissa and Alex's hand.

"Excuse me, can I borrow this two from you?!"

"Of course!" Rebecca said smirking at her.

* * *

The three are now alone far from the crowd.

"Alex, we just got here awhile ago and you're already kissing Marissa!" Summer said in disbelief.

"Whatever happened to the rule NO kissing on First dates?" She said dramatically.

"Summer?!" Marissa said shutting her up.

"Ok, I'll shut up now!" Summer said "Let's just go back inside so I can find Cohen!"

* * *

Inside the Cooper Mansion

"Do you guys want a drink?" Summer said looking at the two.

"I'll get it" Alex said walking toward where the drinks are.

After Alex is nowhere in sight.

"Summer!" Marissa said in an angry tone, Summer looking at her confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you're gonna ask her to be my date?"

"She seems to be the perfect candidate at the time" Summer said defensively.

"What were you thinking?" Marissa said glaring at her.

"Your happiness!" Summer quickly says.

"Summer, I already told you I don't like her!" Marissa said in a harsh tone.

"It doesn't seem like that when I saw you kissing her!" Summer said truthfully.

"Summer!" Marissa said raising her voice a few notch.

"Ok, I'm sorry but what's done is done!" Summer said apologetically.

"I think by now almost everybody in this party knows that you're dating Alex!"

"What? Why?" Marissa said looking concerned.

"Hello! Rebecca the queen of gossips!" Summer said sarcastically.

"Right! That bitch!" Marissa said nodding at her as she looked at Rebecca smirking.

"I think she will hate you even more because you bagged Alex!" Summer said.

"You think so?" Marissa replied looking at her.

"Yeah, that girl practically wants the attention all on her and she might think you stole her thunder tonight"

Marissa looked at her puzzled "you know, you being with Alex!" She added.

"Ladies, here's your drink!" Alex said handing Marissa and Summer their drinks sitting down beside Marissa.

"Marissa honey, there you are!" Julie said almost yelling then walks toward them.

"Hi mom!" Marissa said grumpily.

"Summer!" Julie said looking at Summer.

"Mrs. Cooper!" she replied.

"And who might be this gorgeous girl here?" Julie said eyeing Alex up and down.

"Um" Marissa said not knowing how to introduce Alex "mom this is Alex Kelly"

"Alex this is my mom Julie Cooper!" she points at her mother.

"It's a pleasure to have finally meet you!" Alex said standing up stretching her hand to Julie.

"The pleasure is all mine." Julie said smiling then shook her hand.

"You look even more beautiful than the pictures I have seen in your magazine" Alex said smiling at her.

"Why thank you!" Julie said gratefully looking at her then says "You're not bad yourself"

"Thanks" Alex smiled at her then added. "Now I know where Marissa got her looks!"

"And so they say" Julie said nodding, liking what Alex is saying.

-cough- Summer almost choking on her last comment.

Julie didn't take notice of this as she continued looking at her daughter.

"Marissa since when did you start keeping secret from me?"

Marissa looks at her dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating Alex?" Julie said looking at her then to Alex.

"If it wasn't for Rebecca I wouldn't have known!"

"Uhm" Marissa said not knowing how to explain herself to her mother.

"My God Marissa!" Julie rolling her eyes dramatically.

"these kinds of things doesn't happen everyday!?" They all looked at her baffled.

"You're practically the luckiest woman for having Alex with you!" Julie exclaimed.

"Mom!?" Marissa said standing up as well, still shocked at what her mother have just said.

"What?" Julie said looking at her unknowingly.

"Do you have any idea how many girls are vying for her attention?" Julie said as she looks at Alex. Alex just looked like anything but normal.

"Mom, are you trying to scare her off?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Ok, I'm sorry" Julie said apologetically "I jus got carried away!"

"Anyway, Alex welcome to the family!" Julie said walking towards Alex giving her a warm hug.

"Thank you!" Alex said still shocked at her gesture but hugged her as well.

"I hope that Marissa will be your _last_!" Julie said emphasizing the last word letting her go of the embrace.

"I certainly hope so!" Alex said nodding then looks at Marissa.

"I'll leave you girls alone" Julie said walking away as they sat back relieved.

"For I have an announcement to make!"

"See you later Alex!" Julie said smiling at her then waves goodbye.

"Ok" Alex said smiling back at her.

"Wow Alex!" Summer said after Julie is nowhere near them "I think Julie likes you!"

"That's a shocker, that woman barely likes the people around her" Summer said in disbelief.

"How'd you do it?" She said as she looks at Alex.

"Let's just say I know how to handle a woman like that!" Alex said softly.

"Of course! You've been with dozens of girls!" Marissa said sarcastically.

"I'm not even surprised!" Summer looked at her friend smiling sheepishly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Alex said smiling mischievously at her.

"Pleasse?" Marissa said raising a brow at her "You're not even my type!"

"Well, that's what they all say!" Alex said confidently, Summer smiled shaking her head as Marissa glared at Alex.

"I bet I could change your mind!" Alex continued smiling.

"You can try?!" Marissa spat at her "believe me you'll just get tired!" she then looks at her annoyingly.

"Marissa that just proves that you don't know me at all!" Alex said smiling at her deviously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other side of the Mansion.

"May I have your attentions please?" Julie said standing at the center of the crowd.

"Good Evening, Ladies and gentleman!" Julie said almost yelling.

"Thank you for coming here in such a short notice!" She smiled at the crowd.

"I'm Julie cooper and this is my husband Jimmy Cooper" Julie points to her husband.

"As for those people who don't know what this party is all about" Julie said looking at the crowd again.

"I'm actually here to introduce to you all, the newest addition in our family"

"I would like to introduce to you all, Ryan Atwood who happens to be Theresa's husband" Julie said looking at the two.

"Why don't you two come here so they can all see you" Julie said smiling at the two. Theresa stood up from her chair and so did Ryan.

"I would like to make a toast!" Julie said holding her glass of wine in the air.

"To Ryan and Theresa, I hope your marriage last for eternity!" all of them made a toast.

"To Ryan and Theresa!!" the crowd said then drunk their wines.

"You guys have fun and enjoy the party!" Julie said smiling at them walking away from the crowd.

"Jimmy" Julie said grabbing his hands "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Marissa's table

"Your mother really knows how to make a toast!" Summer said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it!" Marissa said with a smirk on her face.

"Alex, why don't you seat beside Marissa here" Summer said pointing on the chair beside Marissa as she gave her a disapproving look.

"Ok." Alex said standing up and walking to sit on the chair beside Marissa.

"Alex!" Julie said walking towards them with Jimmy beside her.

"Mrs. Cooper" Alex said standing up again.

"Please call me Julie" she said then looks at her husband.

"I want you to meet my husband Jimmy!"

"Hello Mr. cooper" Alex said extending her hand to him.

"I'm Alex Kelly, nice to meet you Sir!"

"Same here Alex" Jimmy shook her hand smiling "Please you can call me Jimmy!"

"Ok, Jimmy" Alex said nodding at him.

"Did you know that this gorgeous woman is Marissa's GIRLFRIEND?!" Julie said smiling at them.

"Really?!" Jimmy said a bit shocked "I didn't know that!"

"Me too!" Julie said nodding as she continued.

"If I didn't come across Rebecca, I wouldn't have known it either!"

"Your daughter here is keeping it a secret from us" Julie said looking at Marissa.

"Mom, I'm not keeping it a secret!" Marissa said defending herself.

"Really?" Julie said in disbelief as Marissa looked at her parents nervously.

"Why? Did you think that we won't approve of it?"

"uhm, yeah?" Marissa said softly just going with the flow.

"Honey, you obviously don't know us!" Julie said calmly.

"Marissa, as long as she makes you happy there's no reason for us to disapprove" Jimmy said smiling at her and to Alex.

"She's more than welcome to our family!" He looks at Alex and then to her daughter.

"That's good to here!" Alex said smiling "Thank you!"

"Just take care of my daughter Alex" Jimmy said looking at her.

"I will" Alex said sincerely.

"Ok then!" Jimmy said.

"I'll just leave you guys alone I'm just going to make a few phone calls" then he walks away just then Theresa came walking towards them.

"There you are mom!" Theresa said walking towards them with Ryan following her behind.

"Alex, I almost forgot!" Julie said pointing at Theresa.

"This is my daughter Theresa and this is her husband Ryan Atwood"

"Nice to meet you Alex!" Theresa said shaking her hand.

"Hey!" Ryan said plainly.

"Hi!" Alex said smiling at them.

"If you don't know guys" Julie said smiling "Alex is Marissa's girlfriend!"

"Really?!" Theresa said excitedly looking at Alex surprised.

"Sis, I didn't know you swing that way!" She said teasing her while Ryan just stood there shocked.

"Me too!" Marissa said faking her smile.

"She's your _girlfriend_?" Ryan said almost yelling "Since when?"

"We've been seeing each other for over a week now." Marissa lied and kept a straight face.

"Yeah and since then, these two can't get enough of each other" Summer said agreeing with her. As Alex and Ryan stared at each other, Marissa just looked at the two realizing the tension between them.

"You know what they say about love at first, right Coop?" Summer continued smiling.

"Yeah!" Marissa said agreeing with her and smiling widely at Alex, reaching for the other girls hand squeezing it softly. All of them smiled but Ryan who smirked and glared at Alex as she looked at him smugly.

* * *

The whole night Marissa and Alex are inseparable, almost all eyes are on them especially Ryan who is not taking his eyes off of them. Marissa is sitting next to Alex and beside her is Summer with Seth next to her.

"Coop! I think Ryan is not convinced that you two are really a couple." Summer said whispering at her looking to where Ryan is.

"You think so?" Marissa said looking at her then to Ryan cautiously.

"Yeah, look at him he's looking at you two all night!" Summer said still whispering.

"What do you suggest I do?" Marissa said softly at her.

"Why don't you kiss Alex?" Summer said bluntly as Marissa looked at her wide eyed.

"What?" Marissa said in disbelief, shaking her head not liking the idea.

"Coop! It's just a kiss besides I thought you want Ryan to stop coming on to you!"  
Summer said convincing her as Marissa stared at her.

"How would you do that if you just sit there and do nothing with Alex!"

Marissa looked at her still not convinced.

"I mean hello! You're HOT…she's HOT!!" She continued convincing her.

"Don't you have any raging hormones like everyone else?" Summer said looking at her oddly as Marissa continued to stare at her not saying anything.

"If I were you I'd be practically doing it with her right now!" She said dramatically.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Marissa said glaring at her "stop whining!"

"Good girl!" Summer said smiling at her.

_Oh my God…How did I get myself into this? Summer's right! It's just a kiss.  
It doesn't have to mean anything, right? I can do this; I'll just kiss her quickly.  
Yeah, that's right! You can do this Marissa. _

Alex on the other hand is oblivious on what Marissa was planning, she just sat there drinking, and she's bored but didn't show it to them. She really wanted to get close to Marissa but she didn't want to scare her away so she just kept her distance to her. After all they're just acting, right? Well, not for her. She's actually restraining herself to rip Marissa's clothes off and do things to her she didn't think is possible.

"_Alex_.." Marissa said getting Alex' attention.

"Yeah?!" Alex said turning her head to face her just then she felt Marissa's lips crashing down at hers. Before she could even react Marissa pulled away from her.

"What the hell is that?" Alex said looking at her confused.

"Uhm, a _kiss?_" Marissa said shyly looking away, her face turning red.

_Oooh Summer!! Why did I have to listen to you??_

She looked at her, Summer just looked at her innocently then shrugs.

"You called that a kiss?" Alex said raising a brow at her.

"Yeah?" Marissa said looking at her confused, Alex shook her head, Summer still looking at the two.

"Marissa, you really have a lot to learn" with that said Alex pulled Marissa to a kiss.

The kiss was somewhat innocent at first, but things became heated when Alex squeezed Marissa's mouth causing her to let out a soft groan as she made contact with her. Marissa was taken aback by Alex's action but finds herself giving in to her. She didn't know if it was the alcohol taking over or what Alex' doing to her that's driving her crazy sending shockwaves to her body.

/Marissa's POV/

_This is so not happening! I'm not giving in! I'm not giving in!  
But her lips are so soft. No…no…no… she'll think I'm way to easy….  
I'll just close my mouth….I cant!!... Oh God!! ...What year is it?  
Fuck it… who cares anymore… she's driving me crazy!!  
If she keeps on doing this here….. I might COME….. _

Alex on the other hand felt Marissa tense up so she tried to kiss her softly and when things started heating up she ravished the girls lips like just what she really wanted to do in the first place. Alex is enjoying the feel of Marissa's lips on her and she felt Marissa's mouth slightly opened as if inviting her tongue so she let her tongue explore Marissa's mouth and vice versa. She sure has kissed many girls before but for some reason Marissa felt different compared to others, there's just something about her she can't explain.

/Alex' POV/

_This is it! Don't scare her just kiss her softly…..yeah that's it…..  
Her lips are too soft….. I can't take this anymore…..  
I have to taste her mouth….. …. wait not yet………ok she opened her mouth….  
I think that's my cue….go….. Wait…..is she going to hate me after this?..._

_well….who cares anymore?….I'm just going to enjoy this while it lasts…._

The two are oblivious to all the eyes that are now all gawking at them. The two are really going at it, Marissa puts her hand on Alex' neck pulling her closer, opening her mouth even more and slipping her tongue inside her mouth. Alex slides her tongue and continued to massage hers. She moved her hand to her neck and the other to her waist pulling her closer feeling the heat coming off of her and loving the feel of Marissa's body next to her.

Everything seems to be forgotten by the two, they're just kissing and enjoying each other, not really caring where they are. Summer smiled looking at the two. _That's my girl!!Go Coop!!_

Alex continued kissing Marissa when suddenly she felt her cell phone vibrating.

_Fuck!! not now!! _

But it keeps on vibrating.

_this better be life and death situation_…..so she pulled away from Marissa and said,

"I'm sorry but I have to get this" she then stands up and walks away like nothing had just happened to them.

Marissa still breathing heavily from their heavy make out session could only just nod at her. She couldn't quite believe that she was really enjoying kissing her.

"Damn Marissa, that was beyond hot!" Seth said gawking at her getting her out of her trance.

"Cohen, here's a tissue wipe your mouth!" Summer said handing him a tissue.

"Coop, I'd say she's a great kisser judging from the look on your face!" Summer said smiling at her.

"I think I need more drinks!" Marissa said instead her skin still flushed.

Meanwhile, Ryan saw all this and is now fuming with anger. He can't believe that the love of his life is slipping through his hands slowly. He can't believe that Marissa has really moved on.

After the call, Alex got back inside to Marissa's table.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to go" Alex said disappointingly then looks at Summer and Seth.

"Marissa?" Alex looks at her waiting for response.

Marissa just stares at her confused.

"I'm sorry" Alex said looking at Marissa then leans in but decided to kiss her on the cheek because she knows that if she kissed her on the lips again she wouldn't want to let go.

"Ok?!" Marissa said hiding her disappointment.

"Just tell your parents I said goodbye" Alex said then rushed towards the exit.

"Where do you think she's going?" Summer said watching Alex rushed to the exit then looks at her confused.

"I don't care!" Marissa said then drinks her wine emptying it.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews….it made me smile knowing there are people reading it and liking it….anyways, here's another chapter….i hope you still find it interesting…..sorry if it's kinda short

Chapter 10: Emergency

The morning after….

Marissa is walking down the stairs when she heard her mother laughing. She quirked her brow wondering why her mom is laughing. She slowly walked towards the living room wanting to know what's happening.

"That really happened?" Julie said containing her laughter.

"Yeah, nobody knew I did that" Alex said smiling at the thought.

"What's going on here?" Marissa said looking at them confused, her mom is sitting on their couch and beside her is Alex.

"Honey, Alex is just telling stories when she first started her business!" Julie said still smiling.

"Ahm, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Marissa said looking at Alex questioningly.

"Marissa, she came here to apologize for leaving the party early last night." Julie said answering for her, Marissa just raised a brow as Alex smiled sweetly at her.

"And of course to see you" Alex said standing up from the couch and walking towards her to give her a kiss.

"Really?" Marissa said turning her head slightly so that Alex's lips will touch her cheeks.

"Absolutely!" Alex said kissing her cheeks instead as Marissa continued to look at her questioningly.

"I missed you a lot!" she smiles at her as she tried to pull her closer to her body but Marissa wouldn't budge.

"I think that's my cue to leave" Julie said standing up from the couch.

"We'll talk later Alex" then she walks away from them giving them privacy.

"What is she talking about?" Marissa said as she pulled away from her then walks away and sits on the couch, Alex following her behind sitting beside her.

"She asked me to stay for lunch!" Alex said smiling.

"And you said Yes?" Marissa said almost yelling, not liking it.

"Why not?" Alex said looking at her confused, Marissa looked at her in dismay.

"You do know that last night was just an act!" Marissa said matter of fact.

"Of course!" Alex said smiling deviously at her as she moved closer to where she sits.

"Ok, I'm just making myself clear here." Marissa said then stands up leaving her behind.

"if you'll excuse me" She said walking away from her.

"Wait!" Alex said pulling her to sit down again.

And because it was sudden, Marissa lost her balance and landed on Alex' lap instead.

"What are you…" Marissa said holding on to Alex almost hugging her so she wouldn't end up on the floor.

"Be still!" Alex said almost to a whisper, Marissa looked at her confused then followed where Alex is looking at, she was then surprised to see someone standing in the hallway.

"Shit! I'm sorry" Ryan said looking at the two in a compromising position, Marissa's face turning bright red.

"I didn't know that you two are here" He continued not liking what he's seeing.

"It's ok!" Alex said smiling at him then looks at Marissa holding her waist even more.

"Baby, I told you we shouldn't be doing this here because someone might walk in on us."

Marissa still shocked at what she just said could only nod in return.

"I'll just go now" Ryan said controlling his anger building up.

"so you two could finish whatever you were doing" he then walks away, Alex just smiled knowingly.

When Ryan is nowhere to be found Marissa stands up and looks at her angrily.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Marissa said glaring at her, Alex looked at her innocently.

"Now he'll think we're really doing something in here?!" She added not liking it.

"So what's wrong with that?" Alex said smiling oddly at her.

"He will think that I'm that easy!" Marissa said glaring at the blonde.

"And you're not?" Alex said raising a brow at her, Marissa gave her a look.

"You know what, you wouldn't understand!" Marissa said walking away from her.

"Where are you going?" Alex said watching her leave.

"Taking a shower!" Marissa said yelling.

"Aw, did I get you too hot and bothered?!" Alex said teasing her, Marissa stopping from her tracks when she heard it.

"Fuck You!" Marissa said harshly as she glared at her from afar.

"YOU TOO!!" Alex said smiling at her. _this is not as hard as I think it would be_

* * *

After an hour…

The Cooper family is now having their lunch with Ryan and Alex.

Jimmy and Julie are sitting across from each other on the either side of the table.

Ryan and Theresa sat side by side and across them are Marissa and Alex sitting closely to each other.

"This is nice!" Julie said looking to all of them "We should do this every Sunday!"

"Yeah" Jimmy said nodding, he's happy that everything is alright with his family.

"So Alex, are you staying here for good?" Julie said looking at her.

"I was actually planning on moving here in Newport so I can personally manage our branch here." Alex said truthfully then took a sip of her drink.

"Really?" Julie said in excitement "that's good news, right Marissa?"

"Yes of course" Marissa said then smiled fakely at Alex.

"So Marissa?" Alex said looking straight in her eyes.

"Would you like to move in with me?"

Marissa almost choked but managed to answer "Uhm, can I think about it first?"

Alex nodded, she just liked playing with Marissa.

"If you asked me, Marissa can move in with you anytime you want!" Julie said smiling at Alex. Marissa looked at her mom bewildered and embarrassed.

"Really?" Alex said in amusement, Julie nodded then continued.

"if she moved in with you, I wouldn't have to put up with her mood swings anymore!" Julie said annoyingly, Theresa smiling at her mom's comment.

"Mother!?" Marissa said defensively.

"Ok, I was just joking!" Julie said "So when are you gonna move here?"

"I was thinking maybe within this week!" Alex said indefinitely.

"Good!" Julie said then looks at Marissa "Marissa will help you unpack your things"

"But I have work?" Marissa exclaimed, not liking her mom's idea.

"it's okay honey" Jimmy said softly.

"I'll talk to your boss, I think he wouldn't let me down after all I'm he's boss!" he laughed.

"OK!?" Marissa said in defeat, not really wanting to argue.

"I guess I'll help you unpack then." She said looking at Alex gruffly.

"Thanks Marissa" Alex said happily, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"This is why I love you!" she smiles at her mischievously.

"Yeah, me too!" Marissa said sarcastically, as she held onto Alex' hand squeezing it tightly.

* * *

The meal continued on with the conversations from Alex' business to Ryan's and to their business.

All this time Alex was holding Marissa's hand and stealing kisses from her every chance she could get. Marissa trying to act cool, playfully slaps her arm hard and then sometimes squeezing Alex's hand too tight. But Alex never paid attention to this because she was also busy touching Marissa's waist or caressing her thighs.

Ryan all the while is controlling his anger upon seeing the two all over each other. He remembers that when they are still together Marissa didn't even once show that kind of affection especially in front of her parents.

Theresa on the other hand sees Marissa and Alex affection to each other too and smiles to herself because she knows that Marissa has Alex therefore she doesn't have to compete for Ryan's attention anymore.

Jimmy and Julie also sees Marissa and Alex's playfulness to each other and thought to themselves that Marissa had really moved on with Alex.

"So Alex" Julie said without a warning "when are you going to ask for Marissa's hand in _marriage_ ?"

Alex sipping her drink almost spilled the contents, she looked at Julie shocked, and Marissa did the same. Julie just looked at Alex still waiting for answer as she cleared her throat before she answered.

"Uhm, I don't really think that Marissa is ready to go there? And it's kinda early for that, don't you think so?" She said looking at Marissa for help.

"And we haven't talked about it either, right Marissa??" She said again.

Marissa noticed Alex' uneasiness by the mention of that subject and decided to get back on her.

"Are you kidding me?" she said looking at Alex, she swallowed a lump on her throat hoping this topic would end soon.

"Even though we've just been together for a short time I feel like it's not enough and I wanted to be with you every single day."

Alex looked at her pale "Really?? I didn't know you were thinking about it already?"

"I was meaning to ask you for marriage but I can't seem to find the right time! And well, I was waiting for you to ask me." she said looking at her shyly, Alex looked at her mystified as Marissa continued on what she's saying.

"But now that my mom mentioned it, what do you think?" Marissa said waiting for her answer. Marissa held onto her hand as she looked at her innocently.

Alex felt suddenly like her mouth was dry, she wanted to say something but she couldn't form a word. She was caught off guard as everyone just looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Marissa knew the girl was having trouble, she doesn't know why Alex is acting strange but she couldn't care less. She just wants to get back at her so she continued grilling the other girl.

Marissa smiled sweetly still holding her hand then said "Baby, Will you _marry_ me?"

Alex looked at her confused and started to feel like she's being grilled, she didn't know how to react to the question thrown at her. Everyone was silent as they looked at the couple and waited for the answer. And just when Alex thought she's going to faint her cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me?!" Alex said standing up quickly, Marissa smiled to herself as she watched her struggle to answer her phone.

"I have to get this" she said then walks away quickly, Julie looked at her oddly then turned to her daughter for answer but Marissa just shrugged it off.

"Marissa, I think Alex has commitment issues?!" Julie said looking at her concerned.

"Well, I think it's still kinda early for that." Jimmy commented. "Marriage is not something that you can just take lightly….and well, they're just starting out as a couple so I don't think marriage is a good idea."

"Honey, these days, couples doesn't need to wait for years or months to get married…if you feel like it then go for it!!" Julie said casually then looks at Marissa.

"You better talk to her to solve this problem early!" She commented, Jimmy just sighed knowing his wife is not gonna shut up anytime soon.

"You think so?" Marissa said looking at her mom.

"Honey, she practically jumped from her seat at the mention of marriage."  
Julie said truthfully.

"Maybe she's just not the marrying type?" Theresa replied as she was also curious why Alex is acting strange.

"Non-sense!" Julie debated "There's no such people like that…everyone in their right age of mind would want to be married!!"

"Or maybe she just doesn't want to marry you Marissa?!" Ryan added unknowingly, Marissa gave him a look and Theresa looked at her questioningly.

"And why would you say that?" Marissa said not liking where this conversation is going.

"I'm just sayin'…" Ryan replied then continued on what he's saying.

"She's the type of girl who likes to play around and I don't think she would want to be tied down anytime soon…especially when she's enjoying it." He said smiling mischievously, knowing that what he said has an effect to Marissa.

"Well, you don't know her so you can't judge her like that!!" Marissa said defending her _girlfriend_.

"Don't get mad at me?" Ryan said knowing what he's saying is getting to Marissa.

"If you really know her then you don't have to worry about a thing, I'm just giving out my opinion." He said smiling to himself as he looked at Marissa innocently.

Marissa sat there silently, contemplating on what he just said. She wonders to herself as to why Alex reacted that way even though she knew they where just acting in front of them. Just as she was about to say something, Alex walked back in.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry but duty calls" Alex said as she walked towards their table again, picking up her purse in the process, Marissa looked at the girl in question.

"But thanks for the Lunch!" she looks at Julie then to Jimmy as they smiled at her understanding.

"I thought you don't have work today?" Marissa instead asked.

"Uhm, yeah but this is an emergency!" Alex said apologetically.

"Ok!?" Marissa said not knowing why she was disappointed that the other girl is now going.

"Bye" Alex said not even kissing her and started walking away.

"Will I see you later?" Marissa looked at her expectantly.

"No, I'm going to Canada today!" Alex said stopping from her walk

"but I'll call you!" She added.

"Ok." Marissa said hiding her sadness.

_Canada?! what is she going to do there?! Why is she rushing to go there?_


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the sweet reviews i'm getting...have I mention I love readin it...so keep 'em comin'

Chapter 11: Reputation

Later that day at a 5 star hotel in Canada

"Alex, thank God you're here!" Jodie said hugging her.

"Why what happened?" Alex said looking at her worried.

"She's having an emotional breakdown and she told us she won't go tonight at the event!" Jodie said worriedly.

"What? She can't do that?!" Alex said panicking.

"She signed a contract for God's sake!" She said wide eyed.

"I already told her that!" Jodie said looking at her "but she wouldn't listen!"

"Where is she?" Alex said looking concerned.

"She's there in her room." Jodie said pointing where the room is.

"Ok, I'll handle this!" Alex said walking towards the room.

* * *

Inside the hotel room..

She slowly walks inside the room looking for her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Alex said softly, walking towards her, the other girl looked up and smiled immediately after seeing her.

"You're here?!" the model said standing up and hugging Alex.

"I thought you're in Newport?" She said happy to see her.

"I was.." Alex said pulling away from her "Not anymore!" she said then looks at her.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Alex asked her after she pulled away.

"I'm not feeling so good right now?!" the model said looking away.

"I just don't feel like doing this anymore" her tears started rolling from her eyes.

"Hey.." Alex said looking at her eyes then wipes her tears "it's ok…I'm here now"

"I need a break!" the model said then looks at her sadly.

"I know!" Alex said comforting her "But you can't just back out like that.."

"Why not?" she said confused.

"You do know that you can be sued if you back out now." Alex said sadly

"remember you signed a contract with them?"

sighs "I know…" she said looking confused again.

"So, you'll go to the event now?" Alex said convincing her.

"I guess I don't have a choice after all!" she said half smiling.

"That's my girl!" Alex said smiling as well.

"um, would you go with me there?" the model asked her hopefully.

"I just don't want to go there alone !"

"Of course!" Alex said smiling at her "that's why I'm here!"

"Ok!" she said smiling widely at her.

"I'll just leave you now so you could change then we'll go together to that event!" Alex said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she said stopping Alex from walking.

"What?" Alex said holding the knob standing at the door that is now opened widely.

"Thanks!" she said hugging her, Alex laughed at the gesture.

"Is that all I get?" Alex said teasingly still holding at the doorknob raising a brow at her.

"Certainly not!!" The model said smiling at her then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Later that evening at Robert's Residence

"Summer, I didn't know you watch porn?" Marissa said teasing her as she entered her room.

"What porn?" Summer said almost yelling.

"it's a fashion show you perv!!" then she slaps her arms.

"I know!" Marissa said giggling at her "I'm just kidding you!!"

"So why are you here?" Summer said raising a brow at her as she sat down on her bed.

"Don't tell me you have a problem again?"

"Of course not!" Marissa said defensively "I just wanted to see you!"

"Is that a crime?" looks at her questioningly.

"Whatever you say DRAMA queen!" Summer said looking back at the tv screen again.

"Why are you watching that?" Marissa said looking at the screen.

"To see what's IN right now" Summer said not looking at her

"you do know that I'm a designer right?"

"Of course!" Marissa said looking at her then at the screen

"Wow, that dress is pretty!" She said admiring it.

"Yeah, it's pretty and SHE is pretty!" Summer said smiling at herself looking at the model.

"Summer!?" Marissa said in disbelief.

"What?" Summer said looking at her then points at the model in the screen.

"Look at her, She's screaming HOT….I wish I was that tall and sexy then maybe I can do better than Cohen!"

"Summer, you are hot!" Marissa said looking at her adoringly.

"You're just saying that because you're my friend!" Summer spat at her, rolling her eyes.

"Of course not!" Marissa said shaking her head.

"Anyway, I know I'm HOT, duh?" Summer said confidently, it's Marissa's turn to roll the eyes now.

"I'm just saying I could be even hotter like her!" she points at the model.

"Look at her, she's smokin' hot!" Summer said admiring the model.

"I bet she can have anyone she wants!"

"You're right Summer!" Marissa said looking at the model "She is hot!!"

"I told you!" Summer said looking at her.

"Who is she anyway?" Marissa said innocently.

"You don't know her?!" Summer said in a shocked voice.

"Uhm, no?!" Marissa said looking confused "Why is she that famous?"

"Coop! what planet did you came from?" Summer said glaring at her.

"Earth, I think?!" Marissa replied casually.

"Very funny!" Summer said slapping her arm again. "Ouch!!"

"Anyway, she's in demand right now….she's practically in almost every fashion event strutting her stuff!"

"What's her name?" Marissa said still not recognizing the model.

"Ingrid!" Summer said excitedly "The **SUPERMODEL** of the year!!"

"Ingrid?!" Marissa said looking at her still oblivious.

"I think I've heard that name before, I just don't know where?!"

"Of course!!" Summer said looking at her oddly.

"She's in every cover of the magazine, that's why!"

"Oh!" Marissa said "She's very famous huh?!"

"Yeah!! Famous and rich!!" Summer said smiling.

"I think she's earning six figures or more, actually now that I think of it"

Summer pauses thinking to herself "She is managed by K&R, I mean Alex handles her."

"Really?" Marissa said feeling a bit uneasy with the thought.

* * *

Still later that evening at the Cooper Mansion

Marissa is now lying in her bed wide awake.  
_  
Arrgh! I can't sleep!_ She tossed and turned again still unable to sleep.

_I wonder what she's doing right now. _She looked at the ceiling then it hit her.

_  
Why do I even bother thinking about her? She's probably not thinking of me!  
Maybe she's even busy diddling a supermodel! _

Marissa stands up and gets the remote control of the T.V. and lied down again to open it.

\TONIGHT's ENTERTAINMENT NEWS\ the voice from the T.V. is now heard.

_This should do it!!_

\In the fashion industry, the event that took place earlier is a major success, especially because of the appearance of Supermodel Ingrid Bartlett.

Ingrid was supposedly not attending the said event but later changed her mind and attended with her rumoured girlfriend, Alex Kelly-owner of the K&R who manages Ingrid.

The two are spotted leaving together at the event and then seen going at the post-party. Some of our onlookers say that the two are inseparable all night. The two are just out and about at the party.

Other says that Alex is the reason why Ingrid broke her engagement to her long time boyfriend Marco Duarte, also a model. We have talked to her publicist but they denied this saying "Alex and Ingrid are just good friends! And that Ingrid broke it of with him because of their indifferences". \

showing scenes from the event and the after party

_Now I remember who Ingrid is!  
She's the girl Rebecca is talking about!! _

She said to herself as she contemplated what happened before._  
_

_That's why she sounds familiar to me.  
I remember Alex saying "We're just friends!".  
Friends huh?  
She blew me off earlier to come running down to that supermodel?!  
Friend my ass!! _

showing scenes at the dancefloor

_  
That girl is all over Alex, she's like a whore and Alex is liking it.  
Why is she letting her dance with her like that!!  
They're practically having sex on the dance floor.  
She can't do this to me?! _

She then stood up and turned off the t.v. not liking what she's seeing.

_  
She's my girlfriend! Did I just say girlfriend…we were just acting, it's just an act right?!  
But the whole Newport knows that she's my girlfriend!!  
I don't care if we were just acting!  
Technically she's my girlfriend and I won't let her do this to me.  
She'll see when she gets back in here!! _Marissa said fuming with anger.

* * *

The following day

Marissa walking towards the kitchen when he sees Ryan sitting there with a smug smile.

"Good Morning Marissa!" Ryan said smiling at her.

"What's good in the morning?" Marissa said glaring at him.

"What's the matter?" Ryan said smiling at her mischievously noticing her bad mood.

"Didn't get any sleep last night?" He continued knowing her full well.

"It's none of your business!" Marissa hisses at him opening the fridge.

"By the way, your girlfriend is really lucky!" Ryan said after taking a bite at his food.

Marissa just looked at him confused as he continued commenting.

"She's practically enjoying the company of her supermodel and spends way more time with her than her girlfriend here." Ryan said mockingly, teasing her even more.

"Shut up Ryan!" Marissa said getting angrier by the minute.

"Why?" Ryan said looking at her "I'm just telling the truth!"

"That's not the truth!" Alex said walking towards them, Marissa was surprised to see her but didn't say anything.

"Really?" Ryan said standing up glaring at her "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Yes!" Alex said bluntly, Marissa just looked at the two throwing words at each other.

Ryan walks towards her and closing his fist as if thinking to hit her with his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alex said not budging from where she stands.

"You're lucky Marissa's here!" Ryan said smirking at her.

Marissa just stands there listening as the two continue arguing not saying a word.

"Whatever!" Alex said dismissing him.

"We are not finished here!" Ryan said walking away towards the exit, Marissa turning around and still not talking to her.

"Marissa" Alex said turning her head, the look on her face softening and softly smiling at her.

"Don't talk to me!" Marissa said walking past her.

"What?" Alex said grabbing her hand to stop her from walking.

"You heard me!" Marissa said having a hard time not looking at her.

"I went straight from the airport to see you and now you're telling me

-_don't talk to me_ -!" Alex said with a hurt look.

"Who told you to go here in the first place?" Marissa said nonchalantly.

"Marissa?" Alex said again confused as to why she's treating her that way but Marissa is already decided.

"Why don't you just go back to that supermodel of yours?!" Marissa said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Alex said still confused.

"Wow, so now you're acting clueless!" Marissa said sarcastically.

Alex just stared at her blankly.

"Let me refresh your mind" Marissa said looking at her angrily

"remember last night at the party…with Ingrid…

you know the supermodel that's all over you!" Marissa said in a mocking tone.

Alex just gave her a smug smile.

"What's so funny?" Marissa said glaring at her.

"You!" Alex said smiling at her.

"Alex, I'm not playing with you here!" Marissa said seriously.

"Who says we're playing?" Alex said looking at her.

"Then why are you smiling?" Marissa said looking confused at her.

"Did you know that you look even more beautiful when you're jealous?" Alex said smiling at her mischievously.

"Me jealous?!" Marissa said giving her a stern look "Pleasse!"

"Really?! You're not jealous?" Alex said in disbelief, crossing her arms on her chest.

"NO!" Marissa said shaking her head.

"So why are you mad at me?" Alex said raising a brow at her.

"I'm mad at you because.. " Marissa paused then says

"You practically humiliated me!" She said shouting.

"What?" Alex said looking at her oddly "And how did I manage to do that?"

"I saw you on t.v. last night, you're with that supermodel Ingrid!" Marissa said fuming with anger again.

"Yeah but we were just partying!" Alex said defensively.

"Partying?" Marissa said almost yelling

"You're all over each other when I saw you in the news!"

"So? What's wrong with that?" Alex said not affected.

"What's wrong with that?!" Marissa said raising her voice again

"Everybody in Newport now must've seen it and they're practically laughing at me because my so-called _girlfriend_ is having an affair with that supermodel!"

"Oh, now I know why you're having this little outburst at me!"

Alex sighed then continued "I'm sorry if I ruined your REPUTATION!"

She looks at Marissa with a sad face.

"Don't worry next time I'll be discreet about it!" with that said she storms out of the house.

"There will be no next time!" Marissa said grabbing her hand looking at her furious.

"Says who?" Alex said glaring at her.

"Me!" Marissa said looking straight in her eyes.

"You think you can stop me" Alex said giving her an -_I don't think so_ - look

"I can do whatever I want whoever I want to do it with!"

"Alex, I'm you're Girlfriend so.." Marissa said but gets cut off by her.

"Are you sure? " Alex said looking confused again

"You're just using me for your own little game!" She said frustrated at her.

"That's not true!" Marissa said looking hurt.

"Really?" Alex said with a hurt look "because it doesn't feel like it!"

"You know what we are Alex!" Marissa said looking hurt like her.

"Yeah!" Alex said disappointingly "We were just acting!"

"Alex…" Marissa said under her breath holding her hand.

"Marissa, just forget it!" Alex said letting go of her hand

"Just forget that we've had this conversation" she then walks away from her.

"Where are you going?" Marissa said still confused at what was happening.

"Anywhere but here!" Alex said still walking not looking at her.

"Wait!" Marissa said almost shouting at her.

"Are we.. " She asked but before she can even finish it she gets cut off by Alex.

"Don't worry….. I won't blow your cover!" Alex whirled back around to look at her with saddened look in her eyes.

"I'd still play the part!" She finishes as she gets in her car and speed off leaving Marissa confused and cursing to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

thanks again for the kind reviews...this one is longer...i just duno if it's any better...you be the judge...R&R please

Chapter 12: Lost

Three days has passed and still no word from Alex,  
Marissa is still upset about their argument at the same time worried about her.

Marissa now lying in her bed, thinking to herself.

_Why is she not calling me?  
Is she still mad at me?  
I'm the one who should be mad at her;  
she's the one flirting around with that supermodel chic!  
But why do I feel guilty?  
Hell, why do I even care about her?  
We were just pretending, I mean I was just pretending, or am I? _

_  
No, No! this can't be!  
I just met her, maybe I'm feeling this way about her because….? _

_I don't know either!? I'm confused right now!  
This is all her fault if she didn't go with that girl I wouldn't be mad at her.  
She can't just go partying and flirting with another girl!  
She has a girlfriend for God's sake! _

_  
Well, she's really not my girlfriend but technically she is because I told them we're a couple. _

_  
I mean, yes she is my girlfriend!  
So I have the right to be jealous!  
Did I just say jealous?  
Why would I be?  
I don't even like her!  
She's so arrogant, too cocky and so full of herself! _

_  
But she's also sweet; she's beautiful, hot and best of all a great kisser!  
I wonder how it feels like if she kissed my….  
Ok, where did that came from? I'm mad at her period._

Marissa still lying on her bed, lost with her own thoughts not noticing a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"Are you thinking of me?" Alex said entering her room with a smug smile, she looked up and saw Alex smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa said glaring at her sitting up on her bed.

"Do you have to answer a question with another question?" Alex said sitting near her on her bed.

"What?" Marissa said looking at her nervously.

"Never mind!" Alex said as she moved closer to her, Marissa not able to move since her back is already hitting the headboard.

"So how's my beautiful girlfriend?" Alex said touching her face smiling.

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Marissa said turning her head around so Alex can't touch her face and stands up instead, she's having a problem being near her.

"Yes you are!" Alex said confidently, she looked at her pacing.

"Last time I checked we were just pretending!" Marissa said stopping, looking at her.

"Since nobody is around there's no need to pretend!" She said matter of fact.

"Marissa, when are you gonna see that I'm not acting!" Alex looked seriously at her.

"I really _really_ like you!" Alex said standing up, walking towards her and holding her hand.

"Well, I don't like you" Marissa said pulling her hands off of her.

"I don't believe you!" Alex said in disbelief.

"That's not my problem anymore!" Marissa said harshly at her as she walked towards the door.

"Really?" Alex said raising a brow at her, Marissa stopped and looked at her. "Yes!"

"Are you telling me that you feel nothing at all for me?" Alex added.

"I'm sorry" Marissa said looking away "but I don't feel the same way about you"

Alex just looked at her then a smug smile crept on her face.

"I beg to differ!" Alex said closing the gap between them, pinning Marissa to the door and kissing her aggressively.

Marissa can feel Alex' anger by the way she's kissing her.  
She has never been kissed like she's being punished for something.  
Marissa tried to pull away but Alex' hold on her was too tight, she barely moved her hands to free herself. She pushed her again but Alex didn't budge.

_What the hell is she doing to me? I have to break free _She thought to herself but was unable to do so.

This continued on for awhile, and then she started feeling Alex' kiss began to be tender not wild. Marissa, feeling the change on Alex' way of kissing her begun to ease herself with her then Alex loosens her grip on her. Marissa began feeling Alex' hand roaming around her body from her stomach and to the back of her body caressing it making her moan out of appreciation.

Alex is now kissing her passionately and her tongue seeking entrance to her mouth.  
By instinct she gladly obliged and opened her mouth slightly for Alex to have a full access of it. Marissa's hand is also exploring Alex' body, from her thigh to her stomach to her back.

Alex starting to feel really hot started to undress Marissa so her hand wanders around the hem of Marissa's shirt and pulled it off of her slowly but surely.

Marissa still lost in Alex' kiss just gives in and let Alex take control of her.  
She moans as Alex begins sucking her neck and caressing her breast with her hand.  
Marissa feeling her knees weaken leads Alex to her bed pulling her down with her.  
Alex begins kissing Marissa's body, and drags her tongue from her neck to her belly button, causing Marissa to shiver.

She looks into Marissa's eyes, and unzips Marissa's jeans, pulling them off of her.  
Marissa is now only in her underwear, as Alex is now on top of her.

Marissa raises her body up and captures Alex' lips once again, as they kiss deeply and passionately. Marissa runs her tongue over Alex' lips causing Alex to moan.

"God! You are beautiful!" Alex said in between kisses, Marissa feeling her body ready to explode anytime just moan in response.

"Marissa.." Alex said softly at her, getting her attention.

"Look at me." Alex said looking straight into her eyes full of desire.

Marissa opened her eyes full of lust and looks at her piercing blue eyes waiting for Alex.

Alex moved her face forward like she's gonna kiss her again but stopped and smiled at her deviously, Marissa looked at her confused, Alex just stared at her then says "_Liar_ !"

Marissa looked at her beyond confused, she then stands up, smoothed down her hair and looks at her. "Later!"

Alex then walks away from Marissa's room then shuts the door behind her leaving Marissa agape, hot and bothered.

_what the hell just happened in here_? Marissa thought to herself replaying everything that happened awhile ago.

"Oh my God!" Marissa said still feeling a bit flustered, she just stared blankly on the ceiling.

Marissa snapped out of her trance when she heard her mother rushing over to her.

"Honey, are you ok?" Julie said looking at her oddly.

"Are you having a bad dream or something?"

"Huh?" Marissa said dumbfounded.

"I heard you moaning while you were sleeping!" Julie said worriedly.

"Oh, that!" Marissa said blushing at the thought. "I was just _dreaming_, it was nothing?!"

"Honey, why don't you take a shower!?" Julie said standing up smiling knowingly, walking away from her.

"We'll talk later, ok?" She said leaving her inside her room.

"ok!" Marissa said also standing up, walking to the bathroom.  
_  
It felt so real but it was just a dream…I think I need a shower. NOW!_

* * *

After an hour.

Marissa walking towards the kitchen seeing her mother reading her magazine.

"Honey!" Julie said excitedly.

"Here have some breakfast!" points at the cereal.

"I'm not hungry!" Marissa said sitting on the stool "Where's dad?"

"You know where your dad is!" Julie said not looking at her.

"Always busy with work!"

"oh, of course!" Marissa said dejectedly.

"Are you and Alex having a fight?" Julie said out of the blue.

"No, not really!" Marissa said not looking at her.

"Marissa, I know you!" Julie said looking worried.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know that mom" Marissa said nodding.

"So why don't you tell me?" Julie said convincing her.

"It's Alex!" Marissa said in a sad tone.

"I pretty much assumed that it was about her!" Julie said looking at her.

"What happened?" She said wanting to know what's going on with her daughter's lovelife.

"It's just that we've had an argument about this certain girl and I think she's mad at me." Marissa said sadly.

"You mean Ingrid?" Julie said not asking but confirming.

"How did you know?" Marissa said looking at her confused.

"Honey, you're not the only one who has a television here!" Julie said with a small laugh.

"So you've seen them too, together and all over each other!" Marissa said with a hurt look.

"Honey, you and I both know that not all you've seen there is true!" Julie said reassuring her.

"I know" Marissa said sadly.

"So, what's the problem?" Julie asked again.

"I just don't like seeing her with another girl!" Marissa said angrily, the thought alone makes her cringe.

"Marissa, you really are inlove with her, aren't you?" Julie said looking at her for confirmation.

"I didn't say I'm inlove with her!" Marissa said defensively.

"You don't have to say it!" Julie said smiling "I can see it in your eyes!"

Marissa looks at her confused, wanting to argue but didn't since she knows she's not gonna win over her mom.

"Marissa its okay to be jealous." Julie pointed out.

"I'm not jealous!" Marissa said quickly.

"Honey, its ok" Julie said looking at her "why don't you just go see her!"

"I don't know if she wants to see me?" Marissa said looking down

"besides I don't know where she lives or if she already moved here in Newport!"

"Don't worry" Julie said smiling at her "I know where she lives"

* * *

at Alex' Mansion

"Alex, are you sure that this is the last of it?" Ingrid says looking at her.

"I think so!" Alex said moving the boxes behind her.

"My hands can't take it anymore it's already sore." Ingrid says looking at her hands.

"I told you I can handle this!" Alex said sitting down on the couch tiredly.

"you don't have to help me!"

"Oh really?" Ingrid says sitting beside her.

"if I remember it clearly, I was the one who moved all this stuff from your car" she said as she points at the boxes.

"All you did was stare at me!" Ingrid said raising a brow at her.

"Maybe you're right!" Alex said with a smug smile "but it's your entire fault!"

"Why is it my fault?" Ingrid said looking confused.

"Who told you to wear that?" Alex said pointing at her wearing a short denim skirt and a red tank top.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" Ingrid said dumbfounded.

"Honey, you should have worn jeans!" Alex said looking at her.

"But I thought you like me wearing a skirt?" Ingrid said confused.

"Yeah I do!" Alex said smiling

"but I can't focus on working if you're looking like that!"

"Like what?" Ingrid said a bit irritated.

Sighs "You look very hot, if you must know!" Alex said biting her bottom lip.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Ingrid said then smiles at her seductively, she was going to move closer to her when the doorbell rings.

Ding! Dong!

"Alex are you expecting someone?" Ingrid said looking at her, not liking the interruption.

"No, are you?" Alex said teasingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" Ingrid said smiling falsely.

"Oh I forgot I ordered us food!" Alex said standing up.

"I'll just get it!" Alex said walking to the door.

* * *

At the door.

Alex opens the door shocked at the person in front of her.

"hi!" Marissa said smiling nervously at her, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Uhm, hi?" Alex said looking at her awkwardly "what are you doing here?"

"I uhm..came here to see you!" Marissa said fidgeting.

"Is there a problem?" Alex said looking at her concerned.

"uhm.. no.." Marissa said a bit unsure what to say.

"my mother wants me to go here and check up on you!"

"oh! Your mother?" Alex said disappointingly "how nice of her!?"

Marissa just stands there before Alex awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Marissa looked at her waiting for Alex to let her in.

"Ahm, yeah! Come in!" Alex said opening the door widely for her.

"thanks!" Marissa said nervously as she enters her house then looks around.

"Wow, your place is big!" She looks around admiring her place.

"Thanks!" Alex said leading her to the living room.

"Did you just move here?" Marissa said still looking around.

"Yeah, yesterday" Alex said nodding

"as you can see all my stuff are still scattered!"

Marissa looked around then heard someone speak from afar.

"Alex, where do you want me to put this?" Ingrid said coming from upstairs not realizing that there's another person in the room.

"Just put it there!" Alex said pointing at the table, not noticing the look on Marissa's face.

Marissa just stared at the girl in front of her amazed by her beauty.

_Wow! She's even prettier than on TV! How do I compete with that?_

Ingrid also stares at her seizing her up.

_Who is she? She's very pretty! Is she Alex's new girl?_

Alex looked at the two not saying anything. _This is weird_

The three just stood there awkwardly until Alex broke the silence.

"Marissa this is Ingrid" Alex said then points at Ingrid.

"Ingrid this is Marissa" Alex said then points at Marissa.

"Hi!" Ingrid said stretching her arm to her "I'm Ingrid!" she smiles as Marissa did the same.

"Hi!" Marissa said then shook her hand.

"I'm Marissa, Alex' _girlfriend_!" Marissa said emphasizing on the last word.

Alex just raised a brow at her then smiled smugly. _Nice one_

"Really?" Ingrid said in disbelief then looks at Alex.

"You never told me you have a girlfriend?" She said not liking it.

Alex looked at her innocently then shrugs. "You never asked!"

Just then the doorbell rung again.

"That must be our food!" Alex said walking to get it.

"I'll get it!" Ingrid says rushing to the door.

"You stay here with her" she then walks away to get the door.

* * *

The two are now left alone.

"What is she doing here?" Marissa said glaring at her.

"She's helping me out." Alex said plainly, not noticing Marissa's not so pleasant look.

"Helping you with what?" Marissa said almost yelling.

"My stuff!" Alex said defensively at her "what else?"

"Why didn't you just call somebody else to help you?" Marissa said annoyingly.

"What's wrong with her helping me?" Alex said looking at her confused.

"Nothing!" Marissa exclaimed as she turned her back at her.

"I'm just surprised she's helping you, you know being a supermodel and all"

"Ingrid is not like that!" Alex said defending her "she's sweet and a down to earth person!"

Marissa was about to protest when she saw Ingrid now walking towards them holding their food.

"Hey Guys! The food is here" Ingrid said oblivious to what was happening.

"Let's go eat this before it gets cold" Ingrid said walking towards the kitchen.

"ok!" Alex said following her to the kitchen leaving Marissa behind her.  
Marissa followed with a smirk on her face.

* * *

The three are now all in the kitchen eating, Ingrid sitting on the counter,  
Alex standing beside her and Marissa sitting on the chair near them.

"This food is really good!" Ingrid said after taking a bite out of her food.

"I know!" Alex said chewing her food

"that's why I ordered it because I knew you will love it!"

"Marissa, would you like to taste this one?" Alex said turning her head to her offering her food.

"No, thanks" Marissa said shaking her head.

"You?" Alex said looking back at Ingrid.

"Sure!" Ingrid said opening her mouth for Alex.

"here!" Alex said feeding her.

"thanks!" Ingrid says smiling at her.

Marissa just kept on looking at the two.

_Hello! I'm here! Doesn't she know I'm still here?_

"Alex, why don't you taste this?" Ingrid said feeding Alex her food.

"That's delicious!" Alex said savouring the food.

_I hope you choke_ Marissa muttered under her breathe.

"Alex you have a.." Ingrid said looking at her face with a bit of sauce on her cheeks.

"What?" Alex said looking at her.

"here!" Ingrid said pointing at her cheeks then wipes the sauce with her finger then licks it off of her hand.

"oh!" Alex said then smiles at her all the while not seeing the angry look on Marissa's face.

_Pff…what a big flirt!!_

"Alex, do you have a tissue?" Ingrid said getting off of the counter.

"Yeah, beside the drawer in the room!" Alex said pointing at the room across them.

"I'll just get it!" Ingrid says "excuse me!" then walks quickly to the room.

* * *

After a minute or so.

"Alex, where is it?" Ingrid said yelling from the room.

"Beside the drawer!" Alex said yelling too.

"I can't see it?" Ingrid said again.

_Oh great!! Now she's blind!!_

Sighs "Never mind, I'll get it for you!" Alex said standing up leaving Marissa behind.

_that bitch! She's flirting with Alex in front of me?! She has no shame at all!  
Does she think she can get Alex that easily from me?_

* * *

Inside the room.

"Are you blind?" Alex said annoyingly at Ingrid.

"Here's the tissue!" pointing at it beside the drawer then she got startled by Ingrid pinning her to the door.

"SShhh" Ingrid said shutting her up with her hand "she might hear you!"

Alex just looked at her confused but didn't make a move.

"I wanted to do this ever since I came here!" Ingrid said letting go of Alex's mouth with her hand and replacing it with her lips.

Alex startled pulls away then looks at her surprised "I can't!"

"She won't notice!" Ingrid said kissing her again, Alex being known as a person that doesn't have a lot of control didn't do anything and just stood there motionless, Ingrid saw this as an opportunity so she immediately started sucking Alex's neck and exploring Alex's body.

"Ingrid!" Alex said stopping her from what she's doing. _This is not right_

"This will just be quick!!" Ingrid said then she kissed her again.

* * *

Meanwhile…

_What's taking them so long?_

Marissa said wondering to herself then she stands up and walks toward the room across.

Meanwhile at the other side of the room.

Alex and Ingrid are standing behind the door. Ingrid's back facing the door and Alex facing her.

"I want a _fuck_" Ingrid whispered in Alex' ear but before she could respond, Ingrid's mouth was on hers, her lips are slightly open and Alex could feel Ingrid's tongue on hers.

Alex met her kiss eagerly; letting her own tongue snake out to meet Ingrid's as she gently pushed Ingrid's body to the door. They continued kissing slowly, yet Alex could feel Ingrid's passion growing as she felt her hands slide gently up under her top, the feel of Ingrid's hands on her bare skin eliciting a whimper as they continued kissing.

Just then she heard a glass breaking.

Alex stopped then said "Marissa?!" she pulls away quickly and rushed outside the room leaving Ingrid behind.

* * *

Alex now rushing towards Marissa.

"Marissa what happened?" Alex said looking at her and at the glass that is shattered on the floor.

"It slipped out of my hand?" Marissa said still standing there not moving.

"You're bleeding!" Alex said pulling her on the couch.

"I'll clean your cut!" Alex said looking at her right foot that is bleeding.

Marissa just nodded at her not saying anything.

"Oh my God! What happened to you Marissa?" Ingrid said looking at her.

"She accidentally dropped the glass on the floor giving her a cut on her foot."  
Alex said answering for Marissa while cleaning it with cotton.

"Ouch!" Marissa said wincing in pain.

"Be still" Alex said holding her foot

"I'm going to take the piece of glass that is left on your skin"

Marissa just took hold of Alex' hand then looked away.

"This will hurt a bit"

Alex said taking the piece of glass that's stuck on her foot "There!"

"Ouch!" Marissa said after the piece of broken glass was removed from her foot.

"I'll just clean this up and put some bandage on!"  
Alex said while attending to her as Ingrid just stood there and watched.

* * *

After a minute or so.

"I think that should do it" Alex said putting a tape on the bandage.

Marissa just smiled at her then said "thank you!"

"No problem!" Alex said smiling back at her standing up.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked worried about her.

"Yeah, why not?"

Marissa said standing up and trying to walk but then the pain struck her so  
she lost her balance but Alex quickly holds on to her waist pulling  
her closer to the blonde so she wouldn't fall.

"That is why!"

Alex said looking at Marissa who's merely inches away from her holding her waist.

Marissa holds on to her and just stares at Alex' piercing blue eyes as if she's being hypnotized or something.

_Oh God, she's really beautiful!_

Alex and Marissa both thought to themselves while looking at each other.

The two just stared longingly at each other until Ingrid interrupted them.

"Why don't you let her sit down again Alex?" Ingrid said suggestively.

"Yeah, of course!"

Alex said snapping out of her trance letting Marissa sit down on the couch again.

Ring! Ring! Ingrid's cell started ringing.

"Hello?" Ingrid said flipping her phone to answer.

"Right now?" she said irritated.

"Can't we just reschedule?" she said annoyingly.

"Ok, ok!" she said dismissing the person she's talking to

"I'll be there" shuts the phone.

"Who is it?" Alex said looking at her.

"Jodie" Ingrid said getting her purse "she told me we have to reshoot!"

"I have to go now!" Ingrid said not wanting to go.

"Oh, ok?" Alex said disappointed as Marissa smiled to herself.

"We'll finish it some other time"

Ingrid walks to Alex then gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek.

"I promise" she looks at Alex seductively, Alex just raised a brow at her.

"Bye!" she looks at Marissa then walks away.

"Bye!" Marissa said oblivious to what she was talking about.

"Bye!" Alex said shaking her head smiling.

* * *

After Ingrid is gone, Marissa and Alex just stare awkwardly at each other not saying a word.

"Marissa, are you ok?" Alex said breaking their silence.

"Not really!" Marissa said truthfully "it really hurts"

"Why don't you lie down on my bed so you'll feel more comfortable"  
Alex said looking at her.

"I'm ok here!" Marissa said too quickly.

"No you're not!" Alex said picking her up,  
Marissa tensed when she felt Alex' body close to her.

"It's ok!" Alex said reassuring her and about to carry her to her room.

"Just hold on tight to me" Alex said smiling at her.

Marissa nodded and puts her arms around Alex' neck and hold on to her.  
Marissa now smelling Alex' scent because her face is on the nook of her neck.

_oh my… Her smell is so intoxicating!  
How I wish I could lick her neck and her ear and her…  
ok…I think that's enough for now!!_

Alex on the other hand just swallowed an imaginary lump on her throat upon feeling Marissa's hand on her neck and her body close to her.

_Gosh! She's really beautiful! Am I lucky or what?  
I'm holding the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!  
I can hold her like this forever!_

"Let's go!" Alex said trying to concentrate and started walking towards her room.

Alex slowly puts Marissa down on her bed while Marissa just stared at her.

"There you go!" Alex said laying Marissa on her bed.

"Thank you!" Marissa said shyly her hands still on Alex' neck.

"You're welcome!" Alex said smiling at her looking at her eyes then on her lips.

Marissa felt butterflies swirled around her stomach by just looking at Alex' eyes. She hasn't felt that way before and it scares her.

_Is she gonna kiss me or not?  
Should I kiss her now or I let her kiss me first?_

Alex on the other hand also felt her heart racing and butterflies swirling around her stomach.

_Should I kiss her or not? _

_What if she slaps me? _

_It's worth the damn kiss anyway!_

Alex moved closer to Marissa's face.  
Marissa started inching closer to Alex too.  
Alex an inch away from Marissa's lips ready to kiss her,  
while Marissa closed her eyes waiting for Alex' lips to touch hers.

Slowly Alex brings her lips down on the brunette's, kissing her slowly at first. Marissa felt like she was floating in the air as soon as she feels the soft touch of Alex' lips against hers.

She softly moans into the kiss, getting more passionate. Alex has the girl pinned against the headboard, her hands roaming the side of the brunette, touching her warm, goose bump covered skin.

**Toot **- _You have a new text message!!_ Voice from Alex's cell phone is heard.

Startled by the sound of her cell, Alex quickly pulled away from Marissa and  
picks her cell phone to read the text message.

_Marissa, think! Think! Think!  
What are you doing?!  
Kissing her?!  
Yeah, I wanted those lips on mine!  
But why did we stop?  
Oh, that stupid cell phone!_

_Alex!! What the hell are you doing?? Leave the cell and go back to her!!_

Alex walks towards her again, smiling awkwardly, she wanted to say something but her nerves got the best out of her so she said something different instead.

"ahm…Marissa, I'll just take a quick shower" She said as Marissa looked at her disappointed but nodded at the same time.

Alex put the cell on the table then said "afterwards, I'll bring you home!"

"Why is there a problem?" Marissa looks at her questioningly.

"Something just came up!" Alex said not looking at her taking her shirt off.

"Ok?!" Marissa said looking puzzled but then quickly forgets about it after her eyes landed on her body.

_Did she just take off her shirt in front of me?  
She looked amazing with that toned stomach! Yum!_

Marissa just sat there, trying to contain herself from walking to Alex and  
throwing her onto bed and ripping her clothes off.

"I'll be quick!" Alex said walking towards the bathroom taking off her jeans not minding Marissa who is staring at her legs and back to her toned stomach.

_Breathe Marissa Breathe! Take it easy, control your hormones!  
Ok, I can control myself even if she looked so __fucking hot__ !  
Hold on, did I say she's hot? A girl can find another girl attractive, right?  
OMG! Marissa you're gay! No, I'm not gay! I just like Alex! I'm just into her!  
Did I just admit that I like her? Focus Marissa! Focus! Think of something!  
Come on!! Uhm…..Alex naked on the bathroom! Wow! ...  
No, no don't think of that!_

She shook her head then cursed to herself not knowing how to take her mind off the blonde.

* * *

After 10 mins.

"Hey are you ok?"

Alex said coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel and is dripping wet.

"HuH?" Marissa said snapping out of her trance and looking at her dripping body.

_Oh God! I can't take this anymore?!  
What is she doing to me?  
Why does she have to look so damn __**HOT**__!_

"You look like you're lost or something?" Alex said walking towards her smiling deviously, she knows when she's having an effect to someone.

"Lost? Who's lost?" Marissa said rambling.

"Never mind!" Alex said shaking her head and walking towards the closet smiling,  
knowing that she has an effect on the girl.

_Marissa what are you doing? Don't be so obvious!_

Marissa snapped out of her trance when she heard Alex' cell phone ringing.

Alex rushing to her cell phone that's near the bed now wearing a black bra and panty.

"Yes?" Alex said upon opening her cell.

"Ok! Don't worry I'll be there!" Alex said walking across the room.

"Of course, I remember!" Alex said smiling.

Marissa just looked at her pacing back and forth fixing herself while talking in her cell.

_this is my __lucky day__! _

_I didn't think answering a cell phone can get this hotter!_

_Look at her with that body of hers; she's like a Victoria secret model!  
No wonder girls are throwing themselves at her!_

_She's gorgeous, she's rich and she's__**mine**__!_

"I can't wait to see you too!" Alex said softly on the other line, Marissa frowning after hearing this.

"OK! Bye!" shuts off her cell then walks to the closet again, not seeing the look on her girlfriends face.

_Who is it that she can't wait to see?_ Marissa looked at her suspiciously.

* * *

After 10 mins. of hair drying.

"I'm good to go!"

Alex said walking outside the closet wearing a black tank top and a short denim skirt.

_oh my, she looks amazing!_ Marissa looks at her longingly.

"Marissa let's go!" Alex said walking towards her picking her up again.

"No, it's ok!" Marissa said nervously "I think I can stand now!"

"Are you sure?" Alex said looking at her concerned.

"Yes!" Marissa said standing up then started acting like she can walk.

"Let me help you!" Alex said holding her waist.

"Put your arms around me so you can use me as a support!"

Alex said looking at her concerned as she did what she was told. "Ok!?"

Marissa snaked her arms around Alex' neck then started walking outside.

_OMG! There's only so much I can take!_

* * *

Inside the car.

"I'm just gonna bring your car over to your house later, ok?" Alex said sitting beside her.

"Put your seatbelts on!" Alex said putting the seatbelt for her with her face merely inches away from her.

_She really smells good!_

"Let's go!" Alex said starting the engine.

The two are on their way to Marissa's house still not saying a word.  
Marissa glances at Alex when she thinks that she's not looking.  
Alex also doing the same with her but whenever she sees her about to look her way she looks straight to the road.

"So uhmm….where are you going?" Marissa asked breaking their silence.

"I'm just gonna meet an old friend!" Alex said still looking ahead at the road.

"Oh?!" Marissa said nodding.

_Do you have to look so damn hot just to meet an old friend?_

"We're here!" Alex said parking the car in front of her house then gets out of the car.

"Give me your hand!" Alex said looking at Marissa after opening the door of her car.

"Huh?" Marissa looked at her confused.

"So you can get out of the car easily?!"

Alex said holding her waist for her to get out "Hold on to me, ok?"

"ok?" Marissa said putting her arms around Alex' neck again.

"Let's go!" Alex said leading her to the front door.

* * *

Inside the mansion.

"OMG! What happened to you?" Julie said with a worried look as she saw her daughter having a problem walking.

"I accidentally cut myself when I dropped the glass on the floor."

Marissa said as Alex put her down on the couch to be seated.

"Are you ok?" Julie said to her worried walking closer to where she is.

"I'm ok!" Marissa said then looks at Alex smiling "Alex already took care of me!"

"What's going on?" Theresa said rushing towards them Ryan following behind.

"Marissa had a cut on her foot" Julie said at Theresa.

"Are you ok?" Ryan said looking at Marissa.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Marissa said plainly.

"Let me see it!" Ryan said walking towards her then kneeled to hold her foot.

"No! I said I'm ok!" Marissa said pulling her foot from him.

"It's ok!" Ryan said not letting go of her foot "I'm a doctor, I'll just look at it!"

Marissa looks at Alex who's looking very furious at Ryan who's holding her foot.

_is that anger I see in her eyes?_

"Marissa! Your cut is deep" Ryan said with a concerned look

"I have to stitch this up so it will heal faster"

Marissa wincing in pain could only nod at him.

"Let's just get you to your room and I'll stitch it there"

Ryan said picking her up not waiting for a reply.

Alex saw this and clenched her jaw.

_What the fuck is he doing holding her like that?!_

"Ryan, I think it's not really necessary!" Marissa exclaimed not liking what he did.

"Marissa, I think I better go now!" she said controlling her anger.

"Are you sure?" Marissa said looking at her while Ryan is holding her up.

"Yeah, besides you have a doctor now who will take care of you!"

Alex said turning around and walks away quickly not hearing Marissa calling out to her.

"Wait!" Marissa said not wanting her to go.

"Let her go Marissa." Ryan said firmly as Marissa looked sadly wanting to go after her.

"I guess she has more important things to do than take care of you."


	13. Chapter 13

thanks again for reading ...this one is kinda short...but I hope you still like it...

Chapter 13: Disbelief

at the DELICACIES

"Good evening ma'am!" the receptionist said smiling at her.

"Do you have a reservation?" She asked as Alex nodded.

"Yes, Brooke Burns." Alex said.

"This way ma'am!" she said leading her to their table Alex following her behind.

From afar, she's already seeing a dark haired European girl, she smiles to herself as the other girl looked over her way with her all too familiar smirk.

"Hi B!" Alex said when she approached their table.

"You're late!" Brooke said standing up and then kisses her cheek.

"I'm sorry" Alex said sitting down across her. "Traffic?!"

"Right?!" She said knowing the girl is not telling her the truth, she stared at Alex waiting for the other girl to explain herself.

"What??" Alex looked at her not wanting to say why she was late.

"Never mind?!" Brooke said dismissing it. She looked at the girl one more time, taking in her beauty.

_She still looks pretty much the same. A natural blonde beauty. No wonder guys and girls go gaga over her. _

Brooke smiled at her instead as Alex kept on a straight face.

"Is there a problem?" Brooke said noticing Alex' mood.

"I'm just tired." Alex said plainly, trying to look away.

"If you say so!" Brooke said, knowing Alex she didn't want to push it.

Just then a waiter approached their table.

"Are you ready to order ma'am?" he asked.

"Alex?" Brooke said looking at her.

"You choose!" she said not looking at her.

"OK?!" Brooke said then looks at the waiter.

"We'll have a hickory barbecue, honey lemon chicken, a Caesar salad and another wine."

"That's all mam?!" he said confirming.

"Yes" Brooke said nodding at him then he started walking away.

"So how are you gorgeous?" Brooke said smiling at her to lighten the mood.

"Still gorgeous!" Alex said confidently, playing with her.

"You mean cocky!" Brooke said correcting her.

Alex lets out a small laugh at her "How about you?"

"Ok, I guess!?" Brooke said nonchalantly.

"So, what are you doing here?" Alex said sitting up straight on her chair.

"Business as usual!" Brooke said casually leaning towards her.

"I've heard that you moved here?!" Brooke said intrigued.

"That's true!" Alex nodded.

"We opened another branch here in Newport!" She said proudly.

"Good for you!" Brooke looked at her then asked again.

"Is it true about you and Ingrid?" She said curiuosly.

"Hmm, I think you know the answer to that." Alex said then took a sip of her wine.

"So you mean, you're still the old Alex I once knew?" Brooke added.

"Yup!" Alex said then smiled at her deviously.

"So you're still breaking girls heart every now and then?!" Brooke said sadly.

"are you ever gonna change Alex?"

Alex just shrugged at her.

"Alex, is it still because of her.." Brooke said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Alex said shaking her head.

Brooke just sighed, she knows that it's something that Alex wanted to forget. She knows how hard the blonde tried but she knows deep inside it still hurts her to think about it. Brooke stares at Alex, the girl changed a lot, she's not that shy anymore, she's a completely different person now. Alex turned into a "get some get gone girl" in a matter of years. She can't quite believe that someone so sweet and kind like Alex will endure such pain. She wished for the other girl to be the same girl she was when she first saw her tho she knew it's not gonna happen.

* * *

After almost an hour, the two are now finished eating their meal.

"So you're still single?" Brooke said.

"How about you?' she said instead of answering her "Still unattached?"

"Yeah!" Brooke said then looked back at her smiling "You?"

"Maybe?!" Alex said smiling mischievously at her.

"Available?" Brooke asked again reaching on Alex' hand.

"Always" Alex said with sly grin not minding Brooke hands on her.

"Good!" Brooke said then drinks her wine.

"Let's go?!" Brooke said to her grabbing her hand.

"Where?" Alex asked slowly standing up.

"There's a new Club I wanted you to see!" Brooke replied excitedly.

"Ok!" Alex answered.

* * *

Morning after.

Marissa lying on her bed and still has a hard time walking because of the wound on her foot.

"Good morning honey!" Julie said walking towards her with a tray on her hand.

"Good morning mom." Marissa said tiredly, sitting up on her bed the hurt look still evident on her face.

"I brought you some breakfast!" Julie said putting the tray on her lap.

"You didn't have to?" Marissa said her voice softened.

"It's ok honey" Julie said looking at her lovingly "I know it's hard for you to walk"

"Thanks mom!" Marissa said smiling at her widely.

"Anytime" Julie said smiling back at her.

"Mom, did Alex go here last night?" Marissa asked instead as she looks on her food playing with it.

"No honey, why?" Julie said shaking her head, Marissa looked disappointed but didn't let it show.

"She told me she'll bring my car here last night because I left it on her house" Marissa said softly, thinking why the blonde didn't show up.

"Maybe she forgot about it!" Julie exclaimed.

"Maybe?!" Marissa said a little disappointed.

"Why don't you call her?" Julie said handing the phone to her.

"Yeah, I'll call her!" Marissa said excitedly.

"I'll leave you for now" Julie said standing up "just call me if you need me!"

"Thanks" Marissa said smiling at her.

_Ok, what should I tell her?_

_Hi Alex, what's up? aargh, that's so lame!!_

_Hello, how are you?...that's so common!_

_Hey Alex, you busy??_

_aaah...i duno what to say?!_

* * *

Alex' Mansion

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Alex was startled because of the sound on her cell phone.

"What is it?" Alex said grumpily answering her cell.

"Hi Alex, its Marissa!" she said.

"Oh, hey?!" Alex said puzzled "why'd you call me?"

"I uhmm, I thought you're gonna return my car last night?" Marissa said  
questioningly.

"Yeah, I forgot!" Alex said sitting up "I'll drop your car later"

"Ok!" Marissa said softly.

"I'll see you later then!" Alex said hurriedly.

"Ok?" Marissa said on the other line.

"Bye!" Alex said.

"Bye" Marissa said in a low voice.

_Shit! I totally forgot about Marissa last night!  
Well, because I practically did that intentionally! Why did I do that again?  
Oh, because I got jealous of her with that stupid doctor Bryan or whatever his name is. _

_Wait? Did I say I was jealous? Wow, this is a first!_

_I have never felt jealous to anyone before except…nevermind_

Alex stands up but felt like the world is spinning.

_Urgh! My head hurts! Damn Alcohol!  
What have I done last night? I totally have forgotten!_

__

Let's see, I've had too much alcohol that's for sure! What about Brooke?  
I'm pretty sure we didn't do it, otherwise I wouldn't be here.

So I turned her down?! wow, another first!

* * *

After 2 hours.

Marissa still resting on her bed just thinking of Alex.

"Hey!" Alex said as she enters the room.

"HI!" Marissa said smiling widely then sits up slowly after seeing her.

"I already brought your car with me!" Alex said walking towards her.

"Thank you!" Marissa said smiling at her.

"Are you ok now?" Alex said sitting beside her with a concerned look.

"Not really!?" Marissa said truthfully "it still hurts" she looks at her foot instead as the other girl touched her foot and inspected it.

"it still looks bad, does it still hurt?" Alex looked at her concerned, Marissa nodded in response.

"Do you want me to get anything for you?" Alex said again her hand still on her foot moving to her ankle.

"No, I'm ok" Marissa said shyly at her.

"Alright.." She said as she looks at her one more time then stood up.

"I guess, there's no need for me to be here so - I better go now!" Alex walked away from her not waiting for any response.

"Wait!" Marissa said walking after her, forgetting her injury and loosing her balance in the process.

"Marissa!" Alex said rushing towards her to keep her from falling. "What are you doing?"

"Are you ok?" Alex said holding Marissa closely to her like they were hugging each other.

"I am now.." Marissa muttured softly holding on to Alex her face inches away from her.

_She really smells good!_ Marissa thought sniffing Alex' neck when something caught her eye. She stared at it then furrowed her brows.

_Is it what I think it is?_ she did a double take and raised a brow.

"What is that?" Marissa said looking Alex.

"What is what?" Alex said surprised looking at her still holding her closely.

"This!" Marissa said touching Alex' neck.

"neck?!" Alex said still dumbfounded.

"No!!" Marissa said pointing at it, glaring at her.

"This!!" She said as Alex looked at her still confused as she continued.

"That red spot on your neck!" She said trying to remain calm.

"Red spot?" Alex said thinking to herself.

"Yes, red spot!!" Marissa exclaimed.

She furrowed her brow then recalled how she got it.

_Fuck! Brooke must have sucked it pretty bad when i was drunk and I didn't take notice of it? Come on think fast! _

"oh that! It's an _allergy_ !" she said innocently as she tried to pull away from her slowly.

"**Allergy** ?" Marissa said not convinced.

"Yeah, I ate something last night that's bad for me" Alex said convincing her, trying to let her sit for the meantime.

"What did you eat last night?" Marissa said looking at her suspiciously as she sat down on the bed.

"I uhm.. ate chicken" Alex said not looking at her.

"Yeah chicken!" She said again now with conviction.

"Chicken?" Marissa said in disbelief, raising a brow

"but you ate that last time that you were here?!"

"Uhm..the chicken I ate last night is not well-cooked" Alex said convincing her.

"that's how I've got the allergy!"

Marissa just looked at her questioningly as Alex looked away from her trying to think of a way to get out of the situation, just as Marissa was about to say something they heard Julie coming inside.

"Alex, you're here!" Julie said looking at the two, Alex standing up and Marissa who's sitting down on her bed.

"Hi julie!" Alex said turning around to face her.

"Hi Alex!" She asnwered then looks at her daughter.

"I told you Marissa she'll be here to check up on you!" Julie said walking towards them.

"So how are you Alex?" Julie said looking at her.

"I'm ok!" Alex said then looks at Marissa who's still contemplating and sits closely beside her.

Julie just looked at the two lovingly.

"Alex, is that a…" Julie said after she noticed a red spot on Alex' neck.

"No..no!!" Alex said all too quickly cutting her off.

"Are you sure because it looks like…" Julie said still looking at her neck.

"An allergy!" Alex said quickly.

"Really?" Julie said raising a brow at her "is that how you call it nowadays?"

"it's really an allergy !" Alex said emphasizing the last word.

"ok?!" Julie said with a sly grin.

"Marissa, I really have to go now!" Alex said looking at her apologetically. She said instead as Marissa looked at her confused again.

"I have so many things to do at the office" She continued not waiting for her to respond.

"I'll call you later!" Alex said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"ok?!" Marissa said hiding her disappointment.

"Bye Jules!" Alex said exiting the room.

"Bye!" Julie said watching her leave.

"Marissa" Julie said smiling at her

"next time you give Alex a hickey don't make it too obvious to see!" then she walks out of the room.

"What?" Marissa said looking at her confused.

_did she just say hickey? I didn't give Alex a hickey?!_

_Then who gave it to her?_


	14. Chapter 14

thanks so much for the reviews...i hope you still like the upcoming chapters...

Chapter 14: Cheat

Meanwhile at the Cooper Mansion

After Alex left she dialled Summer's number and asked for her to come over.

After the call, Summer came rushing to Marissa's room.

"I came as soon as I can.."Summer said quickly entering her room then sits beside her on the bed.

"Coop! What's wrong?" she said breathing heavily as she saw her friend sitting on her bed sadly.

"It's Alex?!" Marissa said controlling her emotion then hugs her.

"Did she do anything to you?" Summer said with a concerned look, hugging her back as Marissa kept quiet.

"Would you like me to go rage black out on her?" She continued but Marissa shook her head.

"No, not really?!" Marissa said softly.

"So what's the problem?" Summer said impatiently, pulling away from her.

"I think she's cheating on me!" Marissa said sadly.

"What?" Summer said shocked "do you want me to go rage block out on her? Coz I can do that even if she's taller than me!!"

"No!" Marissa said quickly, shaking her head.

"I just don't know what to think, I'm confused...I'm not sure if she's cheating or not?"

"Wait?! Why'd you say she was cheating on you?" Summer asked furrowing her brows.

"Because earlier when she went here to see me.." Marissa said then paused as Summer looked at her curiously. "What??"

"I saw a hickey on her neck!" she finishes with a hint of jealousy on her voice.

"Are you sure it's a hickey?" Summer said questioningly.

"Yes!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Maybe it's an allergy?!" Summer said instead.

"It's a hickey!" Marissa said raising her voice and standing up not minding her injured foot.

"So did you ask her about it?" Summer added, looking at her as she tried to walk back and forth slowly inside her room.

"No!" Marissa said not looking at her "because she told me it's an allergy!"

"Well, maybe it's really an allergy!" Summer said convincing her.

"No, my mother has seen it also!" Marissa stopped and looked at her annoyed.

"And she thought I gave it to her!" She exclaimed again.

"Ok, just talk to her about it before jumping into conclusions!" Summer said walking up to her and comforting her.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Marissa said with a worried look as Summer ushered her in to sit down again.

"I mean, she's really not my- you know!" She said sitting down on the bed again.

"Oh right!?" Summer said thinking to herself "But technically she is your girlfriend!"

"I don't know sum?!" Marissa looked at her confused.

"Do you like her?" Summer asked instead as she sat down beside her.

"I don't know?!" Marissa replied looking away.

"Why not?" Summer said puzzled at her.

"I'm confused right now!" Marissa exclaimed then sighed.

"Sometimes I hate her but there are times that I like her!"

"So which is which?" Summer asked again, now confused like her.

"I don't know!?" Marissa replied.

"Why don't you call Alex and tell her you needed to talk to her?" Summer suggested

"so you two can have the **REAL** talk!"

"Yeah, maybe you're right!" Marissa said with a hopeful smile.

* * *

at Alex's office

Alex walking towards her office.

"Good morning Ms. Kelly!" her secretary says smiling widely at her.

"Kate?!" Alex said as she stopped on her tracks, surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" She said happy to see her.

"I uhm.. Volunteered to be transferred here." Kate says shyly.

"Really? That's great!" Alex said smiling at her as the other girl smiled sheepishly.

"I actually missed seeing you in my office every morning!"

"Thank you ma'am" Kate says blushing.

"So are all the papers there for me to sign?" Alex asked her.

"Yes ma'am, it's all on your desk" Kate says to her.

"Thanks Kate!" Alex said leaving her to go to her office.

* * *

After almost an hour.

Alex still busy with all the paperwork on her desk that she didn't take notice of the girl standing in front of her.

"Hey gorgeous!" the girl said smiling at her widely.

"Hey B!?" Alex said looking at her smiling.

"Are you stalking me now?"

"Maybe?" Brooke said walking towards her.

"What can I do for you?" Alex said looking at her.

"Is that a trick question?" she said sitting down on her lap.

"No!?" Alex said smiling at her then leaned on her chair.

"Why don't I ask you that question?" she said smiling at her seductively.

"What can I do for you Alex?" then she brought her hand up to Alex' face and stroked it slowly, Alex just smiled and looked at her.

"Whatever you feel like doing!" Alex said smiling at her.

"That's what I thought!" she said then kissed Alex aggressively.

Alex was a bit startled but let Brooke's tongue met hers. The kiss was innocent at first but soon were becoming more intense as Brooke let her hand's wander Alex' body; travelling over her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. Her groping caused a desire filled moan from Alex and Brooke grinned into the kiss. Alex' head was swarming with thoughts of what was actually happening.

_What the hell am I doing? I need to stop this! But it feels so good?!_

Then just as she was about to lose control her cell phone started ringing. She reluctantly pulled away from her trying to grab the cell phone on her desk, Brooke continued assaulting her neck as she slowly try and pull away from her again.

"Don't…answer…it!" Brooke said in-between kisses.

"Might be important" Alex said reaching for her cell while Brooke kissed her jaw line.

"Hello?" she said while Brooke is sucking her neck.

"Hey Alex.." Marissa said nervously on the other line "it's Marissa!"

"Hey Marissa?!" Alex said nervously, Brooke just smiled and continued teasing her, Alex swallowed hard as she tried to sound very normal.

"What's up?" She added.

"I was wondering if you could come here later so we could talk!?" Marissa said hoping.

"No!" Alex said quickly.

"What?!" Marissa said confused and disappointed.

Her mind finally clued in that Brooke was working on removing her blouse. The other girl smiled mischievously at her as she quickly grabbed Brooke's hand and attempted to pull away from her.

"No, not you!" Alex said quickly as Brooke smiled naughtily at her, she's now straddling the other girl.

"What's happening there?" Marissa asked confused.

"Are you ok?" She said trying to know what's going on with the other girl.

"Yeah, I'm ow…k!" Alex exclaimed while Brooke is nibbling her ear.

"You sound different!" Marissa said suspiciously while Alex is struggling on her chair.

"Don't be silly!" Alex said convincing her, pulling her face away from Brooke again.

"So are you coming?" Marissa said instead, Brooke laughs quietly at Alex after she heard her question.

She leans to Alex' ear and whispered to her the same question _"are you coming?"_

Alex swallowed an imaginary lump on her throat and tried acting normal, her skin is a little flushed but she still tried to answer for Marissa.

"Yeah- I'll be there later!" Alex said stopping Brooke's hand from going under her blouse again.

"I'll just finish something here." Brooke smiled after hearing this as she sucked her neck again.

"Ok! Bye!" Marissa said softly on the other line.

"Bye!" Alex said quickly then shuts her phone off.

"Finally?!" Brooke said trying to capture Alex' lips once more but Alex was quick this time.

"Wait!" Alex said pulling away from her.

"I can't do this!" Alex said looking at her seriously, she stared at her then sighed to herself as she pulled away from her slowly.

"Is it because of her?" Brooke said standing up.

"Yes." Alex said truthfully.

"So are you serious with her?" She asked wondering as she fixed herself up, Alex doing the same.

"It's actually complicated!?" Alex answered as she looked at her confused.

"I really don't know where I stand with her" She said sadly looking away from her, Brooke half smiles as she teased her.

"Wow, I think this is the first time I've seen you having a problem with a girl!" she said still fixing herself "usually it's the other way around!" then laughs.

"Are you mocking me now?" Alex said raising a brow at her as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry!" Brooke said apologetically.

"I guess I'm just not used to you brooding about a girl" she said still smiling about it.

"I'm not brooding" Alex said denying it.

"It's just that she's hard to read and well, she's kinda straight?" She said with a crooked smile.

"Kinda straight??" Brooke looked at her incredulously.

"There's no such thing as kinda straight, if she's straight, she's _straight_!!" Brooke said making a point as Alex looked at her not wanting to agree.

"If I were you, I'd ask her if she likes you more than a friend!" She suggested but Alex frowned at this.

"Well, we're not technically friends so I duno if that's a good idea?! And what if she tells me she doesn't like me like that? or worse, what if she said NO to me?!" Alex said dramatically as she tried playing it inside her head.

"You wouldn't know if you're just gonna sit there!! and since when did you become afraid of that? Where's the Alex "cocky" Kelly that I knew??" She said as she waited for her to answer.

"Well, she's kinda different from all the girls that I've met?" She answered as Brooke raised a brow "How different?"

"She doesn't like me?!" Alex said under her breathe, Brooke frowned after hearing this. "For real?"

"Ye, unfortunately.." Alex sighed.

"Wow, so there's a girl in this planet that can resist your charm?!" Brooke said having a hard time believing it.

"Hmm, ye?" Alex nodded as Brooke sat down on her desk.

"Now I'm intrigued, this girl is really something!!" She said smiling as Alex smirked.

"Ye? she's really something!" Alex agreed then leans on her chair again.

"I just can't figure out why she hates me?!" Alex said defeated.

"Well, if you ask me, sometimes you have to pretend you hate a person coz you're afraid to admit you have feelings for them..." Brooke said trying to analyze her situation.

"There's only a thin line between love and hate, you never know...maybe she's already falling for you but she doesn't know it...or maybe she hides her true feelings for you coz she doesn't want her heart to be broken..."

Alex looked at her thinking over what she said.

_maybe she's right, what if it's just a facade?_

"And you might wanna try and change your ways if you're really serious about her if I were you..." Brooke added smiling oddly at her.

"It's not my fault if they're throwing themselves at me?" Alex said defending herself.

"You can always say NO! It's not that hard?!" She argued as Alex rolled her eyes.

Brooke smiled at her shaking her head.

"But anyways, I actually went here to say goodbye to you!" Brooke said changing the subject making the other girl frown.

"You're leaving?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I already closed the deal with my client so there's no need for me to stay here"

Brooke said truthfully "So I guess this is it!"

"Yeah, I guess so!?" Alex said with a half smile "I'm going to miss you though"

"Me too!" she said then hugs Alex "it was fun while it lasted"

"Yeah but you know I can't give you more than that!" Alex said hugging her back.

"I know!" She said sadly then let goes of her.

"That girl is very lucky for having you!" Brooke said honestly.

"I don't know about that?!" Alex said sadly "if she knew all the things I've been doing, she will hate me for sure!"


	15. Chapter 15

sorry about the wait, I was caught up with something..nway, on with the story...thanks again for still reading...and reviewing..you know who you are

Chapter 15: Falling

Later that day at the Cooper Mansion

Marissa is sitting on her bed waiting for Alex.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Marissa said softly.

"You wanted to see me?!" Alex said as she enters her room.

"Sit down" Marissa said looking at her nervously.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Alex asked impatiently sitting beside her.

Marissa looks at her not really knowing how to start then her door opened before anything can be said.

"Honey" Julie said walking inside then noticed the blonde girl beside her.

"Alex you're here!" She greeted.

"Hi!" Alex said smiling at her "I hope I didn't intervene or something?"

"No, You're just in time" Julie said smiling back at her as Alex looked at her confused.

"Dinner is ready! Come on you two!" Julie said then walks away not waiting for them to answer.

"Thanks mom?!" Marissa said annoyingly "we'll be there in a sec!" she said then looked back at Alex again.

"So what is it?" Alex asked again as soon as Julie closed the door.

"Uhm…" She thought to herself then changed her mind instead "why don't we have dinner first then we'll talk about it later" Marissa said standing up.

"Ok!?" Alex said then gives her a hand knowing it'll hurt for her to move around.

* * *

Dinner at the Cooper Mansion

They are now all in the dining room eating dinner.

Jimmy and Julie sitting on both side of the table, Ryan and Theresa side by side and across them, Marissa and Alex.

"So Alex, are you through moving?" Jimmy said looking at her, then sips his drink.

"Yes I am" Alex said nodding.

"So are you renting an apartment?" Jimmy asked again, wanting to know more about the girl.

"Uhm, I actually bought the house I'm living in right now." Alex said softly.

"Really?" Jimmy exclaimed while Alex nodded.

"Don't tell me you bought the mansion a few blocks from here?"

"Yes, I hope it's not a problem?" Alex said looking at him.

"Of course not!" Jimmy said smiling at her "isn't that house too big for you?"

"I mean, you're going to live there alone, I assume?" Jimmy added.

"It's big but I like it that way." Alex said smiling.

"I really don't have a problem living alone- I like my space!"

"Fair enough!" Jimmy said nodding at her as they went on to eat their food again.

"Alex I hope you don't mind me asking?!" Theresa then said looking at her.

"No go ahead" Alex said looking at her as she continued eating her food.

"Is it true about you and Ingrid?" Theresa said softly, all eyes now on Alex.

Marissa at the mention of her name stiffened and clenched her jaw.

"Theresa!" Julie said embarrassed.

"You're not supposed to ask her those kinds of question!" Julie gave her a look as Theresa shrugged at her.

"Please excuse her Alex!" Julie said apologetically.

"It's ok." Alex said casually "I actually wanted to apologize for that!" she said pausing.

"That issue was so long ago and they're just reviving it because they saw me with her on that event."

Alex continued "But the fact of the matter is, Ingrid and I are just friends!"

Marissa felt relieved as soon as she heard her say that.

"So you mean that rumour is not true?" Ryan said not convinced.

"You said it yourself; it's just a rumour" Alex looked at him, he glared at her as she continued "besides I have _Marissa_ so why should I go looking for another girl or supermodel for that matter!"

Alex looks at Marissa and holds her hand squeezing it softly, Marissa smiles at this.

"I think that's enough talking about Alex' personal life" Julie reprimanded, as they all went silent and continued eating.

* * *

They continued talking and chatting until Jimmy and Julie excused themselves.

"Kids, I love to stay and chat but I'm really tired so I'll see tomorrow" Jimmy said standing up.

"I'm gonna leave you all too for I need my beauty sleep!" Julie said smiling at them, walking away with Jimmy.

The four are now left alone sitting and staring awkwardly at each other.

"So sis, are you ok?" Theresa said breaking their silence "I mean does your foot still hurt?" she said concerned.

"I'm ok!" Marissa said truthfully "it hurts sometimes but it's not too painful anymore!"

"Do you want me to take a look at it again?" Ryan then said looking at her worried.

"No!" Marissa shook her head then answered in a more normal tone again "there is no need for you to do that!"

"Ok?!" Ryan said defeated and looked on the ground, Alex smiles at this. _Don't push it Bryan_

"Alex what is that?" Theresa said instead looking at her intently.

"Hmm?" Alex said while sipping her wine.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Theresa said openly.

_cough–ahem-cough_

Alex at the mention of _hickey _choked and spilled it on her blouse and pants.

"Shit!" Alex said standing up quickly and wiping the wine off of her.

"Here let me help you" Marissa said wiping it off of her blouse and pants.

"Why don't you just change your clothes I'll lend you mine" Marissa suggested.

"uhm…Ok?!" Alex said reluctantly. _Alex pull yourself together_

"Let's go!" Marissa said grabbing her hand "Excuse us." she then walks away with Alex in tow.

Ryan and Theresa just looked at them and nodded in response.

* * *

Marissa's room.

Marissa's standing in front of her closet now finding Alex a shirt to wear.

"Is this ok?" Marissa said showing Alex a white shirt.

"That's fine" Alex said taking her clothes off, her jacket then her blouse.

Marissa just stared at her taking in her beauty then swallows hard. _wow! she really is hot!!_

"Marissa?!" Alex said looking at her as she waited "can I have the shirt?"

"Of course!" Marissa said snapping out of her daze blushing as she hands out the shirt then looks at the clothes that are thrown in the bed.

"I think this stain will be difficult to remove." Marissa said instead picking up her blouse.

"It's ok." Alex said now wearing the shirt Marissa gave her "I'll just buy a new one."

"What is this?" Marissa said holding and inspecting her blouse as she saw a red mark on the collar.

"A blouse?!" Alex said casually not noticing the look on her face.

"No!" Marissa said pointing at the red mark "this!"

"Stain!" Alex said coolly.

"This is not a stain!" Marissa said her voice raising a few notch.

"Then what is it?" Alex said annoyingly. _here we go again_

"Why don't you tell me?" Marissa asked again "Where'd you get it?"

Alex just shrugged at her.

"You don't know?!" Marissa said frustratingly as she walks towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" Alex said puzzled then looks away from her.

"This is a lipstick mark!" Marissa said looking at her angrily, showing her the mark.

"So?" Alex said apathetically.

"So?" Marissa said fuming with anger not liking the reaction she's getting from her.

"First, you came here with a _hickey_ on your neck, now a _lipstick mark _on your blouse!!" Marissa said almost shouting as Alex looked at her not saying a word.

_I am so busted...damn it!_ Alex thought as she tried to think of something to get away with it.

"What's next? You're going to bring you're whore here!" Marissa continued shouting at her.

"Watch your mouth Marissa!" Alex said also raising her voice.

"Why? It's true isn't it?" Marissa said controlling her anger as Alex sighed.

"While I'm here waiting for you!" Marissa exclaimed "You're fucking someone's brain out!!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Alex said defensively as she walked away from her not really wanting to talk about it.

"Really?" Marissa said glaring at her walking closer to her invading her personal space.

"Where have you been last night?" Alex just looked at her blankly trying to think of a way to change the subject.

"I bet that friend of yours gave you that?" Marissa said pointing on her neck, Alex looked away still not saying anything.

"What? Are you just going to stand there?" Marissa said controlling her tears that are now forming on her eyes "Look at me!"

"Marissa, I don't want to argue with you!" Alex said pleading at her "So please just drop it!"

"Why? Because you're guilty?" Marissa said raising her voice again.

"I said stop it!" Alex said yelling at her as well, Marissa just looked at her shocked almost crying, she looked at the girl and she knew that any minute now she's gonna start to cry. _oh please Marissa don't cry, fuck this is all my fault, I have to fix this_

Alex sighed then continued "Why are you acting like this?" Alex then asked her softly as she looked away.

Marissa took a deep breathe as she desperately tried to control her feeling, Alex stared at her waiting for her to answer as Marissa felt the painful tears in her eyes not being able to hide it anymore.

"Marissa?" She asked again as she looked at her straight in the eyes now.

"It's because I'm jealous! I know I don't have the right! But that's what I feel right now! Just seeing you with another girl or thinking that you're with another girl makes me sick! I don't know how or why I just know that I want you! I don't want to pretend anymore!" Marissa said as she could feel the tears falling from her eyes and even though her words were getting stuck in her throat, she felt the need to continue.

"Because I like you!" She said backing away from her and not being able to look at her.

Alex was speechless, she could feel her heart pounding and her chest was rising and falling intensely. _she likes me?!_

Marissa felt her heart begin to race as Alex stepped a little closer to her. "What did you just say?" Alex said searching for her eyes.

"I think I'm falling for you!" Marissa said softly but firmly looking into her piercing blue eyes as she awaited for her to answer.

"Marissa I'm falling for you too!" Alex said as her eyes gazed lovingly at her.

"Marissa… the first time I saw you walking in that restaurant, I knew you were the one!" She said as Marissa looked somewhat relieved and happy on what she's hearing.

"the only thing that's been on my mind, is you.." Alex stared into Marissa's eyes and Marissa stared back. Marissa couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I was a fool… I thought you don't feel the same way about me so I tried hiding it and forgetting what I feel about you by being with somebody rather than you,  
I thought that I could get rid of these feelings." Alex continued while Marissa stood there quiet. _so Alex really has feelings for me_

"I thought I was just infatuated with you because I know I can't have you but the more that I think about it…" Alex paused as her breathing began to come out heavier "The very first moment I saw you, I felt something that I thought I would never feel again" Alex smiled and bit her bottom lip "I just wished we didn't have to pretend." She said sadly.

Marissa looked down on the ground and bit her bottom lip before looking back at Alex.  
She released a nervous breathe she didn't even know she had been holding. To hear Alex say this to her, made her heart soar.

"I really thought that you never felt the same way about me because you're constantly seeing another girl besides me!"Marissa felt her emotions overcome her again "I really thought I was going to lose you"

Alex pulled her closer and gently rested their foreheads together.

"Marissa I'm not that easy to get rid off." Alex smiled sweetly at her.

Marissa gave Alex a sweet smile before slowly closing her eyes. Marissa couldn't describe the sheer happiness she was feeling.  
Everything she had feared all along had instantly vanished when Alex confessed her feelings to her.

"I really am **falling** for you Alex." Marissa said looking at her straight in the eyes. Alex smiled sweetly at her before saying "I am **falling** for you too, Marissa!"

Marissa and Alex look into each other's eyes as they lean in for a kiss. The kisses started slowly and were becoming more intense and passionate as Marissa opened her mouth for her more as she gladly did the same and had their tongues battling for dominance. Marissa then finally shoved Alex onto the bed, causing the blonde to fall over onto the cushions on her back. Marissa lay on top of her and gently ran her hand over the blonde's soft face, tucking a stray piece of golden hair back. Alex couldn't restrain herself any longer and slowly leaned forward and gently placed her mouth on Marissa's soft lips. As Alex swept her tongue slowly over Marissa's lower lip, she continued enjoying the feel of Marissa's thigh under her hand; she found Marissa's tongue with her own.

The two girls are now kissing heavily, and rubbing their bodies against each other. Alex leans up and slowly pulls Marissa's shirt off of her, as Marissa takes off the shirt off of her too. Alex squirms to get it off carefully not to break the kiss with Marissa. Alex flipped over so she was now straddling Marissa, sitting up on top of her. She moans as Alex begins sucking her neck and caressing her breast with her hand. Alex begins kissing Marissa and drags her tongue from her neck to her belly button, causing Marissa to shiver. Marissa captures Alex' lips once again, as they kiss deeply and passionately. Both feeling extremely happy experiencing their new found feelings for each other.


	16. Chapter 16

so, i hope you guys are up for this...i'm sorry if this is short...but many thanks to the people who read and REVIEW...thanks alot!! you guys are awesome!!

Chapter 16: Happy?

Morning after

Marissa woke up and felt Alex' body snaked over hers. She looked at her girlfriend, who was lying on her side with her arm and one leg around Marissa and her head resting on her chest. Marissa smiled, remembering everything they have done together last night.

She looked into the room and noticed their clothes thrown around the room and it made her smile. She brought her hand up to Alex' face and stroked it lovingly; she reached out and gently ran her hand over the blonde's soft face, tucking a stray piece of golden hair back. Watching as the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Marissa said lovingly.

Alex smiled and about to answer when she felt Marissa's mouth on hers, her lips slightly open so Alex could feel Marissa's tongue on her lips as well. Having been thinking the same about Marissa, Alex met her kiss eagerly, letting her own tongue snake out to meet Marissa's as she gently pushed Marissa back to be on top of her.

They continued kissing slowly, the feel of Marissa's hands on her bare skin eliciting a moan as they continued kissing. Marissa reopened her eyes and smiled warmly at Alex then she flipped her over to be on top of Alex resuming their kiss. She let her hand wander Alex' body; travelling over her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. Her groping caused a desired filled moan from Alex and Marissa grinned into the kiss.

She heard both of them whimpering and sighing at various points as their mouths continued moving in sync with each other. Realizing that they shouldn't be getting into this right now, though, Alex pulled reluctantly away from Marissa.

"Wow, I can get used to waking up like this every morning!" Alex said smiling at her.

"Me too!" Marissa said then kissed her again but Alex stopped suddenly.

"Wait! What time is it?" she said pulling away from the kiss as she looked around for the time.

"Ahm, 10, I guess?" Marissa said softly not really sure of what the time is.

"Shit!" Alex said rolling off of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Marissa looked at her confused.

"I have an appointment at 11!" she said picking up her clothes on the floor.

"Can't you stay here for awhile?" Marissa said looking hopefully to her.

"I can't!?" she said fixing herself then looks at her apologetically "I'm sorry"

Sighs "ok?!" she said disappointingly not looking at her.

"Hey, don't be like that?!" she said walking towards her and slowly leaned forward and gently placed her mouth upon Marissa's soft lips. She pulled back after the brief but sweet kiss, afraid that she wouldn't want to let go if she continued kissing her.

"I really have to go?!" She said softly as Marissa looked back then nodded eventually.

"I'll call you later!" Alex said then started walking away from her.

"I'll be waiting!" Marissa said with a half smile as she watched her leave.

After Alex was long gone, Marissa stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

After almost an hour.

Marissa is walking down the stairs now and is approached by her smiling mother.

"Hello honey!" Julie said looking at her strangely.

"Hi mom!" Marissa said glowing.

"Did you sleep good last night?" she asked raising a brow at her while sitting down on their couch.

"Yeah!" Marissa said innocently.

"So how did it go last night?" Julie said teasingly.

"How did what go?" Marissa said puzzled as she sat down beside her mom.

"Did you do it?" Julie asked again.

"Do what?" Marissa said innocently not understanding what her mom is saying.

"Ok, playing clueless huh?!" Julie said smiling as she just stared at her mom clueless.

"I saw Alex earlier coming out of your room!" She said knowingly.

"Oh, that?!" Marissa said not looking at her mom. _ooh, i'm busted_

"Yeah, So is she _good_ in bed?" Julie said bluntly.

"Mom?!" Marissa said wide eyed. _she didn't just ask me that__  
_  
"What?" Julie said casually as she rolled her eyes to her mom.

"I'm just curious, you know, with all the girls she had been with….I think you won't have a problem coming hard on her!" Julie said smiling at the thought.

"Mom, I'll forget you said that!" Marissa said shaking her head.

"Just answer me!" Julie said anxiously "Did you two do it?"

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Marissa said looking at her annoyed.

"Honey, I think you know me!" Julie said again not backing away.

Sighs "ok, ok!" Marissa said her hands up in the air in defeat.

"So?" Julie said waiting for her answer.

"Just so you know…" Marissa started, her mom looked at her intently but then she paused and said "We didn't do it!"

"What?" Julie said shocked and disappointed at her "why not?"

"I think it's too early for us to do that!" Marissa said plainly.

"Don't tell me you told her – **I want to wait for the right time** - crap" Julie said annoyed.

"No, of course not!" Marissa said defensively "she understands that this is all new to me and she didn't force me to do it!"

"Oh, I didn't expect that from her?!" Julie replied amazed "I think she really does like you because she understands."

"I know!" Marissa said in a giddy tone.

"Coming from a girl who obviously gets anything she wants without waiting or asking for it!' Julie said smiling 'That's a miracle!"

"So mom, I'll just go meet Summer." Marissa said changing the subject then kissed her cheeks and rushed to the door.

"ok!?" Julie said waving goodbye.

* * *

at the AROMA restaurant

Marissa and Summer sitting across each other at their favourite spot eating.

"Marissa, do you mind sharing?" Summer asked looking at her.

"No" Marissa said handing her the salad "here!"

"No, not that!" Summer exclaimed then rolled her eyes.

"What?" Marissa said puzzled.

"Do you mind sharing me what happened to you last night?" Summer replied with a naughty smile.

"Nothing happened?!" Marissa said confused.

"Really?" Summer said not convinced "then what's with the – _I am so happy right now I could die look_ - that I see in you!"

"Ok, Ok!" Marissa said in defeat "something wonderful happened to me last night!" she said happily.

"Go ahead I'm listening!" Summer said looking at her intently.

"Alex and I already have THE talk and she told me she has feeling towards me!" Marissa said smiling "Then she stayed the night with me!"

"Oh my God! Coop! That's great!" Summer said excitedly as Marissa thought the same.

"So was she **good** in bed?" She then added as Marissa gave her a look.

"Oh God! That's the same thing my mother asked me earlier!" Marissa replied annoyed.

"So how was it?" Summer asked again not minding the look on her friend's face.

"Well, she stayed the night" Marissa said in a low voice "but we didn't actually sleep together…if you know what I mean?!"

"Why not?" Summer said looking at her confused.

"We did make out and all but that's about it!" Marissa said smiling at the thought.

"You turned her down?" Summer said insinuating.

"No, not really?!" Marissa answered shaking her head.

"So what happened?" Summer said impatiently.

"Uhm, she knew I was new to this so she told me we should just take it slow." Marissa said in a soft voice as Summer just stood there wondering.

"I guess until I was ready to take the next step" She added.

"She said that?" Summer said surprised.

"Yeah!" Marissa replied nodding.

'Hmm, who would have thought?' Summer said thinking it over. "So does that mean you two are officially a couple now?!"

"Yup! She's really my _girlfriend_ now!" Marissa said smiling widely at the thought.

"Wow, good for you Coop!" Summer said excitedly. "I told you Alex is the **one** for you!"

"I know!" Marissa said in a giddy tone "You don't know how happy I am right now!"

"Believe me I know!" Summer said nodding at her "I already have a feeling that deep down….. you really liked Alex!"

"I guess you were right Sum!" Marissa said smiling and agreeing with her.

"Of course I'm right!" Summer said confidently "I'm always right!"

"ok?! you're always right!?" Marissa said rolling her eyes but still smiling at her friend.

"By the way where is Alex?" Summer then said as she takes a sip of her wine.

"She told me she has a meeting." Marissa answered then takes a sip of her wine as well.

"Maybe she's in her office right now?!" She said casually then looked at Summer again but the other girl is looking at something else and is mesmerized.

"Summer?!" She asked coz her friend looked differently now.

"Oh my God Marissa!" Summer said wide eyed looking at the girl walking across their table "isn't that…!" she said excitedly tapping her arm to look at the girl.

"huh?!" Marissa at a complete lost just looks at where Summer is looking at.

"Oh my God!" Marissa said as well shocked and couldn't form a word out of her mouth.

Marissa looks at the girl who walks past them to return to her table and sits down beside a girl who had her back facing them.

"Wow, I didn't think Ingrid would be that beautiful in person!" Summer said still looking at the tall brunette who walk past their table, still oblivious to Marissa's reaction.

"Marissa isn't that?' Summer said as she looked from Ingrid's table then looks back at Marissa who is very upset at the sight in front of her.

'Alex!?' Marissa said looking very furious at them.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter for you...I might not post later coz i'm gonna go out so better post it now before I sleep...still kinda short ...nway, thanks again for still reading and for the reviews...

Chapter 17: Mistake

Earlier at the AROMA restaurant

Ingrid is coming from the bathroom now then sits beside Alex with the organizers across them.

"Alright, I think we've covered it all!" the organizer said looking at Alex and then at Ingrid.

"Yeah, I think we did!" Alex said nodding in agreement.

"We'll go ahead?" the organizer said standing up.

"Thank you Ms. Kelly!" the other organizer said shaking her hand "Ingrid!"

"No, thank you!" Alex said then shook his hand; Ingrid also did the same "Thank you!" then they walked away from them.

The two are now left alone when Alex' cellphone started ringing.

Alex quickly grabs her cellphone from the table but when she pulled her hand away she accidentally trips over the wine to Ingrid.

"Oh my…I'm so sorry!" Alex said looking apologetically at Ingrid.

"No, it's ok?!" Ingrid said wiping the spilled wine off of her skirt.

"Here, let me help you!" Alex said helping her wipe the spilled wine off of her then suddenly...

"What's going on here?" Marissa said standing in front of them glaring at Alex.

"Marissa?" Alex said looking at her surprised "What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I should ask you the same question?" Marissa said in an angry tone.

"Huh??" Alex said looking at her confused.

"It's been only a few hours since we last saw each other?!" Marissa said in a harsh tone "and you're already back with her?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex said baffled as Ingrid looked at Marissa confused as well "I'm with her because we had a meeting awhile ago!"

"Oh, really?!" Marissa said pissed at her "is that what you're doing right now?!"

"Ok, here we go again?!" Alex said exasperated "I spilled the wine on her so I'm helping her wipe it off" She said as the other girl still didn't look convinced.

"Alex, I think I better go now!?" Ingrid said gesturing to walk away, not wanting to be in the middle of it but Alex stopped her.

"No! Stay here Ingrid!" Alex said firmly grabbing her arm "We're not doing anything wrong so there's no reason for you to go!"

Ingrid stood her ground as Marissa looked at Alex in disbelief.

"So you're choosing her over me?!" Marissa said angrily as Alex sighed after hearing this.

"Marissa, I don't have to choose….you're my **GIRLFRIEND** !" Alex said raising her voice not liking where this is going "Ingrid is my friend; is that very hard for you to understand? I can't believe you just barge in here and accuse me of something I didn't even do!"

"Whatever?!" Marissa said angrily "_we're over_!" she said not even thinking about it then walks away from them.

Alex just looked at her shocked and hurt as she watched her leave.

* * *

Meanwhile across the table…

"Summer, let's go?!" Marissa said quickly then grabs her purse.

"Why? What happened?" Summer said standing up and following her.

* * *

Outside the restaurant…

"Marissa wait!" Summer said rushing over to her "What happened?"

"I just broke up with her?!" Marissa said stopping in her tracks and now started crying.

"What? Why?" Summer said surprised and hugs her instead.

"She chose her over me!" Marissa said sobbing.

"Did she say that directly to you?" Summer said confused coz she knows her friend sometimes just think drastically.

"No, but that's beside the point!" Marissa said defensively as Summer looked at her friend sadly.

* * *

Inside the Aroma…

"Alex, I think you better go after her!" Ingrid said looking at her worried.

"She just said we're over!" Alex said angrily "I'm really tired of chasing after her, if she doesn't believe me then be it!"

"Alex?! She said that because she's jealous!" Ingrid says convincing her "are you just going to give her up that easily?" Alex looked at her then sighed heavily.

"Come on, go after her!!" She suggested again.

"Ok! I'll go after her! Are you going to be ok here?" Alex asked, Ingrid nodded quickly.

"Don't worry about me! Just go get your girl!" Ingrid says smiling at her.

"ok! Thanks!" Alex said rushing towards the exit.

* * *

Outside the Aroma…

"Marissa, what if she's telling the truth and you're just jumping into conclusions?!" Summer said convincing her "You said it yourself earlier that she told you how she feels about you!"

"I know what I saw?!" Marissa said raising her voice not changing her mind about it.

"But you shouldn't have said that to her?!" Summer said softly as she console her friend "Now look at you, you're a mess?!" She added as she hugged her friend again.

"I don't know why I said that?!" Marissa said with a hurt look "I was confused!"

"Marissa!" Alex said rushing towards her "Can we please talk?!" Alex pleaded but she still didn't listen.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Marissa said turning away from her "Summer let's go" she grabbed her hand to walk away from Alex but Summer stood her ground.

"No! We're not leaving here until you two have talked it out!" Summer said strongly "Marissa you're being stubborn again and I don't like it!"

"Summer?!" Marissa said badly but Summer is already decided.

"I'll leave you two alone and I hope you two can solve this problem quickly!" Summer said walking to her car then drove away quickly.

Marissa and Alex just stood there awkwardly outside the restaurant.

"Marissa…I…" Alex said but gets cut off by her.

"Don't!" Marissa said looking at her "I don't wanna hear it"

"I don't care!" Alex said walking towards her "do you know how much it hurts me when you said we're over?"

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me!" Marissa said angrily.

"I didn't lie to you!" Alex said explaining herself to her "You just assumed that I'm cheating on you with her!"

Marissa just looked away on the ground not saying a word.

"Ingrid and I have been friends long before I met you! Besides we only have a working relationship and nothing more!" Alex continued but Marissa still didn't pay attention to her.

"Look at me?!" Alex said holding her chin up to face her "I am not with Ingrid! I never were! So believe me when I say that _I want you_! _Only you_! Is it that hard to believe?"

Marissa's still not looking at her and not saying a word but she continued to cry, Alex sighed and looked at her sadly.

"Marissa, I don't want to see you crying because of me?!" Alex continued then wipes the tears from her eyes.

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?" Alex said looking at her then held both her hands squeezing it softly.

She waited for Marissa to answer but she didn't say a word. "Marissa, just tell me.."

Marissa slowly looked up at her and said in a whisper "_Marry me_!"

"What?" Alex said looking at her not really hearing what she just said.

"_I want you to marry me!_" Marissa said her voice louder and clearer than before then she looked up at her nervously.

_Marry you?? _Alex repeated inside her head while Marissa stared closely at her.


	18. Chapter 18

here's another one...sorry...still short... thanks again for reading...

Chapter 18: Shocked

"_I want you to marry me_ " Marissa said her voice louder and clearer than before then she looked up at her nervously.

Alex was shocked and couldn't quite understand the word that she just heard. Her head was swarming with thoughts of what was actually happening and she couldn't describe the feeling she's having right now. She just stood there silently, not knowing what to say or do.

_oh my God?! Did she just ask me to marry her?  
Yeah, I think she did! What should I say?  
You should say YES Kelly! I should say yes? _

_  
But we barely knew each other! Isn't it too soon to discuss about marriage? I mean, I'm not ready for that! But I don't want to lose her! Shit! I don't know what to do! _

_Just think about__ this, it wouldn't be that hard to live with her, I mean she's beautiful, smart, and sexy! Definitely a good sign! _

_  
And now you can do anything with her when you marry her! But I can do that without having to marry her! Besides we're too young to get marr__ied! I'm only 24 and she's 23, I so do not want to get married right now! But you'll lose her if not! _

_  
Ok, I can do this…there's no turning back now!!_

"Alex?" Marissa said squeezing her hand softly still waiting for an answer.

"Marissa…." Alex said pausing for awhile and clearing her throat then looks at her

"Marissa….I…. " She started but then stopped again.

"You what?" Marissa said waiting in anticipation.

"I……." Alex said swallowing hard not really knowing what to say.

"Marissa, **I can't marry you** !" Alex said in one breathe.

Marissa stared at her blankly after hearing this,  
she's about to say something when Alex cut her off by saying…

"I don't think I can do that right now!" Alex said truthfully.

Alex looked at her intently waiting for Marissa's violent reaction.

"I will marry you someday, when we are both ready! But as of now I don't think I can! I mean we've only been together for real like what 24 hours?? We barely know each other and you asking me to get married is just too much for me to handle! Don't get me wrong but are you sure you want to be tied down at an early age? Are you sure that's what you wanted? Because I can assure you that being married will definitely change your life and my life in the process. I'm really sorry Marissa but I hope you understand what I'm saying?!" Alex said continuously not letting Marissa interfere.

Marissa let out a loud groan and looked at her, the other girl anticipating for a violent reaction from the girl.

"Ok?!" Marissa said casually nodding in agreement.

Alex looked at her bewildered "That's it? You're not angry?! You're not gonna go all psycho on me now?"

"No, why would I be?" Marissa said shaking her head and looking very calm as she'll ever be.

"Seriously?" Alex said not really believing what she's hearing from her.

"Seriously!" Marissa said smiling at her "it's enough for me to know that you would consider marrying me someday!"

Alex still at a complete loss looks at her "Wow, this is so not the reaction I'm expecting from you!"

"I know?! I don't know why I said that to you?! Marissa said softly "Maybe I just wanted to know your reaction?!"

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Alex said questioningly at her.

"No, not anymore!" Marissa said shaking her head and smiling at her and holding her hand tightly.

Alex just looked at her bemused. "So we're cool?" she said looking at Marissa not quite understanding what just happened.

"Of course!" Marissa replied quickly.

"But I thought…." Alex said but gets cut off by Marissa.

"You thought wrong!" Marissa said quickly.

Alex looked at her puzzled not knowing what to say again.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Marissa said with a small laugh "_PRICELES__S_!!" as Alex' face turned sour.

"So was it worth it?" Alex said nonchalantly.

"_Definitely_!" Marissa said nodding and smiling not noticing Alex' change in expression.

"Well, I hope you had your fun!" Alex said with a hurt look then slowly let's go of Marissa's hand in the process.

"Because it won't happen again!" Alex said furiously at her then quickly walks away from her.

Marissa looked at her shocked and at the same time confused at her reaction.

_What the hell just happened_? Marissa thought and mentally scolds herself.

"Alex wait!" Marissa said running towards her and grabbing her hand.

"Let go of me!" Alex said determinedly pulling her hand from her grip.

"No!" Marissa said pulling Alex towards her and hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"Marissa, I've had enough of you!?" Alex said struggling to free herself from her "I don't want to be played like that!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Marissa said not letting go of her "I don't know where that came from!"

"Please forgive me?!" Marissa said her voice pleading then she slowly let go of Alex and looked at her face.

Alex just stood there silently, anger still evident on her face.

"I'm sorry Alex" Marissa said apologetically at her "I'll do anything just to have you back?!"

Alex looked at her blankly still not saying a word.

"Please?!' Marissa said desperately. "I'll do anything you want, just don't leave me?!"

"_Anything_?" Alex said softly forming a plan on her head.

"Yes, _I promise_ I'll do anything for you!" Marissa said hopefully looking at her.

"Ok!" Alex said grabbing her hand "Let's go!" then drags her to her car.

"Where are we going?" Marissa said getting inside the car looking at her confused.

"You'll see!" Alex said starting her engine then she drove off quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you still like where this fic is going….r&r please….thanks

Chapter 19: Promise

After a not so long drive they arrived at their destination.

Alex and Marissa are now inside Alex' house, as Alex went over to her room, Marissa following her behind.

_Is it what I think it is? _Marissa swallowed hard as she stopped dead on her tracks, Alex looked at her waiting for her to enter her room.

"Come in!" Alex said gesturing for Marissa to enter her room.

Marissa entered her room slowly and stood there silently not knowing what to do. _Ok, just breathe, calm down Marissa, you can do this...__  
_  
Alex put her keys on the side table and sat on the edge of her bed then looked at Marissa.

"So are you ready?" Alex said looking at her deviously. _Let's see how you handle this..._

"Ready for what?" Marissa said confused.

"You promised you'll do anything for me, remember?" Alex said casually as she trailed her eyes on her body.

"Yes, I remember." Marissa said still standing in the corner of her room, her palms sweating now.

_this is gonna be fun!_ Alex said to herself as she kept on looking at Marissa.

"Come here" Alex said softly at her as Marissa slowly moved her feet and sat beside her.

"I didn't say you sit beside me?" Alex said coldly.

"Oh, sorry!" Marissa said then she quickly stands up from the bed.

"Stand here!" Alex said gesturing her to stand in front of her.

"ok?!" Marissa said softly her eyes not looking at the blonde.

"Why don't you take off your jacket?" Alex said not asking but ordering her to do so "You won't be needing that!!"

Marissa nods and slowly took off her jacket and tosses it around the floor while Alex smiled knowingly.

"Now loose your shirt!" Alex said again dominantly at her, she's still sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Marissa.

"Huh?!" Marissa said nervously, trying to calm herself but is failing as she continued fidgeting.

"I said take off your shirt!" Alex said determinedly.

"Ok?!" Marissa said softly then took off her shirt; she's now only wearing her bra.

"Good!" Alex said smiling and looking at her full of lust. _not bad Marissa?!_

Marissa just stood there awkwardly avoiding Alex' stare and covering herself with her hands.

"Take off your pants!" Alex said again persistently.

"uhm… what?!" Marissa said nervously and swallowing hard.

"You heard me!" Alex said again decisively "I said take off your pants!"

Marissa looked at her wanting to protest but then changed her mind as she reluctantly takes it off slowly until she was only in her bra and panty. She just stood there awkwardly covering herself and still avoiding Alex' eyes not knowing what to do in front of her.

_Fcuk! What did I get myself into?_ Marissa said to herself while looking down on the floor.

"That's better!" Alex said smiling and seizing her up and down.

"Exactly how I imagined it to be!" She muttered then looks at her taking in her beauty.

Alex stands up and leans in close to her, Marissa shuddered at this. _this is so not good_

And when their faces were centimetres apart, she spoke softly at her. "Marissa do you have an idea on what we are about to do?" Alex whispered, her lips barely touching her ear.

"I… think so?!" Marissa said nervously at her while her body was shaking because of Alex nearness, her pulse was racing, what was it about this girl that got her so worked up, just feeling Alex breathe gazing her ear was leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"Do you think you can do it?" Alex said again looking at her eyes then at her lips.

"uhmm….yeah?!" Marissa said her voice trembling. _NO?!__  
_  
"Are you sure?" Alex said again looking at her closely.

"Yes!" Marissa said confidently but sounding opposite of what she's trying to convey.

"Marissa, remember you're the one who told me you'll do anything for me." Alex said reminding her of what she said earlier.

"Yes, I remember." Marissa said with assurance, she could feel Alex breathe on her cheek; her mouth was right next to her ear. It felt as if her whole body was shaking.

"Good!" Alex said looking at her deviously. _Let's just see how you handle this Marissa. You think you can just pull something like that on me?! Nobody ever played me like that!! I'm going to make you regret what you did to me earlier!_

Marissa and Alex just stood there not saying a word. Then they look into each other's eyes as Alex move in to a kiss. Marissa felt her muscles tense up and that she couldn't move, Alex took this as a sign as she captured her lips and demandingly kissed Marissa's lips; it was a hard and forceful kiss.

Marissa was a bit startled when Alex kissed her; it wasn't like the kiss they used to share, it was like she's being punished for something. Marissa can feel Alex anger by the way she's kissing her. She had never been kissed so violently before like what Alex is doing to her right now.

Alex grabbed Marissa's hands in a firm tight grip. Marissa tried to pull away but Alex held on her was so tight she barely moved her hands to free herself from her; she can feel Alex hand digging firmly on her arm.

_Is she punishing me? Do I really deserve this kind of treatment_? Marissa thought.

Things automatically heated when Alex squeezed Marissa's mouth and moved her hand up to her breast grasping it roughly, causing Marissa to let out a loud groan as she made contact with her. It really hurt as Marissa tried to act the opposite of what she's feeling right now.

_She really taste so good and feels so good, I hope I'm not scaring her _Alex thought to herself as she feels herself getting hotter by the minute.

_It kinda hurts but it feels so good_ Marissa thought to herself and as if Alex knew what she was thinking, she then started feeling Alex kiss began to be tender not wild as she loosens her grip on her.

After an unknown amount of time of exploring each others' lips, Alex tongue found its way into Marissa's mouth, Marissa's knees weakening from the taste the blonde was leaving on her tongue. She continued to massage her tongue with hers, her hands now on her back supporting as she pulled her closer. Marissa moaned into the kiss, she held onto her waist as her other hand snaked on her neck wanting to be as close as humanly possible to her.

Alex finally shoved Marissa onto the bed, causing the brunette to fall over onto the cushions on her back. Before anything could be said, Alex climbed on top of Marissa resuming their kiss. She let her hand wander Marissa's body; travelling over her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. Her groping caused a desire filled moan from Marissa and Alex grinned into the kiss.

Alex began letting her tongue trail back down around Marissa's neck. She lingered along the spots she knew Marissa will enjoy, as her fingers continued now trailing over her stomach and side. And then she felt Marissa's hands coming to the back of her neck, resting softly on her shoulders as she heard Marissa's breathing continue to catch, Alex continued kissing her way slowly. She moved her hands to the clasp of Marissa's bra, trying to get it off of her.

Marissa quickly grabbed Alex hand and attempted to pull away to talk. Alex pulled back slightly and uttered a shushing sound before capturing her lips again and kissing her harder and more urgently than before. Marissa gave in and released Alex hands, letting it go back to its previous task of unclasping her bra. All she could do was to concentrate on what Alex was doing to her.

_Oh my God! Is it hot in here or is it just me?_ Marissa thought to herself.

Alex heard Marissa moaning as she sucked her breast softly into her mouth, she continued teasing it within her mouth. And as Alex felt Marissa's lower body jolting in response, she felt her hands grasp her just a little more firmly, Alex had no doubt Marissa would be ready for more by the time she reached her most sensitive area. As she sucked her breast, right to left she felt Marissa's hands digging more firmly into her back.

Alex continued licking and sucking and teasing her other nipple back to its most aroused stage. Feeling it grow within her lips as she did so, Alex hand continued moving about below, largely now over Marissa's hip and thigh, not wanting to touch her center yet.

Meanwhile, as Alex was doing all this to her, Marissa's head was swarming with thoughts of what was actually happening. She was making out with Alex and letting her do things to her no one has ever done to her before.

_I can't believe I'm doing this with her? We just got together last night and now I'm about to have sex with her?! I don't even have a clue on what to do?! _

_I'm new to this!! This is so not happening to me?! I didn't want my first time to be like this, I want her to be gentle on me not like we're rushing on doing it!_

_I love what she's doing to me but should I give into her that easily? I knew Alex has a reputation of dumping girls' right after she had her way with her! What if she dumps me after this? I don't think I can take that?! How could I be so reckless and stupid?? _

_I can't do this!! I don't want to regret doing this!!_ Marissa snapped out of her daze when she felt Alex hand removing her underwear.

_Oh my God! I don't think I can do this!! Not like this!! _Marissa thought to herself as her eyes begun to water.

Alex on the other hand is still kissing her; still oblivious to what was going on with the other girl.

She was almost certain on what she was going to do when she felt something wet touching her face.

Alex paused and pulled away as she stared into Marissa's eyes as the brunette looked away from her as the tears began to fall silently from her eyes. Alex looked at her confused.

"Marissa, are you crying?" Alex said softly.

"I'm not crying.." Marissa said her voice barely audible.

Alex looked at her disbelieving then she finally clued in why Marissa was crying.

"Don't tell me you're a _virgin_?" Alex said questioningly at her dreading her answer.

Marissa looked away and bit her bottom lip not saying a word.

"You're a **virgin** ?!" Alex said not asking but confirming.

"_Yes_ " Marissa said nervously whispering to her as she looked back at the blonde.

"Oh my God!! I'm so sorry!" Alex said panicking her face looking pale. _What have I done??_

"I didn't know?! I thought you're just new to this (girl on girl action)?! I didn't know you have no experience at all?!" She said apologetically as the other girl just looked at her.

"I'm so sorry!" Alex said pulling away from her, running a finger on her hair "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew?!" Marissa said softly.

"If I knew then I wouldn't have done this to you!" Alex said undoubtedly, mentally scolding herself in the process "I didn't want your first time to be like this! Like you're being forced to do it!"

"It's ok" Marissa said understandingly.

"It's not ok?" Alex said sitting up on the bed "I must've frightened you!"

"You didn't!" Marissa said knowingly as she covered herself up with sheets "I wanted it to happen remember?"

"I was pissed at you earlier so I tried getting back at you by doing this!" Alex said explaining "I never wanted it to go this far!"

"If you want to break up with me, I would totally understand!" Alex said sadly not looking back at her, she knows that what she did is wrong.

"No, I'm not breaking up with you?!" Marissa said quickly.

"Are you sure?" Alex said again as she looked back at her.

"Yes!" Marissa said nodding at her.

"That's really good to hear!" Alex said with a half smile as she did the same.

"So we're even now?!" Marissa said looking at her.

Alex just smiled at her then asked "Do you want to go home now? If you want I can take you!"

"No, I want to stay here with you!" Marissa said unquestionably.

"Sure?" Alex asked again.

"Yes, unless you don't want me here?" Marissa said sadly.

"Of course not!" Alex said quickly as she stands up "you can stay here for as long as you want!"

"Really?" Marissa said smiling.

"Yes!" Alex replied.

"So, if I want to move in here with you?" Marissa said suggesting while Alex looked at her wide eyed.

"oh…k…I don't think that's a good idea?!" Alex said feeling a bit uneasy as she paced back and forth.

"Why not?" Marissa looked at her confused.

"Because I don't think I can control myself when I'm with you!" Alex said truthfully as she stopped to look at her again.

"Is that so?" Marissa said in disbelief but smiling coz she knows she has an effect to the girl.

"Yeah!" Alex said nodding.

"What about now?" Marissa said raising a brow at her as she slowly rolls off the bed still holding the sheet with her then walks towards her.

"I'm using all my will power to control my urges!" Alex said honestly not looking at her.

"I think it's better for you to get dressed now!" Alex said picking up her clothes and handing it to her not seeing the girl eye to eye.

"Ok!?" Marissa said putting her clothes on as Alex looked away.

"Next time, think first before you say you'll do anything for me" Alex said smiling at her mischievously.

"I certainly will!" Marissa said nodding and smiling at her as she put her clothes back on.

"So what do you wanna do right now?" Alex said walking towards her once she knew that the other girl is fully dressed.

"Anything that has you in it!" Marissa said gazing at her lovingly.

"You really amaze me Marissa!" Alex said looking at her smiling then started walking towards the door.

"Alex" Marissa said reaching for her hand as Alex stopped to look back at her.

"Thank you!" she said then leans in to kiss her passionately.

Alex met her kiss eagerly, letting her own tongue enter Marissa's mouth stroking it slowly. They continued kissing slowly and Alex could feel Marissa's passion growing as she felt Marissa's hands slide gently up under her top, the feel of Marissa's hands on her bare skin eliciting a moan as they continued kissing. Then Alex slowly pulled herself away from her.

"Marissa don't get started with me?" Alex said looking at her eyes, her breathing still uneven.

"I just wanted to make out, is that bad?" Marissa said innocently.

"No!" Alex said quickly.

"Then shut up and kiss me!" Marissa said as she leans again to capture the blonde's lips.

Marissa connected their lips once again, this time in a more heated kiss. Marissa ran her tongue over Alex lips as the other girls mouth opened instinctively. Their tongues met, in a warm soft massage and it felt so natural and created such pleasure that both girls moaned into the kiss.

Marissa still had a hold of Alex arm and the blonde snaked her arms around the other girl's waist pulling her in closer. She automatically put her hand on her neck and the other on her back feeling the blonde up. Alex continued sucking on her lower lip earning a moan from the brunette. Her hand slowly went inside her pants grabbing her ass, Marissa smiled into this as the other girl continued kissing her then kissed her jaw line and then stopped on her neck, assaulting it. Marissa tilted her head giving her more access, the blonde took this as a sign and continued sucking on her neck. Marissa on the other hand moved her hand to the blondes waist and then worked her way up, as she slowly but surely made her way up to her breast massaging it slowly earning a moan from the blonde. Knowing she's having an effect to the blonde she continued caressing her breast on her palm. Alex was having a hard time restraining herself once again so she reluctantly pulled away.

"Marissa I think we better stop now!" she said still breathing heavily.

"Why?" Marissa said also breathing heavily.

"Do you even have to ask?" she said raising a brow at her.

"oh… I'm sorry?!" Marissa said knowing why Alex wanted to stop.

"Don't be?! I'm just not used to taking things slow!" She said explaining to her as she slowly moved away from her, Marissa doing the same thing.

"Yeah, I know with your reputation and all?!" Marissa said with a small laugh.

"_Reputation_ ?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you're always getting what you want and having your way with the girls" Marissa said casually smirking at her. "Being a womanizer and breaking girls heart and then dumping them afterwards!"

"That's harsh?!" Alex said with a hurt look on her face "it's not my fault if they throw themselves at me, I just don't want them to feel rejected!"

"Rejected huh?" Marissa said in disbelief smirking at the blonde.

"Yes, besides they already knew from the start that I don't do relationships!" Alex said honestly "I didn't lead them on, if that's what you think"

"So what about me?" Marissa said questioningly as she waited for her answer and tuck a hair behind Alex' ear.

"You're an exception!" She said smiling at her as she gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Wow! I feel honoured!" Marissa said with a slight hint of mocking evident in her voice.

"You should be!" Alex said confidently "You're practically the luckiest girl for having me as your girlfriend!"

"Why is that?" Marissa said raising a brow at her.

"Because if you don't know, I'm filthy **rich**…everybody wants to be rich!! I'm **gorgeous**, everyone likes that!! And I'm **hot** as hell, that's why everyone wants a piece of me!! I'm like a walking magnet to everyone!!" Alex said confidently at her.

"Oh my God! You're so full of yourself!" Marissa said teasing her then slaps her arm.

"I'm just stating a fact!" she said walking away from her.

"Where are you going?" Marissa said looking at her.

"Shower!" she said walking towards the bathroom.

"Did I get you too hot and bothered?" Marissa said playfully.

"Maybe?!" she said then walks inside the bathroom "Do you want to get a shower with me?"

"Tempting but I would have to say no!" Marissa said smiling at her.

"I have never been turned down in my whole life just like what you did to me right now!" Alex said looking back at her faking hurt.

"There's always a first time, right?" Marissa said teasing her.

"Hmm, that would be the last time you will turn me down!" Alex said smirking at her.

"Next time you'll be the one begging for some _Alex-lovin_ !" She said as she slowly closed the bathroom door, leaving Marissa alone as she sat on the bed with a smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

thanks again for the reviews...you know who you are..

Chapter 20: Job

Later that evening….

Marissa's still in Alex House, hanging out sitting on the couch.

"Alex I think I better go home now?!" She said looking at the blonde.

"Why?" Alex said looking back at her.

"My mom's gonna kill me if I don't!!" Marissa said seriously.

"Don't worry! I've already called her earlier!!" she said casually.

"Tell me you didn't?" Marissa said wide eyed.

"Yes I did!" she nodded "she told me you can sleep here anytime you want!"

"She told you that?" Marissa said in disbelief sinking further more in her seat.

"Yeah!" she nodded "actually it was weird, it sounded like she didn't want you at home anytime soon?!"

"That's weird!!" Marissa said.

"I thought so too!!" Alex said smiling "She's like pushing me to ask you to live here with me?"

"That's embarrassing!" Marissa said not looking at her.

"It's ok!!" she said smiling as she pulled the girl into a hug "your mom is pretty cool about us!! I thought she's gonna freak out when I told her you'd spend the night here with me!"

"I think my mom really likes you!" Marissa said happy about it as she embraced the other girl as well.

"Who wouldn't?" Alex said smiling at her mischievously.

Marissa just smiled at her sweetly then pulled away from her "So what are we gonna do now?"

"We can watch a movie if you like?" Alex replied, kissing the girl on the cheeks again.

"Ok, movie it is!" Marissa said gladly as the other girl stood up to turn on the t.v.

* * *

After an hour..

Marissa and Alex were lying on the bed. Marissa looked at her girlfriend, who was lying beside her; Marissa had her arm and one leg around Alex and her head resting on her chest.

_She's asleep!! She must be tired!! I can't believe I'm with her!! Look at her, so peaceful and yet so hot!!_

Marissa slowly rolls off the bed and turned off the t.v. then she went back to bed with Alex. Marissa slowly lay beside her putting her arms around the blonde and pulling her closer to her body. She smiled as she felt Alex hugged her back then she slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile still plastered on her face.

_I can get used to this_

* * *

Morning after…

Marissa woke up without Alex beside her, she quickly stood up and looked around for the blonde but couldn't find her. She was about to panic when the door from the bathroom opened.

"Are you looking for me?" Alex said smiling at her as she nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I was!" Marissa said walking towards her to kiss her.

"I want to kiss you but I hate morning breaths!" Alex said turning her head away from Marissa.

"Me too! I should rinse first." Marissa said walking away from her to go to the bathroom.

"I just woke up and the first thing on my mind was to kiss you!" she said while she was brushing her teeth.

"I'm flattered!" Alex said holding her heart like she's really touched.

"You should be!" Marissa said walking out of the bathroom.

"So how was your sleep?" she asked.

"Better than ever!" Marissa said as she walked to Alex hugging her tightly.

"Really?!" Alex said smiling hugging her back.

"Yes!" Marissa said leaning closer to her "So can I kiss you now?"

"Of course!" Alex said leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss was somewhat innocent at first, it started slow but Marissa had something in mind so she ran her tongue over Alex lips as the other girls mouth opened instinctively. Their tongues met, in a warm soft massage and it created such pleasure that both girls moaned into the kiss. Marissa still had a hold on Alex waist while Alex put her hand on the back of Marissa's head pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The two were making out heavily and as oxygen became an issue they reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow!" Alex said smiling at her still breathing heavily.

"I know!" Marissa said also breathing heavily.

"Aren't you going to work?" Alex said as her breathing started to be normal again.

"Don't worry my job doesn't need me 24/7!" Marissa said playfully "I just have to be there when I really needed to finish my article but I've already submitted mine so there's no need for me to go there!"

"Really?" Alex said surprised.

"Yes, so how about you?" Marissa asked.

"I need to be at the office right now." Alex said casually.

"oh?!" Marissa said disappointingly.

"But…." Alex smiled at her pulling her closer by the waist "I'm the boss so I don't think someone's gonna fire me if I don't show up!"

"So you're free all day today?" Marissa said smiling widely at the thought.

"Absolutely!" she said smiling back at her.

"Great!" Marissa said hugging her tightly then she kissed her passionately again.

Alex smiled into the kiss, before she's always the one to initiate a kiss and now it's the other way around. Marissa's the one who always wants to kiss her, by now she knew she got the other girl hooked and that's what she really wanted, for the other girl to fall for her.

"Wow, you really are a good kisser!" Alex said grinning at her when Marissa pulled away.

"Thank you" Marissa said as she blushed at her comment.

"Are you hungry?" Alex said.

"I'm starving!" Marissa replied quickly.

"So let's eat then!" Alex said grabbing her hand to go eat.

* * *

Alex and Marissa are now sitting across from each other on their table.

"Here!" Alex said handing her a toast.

"You buttered my toast?!" Marissa said touched at Alex gesture "No one's ever buttered my toast!"

"It's nothing!" Alex said casually.

"Thank you!" Marissa said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome!" Alex said smiling back at her.

"So Alex how long have you been in the fashion business?" Marissa said while she took a bite from her toast.

"We've been doing this for almost five years!" Alex said proudly "Actually, it's Jodie's idea to put up a modelling agency!"

"Why is that?" Marissa asked.

"Well, she always sees me hooking up with girls who looked a lot like a model" She smiled remembering what her friend said to her before "she told me I have an eye for a model...so why not put my TALENTS into use!"

"She said that??" Marissa said raising a brow at her "so you're the owner and she's?"

"Yes I'm the owner, I invested my money to put up an agency and she's in charge of managing it!" Alex said explaining "My responsibility is to find a girl who has a potential to be a model and encourage her to be one!!"

"Wow, I bet you liked what you're doing!" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Who wouldn't?" Alex said casually smiling widely "I get to meet a different girl everyday and maybe hook up with them while turning them into models."

Marissa just looked at her annoyed while Alex stopped and think to herself.

"Being surrounded by pretty girls and having my way with them!!" she said oblivious to Marissa who is glaring at her "Yup! My job is really easy and fun!" she said grinning.

"Yeah, it's really fun!" Marissa said sarcastically again earning a laugh from the blonde.

"Is that jealousy I'm sensing?" Alex said teasing her.

"Pfff, please?!" Marissa said with a stern look as Alex continued on talking.

"Actually, I'm kinda missing my job right now and I wanted to go back to L.A!" Alex said looking at her "when I was in L.A. I get to go out with the hottest model every single day!"

"Really?" Marissa said giving death glares at Alex.

"Yeah" Alex said casually as she took a sip of her coffee "I like showing off you know!"

"Then why don't you go back now to L.A." Marissa said angrily standing up "I'll help you pack!"

"Wait!" Alex said grabbing her waist pulling Marissa closer to her as the other girl reluctantly sat down on her lap.

"I'm just messing with you!" she said with a small laugh "you're too easy!"

"It's not funny, you know?!" Marissa said still angry at the blonde.

"It's funny to me!" she said grinning at her.

"Do you really mean what you said?" Marissa said seriously looking at her.

"Yes, that's it's funny!" Alex said still smiling.

"No? That you wanted to go back to L.A.?" Marissa said softly dreading her answer.

"Yes and no!" Alex said honestly while Marissa just looked at her confused.

"Yes I miss my job at L.A.; all I get to do here is sign papers!!" Alex explained "and no I don't want to go back to L.A.!"

"But you just said…" Marissa said but was cut off by Alex.

"I said that but I don't want to be away with you!" Alex looked at her seriously "I want to live here because I get to see and be with you!"

"Really?" Marissa said beaming.

"Yes, that's true!" Alex said nodding at her caressing her face "I hope you feel the same way?!"

"Are you kidding me?" Marissa said honestly "I want to be with you always Alex!"

"Me too!" Alex then kissed her gently on the lips.

Marissa met her kiss eagerly, stroking her own tongue out to meet Alex' tongue. They continued kissing passionately then she felt Marissa's hands slide gently up under her top, the feel of Marissa's hands on her bare skin making Alex moan in excitement. The kisses were becoming more intense and passionate that Alex wanted to go all the way but realized that Marissa is not ready so she pulled reluctantly away from her.

Still breathing heavily "So uhm… do you want to go to the mall?" Alex said out of the blue.

"Of course!" Marissa said excitedly "I'll just take a quick shower ok?"

"Ok!" Alex said letting go of her "I'll take a shower too!"

"Uhm…where?" Marissa said nervously.

"There's another bathroom at the guest room! I'll take a shower there!" Alex said.

"right?!" Marissa said softly as she thought of something other than that.

"Did you think we'll take a shower together?" Alex said grinning at her.

"No, of course not!" Marissa said quickly, shaking her head then adding "Is it okay if I borrow your clothes?" she said changing the subject.

"No problem!" Alex said "you know where they are right?"

"Yeah!" Marissa said walking away from her.

* * *

After over an hour…the two are now inside the mall.

"How about we try something out from here?!" Alex said dragging Marissa inside the store.

"Alex, you do know that they only sell bathing suits here right?" Marissa said as they entered the store.

"Really?" Alex looked at her innocently "I didn't notice?"

"Yeah, right!" Marissa said raising a brow at her.

"So are you just gonna stand there?" Alex said looking at her.

"I'm sure you did this on purpose!" Marissa said looking at her suspiciously.

"Here, why don't you try this?" Alex said handing her a two piece bikini.

"Alright?!" Marissa said grabbing the bikini then she turned around to go to the changing room.

* * *

After a few minutes where Alex is still waiting for Marissa...

"Excuse me" The girl said looking at Alex for help "do you mind helping me with this?"

"Sure, why not?" she said walking towards the girl helping her tie the knot of the bikini on her back.

"Thank you!" the girl said smiling at her.

"No problem!" Alex said smiling back at her.

"So what do you think?" the girl turned around for Alex to see her with her bikini on.

"Definitely..."Alex paused eyeing the girl up and down "**Hot** !"

The girl smiled at her seductively then said "That's exactly what you told me when we hooked up before!"

"What?" Alex said wide eyed at the girl.

_We hooked up? I don't even remember her?! She's too damn hot for me to forget? I must've been pretty wasted that night!_ Alex said to herself as she was shocked at what the girl just said.

"So you've forgotten me already?" the girl continued pouting.

"I'm sorry!" Alex said apologetically at her "but I don't remember you?!"

The girl raised a brow at her "oh, that sucks! But maybe I can help you remember!" she said reaching their gap as she held Alex waist towards her.

"**I don't think so!** " Marissa said in a warning tone at the girl then she grabbed Alex hand dragging her away from her.

"Maybe next time?" Alex said looking to the girl as she was dragged by Marissa.

Marissa looked at her angrily, her grip tightening at Alex hand.

"I'm kidding?!" Alex smiled and said honestly as she was dragged by her. _she's just too hot when she's angry_

* * *

Inside the changing room.

"I just left you for a minute and there's already a girl hitting on you?" Marissa looked at her exasperatingly as she closed the door behind her.

"Really not my fault!" Alex said plainly then she looked at her.

"_Wow_!" Alex said eyeing her up and down, changing the subject "You look so **damn hot **in that bikini!"

Marissa blushed at Alex comment, quickly forgetting what just happened earlier.

"Thanks…I guesss?" Marissa said shyly, Alex just continued to stare at her.

_Shocks! How will I change if Alex is here looking at me_? Marissa then thought.

"Alex?" Marissa said softly at her "do you mind turning around so I can change?"

Alex laughed at her "I've already seen those before!" looks at her breast "except for those" looks down "so what's there to hide?"

"Please?!" Marissa said pleading at her as Alex just shook her head.

"No!" Alex said firmly crossing her arms on her chest "why don't you turn around from me?! I swear I wouldn't look?!"

"You wouldn't look?" Marissa said not believing her.

"I promise!" Alex said with a straight face.

Marissa sighs "ok?!" she said remotely.

Marissa knows Alex wouldn't budge so she unwillingly turned around from her facing the door. Alex just smiled at her as she looked at her changing, her eyes wondering over the brunette's body admiring her.

_Just looking at her makes me all hot and bothered _Alex then licked her lips and gazed on her body as she continued to gawk at her.

Marissa thanked that she didn't fit the underwear or else she doesn't have anything to hide from Alex anymore. She's about to grab her bra when suddenly the door swung open exposing her half naked body to the public.

"**Oh my God** !" she said as Marissa automatically turned around and faced Alex.

She pulled the blonde closer to her so that no one can take a peek at her chest. Alex also startled just looked at her surprised as she felt Marissa very close to her, their breast touching each other.

"I'm sorry!" the woman outside said apologetically "I thought it was vacant!" then she shuts the door quickly.

"That was embarrassing?!" Marissa said looking very pale as the blonde smirked at her.

"Actually it was fun!" Alex said smiling at her as she reach for the door and locked it.

"Fun?" Marissa said confused.

"Yeah!" she replied looking through her eyes "I get to be this close to you!"

Marissa suddenly remembered that she's actually hugging Alex tightly with their faces inches apart.

_Yeah! Really embarrassing_! She thought to herself then she felt Alex hand on her waist pulling her even more closely.

"I didn't think that going to the mall could be this fun!" Marissa just swallowed hard as Alex used this as a sign to lean forward and kiss her hungrily.

Marissa was hesitant at first but then she opened her mouth slightly inviting Alex tongue to enter which the blonde gladly accepted. Alex hand quickly moved from her back to her breast caressing it softly.

Marissa moaned after she felt Alex hand on her breast. Alex pushed her to the wall and started kissing her along her jaw line then her neck sucking it. Marissa knows they shouldn't be doing this so she pulled away slowly.

"Alex" she said under her breath "_don't stop_!" she said instead.

"I won't!" Alex then attacked her neck again, licking and sucking her pulse point.

_don't stop?_ Marissa thought then mentally cursed herself _Oh my God, I'm losing it? Nice try Marissa!!_

"I mean stop!?" Marissa said pulling away again "we can't do this right now!"

"We're already doing it!" Alex said then kissed her neck again.

"No, I mean I don't want to do this here!" Marissa said correcting herself trying to pull away again.

"Oh?" Alex said then she unwillingly pulled away from the brunette.

"Maybe next time?!" Marissa said softly looking down.

"I'll just uhmm…wait outside so you can change" Alex said slowly walking out of the changing room not waiting for her reply.

"Ok" Marissa said not really wanting her to go but didn't stop the blonde from walking away.

* * *

After a few minutes, Marissa slowly walked up to Alex fully clothed.

"Let's go?!" Alex said as Marissa walked to her then held Marissa's hand intertwining it with hers.

"Let's" Marissa said as they walked outside the store hand in hand.

* * *

After half an hour, still inside the mall in yet another store.

"Marissa, why don't you fit this?" Alex said handing her the skirt "I think this will look good on you!"

"ok?!" Marissa said taking the skirt out of her hand.

"I really like girls in a skirt!! I mean girls wearing a skirt….you know what I mean??" Alex said correcting herself.

"Yeah, I know!" Marissa said grinning walking towards the changing room.

"Do you need any help?" Alex said smiling at her "you know in case the door opened accidentally!"

"No, I can manage!" Marissa said blushing then closed the door and locked it.

Alex just stood there and looked around while Marissa is changing.

"Excuse me?!" the girl said wearing a skirt and a top that hugged her body perfectly as she looked at Alex.

"Yes?" Alex said turning around to face her; they're the only ones there.

"I don't usually do this!" the girl said looking at her "but are you free tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Alex said with a confused look.

"I mean would you like to go out with me tonight?" the girl said casually.

"I…umm" Alex said stuttering not knowing what to say. _this day is just weird_

"She can't!" Marissa said walking towards them, putting the skirt down.

"Why not?" the girl said looking at Marissa annoyed.

"**She's already mine**!" Marissa said stopping in front of Alex then she kissed her on the lips making sure the girl sees her tongue entering Alex mouth.

_ooh, I just love feisty Marissa _Alex thought to herself as she devoured her not really minding if there's an audience.

The girl just raised a brow at them after they finished kissing.

"If you change your mind here's my number!" she said putting the piece of paper inside Alex' side pocket then she walked away from them "Bye" she looked at Alex one last time and winked at her.

Marissa glared at the girl as Alex reach for the paper on her pocket and read it out load in a girly manner "Jen…09163765281….call me!" Alex said grinning.

"Let me see?!" Marissa said grabbing the paper from her hand then crushed the paper and throw it in the trashcan.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for?" Alex said as she saw Marissa throws the paper in the trashcan.

"Why? Are you gonna call her?" Marissa said her voice raising a few notches.

"No!" Alex said quickly then paused "Maybe when I get lonely or….."

"What?" Marissa said furiously "I can't believe you?"

"I'm just kidding!" Alex said smiling at her "Can't you take a joke?"

Marissa looked at her angrily then said "I've had enough of your jokes!"

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Alex said apologetically holding both her hands "I won't do that again…I promise!!" she raised her right hand as well trying to convince the other girl.

"That's better!" Marissa said slowly smiling at her.

"Can we go somewhere else where nobody knows you or hits on you?" Marissa said walking to exit the store.

"I don't think that's possible?!" Alex said grinning at her as she glared at her again.

"Let's just get out of here!" Marissa said.

"Aren't you going to buy the skirt?" Alex said as they walked outside the store.

"Not anymore!?" Marissa said quickly dragging her outside the mall.


	21. Chapter 21

I think this is the longest chapter yet….hope you guys enjoy it…thanks again for still reading…..

Chapter 21: Rendezvous

Next day: Cooper Mansion

Alex was in Marisa's room, hanging out and chatting. The two are cuddled up on Marissa's bed and lying beside each other.

"Marissa, would you go out with me tonight?" Alex said softly at her while stroking the girl's face.

"Tonight?" Marissa said looking at her.

"Yes!" Alex said nodding at her.

"Like on a date?" Marissa said excitedly.

"No?" Alex said shaking her head "we'll just go outside and hang!"

"oh?" Marissa said disappointingly as Alex lets out a small laugh.

"Of course, like on a date" Alex added "silly!"

"Really?" Marissa said sitting up straight "I would love nothing but to go out on a date with you!"

"Really?" Alex said smiling sitting up as well "me too!"

"That's good to hear!" Marissa said then leans in to kiss her.

The kiss was slow and loving, feeling both their lips with each other as they opened their mouth and let their tongue battle it out. Alex sucked Marissa's bottom lip, receiving a moan from her as Marissa felt her heart racing again. The two were making out heavily until Alex pulled away.

"So I'll pick you up later…. 8 o' clock?!" she said as she touched her lips that is now swollen because of their heavy make out.

"Yeah, 8 it is!" Marissa said breathing heavily then kissed Alex goodbye.

* * *

Marissa took 3 hours to get herself prepared for their date. She was ready to pass out until she found a dress that suits her best.

7:50 pm at Marissa's room

"Marissa, Alex is here!" Julie said loudly knocking on her door.

"I'm coming!" Marissa said excitedly then walks out of her room.

"Oh my God! Marissa you look amazing!" Julie said her mouth slightly agape.

"Do you think Alex would like it?" Marissa asked turning around for her mother to see her completely.

"Of course! She's crazy if she won't?!" Julie said smiling at her.

"I'll go ahead mom!" Marissa said kissing her cheeks.

"Remember to use protection ok?" Julie said with a straight face.

Marissa just rolled her eyes then said "Bye mom, don't wait up!"

"Enjoy the night honey!" Julie said happy for her daughter.

"We will!" Marissa said as she walked towards the stairs. _this is it_

* * *

Downstairs.

Alex was sitting on the couch fidgeting with her hands as she waited for Marissa to come down.

_I didn't think I'd be this nervous...it's just a date...it's been awhile since I have been on a real date...but let's not go there right now...I'm on a date with Marissa...that's all that matters now..._

Then she looked up and saw the most beautiful woman slowly descending down the stairs making her way to her. _Wow, I didn't know she could get even prettier than what she already is.._

Marissa slowly walks up to her and smiled at her lovingly.

"Wow!" Marissa said looking at Alex who's wearing a black slacks and a red sleeveless top with a plunging neckline.

"You look gorgeous!" Marissa said eyeing Alex up and down as the blonde just continued gawking at her.

Alex just gazed at her taking in her beauty.

"Alex, are you just gonna stare at me?" Marissa said smiling at her.

"Huh?!" Alex said snapping back to reality "I don't know what to say?! You got me speechless!"

"How about, Marissa you look beautiful?!" she said smiling at her widely.

"Marissa, beautiful would have been an understatement!" Alex said as she looked at Marissa wearing a white dress that hugged her perfectly curved body accentuating her breast.

"I don't think words can describe how you looked tonight?!" Alex said admiring her beauty and then staring at her again.

"So are we just gonna stare at each other all night?" Marissa said teasingly.

"Sorry?!" Alex said grabbing her hand "let's go!"

"Ok, let's go!" Marissa said intertwining her hands with hers as they walked thru the door.

"Wait?!" Marissa said stopping at her tracks "I forgot something?"

"What is it?" Alex said looking at her stopping as well.

"This!" Marissa said then she kissed Alex passionately.

After 5 minutes of kissing……

"I think we better go now before I forget where we're going?!" Alex said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Ok!" Marissa said smiling "where are we going?"

"You'll see" Alex said smiling "but first you have to wear a blindfold."

"Is it really necessary?" Marissa asked.

"Yes! I want it to be a surprise!" Alex said as she puts the blindfold on Marissa's eyes.

"Ok?!" Marissa said nodding.

* * *

Somewhere in Newport.

"Are we there yet?" Marissa said impatiently.

"Yes, we're here!" Alex said as she parked her car and went over to Marissa's side to guide her to get out of the car.

"Can I take this off?" Marissa said as she holds the blindfold gesturing to take it off.

"Not yet!" she said quickly "just hold my hand and follow my lead!"

* * *

After they walked slowly and have entered the place.

"Let me take this off for you!" Alex said as she took the blind off of her.

"Where are we?" she said looking around adjusting her eyes and not clearly seeing because the lights are out.

"Look again?" Alex said then all the lights were turned on. She looked around and then it hit her.

"This is the place where we first saw each other!" Marissa said looking around and finding that there's no one there except the two of them "But there's no one here?"

"Yup! I rented the entire Delicacies just for the two of us!" Alex said smiling at her.

Marissa looked around and saw that the restaurant was filled with roses and petals scattered around the floor.

"Oh my God!" Marissa said as she saw the flowers filling the room and was even more shocked when she noticed that the flowers are arranged to form a message on the wall.

--**TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN I HAVE EVER SEEN!**--

"That's the message you told me when you sent me dozens of roses that filled our entire living room before?!" Marissa said surprised at Alex, her eyes filled with happiness.

"Thank you!" she said hugging and kissing Alex.

"No?" Alex said as she pulls away from her "THANK YOU!"

Marissa just looked at her lovingly as Alex stared at her filled with joy in her eyes.

"So are we the only two people here?" Marissa asked as they stop their intense staring.

"Actually, no….there's a waiter and a chef here to cater to us!" Alex replied.

"So shall we?" Alex said pulling a chair for her.

"Thank you" Marissa said sitting down.

"You're welcome!" Alex pulled a chair across from her and sat as well.

The two are now waiting for their dinner to be served while they were talking.

"I remember the first time I saw you in here" Alex said smiling about it "you were walking right out of that front door" Marissa just smiled at her as Alex points at the front door.

"Right there and then I knew I had to meet you!" Alex said looking thru her eyes.

"I remembered you sitting across that table" Alex said pointing across "I sent you a bottle of wine but you turned it down."

"I remembered!" Marissa said laughing "I didn't accept it because I didn't know who you were!"

"That's why I approached your table and introduced myself to you!" Alex said smiling.

"Then out of the blue you asked me out!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Yeah, but then you turned me down again" Alex said sadly.

"Because I have a boyfriend back then" Marissa said honestly "and you're too cocky!"

"I am not?!" Alex said defensively.

"Yes you are!" Marissa said nodding and teasing her.

"I'm not gonna win, am I?" Alex said half smiling.

"No" Marissa shook her head then smiled.

"Do you know that you're the very first person to turn me down?" Alex said truthfully.

"Really? I didn't know that?" Marissa said shocked.

"Lucky for you I don't take rejection that easily!" Alex said smugly.

"Is that why you came to the party?" She asked.

"Actually, you have Summer to thank that for!" Alex answered as she reaches for her hand and caressed it "she called me then asked me to be your date!"

"Really?" Marissa said holding onto her hand.

"I'm in L.A. that night and I went back here as soon as I can!" Alex said honestly.

"oh?!" Marissa said.

"You should have seen Jodie's face when I told her I have to go and be with you!" Alex said smiling.

"Who's Jodie?" Marissa said curiously.

"Remember the girl I was with when I saw you?" Alex explained "that's her!"

"Yeah, I remember!" Marissa said "She's pretty!"

"Yes she is! Should I be worried?" Alex said raising a brow at her.

"No! Of course not!" Marissa said quickly "I only have eyes for you!"

"Good!" she leans in then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips as the other girl smiled at her.

The two continued on talking as they ate their dinner, the two are now eating the dessert when Alex stands up and walks towards her.

"Do you want to dance?" Alex reaches for Marissa's hand and waited for her answer.

"Uhm… there's no music?" Marissa said looking at her confused.

Alex just smiled at her then said "There will be!"

All of a sudden she heard a music playing on the background, there was a band playing on the stage just for them.

"How did you …" Marissa said as she stands up and Alex led her to dance.

"That's the advantage of being rich and having connections" she said as they danced slowly and closely to each other.

_Do you know where your heart is?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Or did you trade it for something  
Somewhere better just to have it?  
Do you know where your love is?  
Do you think that you lost it?  
You felt it so strong, but  
Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

_I can't believe this is happening to me? She's so sweet! I'm so lucky to have her!_ Marissa thought while they were dancing.

Alex puts her hand on Marissa's lower back as they swayed back and forth to the beat of the music. While Marissa's hand is placed on Alex's hip and the other hand on her neck. Alex began to kiss Marissa on her neck so the brunette titled her head to the side to give Alex more access.

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it_

_I can't believe I'm doing this? Since when did I become sappy? Jodie's gonna laugh at me if she knew this! Well, I don't care! Marissa is so worth all this and a lot more!_ Alex said to herself holding Marissa closer to her and gave Marissa kisses on her neck and her face.

_Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul  
Cause you won't let go  
Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_I said all I need  
Is the air I breathe  
And a place to rest  
My head_

_Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Better than you had it  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Do you think you can find it?  
Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

The two just stood there dancing and very much preoccupied at each other. They both felt like they were floating in the air because of happiness that they were experiencing just by dancing. As the song ended, the two just looked into each other's eyes filled with love and happiness.

"Alex I think we should sit down now" Marissa said stopping and gesturing for them to sit down.

"Wait, there's more!" Alex said still not moving from where she stands.

Marissa looked at her confused then she saw another band playing at the stage.

"Whoa!" Marissa said as she looked at the stage where the band was playing.

"I know you liked them" Alex said as they dance again to the song.

_What day is it? And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_  
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_  
_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

The two were dancing as Marissa let her lips come crashing down on Alex, as they made contact they both moaned in excitement, they had both been craving each other since they arrived at the restaurant. Alex tentatively responded to Marissa's delicate lips upon touching hers. The two had yet to say how they truly felt about each other, but every thing that words could describe was being spoken through the soft passionate kiss the two were sharing.

After a long time of exploring each others' lips, Marissa's knees were weakening from the taste Alex was leaving on her tongue. They both felt something that can't be explained.

_There's something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

The song ended and Marissa couldn't be any happier and so is Alex.

The two sat down again on their table smiling at each other.

"I can't believe you got Onerepublic and Lifehouse to play for us?!" Marissa said overwhelmed.

"Anything for you!" Alex said smiling at her and reaches for her hand.

"So do you want to go to the beach?" Alex asked as she squeezed her hand softly.

"Yeah!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Alex said standing up and led Marissa out of the restaurant.

* * *

Newport Beach.

Marissa and Alex walked hand in hand as they sat down on the beach.

Alex sits down on the sand then Marissa sits in between her legs then she leaned her back against the blonde while Alex hugged her tightly.

"Alex, thank you for the wonderful date!!" Marissa said blissfully happy "I really had a great time with you!"

"That's good to hear!" Alex said softly as she embraced Marissa tenderly.

"Considering I spent a lot on this date!" Alex said smugly.

Marissa quickly turned around to face Alex then gave her a knowing look.

"I'm joking!!" Alex said grinning at her "I really love it when you're looking like that!"

"Like what?" Marissa asked still looking at the blonde confused.

"You're very beautiful when you're angry!!" Alex said smiling "it's really a total turn on to me!!"

"Wait till I throw something at you!!" Marissa said teasingly.

"Ok… I can take a hint!!" Alex said laughing at her.

"Seriously though.." Alex said staring intently at the brunette's face "you really are beautiful!!" She touched her face and admired the beauty in front of her.

"Really? I bet you told every girl you've been with the same thing?!" Marissa said jokingly "That they're beautiful…..hot…sexy…"

"Of course not!!" Alex said quickly as Marissa raised a brow at her.

"ok, maybe I did tell them that but I really meant it when I said that to you!!" Alex said truthfully "there's just something about you...I can't explain."

"Tell me.." Marissa said curiously "what is it with me that you don't see on other girls?"

"That's a tough question!" Alex paused for a while then looks at Marissa again "Honestly, I don't know?" Alex said "it's like I'm drawn to you….like I'm addicted to you!!"

"_Addicted_ ?!" Marissa repeated as she looked at her confused while Alex nodded at her.

"I've been with dozens of girls before but nothing can compare to you!!" Alex said truthfully as she looked at Marissa seriously.

"Wait….is that true?" Marissa said surprised moving away a bit from her.

"That's true!!" Alex said nodding.

"That you've been with dozens of girls??" Marissa said with a hint of jealousy on her voice.

"uhm, no that part……was not true?!" Alex said shaking her head "that came out wrong…..let me rephrase it…"

"**Dozens**??" Marissa said the word dozens of girls repeating inside her head, not liking the idea at all so she stands up quickly and face Alex.

"So uhm…. Would you…" Alex said changing the subject knowing that Marissa is pissed at her but she cuts her off.

"Tell me…" Marissa said seriously as she started to feel the jealousy eating her up inside "how many girls have you been with before me??"

"_I have lost count_ …" Alex said not looking at Marissa.

"**That many** ??" Marissa said with a hurt look.

Marissa can count in her fingers all the guys that she had dated before but to say the words –_ I have lost count_ - is a different story. It just means that she had been with more than a dozen of girls and the thought of it just pissed her off.

_I knew Alex have been with girls before but to hear her say __**"I've been with dozens of girls before"**__ that's something I don't think I can comprehend!_ Marissa thought to herself as she looked at Alex.

"No… that's not what I meant….." Alex said standing up and walking towards her.

"You didn't answer my question?" Marissa said backing away from her.

"Do I have to?" Alex exclaimed. _oh not again__  
_  
"You have to….I wanna know!" She said as she looked at the blonde for an answer.

"It's all in the past and it's not important anymore." Alex said inching closer to her.

"Well, I want to know?!" Marissa said adamantly.

"You think I will tell you?" Alex said as she looked at Marissa who obviously wants to know the answer.

"_I'm your girlfriend!_"Marissa said frustration evident on her voice "I have the right to know!"

"Let me ask you this.." Alex said looking at her "Did I ever ask you about your past relationships?"

Marissa just looked at her.

"No!" Alex answered her question without waiting for Marissa's reply "So just give it a rest!"

"You said it yourself…it's all in the past!" Marissa said persistently "so what's wrong if I want to know about your past?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Alex said getting irritated at her "Why are you biting my head off?"

"Because you're keeping it a secret from me!" Marissa exclaimed.

"That's why it's called a past!! there's no need to bring it out again! " Alex said not wanting to talk about it.

"Is there something in the past that you don't want me to know?" Marissa said sadly looking at her.

"Marissa, I really don't want to talk about this right now!" Alex said as she walked over to her and held her hand.

Marissa just stared at her blankly then said "_I want to go home_" in a distant manner.

Alex took this as a bad sign and let goes of Marissa's hand.

"Ok?! I guess, I better get you home then" Alex said not really wanting to go.

"Yeah……It's really getting late you know" Marissa said softly as Alex looked sadly at her.

"Ok?!" Alex said distantly as they walked slowly away from the beach and back to the car.

* * *

Alex and Marissa are now inside the car not talking to each other.

Alex wanted to talk to Marissa but she chose not to because she didn't know what she could say to her to make it all better.

Marissa on the other hand wanted to cry but she chose not to because she knows crying won't do her any good.

The ride back home was very long and very quite neither one of them said a thing after they left the beach. They were both very preoccupied about what happened earlier to even talk.

_Should I tell her? Does she really have to know about this? Am I being hard on her? I don't know what to say to her _Alex thought while she was driving.

_Why won't she tell me? She doesn't trust me…..is that it? Is it really wrong to know more about her past?_ Marissa on the other hand thought to herself.

_I should have known these kinds of things will come up eventually. This is the reason why I don't want to be in a relationship.._

_  
But Marissa is different from all the other girls I have been with. I should trust her but I'm not ready to open up to her…_Alex thought to herself then glanced at Marissa who is still not looking at her.

_What's in the past that she didn't want me to know?? Or should I say who's in the past that she didn't want me to know?? What's there to hide? It's really not a big deal to me…ok it is a big deal to me……_

_  
__if she told me the truth we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place….I would understand..instead she kept it a secret from me.._

_  
__And the way that she reacted……it's like I hit a nerve or something!! _Marissa thought to herself again.

"We're here" Alex said softly stopping at the driveway as Marissa looked at her sadly.

"Bye" Marissa said grumpily then kissed her lightly on the cheeks and quickly steps out of the car.

"Wait!" Alex said as she steps out of the car too.

Marissa stopped from walking and looks at Alex while Alex stared at her and took a deep breath.

"Hey, I'm sorry" she said apologetically as she looks at Marissa regretfully.

"I couldn't leave it like that?!" she said "I don't want you to be mad at me!"

Marissa looked at her with a sad face then Alex cupped her face with her hand.

"I'm really sorry about earlier" Alex said seriously "This night is supposed to be fun…But I've ruined it!!"

"I know that you want to know about my past" Alex said honestly holding her hands "When I'm ready, I promise I'm going to tell you."

"But as of now…" Alex paused then looked at her closely "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about it…I'm just not ready."

Marissa nodded as she looked at her sadly "I'm sorry for pushing you….I know you'll tell me when you're ready." She said understandingly.

"Of course!" Alex said smiling at her then kissed her softly on the lips "I will tell you...in time!"

"So we're cool?!" Alex asked squeezing her hands softly "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yeah! We're cool" Marissa said smiling at her.

"You know I can't stay mad at you forever!!" Marissa said then kissed her gently.

"I know." Alex said smiling at her "that's why I _lo….like_ you so much!"

_Oh my God!! Did she almost slip on telling me that she loves me? Did I hear her right?_

_She loves me! Alex loves me!! Yeah!!_

_Whoa……slow down girl..she didn't exactly told you that she loves you..but that's what she almost said!!_

_No..you just assumed that that's what she's trying to say!! She said like..not love..that's two different words there_

_  
oh yeah..that's right..besides..Do you really think Alex will love you that instantly??_

_YES, because I already love …_

"Marissa?!" Alex said looking at her worried "are you ok?"

"uhm, yeah? I'm ok!" Marissa said snapping out of her daze.

"I thought I lost you there?" Alex said looking at her intently.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Alex said smiling at her as she leans in to kiss her.

"Yeah, tomorrow!!" Marissa said then leans in to kiss her.

The kiss starts off slowly, the two just kissed lovingly as the passion between them grew stronger than ever. Marissa kissed Alex like she hasn't kissed her for a long time and Alex loved it.

Marissa slowly moved her kisses from Alex' lips across her jaw and down her neck. As Alex brought her up again, her other hand on Marissa's thigh caressing it, she then captured Marissa's lips and kissed it tenderly as she pulled her closer to her than before.

Both of the girl's eyes were clouded up with strong emotion, mostly of want and need. The two have been thinking the same thing about each other and are getting lost with the sensations they are both feeling right now.

Marissa began to move her kisses along Alex's exposed shoulder then back to her neck sucking it gently then back to her lips again. They continued kissing slowly and yet Alex could feel Marissa's passion growing as she felt Marissa's hands slide gently up under her top, the feel of Marissa's hands on her bare skin making her moan out of excitement.

Alex felt something building up again as they continued kissing each other. She moved her hands to Marissa's butt and pulled her closer to her, their bodies pressing each other as Marissa's left hand continued on roaming while the other kept on massaging her breast and yet again she moaned on the brunette's lips. Marissa's driving her crazy.

"Do…… you…… want to……Come up?" Marissa said in between kisses.

"uhm…" Alex said still breathing heavily and not thinking clearly while Marissa kissed her neck.

"Please?" Marissa said with pleading eyes then she continued kissing her neck again.

"Ok?!" she nodded but still uncertain if what she said was the right thing to do.

Marissa quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the house. The two entered the house discreetly not saying a word to each other until they reached Marissa's room.

As soon as Marissa closed the door, she felt Marissa's lips crashing down on hers, as Marissa kissed her eagerly again.

"Marissa…" Alex said but gets cut off by her as she made a shushing sound.

Alex' head was swarming with thoughts but as she felt Marissa's warm body this close to her she have forgotten all of it and just gave into temptations.

The two kissed hungrily as if there's no tomorrow. Alex pulled Marissa closer to her and kissed her eagerly, letting her own tongue snake out to find Marissa's. Marissa felt Alex' tongue and gladly accepted and massaged her tongue with hers.

Marissa started breathing heavier as the kiss intensified. Their bodies pressed against each other as their lips continued to explore one another. Marissa pushed Alex on to the bed, and then kissed her again. She was now lying on top of Alex straddling her. Marissa could feel Alex' hands running over her back as she pulls her closer to her. Both of them felt their hearts racing as their movements intensified.

Marissa began to softly kiss Alex' neck as the blonde held onto Marissa's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her warm skin passionately. Their bodies moved with each other rhythmically and they heard each other's deep breathing and moaning escaping from their lips.

Marissa pulled away for a second to look at Alex' blue eyes. She found herself once again basking in the blonde's striking beauty. Beneath her lay the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she knew she was the luckiest girl for having Alex and knowing that she was hers was the most important thing for her.

Marissa leans up and slowly pulls Alex' top off of her, as Alex unzips the dress that Marissa was wearing. Marissa squirms to get it off, not breaking the kiss she was having with Alex.

Alex reaches for the clasp of Marissa's bra, and pulls it off of her, she moans as Alex begins sucking her neck and caressing her breast with her hand. Marissa grinds into Alex' body, moaning.

Alex flipped over so she was now lying on top of Marissa, then she leant down to slightly kiss her breast while she massaged the other breast with her hand. She felt Alex placing light kisses at her breast but never really touching her nipple.

"Alex...please.." Marissa said softly almost pleading to the blonde to take her.

Alex decided to give in and took the nipple into her mouth, playfully running her tongue over it. Marissa felt her nipple erect immediately by the sudden contact of the blonde's lips on her breast. Marissa let out a loud moan, followed by a high scream when she felt Alex carefully biting down her nipple.

Alex turned her head away and begins kissing Marissa's body, and drags her tongue from her neck to her belly button, causing Marissa to elicit a whimper again.

Marissa now only in her underwear, whereas Alex still is wearing her bra and her pants, she is still straddling Marissa, sitting up on top of her.

Marissa raises her body up and captures Alex' lips once again, as they kissed deeply and passionately. Marissa runs her tongue over Alex' lips, causing Alex to moan. Alex pulled away and moved back down to once again kiss and suck her neck. She let her hands travel from Marissa's belly, to her hips and to her thighs.

Alex is lying on top of her and then she placed her knee in between Marissa's legs. She puts pressure on Marissa, as she moans heavily with the sensation she was feeling.

Alex leant in again for another kiss, tenderly nipping at the brunette's bottom lip before fully covering her lips with her own and sliding her tongue inside Marissa's mouth as her left hand softly caressing her breast.

Alex moved down again to where her hand was and took it into her mouth. She playfully licked Marissa's breast and then started to suck hard on it. Causing Marissa to let out a load groan and arched up a bit, pushing herself deeper into Alex' mouth.

Alex then moved her mouth to the other breast and started licking the nipple before gently biting it, holding it in between her teeth. Marissa moaned again as she felt the blonde's teeth on her nipple. Marissa placed her hand behind Alex' head and pulled her closer.

Alex moved back up again to cover her lips with her own and kissed Marissa again with passion as her tongue made its way into Marissa's mouth battling each other.

They were kissing heavily when Alex started to pull away from her. Alex looks into her eyes, Marissa's eyes closed briefly as a wave of pleasure ran through her body. As soon as she noticed Alex stopping on her tracks, she opened her eyes and look at the blonde's face.

"Why'd you stop?" Marissa said looking at her confused.

"Marissa.." Alex said softly to her "I don't think we should do this…" She said slowly standing up.

Marissa looked at her surprised "Are you serious?" she said disappointed as she sat up on the bed while Alex walked to where her clothes are.

"Yes" Alex said not looking at her as she picks up her top and wears it again. _NO, fuck I don't know__  
_  
"Why?" Marissa said her voice cracking "Is it me?"

"No!" Alex said glancing back at her. _it's me__  
_  
"Am I not good enough for you?" she said with a hurt look.

"That's not it!" Alex exclaimed as Marissa just looked at her confused.

"It's not you….it's me!" Alex said avoiding eye contact with her.

"Don't give me that _it's not you..it's me_ crap!" Marissa said angrily.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Marissa said demandingly.

"I just don't want you to regret this in the morning!" Alex said not looking at her.

"I started this…" Marissa exclaimed "why'd you think I will regret this?"

Alex stood there not saying a word; she just trailed off finding a wall that is going to be easier to look at than the disappointment of her girlfriend.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Marissa said irritatingly then continued "Maybe it's the other way around?" She hissed then rolls off the bed wrapping the sheets around her body.

"That's not true!" Alex said looking at her as her voice rose up a few notches too "And you know it!"

"Then why do I feel like you're rejecting me" She said controlling her tears to fall down on her face.

"I'm not rejecting you!" Alex said walking to her and holding her waist "I want to do this with you but don't you think it's too soon?"

"Alex, I'm ready to do this!" Marissa said softly "I don't care if it's too soon!"

"Marissa, I don't know how to explain this to you…" Alex said honestly "I know for a fact that if we had sex it will change everything?!"

"Nothings gonna change between us!!" Marissa said reassuring her.

"You don't know that!!" Alex said shaking her head.

"Alex, I ……" Marissa said but gets cut off by her.

"Marissa just trust me on this…" Alex said knowingly "I know what I'm doing is the best for the both of us."

Marissa just looked down at her sadly._ right?_

"I hope you understand?" Alex said then she pulled her for a hug "I'm sorry….."

"I can't believe you just turned me down?" Marissa exclaimed as Alex holds her tightly.

"I didn't?" Alex replied "I just wanted us to wait!"

Marissa just stood there not saying a word as Alex pulled away from her.

"I think it's better for me to go now!" Alex said walking away from her as Marissa frowned because of this.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" Marissa quickly said.

"uhmm.." Alex said a bit sceptical.

"We don't have to do anything!" Marissa said pleading "Please?! I just want to feel you beside me! I don't want to sleep alone tonight?!"

"uhm, Alright?!" Alex said walking back to her as they both lied down to bed.

Marissa and Alex were now lying in bed together, holding each other as Marissa felt Alex' body snaked over hers. Marissa looked at her girlfriend, who was lying on her side with her arm and one leg around her while Marissa's head was resting on Alex' chest. Marissa soon drifted off to sleep, not realizing Alex who's still awake and just stared blankly at the ceiling thinking to herself.

_I want her!! I really do!! So what's stopping me now?_

_She's always the one pulling away before because she's not ready and now that she's ready...I'm not??_

_Is she right when she told me that maybe it's the other way around?? No, I'm just confused..._Alex thought to herself and soon drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews, and also I forgot to say the songs on the prev chap is say and you and me…I just like those songs…hehe…right now, I'm just liking onerepublic…their songs are amazing…not too loud and not too pop………anyways, let's continue with the fic

Chapter 22: Kiss

Morning at the Cooper Mansion

Alex woke up in the morning feeling a bit confused. She opened her eyes and felt a warm body in her arms, it was Marissa. She smiled then brought her hand up to Marissa's face and stroked it lovingly.

_Should I tell her? But it was a long time ago, it shouldn't matter anymore! _Alex thought to herself as she stroked Marissa's cheek softly as she marvelled her eyes along Marissa's face.

She knew she had to tell Marissa sooner or later. Alex wasn't sure if she should though, it was just too much for her to endure.

Marissa began to stir in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes to see Alex looking back at her.

"Good morning beautiful!" Alex said softly as Marissa smiled at her.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Marissa whispered and smiled then pressed her lips against Alex', and Alex felt her heart flutter.

"I'm glad you stayed" Marissa said softly at her as she hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you convinced me to stay." Alex said softly, enjoying the brunette's presence.

"So are you going to work later?" she asked.

"As much as I don't want to, I have to work!" Alex said wrapping her arms around Marissa's waist, loving the feel of her skin under her fingers.

"About last night…." Alex said softy as she remembered what happened last night.

"Don't worry about it!" Marissa said cutting her off trying to shrug it off but failed.

"So tell me what I can do to make it up to you?!" Alex said instead as she waited for her to answer.

"A kiss will do!" Marissa said smiling at her.

"I can do that!" Alex said as she leans in to give her a passionate kiss, letting her tongue unleash in Marissa's mouth, causing her to moan in appreciation. She opened her mouth even more giving Alex more access, she glides her tongue and massages it with hers and then sucked her buttom lip in the process. Alex then pulled back then smiled at her as she leant down again and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Marissa suggested as they pulled away from their kiss.

"No, it's ok!" Alex said rolling on top of her and pressing her body fully against Marissa's.

"To be honest with you.." she said looking at her eyes "I like just laying here with you!"

Marissa smiled saying "Me too!" then placed her hands on the back of Alex' head and pulled her immediately into another kiss.

Marissa opened her mouth, urging Alex' tongue to explore as Alex tentatively let her tongue meet Marissa's. _this is life _they both thought to themselves as they continued ravishing each other mouth.

* * *

After 30 minutes…….downstairs…..

"Good Morning!" Julie said at Marissa and Alex as she sees the two descending down the stairs holding hands with each other approaching her in the living room.

"Good morning!" The two said in unison at her.

"You two looked so happy?" Julie said smiling at them "May I know why?"

"Nothing, we're just happy!" Marissa said smiling at Alex then looks at her mom who is sitting on the couch "is that a crime?"

"Of course not?!" Julie said at her then looks at Alex "So how was last night Alex, was it good?"

"Yeah, it was good!" Alex said smiling "actually, GREAT!!" she corrected herself.

"Marissa didn't wear you out last night or did she?" Julie said again teasing her.

"Mom?!" Marissa said almost yelling at her.

"What?" Julie said innocently "I just wanted to know what happened last night…" Marissa smirked as her mom continued "Since you're not telling me anything these days!!" Marissa rolled her eyes as Alex laughs at the two.

"Fine!" Marissa said giving her mom a defeated look.

"So Alex, do you mind sharing?" Julie said waiting for a response from the blonde.

"There's really not much to tell." Alex said casually as she sits down on the couch while Marissa just stood beside her.

"Oh…..so you're not the type who kiss and then tells? Julie said quirking her brow.

"You got me!" Alex said nodding at her.

"You two are no fun!!" Julie said smirking at them.

Just then Marissa saw Theresa and Ryan approaching them.

"Good morning!" Theresa said walking to them with Ryan behind her.

"Good morning!" Ryan said to Marissa then gives Alex a stern look as she saw the two still holding hands with each other.

"You're early Alex?!" Theresa said looking at her as she sits across from them.

Alex just smiled at her and said "you could say that" then looks at Marissa.

"She's not early?!" Julie said looking at Theresa "She _slept_ with Marissa last night!"

"oh?!" Theresa said surprised with a slight smile on her face as Ryan clenched his jaw after hearing this.

"Yeah! That's why she's here this early!" Julie said grinning "She spent the night here with Marissa!"

"Mom?!" Marissa said in a loud voice "I can't believe you said that!?"

"It's true isn't it?" Julie said.

"Really?" Theresa said giving her a mischievous grin.

"Yes!" Julie said again "These two are doing the dirty deed last night!"

Alex just smiled after hearing this as Marissa looked at her for help.

"So how was it?" Theresa said curiously looking at Alex.

Alex looked smugly at Ryan then answered.

"**It was great!**" Then she pulled Marissa to sit on her lap.

"_Right Marissa?_" she said kissing her in front of them, more specifically in front of Ryan.

"Uhm..hm" Marissa said putting her left arm around her and kissing her back as she sat on her lap forgetting that they're not the only people in the room.

Ryan looked at them furiously, his jaw clenching at the sight of the two kissing while Julie and Theresa just looked at them with a smile on their faces. _They really look cute together _

"So Theresa how are you holding up?" Alex said when they finished kissing and wipes Marissa's mouth with her hand coz Marissa's lipstick got smudged.

"I'm ok!" She said smiling "Ryan is taking good care of me and my baby!" she leans toward him while saying this.

"Really?" Alex said raising a brow at Ryan then looks back at Theresa smiling "That's good to hear!"

"So Alex, about last night…" Julie said again, really intrigued as to what happened last night.

"Mom!" Marissa said quickly not letting her mother finish her sentence.

"Ok, ok.." Julie said surrendering at her "I won't ask about it again!" Julie looked at Alex and smiled.

"Alex…..you know where to find me right?" Julie said at her "If you changed your mind and wanted to tell me something…… You can always tell me."

"Ok?!" Alex said nodding at her.

"I'm gonna head out now!" Julie said walking away from them "See you later girls!"

"I'll go ahead too!" Ryan said having heard enough of the conversation.

"I'll go with you!" Theresa said walking away with him and waving them goodbye "Bye!"

"Let's go!" Ryan said walking away quickly to the exit.

"Bye!" Marissa and Alex said in unison.

The two are now left alone in the living room.

"So I guess, we're all alone here huh?!" Alex said pulling her again for an embrace then kissed her cheeks then started sniffing her neck. _she really smells good...it's intoxicating_

"Why'd you let them think that we slept together last night?" Marissa said confused as she pulled away from her to look at the blonde.

"I was just messing with them!" She said smiling then gave Marissa a quick peck on the lips.

"Especially you're mom!" She said grinning while Marissa leans in slowly at her.

"But if you want to..." Marissa said softly whispering to her ear "We could…you know…"

"hmmm…" She said smiling at her "Tempting."

"So?" Marissa said waiting for an answer.

"Are you serious?" Alex said strangely at her.

"I am!" she said decisively.

"What time is it?" Alex said looking at Marissa's watch.

"9 am…" Marissa said confused "Why?"

"Isn't it too early to think about sex?!" Alex said teasing her.

"I'm not talking about sex?" Marissa said playfully slapping her arm as she stood up from the blonde.

"Then what are you talking about?" Alex said questioningly at her.

"Uhmm….." Marissa said looking around for an answer.

"See?" Alex said grinning while Marissa blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry!" Alex said teasing her again "It's really natural to fantasize about me!!"

"I was not fantasizing about you?" Marissa exclaimed.

"You're not?!" She said in disbelief "Marissa you can't fool me!"

"I know you want me!" Alex said smugly, Marissa just gave her a look.

"Are you sure about that?" Marissa said raising a brow at her "**I can last a week without having to kiss you or touch you**!"

"Really?" Alex said smiling then she stood up "Why don't we have a wager then?"

"_Wager?_" Marissa asked as she furrowed her brows at the blonde.

"I'll be your bitch for a week…." Alex said then paused grinning at her "If you could last a week without having to kiss me!"

"_A week?_"Marissa exclaimed her eyes budging out.

"Why? Afraid to lose?" Alex said teasing her "or you can't do it?"

"I'll do it only if you will do it too!" Marissa said.

"You think you can last a week without kissing me either?" Marissa said smirking at her.

"Hell yeah!!" Alex said confidently.

"**Deal**?" Marissa said stretching her hand out to her.

"You're on!" Alex said smiling as she shook her hand "this is gonna be fun!!"

"Wait till you lose and you'll be my bitch!" Marissa said confidently grinning at her.

"Marissa losing is a word that's not in my dictionary!" She said boldly.

"We'll see about that?!" Marissa said smiling at her.

"So if I win….. What do I get?" Alex asked raising her brow.

"I'll be your bitch for a week then!" she said quickly.

"Prepare to be my bitch then!" Alex said as she grabbed her waist and pulled Marissa closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Marissa said stopping her from what she's doing.

"I'm kissing you!" Alex said then leans again but Marissa pulled away.

"It's ok!" Alex said "we'll just seal the bet with a kiss! Then it's on!!"

"You're not tricking me or something?" She said hesitantly.

"No! I'm just going to give you a taste of what you'll be missing!" Alex said confidently as she wet her lips and looked her in the eye "This will be our _last kiss _so we better make it memorable!"

"Ok!" Marissa said then she leaned forward and kissed Alex on the lips.

The two realized that this would be the last time they'd kiss since the bet will start after they finished kissing so they decided to heat things up one more time.

Alex moved closer as Marissa put her hand behind Alex' neck; pulling her closer and Alex put her hands on Marissa's hips, pulling their bodies even closer together. Marissa's mouth was on hers, her lips just slightly open so that Alex could feel Marissa's tongue on her lips as well.

Things were getting heated pretty quickly; Alex and Marissa were incredibly turned on at what they're doing right now. Alex then placed her hands on Marissa's butt, she pulled her closer than they already were, and Alex kissed her neck and began caressing her thighs. Marissa placed a soft moan into Alex' ear, and then took it into her mouth, sucking and kissing her lobe, which got them both heated.

Alex finally shoved Marissa onto the couch, causing the brunette to fall over onto the cushions on her back, Alex climbed on top of Marissa resuming their kiss. She let her hand wander over Marissa's body; travelling over her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs. Her groping caused a desire filled moan from Marissa.

Alex placed her knee in between Marissa's legs, feeling the warmth; she puts pressure on her, as Marissa moans heavily and felt an unfamiliar throbbing inside her.

Marissa moans again as Alex begins sucking her neck. Alex started to caress her breast with her left hand while her right hand was stroking Marissa's thigh. Marissa felt like she'll explode any minute now, she's getting more and more lost at Alex's touch and to what they're doing.

The two remained like that for a few minutes, as they both pulled away with each other reluctantly for they were having difficulty in breathing.

"I think that's enough for now!" Alex said still breathing heavily.

"How about one last kiss?!" Marissa said also breathing heavily from their heavy make out session but still wanted to continue what they're doing.

"Nope, I told you this is going to be hard for you!" Alex said grinning at her as she stood up.

"Whatever!" Marissa said glaring at her and also standing up from the couch fixing herself, Alex doing the same.

"So I guess…this is it?" Alex said as she straightens her shirt and fixed her hair.

"Yeah?" Marissa said nodding at her also fixing herself.

"I'll go ahead….I still have many things to do at my office!" Alex said as she composed herself.

"I'll see you later?!" Marissa said not wanting Alex to go.

"I want to kiss you goodbye…" Alex said teasingly "But I don't want to lose our bet so I'll just give you a hug instead…" she walks up to her then hugs her tightly "See you later baby!!"

"Bye" Marissa said after they pulled away then hold on to Alex' arm as she looked at her confused. "Yes?"

"How about a quick peck on the lips?!" Marissa said as Alex just looked at her smiling.

"This will be the last…..ok?" Alex said then leans again to Marissa giving her a quick peck on the lips.

She was about to pull away when Marissa pulled her closer and ran her tongue in her mouth. Alex was not the one to back out so she gladly reciprocated and massaged her tongue into Marissa's mouth. Marissa deepened the kiss and she lowered her hand to touch Alex' butt. She hungrily attacked Alex' mouth again and then she grabbed her ass pulling it towards her causing Alex to groan into the kiss.

They were like that when Alex' cell started ringing.

"Marissa" Alex said pulling away from her.

"Don't answer it!" She said pulling Alex again and capturing her mouth once more.

"I have to answer this.." Alex said pulling away again "I'm sorry" she looked at her as she sighs because they got interupted.

"Hello?" she said looking at Marissa who seems to be frustrated because their kiss was cut off suddenly.

Marissa just looked at Alex and started to think if what she did was right. She didn't know how long she can take it to control herself and to not kiss her girlfriend when she's around. Now she's kinda regretting why she agreed on this bet in the first place.

"Yeah, I'll be at my office after an hour!" she said then hangs up the phone and looked at her mischievously.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alex asked her, as she stared on the floor for quite sometime now.

"Huh?" Marissa said as she noticed Alex looking at her.

"Marissa, you can always back out if you want to?" she said teasingly.

"I'm not going to back out?!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Ok, so I'll see you later then!" Alex said leaving Marissa alone and bothered in the living room.

"I'll see you later…" she said softly and then she mentally scolded herself.

_why did I accept that deal?! Fcuk! I don't think I can do it! but I don't want to lose the bet??_

_besides she'll think I'm really that into her..hello..who are you kidding? you really are into her!!_

_ok, I can do this…. It's easy…..It's just for a week?! Yeah…a week…damn!! I can't last a day without kissing her and now a week?_

_Marissa, you're really in a big trouble?! __yeah, tell me about it?!_ Marissa thought to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

hope you still like where this fic is going...r&r please...thanks again for reading!!

Chapter 23: Rules

Later that evening at the Aroma

"Sorry, I'm late?!" Alex said rushing towards her girlfriend.

"It's ok!" Marissa said smiling "I just got here also!"

"How's your day?" Alex asked then leans down and hugs her lightly.

"Pretty much the same." Marissa said plainly as they both pulled away from the hug, "How about you?" She looked at her as she sighed.

"The usual….signing papers!!" Alex said tiredly sitting down.

A waiter then approached their table "are you ladies ready to order?"

"Yes, please." Alex said and started to order them food.

The food is now served and they were eating silently while Alex stole glances from her.

"Is there a problem?" Marissa said worriedly.

"No…no problem at all." Alex said shaking her head.

"What's with the glances you're giving me?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing….I was just thinking about the bet!" Alex said casually.

"Why? Do you want to back out now?" Marissa said grinning at her.

"Me? backing out?!" Alex said wide eyed "I don't think so!"

"If you say so!?" Marissa said not convinced.

"I was thinking on how we can make it more exciting!" Alex said smiling at her mischievously.

"Exciting?" Marissa said confused.

"Yeah, the bet was too easy!" Alex replied.

"So what do you suggest?" Marissa responded.

"Why don't you stay with me for a week?" Alex said casually.

"Huh?" Marissa said amused.

"It would be fun!" Alex said excitedly "You and I staying in one room and not doing anything…..that's the challenge!"

"Are you serious?" Marissa said hesitantly.

"Yeah!" Alex nodded and then took a sip of her wine.

"Our bet before was way too easy." She added "I just want it to take to the next level!"

"So are you saying that I'm going to stay in your house?" Marissa asked.

"Yes!" Alex replied.

"In your room?" Marissa asked again.

"In my room!" Alex said smiling.

"For one whole week?" Marissa said not liking the idea at all.

"Yes….one whole week…." Alex said smiling deviously.

_One whole week with Alex alone? That just screams trouble!!_ Marissa thought.

"You and me…" Alex said then looked at her "in one room…." she finishes grinning.

Marissa swallowed hard and looked at Alex nervously.

"You think you can handle it?" Alex said raising a brow at her.

"Of course!" Marissa said convincing her or rather herself.

"So what are the rules?" Marissa asked.

"Rules?!" Alex said thinking to herself as Marissa swallowed hard.

"For a whole week…." Alex said explaining "We will live in my house and sleep in the same bed…." Marissa looked at her again as she try and imagine how she can live with that.

"The first person to kiss the other will lose!" Alex said smiling.

"So is teasing allowed?" Marissa said instead.

"Yeah, it's ok to tease…" Alex said nodding, "But the moment the other one gave in.." Alex concluded "She will lose the bet!!"

"So if I seduced you and you gave in…" Marissa asked "You'll lose the bet?!"

"Yes…."Alex said nodding "But don't think I will give in to you that easily." Marissa smirked after hearing this.

"Better not count on it!!" Alex said cockily "You will kiss me in no time!"

"I don't think you know me too well Alex?!" Marissa said grinning at her, "You'll be sorry you made this bet with me!" Marissa said confidently.

"Hmm…we'll see about that?!" Alex said smiling at her deviously.

"I can make a straight girl fall for me…" Alex said teasing her "No one can resist my charm!"

"Are you sure about that?" Marissa said as she raised a brow at her.

"What? You don't believe me?" She said in disbelief.

"No!" Marissa said quickly, shaking her head.

"Why don't you ask yourself?!" Alex said with a small laugh "You're a living proof that I can make a straight girl fall for me!"

Marissa just stood there not saying a word because she knew what Alex had just said was definitely true.

"I told you so!" Alex said smiling "why do you think girls fall for me?"

"Because you're rich?" Marissa answered.

"No!" Alex exclaimed shaking her head.

"You're easy on the eyes?" Marissa said again.

"Wrong…." Alex said "Because I'm _Alex Kelly_!" Marissa just looked at her questioningly.

"Marissa, you have absolutely no idea on what I'm capable of doing!" Alex said with assurance.

Marissa just looked at her blankly, thinking to herself if she did the right thing on accepting the deal.

"Let's go to your house so you can get your stuff!" Alex said standing up.

"Ok, let's go!" Marissa said standing up also as the other girl held her hand and walked out with her outside.

* * *

After an hour at the cooper Mansion inside Marissa's room.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Alex asked impatiently at her as she was still not finish packing her things up.

"Do you think this is enough?" Marissa asked her looking at her clothes.

"Marissa, you're just going to stay with me for a week?!" Alex exclaimed "how much more clothes do you need?"

"I don't really know?" Marissa said unsure.

"If it's not enough….I can always buy you a new one!" Alex said.

"That's not necessary." Marissa said "I think this is enough!"

"3 big suitcases!!" Alex exclaimed "are you kidding me?" Marissa just shrugged at Alex.

"Wait…" Marissa said looking at Alex worried "What about my mom?"

"I think she will be thrilled to know that you're not here for a whole week!" Alex scoffed.

"I'm serious!" Marissa said still looking at her worried.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her before we leave!" Alex said walking towards her and held her hand reassuring her.

Downstairs.

"What's the meaning of this?" Julie said wide eyed as she looked at Marissa's suitcases on the floor.

"Let me explain first before you yell at me!" Marissa said defensively.

"Alex and I had an _arrangement_.." Marissa said softly not looking at her mother.

"What arrangement?" Julie said not liking the idea at all.

"Jules, Marissa and I had a bet!" Alex said casually interrupting Marissa.

"A what?" Julie said shocked.

"A **bet**!" Marissa exclaimed.

"What did you bet on?" Julie said questioningly.

"Marissa told me that she can last a week without kissing me!" Alex continued "So I challenged her and made a wager which she gladly accepted!"

"What's the catch?" Julie asked curiously.

"Both of us agreed that whoever is the first person to give in…Meaning to kiss the other, will be the loser and the winner's bitch for a week!"

"Really?" Julie said smiling "that's interesting!"

"So why do you need to stay in one roof together then?" Julie asked again "Wouldn't it be more difficult for the both of you if you stay together for a whole week?"

"That's exactly what I thought!" Alex said "But the pay off is so worth it, don't you think so!?"

"You have a point!" Julie agreed "_Poor Marissa_!"

"Mom?!" Marissa exclaimed "Do you really think I will lose this bet?"

"Yeah…" Julie said casually "I can't wait to see you be Alex' bitch!"

"Mom, I'm your daughter here!!" Marissa said faking hurt "besides it's only for a week!"

"Aww, so you think it will be that easy?" Julie said shaking her head "Honey, I always see you fantasizing about Alex! Don't you think that's a mere give away that you'll lose the bet?!" Alex smiled at this.

"Mom?!" Marissa said defensively "I'm not fantasizing about Alex?!"

"Yes, you are!" Julie said nonchalantly.

"Right?" Marissa said sarcastically "why don't you just say that _I'm dreaming about us having sex_!"

"You do?" Julie said wide eye as she rolled her eyes, Alex laughs at the two.

"No!! no!!" Marissa said defensively but gets cuts off by her mom, "I knew it!" Julie said smiling.

"No…that's not what I meant!" Marissa said shaking her head.

"That explains the other time when I heard you moaning in your sleep!" Julie said grinning at her; Alex raised a brow at this information.

"Mom!" Marissa said blushing "I think we've heard enough!"

"See!" Alex said teasingly "Even your mom knows that you let your imagination run wild at me!"

"You wish!" Marissa said smirking at her.

"So this is just for a week right?!" Julie asked.

"Yes, only for a week…" Alex said nodding "Then I'll return her after that!"

"There's really no problem if you keep her?!" Julie said casually as her daughter gave her a look.

"Really?!" Alex said with a small laugh.

"Just promise me you'll marry her afterwards!" Julie said without a warning, Alex swallowed hard after hearing this.

"Mom?!" Marissa said in disbelief.

"What?" Julie said innocently.

"uhm…..I….ah…" Alex said stuttering.

"I'm kidding!" Julie said laughing at her.

"Yeah…of course?!" Alex said in relief as she laughs at her_ joke_.

"Can I talk to Marissa for a sec?" Julie said pulling Marissa away from her as Alex nodded in response.

"Marissa, have you seen the look on her face?" Julie said whispering at her as they walk away from the blonde.

"Yeah?" Marissa said casually "What about it?"

"Haven't I told you to talk to her about her commitment issues?" Julie said concerned.

"I don't really know how to ask her about it?!" Marissa said in response.

"Honey, I think you better think of something to make Alex **marry** you!" Julie said seriously.

"What? Why should I do that?" Marissa said shocked.

"Don't you want her to marry you?" Julie asked.

"I do….but I don't want to pressure her about it!" Marissa said honestly.

"If I were you….I'll use this opportunity to bag Alex!" Julie said again determined.

"Mom? I can't believe you're saying that to me?" Marissa exclaimed.

"Honey, if you're too slow….someone might try and steal her away from you!" Julie added worriedly "Do you want that to happen?"

"No!" Marissa answered quickly "But isn't it bad to lure her into marriage?"

"Honey, it's not really bad if you think about it?!" She said "Just make sure you use all your charm and make her fall for you harder than she already is!"

"Are you sure about this?" Marissa said still not sure if it's the right thing to do.

"Wait! Why are you pushing me to marry her anyway?" She then asks why her mom is suddenly interested on this topic.

"Honey, I'm just thinking about you!" Julie said softly at her "I know Alex has a reputation and if you didn't do anything about it…you'll just be like any other girl she dumps and leaves behind!"

Marissa just looked at her blankly not saying a word.

"Marissa, I know Alex is the one for you!" Julie said confirming "So you better not ruin your chance with her!"

Marissa just sighed as her mom continued "Remember what I told you…Alex may seem like a hard shell to crack but don't get discouraged!"

"You just have to play the right cards and she'll ask you to marry her in no time!!" Julie said confidently.

"Ok..ok….." Marissa said walking away from her to go to where Alex is.

"Honey! Don't forget what I told you!" Julie said reminding her.

"Mom, I'm not 12 years old anymore!" Marissa said sarcastically "I already know what to do about it!"

"I'm just saying?!" Julie exclaimed "Alex, take good care of my daughter!"

"Yes, of course!" Alex said nodding "I'll take good care of her like my life depended on it!"

"That's good to know!" Julie said smiling at her.

"So we'll go ahead mom!" Marissa said then kissed Julie on the cheeks.

"Bye!" Julie said looking at Marissa "Good luck…..you'll need it!"

"I'll call you!" Marissa said.

"Bye Jules!" Alex said waving goodbye at her.

"Tell me who won….ok?!" Julie said smiling at them.

"We will!" Alex said then the two gets in her car and drove away.


	24. Chapter 24

sorry for the delay, I got sick so I wasn't able to go online for days...I was just too tired to do it...after work I go straight to bed, anyways.. i'm all good now so i'll post the next chapter now...enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 24: Bothered

Alex' House

The two had just arrived at Alex' house.

"Come in!" Alex said to Marissa as she helped her move her suitcases inside the room.

"Where should I put this?" Marissa said looking at her suitcases.

"You can put it in here!" Alex said standing in front of the other cabinet that's still empty.

"Ok!" Marissa said walking towards it.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Alex waited for her to answer.

"No, it's ok!" Marissa said "I can manage!"

"Ok, If you say so?!" Alex said then walks to the bed and laid there for a while.

"Are you ok?" Marissa said concerned looking at her who seems to be really tired.

"I'm just tired, that's all!" Alex said with her eyes closed.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Marissa said walking towards her.

"No, it's ok!" Alex said standing up and then walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll just take a quick shower!" She said then looked at her "are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Yes, don't worry about it?!" Marissa said as she smiled at her.

"Ok!" Alex said then closed the door behind her leaving Marissa in the room with her suitcases

_this is it! I can do this!! this is easy, living with Alex!! yeah, I wish I could live with her for real!!_

_this is gonna be fun……I get to see her everyday!yay! _Marissa thought to herself while she was unpacking her clothes.

_I wonder what she looks like when she's wet?? ok, where did that come from? Marissa get a hold of yourself!! remember…you're here because of the bet..you're here to win but what if she comes out here naked?_

_oh my God!! what will I do? I don't think I can handle that? calm down Marissa, it's just Alex!_

_yeah, Alex and her __**naked**__ body!! ok?! I need to stop now! ooh….I would do anything to see her naked..yummy!_ Marissa said to herself as she was once again lost with her thoughts about the blonde not really noticing the time that past.

"Marissa?!" Alex said stepping closer to her with only a towel wrapped around her body, she's already done with her shower "are you ok?"

"Huh?!" Marissa said as she stared at Alex who just came out of the bathroom, not really knowing what to do.

_oh gosh! This is what I'm afraid of?! think….think…say something……anything!!_

"um..yeah…." Marissa said as she tried to compose herself from gawking at Alex.

"You don't look like you're ok to me?" Alex said as she reached for her but Marissa quickly walked away from her.

"uhm, I'll just take a quick shower too!" Marissa said walking to the shower quickly not waiting for the blonde's reply.

"Ok?" Alex said not noticing Marissa's strange reaction to her.

* * *

After sometime….

Marissa came out of the shower and slowly walked through her suitcase to get pjs, she looked around and noticed that Alex was already lying in the bed sleeping. She quickly changed into night clothes and then walked up to her.

_She fell asleep already? She must be really tired?!_ Marissa said to herself as she walked over to the bed and lied down beside her. She snuggled to Alex as she slowly stirred and opened up her eyes.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep?!" Alex said in a sleepy tone as she felt Marissa lay down beside her.

"It's ok…go back to sleep.." Marissa said softly as she felt Alex pulled her closer to her body. She put her hands to Marissa's waist and hugged her lovingly.

"Goodnight!" Alex said smiling at her as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

"Goodnight!" Marissa said softly at her as Alex closed her eyes.

_you're doing great Alex! Keep it up just 6 more nights and you can kiss her again and maybe more!! This is like a sexual abstinence for me?! Hmm…..I wonder how I will lure her to kiss me first?! I can't wait for tomorrow_! Alex thought.

_you're doing great Marissa! Keep it up just 6 more nights and you can kiss her again!! Think Marissa! How will you get Alex to kiss you first?! _Marissa thought to herself.

And soon both drifted off to sleep thinking about how they can win the bet and outwit each other.

A few hours later Alex woke up and felt Marissa's body snaked over hers. She looked at her girlfriend, who was lying on her side with her arm and one leg around her and her head resting on her chest. Alex smiled, remembering the bet they just talked about hours before. She brought her hand up to Marissa's face and stroked it lovingly.

_God, she's really beautiful! I'm so lucky to have her! I so want her right now! I can't believe I'm doing this stupid bet! I could take her right here right now!_

Alex was having a hard time controlling her raging hormones. Every instinct of her was demanding to give in and take Marissa but her mind is telling her otherwise and adds to the fact that she knew she couldn't act on it, because she knew that if she gives in she'll lose the bet.

_Fcuk! I so need a cold shower! oh...wait I already did that earlier!..This girl is really making me hot and bothered just by looking at her! _

Alex slowly moved her body away from Marissa and away from the bed and then she went outside of the room to get a drink.

_Ok…I think this will do!_ She said as she took a wine and poured it on the glass.

_here's to sexual abstinence!_ She said to herself and then drinks the wine and then she felt somthing or rather someone standing behind her.

"Hey.." Marissa said as she stood behind Alex and wrapped her arms around the blonde "why are you up this late?"

"Uhm, I can't sleep!" She said nervously as she felt Marissa's body touching hers and then she slowly pulls away from her. _this is not good_

"What's wrong?" she said when she noticed Alex pulling away from her.

"Nothing?!" she said walking backwards from her as Marissa moved forward to her. _help me, anyone?__  
_  
"Let me guess?!" she said walking towards the blonde and cornering her on the kitchen counter.

"You can't sleep because of me?" Marissa said softly looking her in the eyes.

"I uhm…" Alex said stuttering as she noticed Marissa cornering her._ I need to get out of here__  
_  
"I assume you need my company?" She said inching closer to the blonde.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep and then I'll follow you in a sec!" she said quickly and nervously not looking at her.

"No!" Marissa said and then she leans forward to the blonde and whispered to her, "Why don't you just drop the act and make love to me?"

"Huh?" she said shocked as she felt her hands sweating and her body shaking.

"I know you want me!" Marissa said to her ear "So what's stopping you now?"

"_Marissa_…" Alex said as she swallows hard.

"Are you gonna let that stupid bet get in the way?" She asked again softly then playfully bit her ear.

"**Marissa**?!" Alex said in a loud voice, pulling her head away from her but Marissa still not moving from where she stands._ I am so gonna lose!!_

"Are you gonna turn me down again?" Marissa asked her, her hand still lingering near Alex' shoulder then she reached out and gently ran her hand over the blonde's soft face, tucking a stray piece of golden hair back.

"_I uhm_…" Alex said stuttering and not really knowing what to say or do while Marissa looked at her and smiled at her deviously, giving her the sexiest grin making Alex squirm more.

_To hell with that stupid bet! I don't care if I lose! I can't take it anymore! This is just too much for me!_ Alex thought debating to herself if she should kiss her or not.

Alex couldn't restrain herself any longer and slowly leaned forward and gently placed her mouth upon Marissa's soft lips.

Marissa smiled into the kiss, knowing she won the bet. She didn't want Alex to kiss her just to win it, she wanted Alex and she needed her, right now. She quickly lost herself in the sensation Alex was causing to her body. She pressed her against the refrigerator and let her hand wander over her body.

_God she's beautiful. Are we really going to do it? Yes, yes I want it. I can't stand being with her and not being able to touch her soft skin.. Oh god, she feels so good.. __  
_  
Alex broke away from the kiss and grinned at her. "Maybe we should go to the bedroom?"

"Good idea." Marissa took her hand and let them to the room, closing the door and turning the key. She laid herself down on the bed and waited for Alex to join her.

"Are you sure?" Alex needed to ask her this one last time.

Marissa didn't say anything, in response she grabbed Alex, pulled her on top of her and kissed her passionately. They quickly lost themselves in the moment and hands began to wander over skin.

Marissa stopped kissing Alex and looked her in the eyes. "Be gentle."

Alex looked down on the beautiful girl and couldn't help but be amazed. She never thought it was possible to want someone so much. She wanted to make this night special for Marissa; she wanted her to always remember it.

"Wait a second." She stood up, walked to her drawer and placed candles all over the room. She lit them one by one until the whole room was bathed in soft light. Marissa watched her in awe.

"I hope you like it." Alex placed herself on top of Marissa again and gently kissed her neck. Even though she craved Marissa, she promised herself she would take it slow.

"I love it." Marissa cupped Alex' face and softly kissed her. No words were spoken, as the two girls finally gave themselves completely to each other.

They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Alex broke free from Marissa to place soft kisses along her neck, down to her collarbone and back to her lips. She lifted Marissa's top over her head and starred at the perfect body in front of her. Her fingers traced the outlines of her breast as her lips began to wander over the new exposed flesh. She kissed her way down to Marissa's navel while her hands stroked her thigh.

Marissa needed to feel Alex, so she quickly pulled the girl's top off and pushed her down on her. They both gasped as they felt their skin make contact. Marissa now got on top of Alex and began sucking on her neck. The blonde girl let out a soft moan and traced her fingernails over Marissa's back. This caused the girl to moan in return, both loving the feel of their girlfriends.

Alex wanted to feel Marissa completely so she pushed herself up, along with the girl, and began pulling her pants down. She watched Marissa as she did the same and grinned once she saw Marissa like God made her. She was simply amazing and beautiful. They lied down on the bed again, with Alex on top this time. She kissed Marissa lovingly but quickly returned to kiss her neck. She let her hand move from Marissa's chest, down to her flat stomach and up again. This caused Marissa to close her eyes, letting herself fall completely.

She didn't try to take the upper hand again, she knew Alex wanted to do this for her and she wasn't going to fight that. She felt Alex caressing her stomach and her lips began to slowly make their way to her breast. Alex began to kiss every inch of skin beneath her and softly put Marissa's nipples in her mouth. She gently bit down and watched Marissa licking her lips in response.

She kissed Marissa's whole upper body as her fingers began tracing circles on her thigh. Alex knew she was driving Marissa crazy and she loved every moment of it. She kissed her way back to her neck and began to suck on it, causing Marissa to moan out loudly. She nibbled on her ear and smiled before her fingers found Marissa's arching centre.

Marissa closed her eyes and gasped when Alex slowly entered her, letting the sensations overcome her. When Marissa felt like she was really on the verge of cumming, she felt like she was in heaven floating.

Marissa couldn't hold on any longer, so she let herself fall off the edge, calling out Alex' name, feeling as though she couldn't breathe, on the verge of passing out.

While Alex held on her tightly as she felt herself come as well, Marissa hasn't even touched her but she felt herself come as well, they're just too hot for each other right now.

It took minutes before Marissa stops shaking and slowly opens her eyes then Marissa began to softly kiss Alex' lips as the blonde held onto Marissa's shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing her back passionately.

"**I love you.**" Alex said softly as she slowly pulled away from her and looked Marissa straight into her eyes.

"_You love me?" _Marissa said looking rather shocked at what she just heard.

Alex just looked at her stunned as the words that came out of her mouth sink in.

_I love you, I love you? _Alex said repeating the words in her mind over and over again. _I love you? Oh my God! I love her?!_

* * *

"Alex?!" Marissa said getting her attention.

"Huh?" She said as she snapped back out to reality.

"Are you alright?" Marissa said looking at her concerned as she held on to her face.

"Yeah.." She said as she looked back at her.

"Are you sure?!" Marissa said softly at her "because you don't look like you're ok to me?" still holding her face.

"Let's just go back to sleep!" She said instead.

"Ok?!" Marissa said as she pulled her closer to her body "_Sweet dreams!_"

Alex then slowly looked around in her surrounding and then smiled to herself.

_Damn! It felt so real to me!_ She said looking around her room and then to Marissa who is now sleeping peacefully beside her.

_Why do I have to __**dream**__ about us having sex?!_ Alex said to herself and then shakes her head abit.

_Now I know why they called it wet dreams!!_ She said then smiles to herself.

_I really thought it was real! oh boy, I think I have to do something! I have to make her kiss me first before she uses her charm against me but how will I do that?_ she said as she closed her eyes. And soon she drifted off to sleep, thinking about their bet and how she can win it.

Thanks to you who wrote the _**scene**_.. you know who you are...


	25. Chapter 25

thanks again for all those people who reads and reviews...appreciate it...it actually makes me happy knowing that there are people who likes what i'm writing..

* * *

Chapter 25: Day 1

Alex slowly woke up and felt a warm body in her arms. It was soft and smooth skin under her fingertips. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes  
staring into hers. It was Marissa, her beautiful girlfriend. Alex smiled in the morning sunlight and cupped Marissa's cheek with her hand.

"Good morning beautiful!" Alex said smiling at Marissa.

"Good morning gorgeous!" Marissa said also smiling at her.

"So how was your sleep?" Alex asked as she pulled Marissa closer to her.

"Great!" Marissa answered sincerely as she hugged Alex lightly "Because I have you beside me!"

"So what do you wanna do right now?" Alex said as she pulled Marissa on top of her.

"**You**!" Marissa said bluntly as she pressed herself on Alex' body.

"**What**?" Alex said almost yelling.

"You heard me." Marissa said softly as she looked at her closely.

Alex looked at her nervously and bit her bottom lip as she felt Marissa pressing herself against her body even more.

"_I want you…..Alex_!" Marissa said in her sexiest voice as she lied down on top of Alex, her face buried on the blonde's neck and then she let her hand wander over Alex' body.

Alex just froze as she felt Marissa's hand roaming around her body.

"Do you want me Alex?" Marissa said softly whispering to her ears while caressing her thigh as Alex just laid there not saying a word and not moving a muscle just feeling the girl's hand roamed all over her body.

"You can have me.." Marissa said as she leant down and nibbled Alex's ear "I'm all yours!" then looked back at her seductively.

"Are you sure about this?" Alex said softly as her heart began to race, Marissa gradually buries her head in the crook of her neck and whispered to her, "Yes!" Marissa said then she pulled away and looked at Alex' blue eyes then she slowly moved forward, her lips an inch away from Alex' lips.

"I'll do anything you want.." Marissa said in a seductive voice as she slowly leant down to kiss her but her lips still not touching the blonde's, just merely teasing her.

"_Anything_?!" Alex said with a devious smile.

"Yes." Marissa said again softly as she let her hand linger on Alex' stomach then she hold on to Alex' shirt ready to pull it off of her body.

"Wait!" Alex said stopping Marissa from pulling her shirt.

"What is it?" she asked confused as she felt Alex stopping her from what she's doing.

"Do you really think I'm that _gullible_?" Alex said as she looked straight at Marissa's eyes.

"What?" Marissa said as she looked back at Alex' eyes her face an inch away from her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sorry?!" Alex said smiling "But it's not working."

"Huh?" Marissa said confused as Alex pulled herself away from her and stood by the bed.

"I know what you're doing Marissa" Alex said grinning at her "_you're seducing me_!"

"I'm not seducing you!" Marissa exclaimed she's still sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, right!" Alex said smugly "so why didn't you kiss me earlier?" Marissa just looked at her questioningly.

"You could have kissed me right there and then but you didn't!" Alex said looking at her "you're really smart……you nibbled my ear knowing that it wasn't against the rule!"

"What?" Marissa said surprised.

"You could have fooled me there Marissa!" Alex said as Marissa just looked at her amazed.

"You leant in as if you're going to kiss me but the truth is you're waiting for me to make the first move and kiss you!" Alex said smirking at her.

"How did you…" Marissa said in disbelief as she stared at the blonde with a stunned look.

"I told you….I'm not going to lose this bet!!" Alex said walking away from her.

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked.

"I'm going to take a shower!!" Alex said smiling at her, "You got me all hot and bothered there!" Alex said as she closed the door behind her.

Marissa just smiled at her knowing that she had an effect on the girl, she didn't think Alex would notice what she's trying to accomplish earlier. She could have sworn Alex was ready to grab the bait (that was her) but then again she was wrong.

* * *

Later that afternoon at Marissa's office

Marissa is in her office finishing her article when her cell phone started ringing.  
Marissa looked at the number flashing on her cell then a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Hey gorgeous!" Marissa said smiling widely.

_Hey beautiful! I hope I'm not disturbing you!_

"Even if I had something to do I will leave it just for you!" Marissa said truthfully.

_I'm flattered……anyway….are you free tonight?_

"I'm always free for you!" Marissa said quickly.

_That's good to hear!...so do you want to go to the baitshop later?_

"Sure!" Marissa said excitedly.

_Why don't you ask Summer to go with us?!_

"That's great…..we haven't been spending so much time together and I think this will be perfect for us to bond again!" Marissa said happily.

_So I'll see you later?_

"Yes……" she said.

_We'll go there around 8 tonight….._

"ok….i'll call Summer now!" Marissa responded.

_Bye…._

"Bye!" Marissa said as she hangs up the phone and then dialled Summer's number.

"Hello Summer?!" Marissa said.

_Hey Coop, I thought you have forgotten me already…._

"of course not…..i've just been busy…." Marissa answered.

_Yeah…..busy….with Alex… so why'd you call?_

"I called because I missed you and I wanted to know if you are free tonight?"

_Why do you want to know?_

"Alex asked me to go to the baitshop later and she wanted you to come along with us!"

_She said that?_

"Yeah..so are you going?"

_I'm in…_

"Ok….that's great….bring Seth along with you ok!"

_Of course I wouldn't want to be your third wheel!!_

"so I'll see you at the baitshop at 8 tonight!!"

_Ok…bye_

"Bye" Marissa said then hangs up the phone.

* * *

Later that night at the Baitshop

The four are already inside the club sitting at their table Marissa beside Alex then Summer and Seth.

"It's been awhile since we last saw this place" Marissa said while holding on to Alex's hand.

"Yeah, I didn't know that there will be a lot of people here tonight" Summer said surprised as she looks at all the people inside the club.

"It's always jam packed here!" Seth said almost shouting as they barely hear their conversations because it was loud inside the club.

"How did you know that?" Summer asked him.

"Are you going here without my permission?" Summer said suspiciously.

"No, I just know simply because clubs are always full of people" Seth answered then looked at her for help "Right Alex?"

"Yeah!" Alex nodded.

Summer just looked at Seth not really convinced while Seth looked around then said "Look at her…..She's _hot_!" Seth said looking at the girl walking in their direction.

"Cohen!" Summer said slapping his arm.

"What?" Seth said innocently.

Then the girl he was looking at approached their table smiling.

"Excuse me?!" the girl said looking at Summer's direction "is it okay if I buy you a drink?"

"I'm sorry" Summer said "But I'm **straight**!"

"No, not you!" the girl said shaking her head.

"I meant the _blonde girl_!" she said smiling widely at Alex "Do you mind if I buy you a drink?"

"**No**, I don't think so!" Marissa said glaring at the girl before Alex could even answer.

"Why is that?" she asked as she put her hands on her waist.

"_Because she's my girlfriend_!" Marissa exclaimed.

"oh…I'm sorry….."she said apologetically looking at her.

"Of course she's taken……_a girl that gorgeous is always taken_….." she said softly walking away from their table.

"Whoah…you're feisty Marissa!" Summer said looking at her.

"She's getting into my nerves!" Marissa said still pissed.

"So Alex….uhm…how do you do that?" Seth said curiously.

"Do what?" She said confused.

"How do you get girls to notice you without even trying?" Seth said amused.

"I really have no idea?!" Alex said casually.

"Cohen will you stop asking her stupid questions?!" Summer exclaimed.

"Ok…ok…" Seth said "So girls what do you like to drink?"

"I'll have vodka!" Marissa answered.

"Shirley temple for me! " Summer replied.

"Martini" Alex said.

"Ok…I'll get it for you girls!!" Seth said walking towards the bar.

* * *

At the bar…

"Shit! Are you blind?" the girl said angrily looking at Seth.

"I'm sorry!" Seth said "I got pushed by that guy!"

"You got pushed…or you're careless!" she spat at him.

"I swear I got pushed!" he said.

"Do you know how much this cost me?" she said again touching her skirt.

"I'm so sorry" Seth said apologetically at her.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" she hissed at him as she was about to hit him with her purse but then...

"Is there a problem Seth?" Alex said looking at Seth as the girl stopped on her tracks.

"I accidentally spilled the wine on her skirt" Seth explained "but I didn't mean it…I got pushed by some guy…"

"I already apologized to her but she wouldn't accept it!" Seth said looking at Alex.

"Alex?!" the girl said as she looked intently at her as if shocked.

"_You_?!" Alex said under her breath.

* * *

At that exact moment….

"Tell me Coop?" Summer said "how are you and Alex?"

"We're ok….." Marissa answered "We argue sometimes but we'll survive…."

"What are you arguing about?" Summer said curiously "if you don't mind me telling, that is?"

"The usual, girls hitting on her…" Marissa said then added "her past."

"Well, you already know that Alex is really popular when it comes to girls…" Summer said.

"Yeah, But when I asked her about her past she just shut me out!" Marissa said her face saddened "So I got pissed and we argued about it."

"Coop, you can't blame her if she doesn't want to share it with you, maybe it's too painful for her to relieve her past!" Summer explained.

"I know, it's just that I don't want her keeping secrets from me!" Marissa exclaimed.

"Everybody has secrets Coop! " Summer said "You should just let her tell you that when she's ready…"

"I know and in addition to her past there are these girls that keep on popping out of nowhere!" Marissa said pissed.

"That, my friend is the disadvantage of having a hot girlfriend" Summer said "There's always someone who wants a piece of her!"

"Yeah!" Marissa nodded "That's why I'm always keeping an eye on her!"

"Yeah, you'll never know..girls these days are like whores!" Summer said bluntly.

"I know!" Marissa agreed.

"Anyway, how's living with Alex?" Summer said changing the subject.

"How did you know about that?" Marissa said surprised.

"Hello?! Your mother!" Summer said wide eye "So how was it?"

"It's great living with her!" Marissa said smiling widely.

"So how's the bet?" Summer asked again "Did you lose already?"

"Why'd you assume that I will lose that bet?" Marissa said annoyingly "FYI, I will win that bet no matter what!"

"I doubt it!" Summer said grinning as Marissa just glared at her.

"Watch and learn Summer!" Marissa said confidently "She'll be my bitch in no time…."

"So Coop…." Summer said softly "Have you two done it?"

"Done what?" she said looking at her questioningly.

"You know……" Summer said giving her a –_you know what I mean_- look "How was it?"

"How was What?" Marissa said still no clue on what she was talking about.

"I didn't think that you living with her will make your brain _slower_?!" Summer said annoyingly.

"What?" Marissa said still confused.

"What I'm asking is…." Summer said lowering her voice "How was it having sex with her?"

"You didn't just ask me that question?" Marissa said wide eyed.

"it's inevitable…" Summer said " so….was she good? How many times did you come? Is she a screamer? Did she get you over the edge? Come on Coop…spill!!"

"Summer!" Marissa exclaimed hitting her arms "first of all….we haven't done it?!"

"you haven't?" Summer said in disbelief "oh my God!! Coop! what were you thinking! I'd definitely do her anytime of the day!"

"Excuse me?" Marissa said shocked.

"ok..ok….i'm just saying if I had a girlfriend that hot…" Summer added "We'd be practically doing it all day long! I think if she got naked right in front of me, i'll surely come and she'll get me over the edge! That's just a thought by the way."

"Summer?!" Marissa said shocked at what she just heard "I'll pretend you didn't say that! Remember she's already mine!"

"I know!" Summer said smiling at her "I'm just saying…"

* * *

At the bar……

"Alex?" She said looking at her.

"Danielle" Alex said coldly as she was surprised to see her.

"Alex….I didn't know I'd see you here?" She said surprised to see her also.

"So is there a problem here?" Alex said instead of answering her question.

"No..no problem at all!" She said shaking her head.

The two just looked at each other not saying a word while Seth looked at the girl and then at Alex staring at each other.

"Uhm…….are you guys ok?" Seth said as he looked confused at the two.

"Yeah…….uhm you go ahead" Alex said not looking at him "I'll be there in a sec!"

"Ok?" Seth said walking away and leaving the two behind.

"I didn't know I'd see you here?" the girl said glad about it.

"Same here.." Alex said causally, they just stood there awkwardly as the girl contemplated on what she's gonna say to the blonde.

"Alex, about An…"

"I don't wanna hear it…" Alex cuts her off as she looked at her defeated.

"Ok, I get it that you're mad at her but I'm you're friend too?!" She continued but Alex gave her a look to stop.

"I said I don't wanna hear it!" She said again angrily.

"But Alex you don't understand!" She said again as she shook her head, "I don't? really? I don't need your explanation…you don't have to defend her to me….what I saw is enough for me to know that _you're_ friend is lying to my face!!" She said full of regret and hurt.

"You should have let her explain what really did happen?! Sarah's the one who's lying and not her!!" She said again trying to explain to her.

"Don't fucking mention her name to me!! I don't wanna hear it…she could die and go to hell for all I care!!" She said fuming with anger.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she's the whole reason why you two broke up!! And it's all her fault and not An.."

"Don't mention her name to me….i don't wanna hear it…" Alex cuts her off again as she walks away from her but she grabbed her hand before she could even go.

"Alex, don't be stupid…..you and I both know that she's not like that…." Danielle said trying to defend her friend.

"Ye, that's what I thought till I caught her with my own eyes with her." Alex said sarcastically removing her hand from her grip.

"We're done here!" Alex said not looking back and walking away from her not even waiting for her response.

* * *

At their table…

"Here you go girls…" Seth said handing them their drinks.

"What took you so long?" Summer exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I had an argument back there…." Seth said sitting down "I accidentally spilled a wine on a girl and she got angry at me and yelled to my face!"

"She did that to you?" Summer said in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Seth replied.

"Where's that bitch…..I'm going to teach her a lesson!" Summer said standing up.

"No…it's ok!" he said stopping Summer "Alex had already taken care of it!"

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked him.

"She was about to hit me with her purse when Alex came in!" Seth said relieved.

"The girl recognized Alex and when she asked if there's a problem.." Seth explained "She quickly said ..no..no problem at all!"

"What's up with that?" Seth exclaimed "What is it with girls and Alex?"

"Cohen!" Summer said elbowing him.

"Ouch!" Seth said touching his stomach.

"So where's Alex?" Marissa said looking at him.

"I left them at the bar!" Seth answered.

"I'll just go find her!" Marissa said standing up and walking to the bar leaving the two behind.


	26. part 2

continuation...

At the bar…

Marissa walked slowly, looking around for the blonde and then she noticed Alex walking towards her looking upset.

"Hey, are you ok?" Marissa asked as she noticed a change on Alex' expression.

"I'm ok." Alex said not looking at her as she walks quickly towards their table while Marissa just followed her behind.

As soon as they sat down at their table Alex quickly takes a swig of her drink and emptied it.

"I'll just get more of this." Alex said standing up to go to the bar.

"ok?!" Marissa said nodding at her following her with a look.

* * *

After 30 minutes…

"Marissa I think she's had enough?" Summer said looking at Alex.

"I've already told her to stop drinking but she wouldn't listen to me!" Marissa said in frustration.

"Does she really drink like that?" Summer asked again as she looked at Alex who kept on drinking heavily.

"Summer, do you want to dance?" Seth said to her getting her attention.

"I didn't know you can dance?" Summer said raising a brow at him and stood up to dance with him.

"Alex, I think you've had enough of this!" she said as she walked towards her grabbing the blondes arm "Maybe we should go now!"

"No, we haven't danced yet!" she said drunkenly, not moving a muscle from where she is sitting and then drinks again.

"You're drunk!!" Marissa said as she was getting annoyed at Alex' behaviour.

"No I'm not drunk!" she said drunkenly as she looks at her.

"Come on, let's dance?!" she said as she stands up and grabs Marissa's hand to the dance floor.

"I'm not in the mood for dancing!" She said pulling her hand from the blonde, Alex smirked at her and then said "If you don't wanna dance with me, surely there's someone who wants to dance with me!" Alex said confidently as she walked to the center of dancefloor leaving Marissa pissed at her.

* * *

After awhile...

"Hey, where's Alex?" Summer said as she looked around looking for her.

"on the dancefloor!" Marissa said looking across the room at Alex.

"Marissa, you didn't have to leave her like that!" Summer said "She's drunk!"

"Let her be!" She said angrily as she sat at their table again.

"Marissa are you just gonna sit there?" Summer said getting her attention as she just stood there looking anywhere but the dancefloor.

"Didn't you see what the girl is doing to your girlfriend?" she said again looking at Alex and the girl she was dancing with as Marissa just stood there not really listening to her.

"Look at that bitch she's taking advantage of Alex!" Summer said angrily.

"What?" Marissa said as she now noticed that Summer was talking to her about Alex.

"I said that bitch is all over your girlfriend!" Summer exclaimed.

"Who's all over my girlfriend?" she asked again confused.

"Look there!" Summer said pointing on the dancefloor where Alex was dancing.

"Did she just held my girlfriends ass?" Marissa said as she looked at Alex and the girl that obviously is all over her girlfriend.

"That bitch!" She said standing up and walking towards them looking like a mad woman ready to beat anyone who stands in her way.

* * *

At the dancefloor…..

Alex was dancing with the girl whose hands are all over her as Alex didn't mind it all because she was too drunk to notice.

"Excuse me!" Marissa said interrupting them while they were dancing.

"What?" the girl said looking at her annoyed.

"That's my girlfriend you're taking advantage of!" Marissa said glaring at the girl and grabbing Alex' hand from her.

"it's ok Marissa..." Alex said drunkenly "we were just dancing?!"

"That's not dancing?!" Marissa said angrily at her and then looks at the other girl furious.

"Well, I don't hear her complaining!" she spat back pulling Alex towards her.

"Do you want to borrow a face from a dog?" Marissa said angrily at her "or you're gonna back off now??" She said glaring at the girl.

"ok…ok…I'm gone…" the girl said walking away from them seeing Marissa looked like she's gonna cut her head off.

"Good...that's what I thought..." She said angrily and then looked at Alex again.

"Let's go Alex!" Marissa said grabbing her hand but Alex pulled her hand off of her.

"I'm not going till you danced with me?!" She said not moving a muscle from where she stands "Come on just one dance?!"

"Ok, one dance and then we're out of here!" Marissa said giving in to Alex.

"I promise!" Alex said then pulled her to dance.

"Are you sure you can still dance?" Marissa said as Alex could barely stand up because she's too drunk.

"Yeah, don't worry about me?!" She said drunkenly as the song Beautiful Liar filled the entire Club.

Ay, Ay, Ay  
Nobody likes being played  
Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira (hey)

Alex placed her hand on Marissa's lower back and the other to her waist while Marissa placed her hand on Alex' hip and the other on top of Alex' head.

_Beyonce _He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
_Shakira _I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna know about  
_Beyonce _He kissed me, his one and only, (yes) beautiful Liar  
_Shakira _Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about

Alex placed her leg in between Marissa's as she grinned herself into Alex' thigh. Alex moved her hand up Marissa's shirt as the other caressed the girl's thigh. Marissa bit her lower lip as Alex' hand moved to her inner thigh caressing it.

_Shakira _You never know  
_Beyonce _Why are we the ones who suffer  
_Shakira _Have to let go  
_Beyonce _He won't be the one to cry

_Beyonce _(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_Shakira _(Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

"Do you want me?" She whispered huskily in Marissa's ear as the blonde waited for her answer and then she began to nibble Marissa's ear while she caressed her thigh.

Marissa couldn't even speak; she was so turned on by just hearing Alex' voice in her ear and what the girl is doing to her just now. _I so want her right here right now! _

_Shakira _I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together  
_Beyonce _I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again  
_Shakira _I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing  
_Beyonce _You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong

"Marissa, turn around." Alex said softly to her while Marissa just nodded and did what she was told still not saying a word.

Alex positioned her crotch into Marissa's ass and pressed it hardly on her. Alex' hand trailed off on her hot and sweaty skin, from her thigh to her stomach and then to her shoulder pulling it towards her so Marissa's back was totally pressed on Alex' chest.

_Shakira _You never know  
_Beyonce _When the pain and heartbreak's over  
_Shakira _I have to let go  
_Beyonce _The innocence is gone

"Playing hard to get?" She whispered softly again to her ear as they swayed back and forth to the music.

Alex began to grind herself up and down, side to side against Marissa's body while her hands roamed around the brunette's body.

Marissa was battling with herself and it was taking all her willpower to turn around and lean forward to kiss Alex' lips, but she knew she had to control herself.

Alex turned Marissa around again to face her and pulled the brunette into her body while Marissa placed her hand on the back of Alex' neck as she moved up and down the length of the girl's body.

Marissa also began to grind herself against Alex' body while her hand also roamed all over the blonde's body.

_Beyonce _(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_Shakira _(Oh) Did he laugh about it  
_Beyonce _Huh huh  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
Just a beautiful liar

"I want you now!" Alex said softly as they moved rhythmically to the beat of the song.

"I want you too!" Marissa whispered and closed her eyes as she leaned forward to kiss Alex but then changed her mind as soon as she remembered their bet.

_Shakira _Tell me how to forgive you  
When it's me who's ashamed  
_Beyonce _And I wish I could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
_Both _But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame

Alex moved both her hand back to Marissa's neck and then her right hand slowly moved from her neck down to her chest slowly running her hand in between her breast almost touching it and then down to her stomach. Both Alex and Marissa were incredibly turned on, and both of them just wanted to devour and give in to each other's desire but they wouldn't for they knew that there's still a bet to be won.

Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira

Beyonce, Beyonce  
Shakira, Shakira

_Beyonce _(Ay) Let's not kill the karma  
(Ay) Let's not start a fight  
(Ay) It's not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar  
_Shakira _(Oh) Did he laugh about it  
(Oh) It's not worth our time  
(Oh) We can live without 'em  
_Both _Just a beautiful liar

Finally, when the song ended the two were very hot and bothered that they quickly went to their table and drunk their wine.

"Can you do that again for me?" Seth said still recovering from the hot scene he just witnessed.

"What?" Marissa said oblivious that almost everybody in the club saw them dancing and couldn't help but stare at them.

"Don't mind him Coop!" Summer said hitting Seth on the head.

"What was that for?" Seth exclaimed as he touched his head that got hit by Summer.

"Can I have more of this?" Alex said holding up her glass that is now empty.

"No, that's enough!" Marissa said as she puts down the glass and pulled Alex to stand up.

"You said one dance and then we can go?!" Marissa said desperately at Alex who is still not moving from her seat.

"Alex?!" Marissa said angrily at her.

"Ok..ok…we can go now!" she said standing up but can't because her head was spinning again.

"See, I told you to stop drinking but you didn't listen?" Marissa said annoyed at her as she held her waist to help her walk outside the club.

* * *

Alex' house

Marissa drove the car because Alex was too drunk to drive and can barely move, she actually passed out. She parked at the driveway and pat Alex' shoulder to wake her up.

"Alex…..we're here!" Marissa said softly at her tapping her shoulder.

"Huh?!" Alex said drunkenly as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Let's go inside…." Marissa said helping her get out of the car.

* * *

Inside Alex' room…..

Alex was so wasted that when her body touched the bed she quickly fell asleep. Marissa didn't want her to sleep without changing her clothes so she opened her closet hoping to find a pj for her but couldn't seem to find it. She went over to Alex' drawer to search for a pj but still with no luck so instead she grabbed a boxer short and a wife beater.

_I think this will do!_ She thought to herself as she pulled it out of the drawer but then something fell on the floor. She looked at the thing that fell on the floor and saw a necklace; it was a platinum necklace and had a letter-_A_ pendant on it.

_I have never seen Alex wear this necklace before?!_ She thought as she picked it up from the floor.

"_Marissa…" _Alex breathed out.

Marissa quickly put down the necklace and rushed over to her girlfriend.

"What is it?" Marissa said as she sat beside her on the bed but then noticed that Alex was just mumbling words while she was sleeping.

_She's calling my name in her sleep! That's cute!_ she thought smiling.

_I think it's time for you to change now!_ She said then she started to undress the blonde slowly_. _

_Marissa stop staring!...but she's asleep…she wouldn't notice……what if I touch her there?...no…no…definitely no touching……that's bad!...but I so want her! _

Marissa then went to get Alex's boxer short then slipped it on to her and then followed by the top. Marissa also changed into night clothes and after that went to bed and snuggled beside Alex.

_I could so do her right now!...You can't...how about just one peck on the lips...no...you'll lose the bet...I won't...she won't notice...she's too drunk to notice...but that's unfair...life is unfair...do you want to win by cheating?...ok...ok...won't do it anymore..._ Marissa said mentally arguing with herself and then soon drifted off to sleep with all the thoughts running through her head.

* * *

After a few hours, Alex woke up and felt Marissa lying beside her. Then she looked at her clothes that are now changed into night clothes.

_We didn't do anything, right?_ she then looks at Marissa and noticed her also wearing night clothes.

_I think so!_ Alex then stands up slowly to go to the kitchen to have a glass of water.

_Fcuk! I promised myself I wouldn't drink that much again! What was I thinking? I wouldn't let myself be like that again!_ she said as she drinks the water and then she grabbed the phone beside the wall.

_I need to talk to her!_ Alex said as she dialled Jodie's number.

_Yes?_

Hey, I'm sorry if I called you this late?...(Alex)

_Late? You mean early! It's 4 in the morning!_

Really?

_Yes…are you taking drugs?_

No! and i didn't notice it was early! i just wanted to talk to you!

_Ok?! So What's up?_

I drank too much last night!

_You're always drinking? What's new?_

I know but not that kind of drinking! I've been drinking too much that I passed out!

_You're a heavy drinker! But you don't just pass out?_

I know!

_Why'd you drink that much anyway?_

You know why?!

_No, I don't know?_

Remember the reason why I started drinking in the first place?

_Yeah……so?...ow?_

Yes!

_I thought you have already forgotten all about her?_

I thought so too! But last night I saw Danielle and she said something about her!

_You saw her bestfriend? Is she with her? Did you see her?_

No! She's not with her at the time….i'm glad I didn't see her because I don't know what to do if I did!

_So is that why you started drinking heavily again?_

Yeah….I just felt like drinking when I heard Danielle mention her name.

_So is she here? I mean..._

I don't really know...i didn't asked Danielle...and please I don't wanna know..

_Ok..ok...So how'd you manage to get home?_

Marissa took care of me…

_She's really something Alex…you're lucky she understands…._

Actually..she doesn't know about it…..

_What? You haven't told her about this?_

No….I don't think she'll understand!

_She wouldn't if you don't tell her!_

I don't know how?

_Just tell her!_

Ok?! I will...but not now..

_Just be sure to tell her..._

Ok!...Thanks for listening to me!

_No problem!_

Bye!

_Bye! _Alex then shuts the phone.

"Hey?! What are you doing here?" Marissa asked as she walked slowly towards her.

"Just went for a drink!" Alex said then walks towards her and held her hand to lead her to her room "Let's go to sleep!"

"ok?" Marissa said as she walked beside her to the room.

The two are now lying in bed as Marissa quickly drifted off to sleep snuggled beside her while Alex just stared at the ceiling having a hard time to sleep.

_Should I tell her? how? I thought I am already ok with this, turns out I'm not...why does she have to ruin it for me? Can't believe she's doing it again!_


	27. Chapter 26

sorry about the dealy, been busy with work and all, so before I sleep I thought that I should already post the next chapter...so here it goes...

Chapter 26: Day 2

Next Morning:

Fcuk! My head hurts! Alex said as she tried standing up slowly from the bed but can't because her head is spinning.

"Are you ok?" Marissa said as she walked slowly to her and tried helping her to stand up.

"No!" Alex yelled as she held onto her head and looked at her "My head is splitting in two and you're asking me if I'm ok?"

"Well, who told you to drink that much last night?" Marissa said angrily at her as she stopped helping her stand up.

"Marissa it's too early for a lecture!" Alex said as she stands up slowly and looked at her.

"Well, if you looked outside…" Marissa said sarcastically "it's really not that early!"

"Whatever!?" Alex said ignoring her.

"So now you're taking it out on me?" Marissa said pissed at her, Alex sighed then spoke again.

"ok, I'm sorry.." Alex said apologetically as she walks away from her "I didn't mean it that way.."

"it's ok…I know what you mean…" Marissa said looking at her "So where are you going?"

"I'll just hit the shower and then we'll do whatever it is that you want us to do!"

"Ok!" Marissa smiles after hearing this "hurry up!"

"I will!" Alex said as she entered the bathroom.

* * *

After awhile…

"So what do you want us to do?" Alex said as she got out of the bathroom.

"Is it ok if we go to the beach?" Marissa said unsure if Alex would like that idea.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Alex said irritably and then looked at her "I still have some paperwork to do!"

"Can we just hang here?" Alex said looking apologetically at her.

"Here?" Marissa said disappointed.

"Yes, here!" Alex said nodding "You do know that I have a pool here, right?"

"Yeah…..so we'll just hang here!" Marissa said a bit disappointed but agrees anyway.

"Great!" Alex said and then grabs the folder beside the table.

"You can go outside and swim while I read these!" Alex holding the folder out.

"ok?! As long as you're with me it's fine by me!" Marissa said smiling at her as she goes to the cabinet to look for a bathing suit "I'll just go and change"

"ok, I'll wait for you outside" She said then walks away to go outside near the pool.

* * *

Outside Alex' swimming pool…

Alex is now sitting on a chair near the pool reading while she waited for Marissa to come out.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a swim?" Marissa said as she came out of the house and walked towards her.

"Nope! I still have many work to do" holds out the papers in the air.

"are you sure?" Marissa said again.

"Yes, just enjoy yourself there and I'll be here reading this!" Alex said as she looked back at the papers on her hand.

"ok? If you say so!" Marissa said disappointed.

Alex then focused her attention on reading while Marissa walked away and took off her robe and threw it on the floor, she's wearing a red bikini and is looking oh so hot.

_ok!? Now all I have to do is make Alex notice me!_ She said as she slowly walked near the pool.

Marissa then jumped into the pool making the water to splash alongside the pool and Alex whose busy reading turned her attention towards the pool. Marissa then slowly emerged from the water looking very wet and sexy.

_Wow! That's hot! I didn't think she'd be hotter when wet! Damn!_ Alex said while gawking at her as Marissa took notice of this.

_Yes! She's looking at me! That's great! Now all I have to do is work my magic on her_ Marissa then walks slowly and seductively at Alex' direction not taking her eyes off the blonde.

_Oh Fcuk! She's coming here! Think! Think! Think! I wanna do her now! Oh Shit! I can't think straight! I can't do that! Remember the bet! Of course! I'll just pretend that I'm reading…that's right! I'm reading! _Alex quickly averted her eyes to the paper pretending to read.

"Sorry to interrupt!" Marissa said as she stood in front of Alex flaunting her assets "are you sure you don't want to join me?"

"Uhm…..No…I'm still….ah… reading this….can't you see?" Alex rambling and not looking at her.

"ok?! But if you changed your mind…I'll be here waiting for you!" She said smiling at her "by the way…you might wanna turn your paper upside down so you can read it properly!"

"What?" Alex looked at her questioningly and then at the paper that she is READING.

_Shit! Alex, you're too obvious!_ then she quickly turned the paper upside down so that she can literally read it.

Marissa went back to the opposite side of the pool laughing to herself and then sat down slowly and looks at Alex' direction again.  
_  
I think its working! Just one more!_ Marissa said as she formed another plan on her head.

* * *

After 5 minutes…

"Alex!" Marissa yelled calling out her name.

"Yeah?" Alex said also yelling and not looking back at her direction.

"Do you have a minute?" Marissa then said to her.

"What is it?" Alex said as she walked towards her direction.

"Do you mind putting this on my back?" she said as she holds out the lotion to Alex.

"I uhm…" She said stuttering again not liking the idea.

"Please?!" Marissa said convincing her "I can't really reach my back you know?"

"uhm..ok?" Alex said as she sat beside her and took the lotion on her hands.

Marissa the turned her back at her upon handing the sun block to her.

Alex then started putting sunblock on her back, touching it slowly and spreading the lotion evenly on her back.

_Relax Alex! You're doing well! You're just putting lotion on her back! Don't get too excited! You've done this before! Control your hormones!_

_Wow! Her hands are so soft! It feels so good! Oh! Wow! She's just touching my back what more if she touches…_

"is that ok?" Alex then slowly moved her hands from her back to her shoulders rubbing it slowly.

"Oh yeah! That's it!" Marissa said almost whispering enjoying Alex' hand on hers.  
Alex again moved her hand from her shoulder to her back and then to her waist, slowly but surely.

"Do you like that?" Alex said softly at her.

"Yes!" Marissa said her eyes now closed and feeling her hands on her waist and then she felt Alex' hand moved towards her thigh slowly caressing it.

"Marissa….." Alex said as she leans in to her and whispers "Marissa …I.."

"You what?" Marissa said as she opened her eyes, eagerly anticipating at what Alex would say next.

"I…."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I…..I have to answer that!" she then stands up quickly and left Marissa hanging and wanting more.

_oh! Come on! She's about to say it! Stupid Phone! I swear I'm gonna kill whoever it is that invented the phone! Oh gosh, he's already dead! Damn!_

* * *

After awhile……

"So where were we?" Alex said as she walks toward her after she hanged the phone and sat beside her.

"Good question!" Marissa said sitting on Alex' lap then smiled at her deviously.

"Marissa…what are you doing?" Alex said confused at her.

"What? You don't want this?" Marissa said as she moved closer to her.

"uhm.. Marissa…" Alex said feeling a bit uneasy because of their position "You're making me wet?!"

"Really? I haven't even touched you yet?" Marissa said looking at her confused.

"uhm..look at my clothes…" Alex said "it's now all wet because of you!"

"oh…that!...i'm sorry!" Marissa said blushing "I thought you said wet?"

"Yes..I said wet…." Alex said smiling at her mischievously "but not that kind of wet!"

"right?" Marissa said mentally cursing herself. _why didn't I think of that?! She's wet, I mean her clothes are wet! That's so embarrassing!_

"it's ok!" Alex said still smiling at her "you made me wet anyways!"

"Huh?" Marissa said confused at her.

"Never mind!" Alex said grinning at her.

"Come on! Why don't we take a swim?" Alex said.

"I thought you don't want to?" Marissa asked her questioningly.

"I'm already wet! So why not?" Alex said smiling as Marissa stood up and they both took a swim.

* * *

Later that evening….

"What are you doing?" Alex said as she entered the kitchen.

"Cooking?" Marissa said casually.

"I didn't know that you can cook?" Alex said surprised but thrilled.

"There's really a lot that you don't know about me!" Marissa said smiling at her.

"Really?" Alex said standing beside her and looking at what she's cooking.

"Here, why don't you have a taste of this?!" she said as she slowly put the spoon near Alex's mouth to give her a taste of the food.

"Sure!" Alex said as she gladly obliged and opened her mouth to take in and taste the food.

"So?" Marissa said as she waits for her reaction.

"Wow…it really is good!" Alex said nodding and smiling at her.

"Thank you!" Marissa then smiles at her.

"Uhm..can I have one more?" Alex said again.

"Here!" handing her the spoon with the food in it.

"No not that!" Alex said shaking her head.

"Huh?" she looks at her confused.

"Give me your hand!" Alex then said as Marissa slowly held out her hand to hers.

"I wanna taste this!" Alex said as she held Marissa's hand which has sauce all over it and slowly took it near her mouth then licks it all off.

"uhm..Alex…" Marissa said nervously at her.

"This one is more delicious" Alex said still licking her fingers and then sucking it on her mouth.

_Calm down Marissa! She's just teasing you…don't give in…but it feels so good! No…remember the bet!_

"I think that's enough for now!" Marissa pulling her hand away from Alex "Why don't' we go and eat now!"

"ok!" Alex said smiling at her and then sitting at one of the chairs.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" Alex then asked her.

"No! Why?" Marissa answered as she sat down.

"Great! Because I want you to come with me to L.A. tomorrow!"

"Sure! But why are we going to go there anyway?" Marissa asked again.

"Jodie told me that she needed my opinion on something!" Alex answered.

"Ah..ok!" Marissa nodded whil Alex continued "Besides I wanted to visit L.A too, it's been awhile since i last visited that place…"

"ok…we'll go tomorrow then!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Tomorrow it is!" Alex said in agreement "This is gonna be fun!"


	28. Chapter 27

this chapter is much longer than the last one...i hope you still like it...

Chapter 27: Day 3

Next morning...Somewhere in L.A.

Marissa and Alex are now walking towards the huge building and as they entered the building Marissa holds onto Alex' arm protectively as if saying _hands off…..she's mine_.

At the front desk….

"Good Morning Ms. Kelly!" the secretary said smiling widely at her as soon as she saw her and not paying any attention to Marissa.

"Good Morning!" Alex answered as Marissa holds on tightly to her arms "is Ms. Rodriguez there yet?"

"Yes, ma'am!" She said still smiling at Alex "This way mam!" leads her to the room without even noticing Marissa.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Inside the practice room…

As the secretary opens the room, Marissa and Alex saw lots and lots of models walking around the huge room, some are walking with their clothes on and some are even half naked without even a care in the world walking around and changing their clothes as it is.

"Alex!" Jodie said happy to see her and hugged Alex "You're here already?!"

"Well, you know me!" Alex said pulling away from her "I'm always early!"

"Yeah?! Early?" Jodie said sarcastically at her then looks at Marissa "Aren't you gonna introduce me to her?"

"Of course! Marissa this is my best friend and business partner Jodie Rodriguez!" Alex said introducing her to Jodie "Jodie this is Marissa Cooper….She's my _girlfriend_!"

"Hello Marissa!" Jodie said extending her hand to her.

"Hello Jodie! I've heard so much about you!" Marissa said as she shook her hand.

"So you're the one that made Alex a softy!?" Jodie said teasingly as she looks at her and then at Alex.

"I'm not a softy?!" Alex quickly said.

"Anyway, I'm glad to have finally met you!" Jodie said honestly.

"Me too!" Marissa said gladly.

"Why don't we sit down there?" Jodie said leading them to the chairs that are placed in the center of the room as the two followed her and sat down.

"So how are things here?" Alex said as she sat down looking around the room.

"Pretty much the same!" Jodie answered.

"At least you get to see models everyday" Alex said casually looking around "instead of signing papers all day?!"Jodie laughs at her while Marissa smirks at her remarks.

"Excuse me?!" one of the staff approached Jodie "The stage is all set!"

"ok! Cue the music so we can get started!"

"Right away ma'am!" the staff then leaves and goes to her position.

"Hey Gorgeous!" Dave says to Alex as he walks toward their direction "Long time no see?!" he smiles at her.

"Yeah! So how are you Dave?" Alex said smiling at him.

"I'm always Good!" Dave says in a gayish tone "So are you here for _business_ or _pleasure_?"

"_Business_ as usual!" Alex said casually.

"Right? Business?!" Dave says smiling mischievously then looks at Marissa "So who is this beautiful young lady beside you?"

"A new discovery?" Dave eyeing her.

"That's Marissa Cooper" Jodie answered for Alex.

"Hi Marissa!" Dave said "I'm Dave."

"Hello Dave!" Marissa said smiling at him.

"Are you a model too?" Dave asked again.

"No, I'm not a model!" Marissa said shaking her head.

"Dave, stop harassing my girlfriend!" Alex said smiling at him.

"What did you just say?" Dave said again "She's your _girlfriend_?"

"What's so shocking about that?" Alex said glaring at him.

"Nothing!" Dave added quickly.

"Wow, you're very lucky Marissa!" Dave said smiling at her.

"Why is that?" Marissa said confused.

"Alex never did once introduce a girl as her _girlfriend_!" Dave said truthfully.

"Really?" Marissa said surprised at what he just said.

"Yes, she always…always introduced them as her _friend_…" Dave added.

"guess I'm lucky huh?!" Marissa smiled at the thought.

"Yes you are!" Dave said again nodding at her "Alex don't do relationships anymore since…"

"Dave, I think they need you there!" Alex said cutting him off and giving him a warning look.

"Oh..right….I almost forgot!" Dave says immediately walking away from them "I'll see you later girls!"

Marissa just looked at her confused and dumbfounded as he walked away from them. She was about to ask Alex what was that all about when all of a sudden a loud music filled the entire room.

_Baby  
Ladies  
Fellas  
Are you ready?  
Let?s dance  
Baby (ooooh) _

They all looked at the stage and soon one by one models came walking down the runway, strutting their self.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fing me (babe) _

"I missed watching this!" Alex said feeling excited again on her seat.

Marissa looked at Alex while Alex looked at all the models intently. Marissa then looked back at the stage again where the models are and then she noticed that same familiar face again.

"Ingrid.." Marissa said under her breath. _oh! This is great! She really is HOT! And now she's looking at our direction or more like at Alex' direction!_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha _

Marissa looked at her closely then she noticed Ingrid smiling rather seductively on their direction or rather at Alex' direction. She then quickly averted her eyes to her girlfriend who is smiling back at Ingrid.

_Calm down! It's ok! It's customary to smile! Smile is good! Just no flirting!_ Marissa said and then looks at Ingrid again.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it paint love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share _

_Did she just wink at Alex? Yes…I think she did! Ok…it's all good…calm down...as long as Alex don't flirt back!_ Marissa thought and then looked back at Alex as Alex smiled sweetly at Ingrid and mouthed something in her mouth.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?(like me)  
Don't cha (don't cha baby)  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend raw like me? (raw)  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend fun like me (big fun)  
Don't cha  
Don't cha _

_What the hell did she just say to her? Ok, this is __so__ not good! I have to do something!_ Marissa thought to herself as she kept on looking back and forth from Alex to Ingrid.

"Alex? Isn't Ingrid hot?" Jodie asked her forgetting that Marissa is there.

"Definitely Hot!" Alex said casually not minding Marissa and not noticing her reaction.

_Can she be more obvious? She said she's HOT without hesitation!_ Marissa said as she looked at Alex angrily.

_Don?t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don?t cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don?t cha  
Don?t cha  
Don?t cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don?t cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don?t cha  
Don?t cha_

"Alex!" Marissa said as she called her name to get her attention back to her.

"Yeah?" Alex said not looking at her.

"Alex.." Marissa said again.

"What?" Alex said annoyed.

Marissa sighs and then said instead "Do you know where the restroom is?"

"Go straight ahead and then turn left!" Alex said glancing at her once and then looked back at the stage again.

"Excuse me!" Marissa said pissed at her and then stood up immediately.

* * *

Inside the Restroom…

Marissa is now inside one of the stalls when she heard the door open and then she heard voices.

_OMG! Have you seen her?_

Yeah! She's hotter than ever!

Too bad!? She's taken already!

Not for long!

Why'd you say so?

She'll dump her eventually after she gets what she wants from her!

But she looks happy and inlove with the girl?!

Inlove? I don't think so?!

Why not?

She only loved one girl and that girl is definitely not her!

As the door opened again, another voice was heard "Girls let's go!"

"ok...we're coming!" they said in unison and then went back outside again.

Marissa hearing all this now became curious and wonders to herself. _Who are they referring to? Is it Alex? No...it's not her but what if it's her? Then who is the girl she fell inlove with before?_

* * *

Back at the rehearsal room…

"So what are you doing here?" Ingrid said as she sat down at Marissa's seat.

"Why? You don't want me here?" Alex said teasingly.

"Of course not!" Ingrid quickly answered as she moved closer to the blonde "You know I always want _you_ here!"

"Yeah, I thought so!" Alex said smiling at her "So how much did you miss me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ingrid said as she smiled and raised a brow at her.

"I'm just checking!" Alex said as she let out a small laugh.

Marissa who is now approaching them noticed that Ingrid is sitting closely to Alex and occupying her seat.

"Hi Marissa!" Ingrid said as she noticed her approaching them.

"Hi Ingrid" Marissa said coldly hiding her anger towards the girl as she stood there awkwardly not knowing where to sit down.

"Marissa, why don't you sit here?" Alex said standing up and giving up her seat for Marissa to occupy.

"No, it's ok!" Marissa said as she stopped Alex from standing up "Don't stand up for me!"

"It's ok…you can have my seat.." Alex said softly at her but Marissa stopped her from standing up again.

"Don't worry……..I'll just sit _here_!" Marissa said as she slowly sat on Alex' lap earning a look from Ingrid.

Jodie grinned while looking at the two as Ingrid smirked and looked away from them.

"By all means.." Alex said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around Marissa's waist while Marissa puts her arm around Alex' neck.

"You can sit here all day.." Alex said smiling at her "And I wouldn't mind at all.."

"Really?" Marissa said smiling also as she slowly moved her face even more closely to Alex.

"Really!" Alex said holding on to Marissa even tighter.

"Good!" Marissa said as she moved her hand to Alex' face caressing it.

"So Alex…" Jodie said interrupting them as she sees the two flirting with each other "What time are you going to the party tomorrow?"

"What party?" Alex said as she turned her head and furrowed her brows at Jodie.

"You forgot?" Ingrid said almost yelling at her.

"I thought I was here coz you wanted my opinion on something?" Alex said looking at Jodie.

"Yeah…" Jodie said.

"So you're not going to my party?" Ingrid said again in disbelief.

"You're throwing a party?" Alex said surprised looking back at her.

"Yeah!" Ingrid answered.

"Why?" Alex asked again while Marissa just listened and looked at them talking.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that you have forgotten that tomorrow is my _birthday_?!" Ingrid said hurt.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course?!" She answered quickly "I know that tomorrow is your birthday!"

"But.." Ingrid said confused.

"I'm just playing! How can I forget?" Alex said cutting her off as she tries to convince her while Ingrid just raised a brow at her not satisfied with her answer, she was about to say something when she heard someone calling her name.

"**Ingrid**!" Dave says calling her on the stage again.

"Excuse me!" Ingrid said standing up quickly and walking away from them.

"Jodie?!" Alex said irritably when Ingrid was nowhere near them "Why didn't you tell me about the party?"

"I thought you knew?!" Jodie said honestly "Besides she's your ex……"

"So what time is the party?" Alex said quickly cutting her off.

"8pm." Jodie said quickly.

"Marissa, is it ok if we go to the party?" Alex said looking at her.

"Of course!" Marissa said nodding at her.

"Great!" Alex said as she smiles at her and puts her other hand on her lap.

"Hey, aren't you guys hungry?" Ingrid said as she walks up to them again.

"I'm starving!" Jodie said.

"Me too!" Alex said as she looks at Marissa "how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Marissa nodded.

"Let's have lunch then!" Ingrid said as the three all stood up from their seat and went out to lunch.

* * *

At The Outback….

The four are now inside the restaurant eating, Alex sat near Marissa across Jodie with Ingrid beside her.

"So how's living in Newport?" Jodie said breaking their silence.

"It's ok!" Alex said casually "But if Marissa's not there…."Alex looks at Marissa "I don't think I can stay there…."

"I thought you really wanted to live there?" Ingrid said before she took a bite of her food.

"I do but I kinda missed L.A…" Alex said looking at Ingrid.

"And the _girls in L.A._ missed you too!" Jodie said jokingly at Alex as she drinks her wine.

Alex just glared at her and said "How about you? What have you been doing while I'm gone?"

"I've been busy! Doing business….what else?!" Jodie said honestly putting down her glass of wine.

"Oh Really?" Alex said in disbelief "I don't believe you!"

"Oh really? I'm not like you…" Jodie said teasing her "I don't mix business with _pleasure_.."

Alex gave her a look as Marissa raised a brow not liking the idea of it all while Ingrid smiled at what Jodie said "True."

The four continued talking or Jodie and Alex continued talking and exchanging playful banters with each other while Marissa and Ingrid just sat there not saying a word.

* * *

After a while….

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can I have your autograph?" the girl said standing in front of their table facing Ingrid and handing her a paper.

"Sure!" Ingrid said smiling at her as she reached for the paper to sign "So what's your name?"

"Jenny!" the girl said excitedly "I can't believe how beautiful you are…my friends won't believe that I saw you here…"

"Thanks for the compliment!" Ingrid said handing her back the paper that she signed "Here you go, jenny!"

"Thank you very much!" the girl said smiling widely at her.

"You're welcome!"

"Ahm…is it okay if a take a picture?"

"Ok..sure..why not?" Ingrid said standing up.

"Great!" She said again smiling widely.

"Can I take a picture of you and your girlfriend?" Jenny said again innocently looking at Ingrid.

"_Girlfriend_?" Ingrid said confused at her.

"Yeah, I want to take a picture of you with your girlfriend...**Alex**!"

Alex after hearing this choked while Marissa knocked down her glass that she was about to hold whereas Jodie has a hard time trying to suppress her laughter.

coughshitcough...Alex said under her breath.

"_Uhm…No..No.." _Ingrid quickly said trying to correct the girl.

"Oh? I thought it was okay for me to take a picture?" the girl said cutting Ingrid off.

"Yeah it's ok to take a picture but Alex is…" Ingrid trying to explain it to her but she gets cut off again.

"Ok then.." the girl said again as she held out her camera to take their picture "I hope it's ok with you Alex?"

"_Uhm…sure…sure.._" Alex said nodding still recovering from earlier as she looks at Marissa's reaction and Marissa just nods at her for approval.

"Why don't you stand here Alex!?" the girl said pointing at Ingrid's direction.

"Ok?!" Alex said as she stood up and went to stand beside Ingrid.

"Great! But can you move a little closer to Ingrid.." the girl said again.

"Uhm.." Alex said unsure and looks at Marissa's direction as Marissa just looked at her smiling falsely but deep inside she wanted to stand up and yell to the girl's face that she is _Alex' girlfriend _and not Ingrid.

"uhm…alright?!" Alex said softly a bit unsure.

"Is this ok?" Alex said as she moved a little closer to Ingrid while Marissa looked at them trying to calm herself down.

_It's ok…it was an honest mistake…..no it wasn't?...she's my girlfriend for god's sake…..she's mine…..ooh……i wonder what would happen to me if I killed someone?...oh..no..no…..bad me….don't think like that!...but I so needed to release this anger inside of me...remember…..you have to stay cool and act normal…..Alex wouldn't like that...she don't want you to be overly jealous again...ok..ok...just stay calm...__calm__?...fuck...what does calm mean?...is that even in my dictionary?...I don't remember that word...i only now...__KILL__...what else?...__HER__...and... __NOW__...words...oh yeah...that's the only words written on my dictionary..._ Marissa said to herself.

"That's it and can you please put your hands on her waist and then smile" the girl suggested again "Because you two seems so tense."

"Uhm…..Ok?" Alex said and then she puts her hand around Ingrid's waist innocently while Ingrid felt uneasy because of the sudden contact of Alex' hand on hers.

_What the hell?...there's only so much I can take!...damn it!_

"Ok! Thanks A lot!" the girl said as she finished taking their picture and walks away from their table smiling while the two quickly separated and went back on their seats.

"I'm sorry about that!" Ingrid said looking at them rather at Marissa apologetically while she sat down again at her seat.

"Don't worry about it!" Jodie said casually and then looks at Marissa "_Right Marissa?_"

"uhm…Yes of course...really not a _problem_!" Marissa said hiding her anger that is building up inside her.

"Fans are really like that…..I mean…I think they're like that!?"

"Yeah..Don't worry about it.." Alex said looking at Marissa as she sat down next to her and whispers to her ear "_I only have eyes for you_…you do know that...right?"

Marissa after hearing this smiled at her forgetting all the reasons why she was mad earlier as Alex held her hand squeezing it tightly with hers.

"_I want you and only you._" Alex whispered again to Marissa's ear.

"I want to kiss you here and now but I don't want to lose our _bet_" Marissa just smiled at her knowingly and nods at her and then said "Yeah, tell me about it!"

"So where were we?" Jodie said getting their attention back.

After their lunch, the four went on their separate ways. Ingrid and Jodie went back again to the rehearsal while Alex and Marissa went to the mall to find something to wear for the party tomorrow and a gift for Ingrid.

* * *

At the mall…

"Do you think this will look good on me?" Marissa said showing the dress to her.

"Baby you will look good on anything you wear!" Alex said honestly eyeing her up and down.

"How about this one?" she asked again.

"I told you, anything will do on you…._even me_…" Alex said whispering the last part to herself.

"Thank you!" Marissa said smiling at her not hearing the last part.

"Come to think about it" Alex said then paused for a while.

"With or without clothes….you'd still look **HOT**!" Alex said pulling Marissa closer to her.

"Alex, there's people around" Marissa said while Alex let her hand wander over her thigh up to her sides.

"Let them watch." Alex said not minding at all and then moving her face closer to her as she was about to bit Marissa's ear when Marissa pulled away from her.

"I don't want then to watch!" Marissa said shyly.

"Ok..ok…I'll behave now!" Alex said as she let go of Marissa.

"So what are you gonna give Ingrid for her birthday tomorrow?" Marissa said curiously changing the subject.

"Actually, I don't have any idea on what to give her!" Alex said honestly.

"Why don't you give her something that she'll remember for the rest of her life?!"

"Hmm…..that would be a good idea!" Alex said liking her suggestion.

"So what are you gonna give her?" Marissa said again.

"I'm sure I'll think of something for her to remember!" Alex said grinning at the thought and then it hit her "Oh yeah….I think I know what to give her now!"

"So what is it?" She asked again.

"It's a surprise! I bet she'll love it! Thanks for the idea Marissa..." Alex said grinning at the thought.

"Uhm..ok...no problem..." She said confused. _Next time Marissa….just shut your mouth!...you're not helping here!...think!...what would Alex give Ingrid for her birthday?…….so if that were me…what would she give me?_

"Come on!" Alex said as she held her hand to exit the store while Marissa is still contemplating about the gift.

_HOLY SHIT!_ Marissa said as she thought of what Alex might give to Ingrid as a birthday present.


	29. Chapter 28

I hope everybody's feeling' good, coz i'm not...lol...my throat is just sore and well, its kinda hard to speak especially swallow...i mostly drink hot water...

anyways, since i didn't have anything to do...i might as well just post the next chapter...i hope you still like where this fic is going...i'm actually slowing it down coz i'm still undecided what road to take...so ye, let's keep this fic rolling...reviews highly appreciated...feed the writer please..lol

Chapter 28: Day 4

At Ingrid's Party…..

Alex and Marissa had just arrived and now entering Ingrid's mansion.

"You made it!" Ingrid said excitedly as she saw Alex and hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Alex said hugging her back and kissed Ingrid on the cheek and then they pulled away "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Ingrid said smiling widely at her and then she looks at Marissa.

"Hi Marissa!" she said smiling at her.

"Hi Ingrid!" Marissa said kissing her on the cheek also "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you." she said and then asks looking at Alex "So where's my _**gift**_?"

"I will give you our _**gift**_ later!" Alex said smiling mischievously at her.

"Ok? But what is it?" She said curiously, "Later." Alex answered smiling at her.

"Aright, Come on in then!" Ingrid said gesturing for them to come and follow her "All our friends are here Alex!"

"Really?! That's great!" Alex said walking hand in hand with Marissa as they follow Ingrid's lead.

* * *

Inside……

The party was now in full swing. There were so many people, from models to showbiz personalities to media people that are now all enjoying the party, all are busy socializing and gossiping. As for Marissa and Alex, they are now sitting on one of the reserved tables.

"Well..well…well…..look who's here?!" The guy said as he approached them on their table, "It's the _infamous_ Alex Kelly!"

Marissa and Alex looked over the guy who is now approaching their table.

"Oh! _you_?" Alex said coldly as she saw him sat on their table "I thought you were **dead**?"

"Haha…very funny Alex…" the guy said faking his laughter.

"It's not funny to me…..now that you're really not dead!?" Alex said again with a straight face.

"So how are you?" the guy said changing the subject, "I have heard that you're changing your ways now Alex, is that true?" the guy said again earning a - _don't go there look _- from Alex as the guy continued talking.

"It's been a while huh?" the guy said smiling deviously at her.

"Oh? I didn't notice!?" Alex said again nonchalantly as Marissa just looked from Alex to the guy feeling the tension between them.

"So who's your friend over here?" The guy said again looking at Marissa eyeing her up and down "Aren't you gonna introduce me to her?"

"Why should I?" Alex said coldly "you're so not worth it!"

"Oh come on Alex?!" the guy answered "You have to introduce me to her.."

"If you don't…..I have my ways to know who she is….and you know that, right?" the guy said smiling deviously at her then looks at Marissa.

Marissa looked at the guy confused and then looked at Alex for an answer but Alex didn't look back at her and instead introduced her to him reluctantly.

"Marissa, this is Ted Feliciano…he's the special event editor of the INsider magazine.." Alex said introducing her to him "Ted, this is Marissa Cooper…"

"Hi Marissa!" Ted said as he stretched his hand over to her.

"Hello Ted!" Marissa said smiling at him as she shook his hand.

"Are you a model too? Because you sure looks like one to me!" Ted said eyeing her.

"Oh no, I'm not a model! And I'm not planning to be one!" Marissa said shaking her head.

"Oh really? That sucks…coz you sure can compete against Ingrid…maybe you can even outdo her when it comes to modelling!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but she's not interested in modelling!" Alex answered glaring at him.

"Anyway, you haven't told me…" Ted looking at Marissa.

"Told you what?" Marissa said.

"You haven't told me what your relationship with Alex is?" Ted said again looking at her for an answer.

"I'm Alex's g…" Marissa said but she gets cut off by Alex.

"**Friend!**" Alex said quickly at him as Marissa just looked at her dumbfounded, "Marissa's….**my friend**!"

"She's your **friend**?" Ted said again not convinced at her answer.

"Yes…._**she's my friend**_!" Alex said undoubtedly not looking at Marissa "is there a problem with that?"

Marissa after hearing this looked stunned and speechless.

_What did she just say?...I'm a friend?!...wait?...I'm her friend?...since when did we become friends?...OMG!...did I miss something?...what the hell is going on?_

"Uhm…no..of course not!" Ted said doubtful of her answer "I just can't believe that she's just your friend?! You know.. you being a wom…"

"Believe it!" Alex said unmistakably "Because I said so!"

"Yeah…of course!" Ted said again.

"Excuse me!" Marissa said as she felt she was gonna throw up after hearing this.

Marissa stood up and never looked at Alex "I'll just go to the restroom."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alex said standing up also as Ted just looked at the two questioningly.

"It's ok, I'll just find my way there!" Marissa said and walked away from them quickly.

"Ok?" Alex said sitting down again "I'll wait for you here!"

The two were left on the table as Ted continued asking Alex more stupid and irrelevant questions.

* * *

At the restroom…..

Marissa went inside and as she entered she noticed that there is no one but her inside the restroom. She looked herself in the mirror and thought to herself.

_Marissa, don't cry!...remember to breathe!...Breathe?...Alex just said to that guy that we're only friends?...that she's my friend…..and I'm her friend……how sick is that?...is she ashamed of me?...is that why she said I'm just her friend?….._

_maybe there's a good reason why she said that…….good reason?...She could have said….I was a special someone……but __**NO**__!...she said….I'm her friend!...what the hell was that?...i would have liked it if she introduced me as her…..__**BITCH**__…..but no…..she introduced me as a __**FRIEND**__!...what are we playing here?_

Marissa was trying to control the tears that are coming out of her eyes when the door swung open and a girl who looked like a model walked in and smiled at her.

* * *

Meanwhile at that exact time…..

"Alex!" Jodie said sitting down at their table.

"Why are you looking like that?" she said as she noticed Alex' facial expression.

"Who invited that jerk?" Alex said irritably looking at Ted who is now walking away from their table.

"Who??" Jodie said looking at where Alex is looking at "Oh him?"

"You do know that he's part of the press and all of them are invited here!" Jodie said looking at Ted and then back at Alex.

"I know! I just hate his guts!" Alex said again looking at Ted angrily "He's asking too many questions at me again!"

"Like what?" Jodie said curiously.

"The usual….who is the girl I'm with!" Alex said nonchalantly.

"And what did you say? How did you introduce Marissa?"

"I never wanted him to interfere with my relationship again.." Alex said honestly "So I told him that Marissa's a_ friend_…"

"You told him that?" Jodie said in disbelief "With Marissa sitting beside you?"

"Yeah!" Alex said nodding.

"Wait, you did that...her sitting beside you??" She asked again making sure.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Alex said unknowingly "You know how Ted is….he's just gonna spread some rumors, as always writing stupid stuff about me and he's gonna dig every little thing about Marissa if he knew that she was my _girlfriend_! And I don't want him to do that!"

"Yeah, I know….he's a total jerk!" Jodie agreed "So where's Marissa?"

"She went to the restroom!" Alex said casually "I don't know what's keeping her so long! She's been there way too long!"

"Did you explain to her who Ted is? I mean before you told him that she is your friend! Did you tell her that it is for her own good?" She asked again.

"Actually…..**NO**…I didn't think it's necessary at the time!" Alex said casually.

"What? You introduced your girlfriend to someone as a friend and you thought that it wasn't necessary to explain to her why you said that?!" Jodie said looking at Alex bewildered. "_What in the name of God are you thinking_?"

"What? What did I do?" Alex said confused. "I just wanted to protect her from that scheming dick head!"

"Yeah..ok….but you should have told her why you introduced her as your friend!" Jodie said explaining to her. "Don't you even think that maybe…she felt hurt and that you are ashamed of her because you didn't acknowledge her as your _girlfriend_?!"

"Uhm….no…why would she think that way?" Alex answered.

"Alex! You can be so stupid sometimes!"

"Who me?" She said looking dumbfounded.

* * *

Back at the restroom…..

"Hi!" the girl said smiling at her as she stood near her.

"Hi?" Marissa said trying to put a smile on her face.

"You're with Alex, right?" She guessed.

"Yeah?!" Marissa said looking at her confused.

"So you must be the _flavor of the month_?!" the girl said eyeing her up and down.

"_Excuse me_?!" Marissa said not liking how the girl is looking at her especially the words that came out of her mouth.

"Tell me.." the girl said again "You haven't had sex with her, right?"

"What did you just say?" Marissa said trying to control the anger that is building up inside her as she closed her fist and looked at the girl in disbelief.

"You heard me?" the girl said coolly "Did you have sex with Alex?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Marissa said almost yelling at the girl "What I do or don't do with her is none of your fucking business!"

"If you say so?!" the girl said casually "But if I were you, I wouldn't let myself be attached to her!"

"Who the hell do you think you are saying these things to me?" Marissa said angrily at her.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up!" she continued.

"And who the hell told you that I need that!" Marissa looked at her angrily.

"Don't be mad at me?!" the girl said defensively "I'm just saying…..she'll dump you eventually after she gets what she wants from you!"

"It's not your problem anymore!" Marissa said getting angrier by the minute "And why'd you say that she'll do that to me?"

"Because I know Alex!" the girl said confidently "And obviously…..You don't!"

"Oh really?" Marissa said really pissed at the girl.

"If I were you, I'd break it off with her before she gets tired of you!" the girl said insensitively.

"I'd take my chances with her!" Marissa said without a doubt.

"If you do that she'll just break your heart!" the girl said then turns around and walks away from her leaving a very confused and pissed Marissa.

* * *

Back at the party….

"Marissa, what took you so long?" Alex walking up to her worried.

"I got lost…… sorry!?" Marissa said apologetically.

"Are you ok?" Alex looking at her very concerned.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well…" Marissa said softly "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Don't say that!" Alex said holding her hand "Let's go upstairs….there's plenty of room upstairs…… you can lie down there and take a rest."

"Let's go!" Alex still holding her hand and gesturing for her to follow her upstairs.

"ok?!" Marissa said following her upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs in some vacant room……

"Why don't you lie down here?" Alex said leading her and gesturing for her to lie down at the bed.

"I'll just go downstairs and I'll get you something." Alex standing up and leaving her on the room while Marissa lied down and closed her eyes to rest.

After 5 minutes….

Alex went to the room with a glass of water and a pill on her hands. She slowly entered the room and saw that Marissa already fell asleep. She walked towards her and sat beside her and then stared at her blankly.

_Look at her! She looks very gorgeous! Wow! I am very lucky to have her! I'm so stupid earlier?! What am I thinking? Why did I say she's my Friend? Hell NO!! That hot and sexy…a friend only? Please?? I wouldn't dream of becoming her friend….well…ok? Friends with benefit kinda thing I can but if not…Hell NO! How should I tell her about it? How will I explain it to her about what happened earlier with Ted? Jodie must've been right all along! She must've felt hurt and that she must've thought that I am ashamed of her, that's why I didn't introduce her as my girlfriend!_

"Marissa?!" Alex said as she sat down on the bed and she slowly taps Marissa on her shoulder to wake her up as Marissa slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry if I wake you?!" Alex said softly and helped Marissa sat up straight "Are you ok now?"

"Yes.. I think so…" Marissa said sitting up straight and then looking at Alex wanting to say something more.

"Here..take this.." Alex handing her the water and the pill.

"Thanks.." Marissa said taking the water and the pill on her mouth and swallowing it.

"I hope that would do the trick…" Alex said looking at her very concerned "I don't want you looking like that!"

Alex looked at Marissa and touched her neck, checking if she's sick or something "You're not boiling up?! But you sure do look like you're gonna be sick?!"

"Alex…." Marissa said not sure if she should continue to ask or not.

"I wanted to ask you something.." Marissa said changing the subject.

"Sure…you can ask me anything.." Alex said softly.

"Who am I to you Alex?" Marissa said seriously "I mean what am I to you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Alex said surprised "Why ask me that question if you already know the answer?"

"Just answer the _damn_ question!" Marissa said almost yelling at her.

"Ok….no need to yell at me!" Alex said "Geez….what's up with you?"

"Just answer it please?" Marissa said instead.

"Marissa…..you are _my girlfriend.._" Alex looking at her "you know that right?"

"But earlier when you introduced me to that Ted guy…" Marissa said then paused.

"What about it?" Alex said casually.

"Why'd you say I am your friend?" Marissa said waiting for an explanation "if I really am your girlfriend, why would you say such things?"

"Is that what this is all about?" Alex said sighing "ok..ok…I'm sorry about that!"

"Ahm, how will I explain this to you…" Alex stood up and then looked at her.

"Go on…I'm listening…" Marissa looking at her intently.

"You see….Ted is not really the person to talk to about these things….I did tell him purposely coz I know him…" Alex said explaining to her as Marissa just looked at her, "He'll just say and make some stupid rumors about you and us and I don't want that….i don't want him digging on your personal life…he's done enough of that to me…and I only wanted to protect you from him..i didn't mean it like that….like I'm ashamed of you or something…you know I wouldn't do that to you!" Alex said walking back and forth not looking at her.

"if I could I will tell it to the world that you are my girlfriend…and that I'm so lucky to have you….I couldn't ask for more……only you!" Alex said stopping on her tracks and looking Marissa straight in the eyes.

"Do you mean all of that?" Marissa said standing and walking up to her.

"Yes I do!" Alex said nodding and looking at her seriously.

"And I'm so lucky to have you too!" Marissa reaching for both of her hands to hold "And I couldn't ask for more but to have you with me forever!"

"Wow….is that right?" Alex said smiling widely and inching closer to her.

"Yes…" Marissa said anticipating for Alex to make the first move.

"Marissa….**I**.." Alex softly said as her face inched closer to her.

"Yes?" Marissa said not taking her eyes off of Alex.

"**I**…" Alex said as she swallows hard and moved closer to her, their face inches apart.

"**You what**?" Marissa said as her voice rose up a notch and her heart began to beat rapidly "**What? Say it!**"

"Ok…you're shouting again!" Alex said instead.

"What are you fucking kidding me?" Marissa said in disbelief as she moved away from her.

"_You know what…" _Marissa said pissed then grabs her purse on the bed.

"What?" Alex said confused.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Marissa said as she walk pass Alex "**Damn you**!"

"Wait!" Alex grabbing her arm "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Marissa said pulling her arm from her.

"You are not going anywhere not until I say so!" Alex said strongly not letting go of her arm.

"You think you can stop me?" Marissa said as she succeeded on freeing her arm from her and turned around and walked straight to the door.

"Marissa!" Alex said rushing towards her and grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Alex' body "You really are stubborn huh?"

"Let go of me!" Marissa said struggling to free herself from Alex who is now holding her tightly in her arms pulling her even closer to her body.

"No! You're staying here!" Alex said holding her tightly.

"Are you deaf? I said let go of me!" Marissa said pushing Alex off of her "you're hurting me!"

"Marissa….shut up!!" Alex said still not letting go of her.

"No….I won't shut up! This is all your fault! So don't tell me to shut up! Do you know what you've been putting me through all this time? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to be here? With all those girls looking at me..like they wanted me to die right here right now! And all those things I've been hearing about you! Do you have any idea how hurtful it is for me to hear you say that I'm your friend? Do you?" Marissa said trying to control all her emotions.

"I'm sorry…." Alex said as her grip slowly loosens "I didn't know?!"

"Sure you don't?!" Marissa hissed.

"Marissa…I.." Alex said again but gets interrupted by her.

"Do you even have a clue?" Marissa said again "Pff…..who am I kidding here?!"

"Can you please let me finish first?" Alex said again irritably at her.

"Why so you can.." Marissa said but gets cuts off by her.

"You know what screw it!" Alex said then she closes the gap between her and Marissa shutting her up by kissing her.

_OMG! She is kissing me! Alex is kissing me! Oh shit! Think! Think! Think! Or not?...just kiss her…oh right…..kiss her!...damn right…I will!_

Marissa was so shocked it took seconds for her to sink in what Alex is doing to her.

Marissa then started to respond to Alex' kiss while Alex kissed her slowly and softly feeling Marissa's lips on her and loving the idea of it all. But Marissa has other things on her mind at the time. Marissa slowly draped her arms to her shoulders and around Alex' neck and then she slowly opens her mouth encouraging Alex to explore her mouth. Alex smiled through the kiss and slowly let her tongue enter Marissa's while her other hand slide down under Marissa's top stroking her tummy.

"I…. missed…. Kissing…… you.." Alex said in between kisses.

"Me.. too…. I …love…kissing you…" Marissa answered in between kisses too.

Alex then pulled Marissa towards the bed while she was still kissing her. Alex is now on top of her and still enjoying the closeness of their bodies together as she continued on kissing her and then stroking her thighs. She let her hand wander from Marissa's thigh to her stomach and then slipping her hand under her top.

Marissa on the other hand felt Alex' hand wandering over her body so she put her hand over to Alex' ass pulling her even more closer to her and then her other hand on Alex' neck causing Alex to grin to the kiss. Alex then slowly moved her head and kissed her neck stopping there as she begins on sucking Marissa's neck. Alex was about to pull Marissa's top when her cell phone started ringing.

"Don't answer it!" Marissa said firmly looking at her as Alex just continued sucking her neck.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"please?!" Marissa said not letting go of Alex holding her tighter.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Might be important!" Alex said pulling away from her and pulling her cell inside her pocket.

"Oh come on!" Marissa said as she watched Alex stood up and answered her cell.

"What is it?" Alex said annoyed at the caller.

"Ok..ok….i'll be there…..just a sec…" Alex said then shuts the phone off.

"I guess we have to continue this some other time huh?" Alex said as she straightens her clothes and her hair while Marissa just looked at her disappointed.

"Do we have to go there?" Marissa said also standing up and fixing herself

"I mean, can't we just skip the party and go home now?"

"Sweetie, as much as I love to be with you and do what we are about to do.." Alex said walking up to her "we have to be there…I promise I'd make it up to you later!"

"Alright! I'll hold you to that promise!" Marissa said smiling widely at her.

"ok…that's my girl!" Alex pulling Marissa towards her again and kissing her hungrily on the lips as Marissa just obliged and open her mouth freely to her. They kissed for what seemed like forever when Marissa finally pulled away and looked at her confused.

"I thought we have to go now?" Marissa said breathing heavily from the kiss.

"Oh screw them….come here!" Alex said as she pulled her again to kiss her but Marissa stopped her.

"Alex you know I want to do this more than anything but I think it's best to save it for later…As much as I hate to say this….this is after all _her_ night….and besides I don't wanna do it here." Marissa said honestly.

"OK…no problem….guess we really have to go out of this room then.." Alex said holding her hand.


	30. Chapter 29

longest chapter yet...hope you still like it...…hope you don't get confused as well…lol… r&r please

Chapter 29: Reality?

Upstairs in some vacant room...

"Marissa?!" Alex said as she sat down on the bed and she slowly taps Marissa on her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hmm?" Marissa said as she felt a hand on her shoulder and then she slowly opened her eyes and looked at her blankly as if in a trance.

"Here's a glass of water and a pill.." Alex said handing it to her "You should take this….it'll be good for your headache…"

"uhm...What?" Marissa said confused.

"You're headache!?" Alex repeated.

"Oh yeah…._my headache_.." Marissa said as she slowly stood up from the bed and then took it from Alex' hand and drank it.

"So you fell asleep huh?" Alex said still looking concerned at her.

"Yes…I guess so…I fell asleep for a few minutes there.." Marissa said nodding at her still in her daze.

"Yes, I think so too!" Alex said smiling at her "Because I heard you mumbling about something….so did you have a dream or something?"

"Oh…I'm mumbling?" Marissa said again confused. _This is so embarrassing_

"Yes you are mumbling about something…I just didn't understand what?" Alex said as she thought of what Marissa said earlier.

"Ah…I must have been having a dream?!" Marissa said as she tries to think back of what it was then blushed when she remembered what it was. _Totally daydreaming about you_

"Yes, I agree!" Alex said smiling "and what a _good_ dream it is?!"

"You think?" She ask, "Ye, you just called my name, over and over again like it was something so _precious_.." Alex said the last word almost to a whisper.

"What?" Marissa asked not completely hearing what Alex had just said.

"Nothing?!" Alex answered quickly as Marissa looked at another direction and thought of what just happened.

_Whoah! What just happened here? Hello??...Marissa??…wake up!!...You're dreaming!!... But it felt so real to me! The way Alex kissed me, it felt real and oh so good! And to think that I was just dreaming all along? Aww! and here I thought I won the bet already?! Damn it! I swear, I will win this bet! It's now or never! I think I'm beginning to be delusional! This is SO not good! I have to get it together!_

"Hello? Marissa?" Alex said snapping her fingers in front of her face "Are you with me?"

"Yeah! I just thought of something…sorry.." Marissa said wincing the thought out of her mind.

"So do you think you're gonna be alright now?" Alex said again.

"Yes, I think i'll be ok now...I feel better now..." Marissa answered.

"So shall we? The party is just getting started!" Alex said as she stood up and held her hand out for Marissa to take "Let's go?!"

"OK! Let's Go!" Marissa said taking Alex' hand and standing up too but then her cell started ringing.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Wait! You go ahead…" Marissa said stopping and then searching for her cell inside her purse "I'll just take this call and then I'll find you there! Ok?"

"Uhm..ok?! Hurry up! I'll just be downstairs…" Alex said then turned around and went straight to the door as Marissa was left there alone in the room with her caller.

* * *

Back at the party….

"There you are?!" Jodie said rushing towards Alex "I have been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

"I was with Marissa upstairs, she doesn't feel well so I told her to rest for a while but she's better now!" Alex replied "So why are you looking for me?"

"Uhm…because I need your help!" Jodie said pulling Alex on the side and then softly saying "Remember the girl I was telling you about?!"

"There's so many I have lost count?!" Alex said nonchalantly.

"Alex, you know I only like this girl and hello?" Jodie said annoyed "Isn't it the other way around? You're the one whom I have lost count!"

"Ok…ok….I remember THE girl you've been telling me about!" Alex said smirking "and for the record…I am not counting…it just so happen that everywhere I go…there's always a girl who wants to get with me…Is it my fault if I'm that _gorgeous_ and that my _sex appeal_ is soaring high always?"

"Ok..whatever.." Jodie said dismissing the topic "I just need you for her to notice me!"

"Wait? What?" Alex said her voice getting louder than the usual.

"I need you to make her jealous!" Jodie said frankly.

"I don't like that idea!" Alex said shaking her head "No…no….no!"

"Come on…I know she wants me.." Jodie said looking at the girl across the room "I just need to know if she'll get jealous if she saw me with you!"

"Well, she's seeing me now with you and I don't think she's jealous…..not at all…" Alex said also looking at the girl but noticing that the girl is not paying attention to them.

"Why would she? We're just standing here!?" Jodie said again "I need to make a _scene_!"

"What? A _scene_?! Oh no…I don't wanna be a part of it!" Alex said walking away from her but Jodie grabbed her hand.

"Come on Alex…This is the first time I have asked a favour from you and you're gonna turn me down?" Jodie said pleadingly "Just one dance and then that's it…after our little dance..I'm on my own!"

"Just one dance and then that's it?!" Alex said not sure if she should agree or not.

"Yes..one dance!" Jodie said nodding "Please?!"

"Ok….just no touching…." Alex said again.

"Excuse me?" She said stunned.

"You heard me!" Alex said smugly.

"How will we dance if I can't touch you?" Jodie said in disbelief "And she won't get jealous if we don't look intimate!"

"Ok..geez…just don't touch me…I will touch you…" Alex said looking for her approval "Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, whatever! Just don't take advantage of the situation Alex!" Jodie said warning her "I know you're kind!"

"Pa-lease…You're not even my type!" Alex said smirking at her "You're barking at the wrong tree here! And FYI, I'm not a perv! That's why I said…NO touching….I can touch you….well, you can touch me too but don't over do it! I know you have a _hidden desire_ for me!"

"Ok?! You're crazy! That's so not true!" Jodie said wide eyed "I just asked for your help coz it will be more believable than me hooking up with just some model…got it? Wow, can you be more assertive?"

"Whatever! Let's dance and get it over with!" Alex said pulling Jodie towards the dancefloor as the girl who is glancing at them once in a while raised a brow and watched them get to the dancefloor.

* * *

At the dancefloor……

"Jodie…you're so stiff! Loosen up…she won't believe us if you danced like that?!" Alex said as they danced to the beat.

"Yeah..ok…sorry..i'm just nervous!" Jodie said trying to loosen up but glancing back at the girl she likes.

"I thought you wanted this?" Alex said again irritably "You're not dancing! More like moving without direction!"

"Ok..ok…sorry?!...geez…..don't be mad at me?" Jodie said again trying to dance but failed miserably coz she's always looking at the girl across the dancefloor.

"You know what…..let me make this easier for you!" Alex said leaving her on the dancefloor and walking straight to where the girl is.

"Alex wait?!" Jodie said panicking "Where are you going?"

* * *

The girl's table….

"Hi! I'm Alex Kelly…" Alex said as she walked straight to the girl and looked at her straight in the eye "Do you see that girl over there!?"

"Yeah!" The girl said looking at where Alex is pointing at.

"You see…she likes you very much and she's afraid you'll turn her down!" Alex said frankly "And I just wanted to know if she has a chance with you?"

"What do you mean?" the girl said again.

"What I mean is do you like her too?" Alex said again.

"Yes…I do!" the girl replied nodding.

"So what the hell are you doing sitting there?" Alex said then grabbed the girl's hand "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" the girl said confused.

"You're going to dance with her…so let's go!" Alex said as she pulled the girl towards Jodie.

* * *

Back at the dancefloor…

"Ok…you two…I'll leave you both here….you're both grown up…..you already know what to do!" Alex said as she pulled the girl towards Jodie.

"Alex?!" Jodie said asking for help as she looked nervously at the girl she likes standing infront of her.

"Must I do everything for you?" Alex said as she turned around quickly but she didn't notice the girl standing and then bumps into her.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Marissa just finished talking to her mom and then she went out of the room to look for Alex. She went downstairs and then looked at where they sat earlier but Alex wasn't there, so she kept on looking around but she still haven't found Alex and so she decided to go near the bar and then look for Alex there.

* * *

Back at the dancefloor…

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry" Alex said holding the girl's waist just so the girl won't fall "are you ok?"

"_What the_!" the girl said her back facing Alex' face and then she slowly turn around to look at her "Alex?"

"Ingrid?!" Alex said surprised "I didn't notice that it was you…coz you changed your outfit??"

"Well…yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Ingrid said smiling at her as she regained her balance "I'm the birthday celebrant! So I have the right to do so!"

"I know! And may I say…..you look stunning!" Alex said eyeing her up and down "Wow…I didn't think you'll look even more gorgeous than before?!"

"Thank you!" Ingrid said smiling at her and then she moved closer to her "Care to dance with me?"

"Hmm…that's an offer I couldn't resist!" Alex said as she smiled and reached for Ingrid's hand and then they started to dance to the beat.

* * *

Meanwhile……

Marissa went to the bar to get a drink and then sat on one of the stool there as she gaze over and still have no idea where Alex is.

"Look at them! That's **HOT**!" The girl said to her friend that is sitting next to Marissa.

"Oh my! That is **HOT**!" The other girl answered as Marissa looked at the two and shook her head then smiled.

"Look at them they're like having _sex_ on the dancefloor!" the girl said again still looking across the dancefloor as Marissa still didn't mind them and took a swig of her drink again.

"I thought they're not together anymore?" the other girl asked.

"Yeah, that's what they're saying!?" the girl answered casually "But who knows? _Alex_ is really hard to read?!"

Marissa after hearing Alex' name being mentioned quickly looked at the two talking and then at what they're looking at. As Marissa looked at the dancefloor, she saw Alex and Ingrid in a very compromising position, she felt her blood started to boil again and started rushing through her brain.

_What the hell are they doing?...Calm down Marissa..they're just dancing!...__**dancing**__?...you call that dancing?_ Marissa said to herself as she watched Ingrid pulled Alex closer to her body and her hands roaming at Alex's as they sway to the music.

_That's not dancing!...more like groping!...what the hell is this?...ok….Relax Marissa!...breathe in…..breathe out….Alex already told you that she's just a friend!...So nothing to worry about! We just parted for like 5 minutes and there she is...dancing with her?!_ Marissa thought as she took another swig of her wine.

_Fcuk!...I so needed a drink!...lots and lots of it!_ She thought and then ordered another round of it wincing the thought of Alex with another girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" the guy said looking at her worried.

"Huh?" Marissa said.

"I said are you ok?" he said again.

"Yes…I'm ok!" Marissa answered.

"You don't look ok to me?" the guy said again to her.

"_I think it's none of your business if I'm ok or not_?" Marissa hissed at him.

"ok..ok..i'm sorry..i'm just asking" the guy said as he stood up embarrassed ready to leave.

"Wait!" Marissa said as the guy stood there and looked at her "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that?!"

"It's ok, I know you don't!" the guy said as he started walking away.

"Wait?!" Marissa said again at him "I'm really sorry!"

"Don't worry about it?!" The guy said again looking back at her.

"Why don't you stay here and you didn't have to leave?" Marissa said softly.

"Well..ok…" The guy said as he sat down at the stool next to her.

"I'm really sorry?!" Marissa said apologetically at him again.

"No problem" the guy answered "so do you really drink like that? I mean that much?"

"Uhm..no..no..i just got carried away..i guess?!" Marissa said trying to calm herself.

"By the way, I'm Enrico!" he said stretching his hand to her.

"Hi?! I'm Marissa.." she said and then shook his hand.

"So are you friends with Ingrid?" Enrico asked casually.

"Uhm…she's my girlfriend's friend.." Marissa said.

"Girlfriend?" He asked confused.

"Yes, girlfriend!" Marissa said plainly "Not my friend who's a girl….._my girlfriend_!"

"Oh? And who's your girlfriend?" Enrico said intrigued "I mean…I don't wanna pry or anything…..So It's ok..if you don't wanna tell me…"

"**Alex** is my _girlfriend_!" Marissa said quickly.

"_Alex_? **Alex Kelly**?" Enrico said in disbelief "_She's your girlfriend_?"

"Yes she is? What's so shocking about that?" Marissa said again looking at him confused.

"Nothing! Its just she seems to be so lucky with girls…" he said "She's like a magnet to all you pretty girls out there!"

"Well, I agree with you on that!" Marissa said nodding.

"I really don't know what Alex got to have all you girls running towards her?"

"If you know Alex, she's just not a pretty face, she's smart, witty and she has something that I don't know how to explain!" Marissa said smiling at the thought of Alex and forgetting the dilemma she was in awhile ago "She's just Alex…..and that's what so adorable about her…"

"Well….I don't wanna argue with that! I'm sure she really has something that we guys don't have and can't compete with!" he said agreeing with her.

"Anyway, do you wanna dance?" Enrico said changing the subject.

"Maybe later…" Marissa said quickly as she remembered what is there on the dancefloor or more like who were there on the dancefloor and what she will see that will upset her even more.

"Aw….come on! Just one dance!" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her as Marissa didn't have the time to refuse for he pulled her to the dancefloor, almost dragging her.

* * *

Back at the dancefloor…..

Enrico and Marissa are now also at the centre of the dancefloor almost a few inches away from Alex and Ingrid.

"Alex? I was wondering when are you gonna give your present to me?" Ingrid says curiously as she looked at her while they were dancing.

"Do you wanna have it now?" Alex said looking at her questioningly still dancing.

"Yes, of course!" Ingrid says quickly at her smiling widely at the thought.

"OK, I'll give it to you then!" Alex said grabbing Ingrid's hand and dragging her away from where they were standing and as she does Alex bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Alex said apologetically not noticing that it was Marissa she bumped into.

"It's ok!" Marissa said as she looked at Alex and then she noticed that Alex' hand is holding Ingrid's hand firmly.

"Marissa?!" Alex said as she quickly let go of Ingrid's hand and looked at her surprised "I didn't notice that it was you, I'm sorry hon…are you ok?"

"Where are you going?" Marissa said instead of answering her "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm gonna give Ingrid her _present_" Alex said casually "I'll see you later ok?"

"What? Where are you going?" Marissa asked again.

"Upstairs!" Alex said nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Marissa said confused.

"It'll be quick!" Alex said grabbing Ingrid's hand again "Don't worry, I'll find you later!"

"But?" Marissa said but Alex cuts her off.

"If I'm not back within 20 minutes, just sit back in our table and wait for me there ok?" Alex said as Marissa just looked at her puzzled and the two quickly walked away and went upstairs.

_What just happened here? What present is she talking about? She didn't even buy something for her? What present is she gonna give her? And why does she have to give her the present upstairs? Why not here? It'll be quick? What the hell does that suppose to mean? 20 mins.? What the? OMG! Oh no! please NO! hell NO!_ Marissa thought while she walked away from the dancefloor and her mind began wandering on what Alex' present might be as Enrico was left alone dumbfounded.

* * *

Upstairs….

"Alex? Can you tell me again why we need to be in my room for me to see that present of yours?" Ingrid said questioningly at her as they entered her room.

"Lock the door!" Alex ordered as she sat on her bed while Ingrid locked the door and looked at her confused "Ingrid, come here and sit beside me!"

"Alex, if you're thinking of…" Ingrid said.

"Listen to me first….before you jumped into conclusions…" Alex said quickly.

"I'm listening?" Ingrid said as she walked closer to her and sat beside her.

"I don't know how to say this…" Alex said not really knowing on how she will tell her "But I need you to do me a favour!"

"What kind of favour are we talking about here?" Ingrid said raising a brow at her.

Alex held Ingrid's hand and looked into her eyes "I….I….I **need** you……… Ingrid……….I need you to…."

* * *

After 30 mins or so…..

Alex walked towards their table smiling mischievously with Ingrid right behind her as Marissa and Jodie looked at the two suspiciously.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Jodie said as Alex sat down at their table right beside Marissa.

"I just gave Ingrid her present!" Alex said casually smiling at Ingrid as she sat opposite them.

"Thanks for the gift, Alex!" Ingrid said smiling widely at her.

"No! Thank **YOU**!" Alex said looking at her knowingly as Marissa just looked at the two uncertainly.

"So what did Alex give you Ingrid?" Jodie said curiously.

"Let's just say that her gift was THE best gift I could ever have!" Ingrid said smiling at Alex again.

"So what is it then?" Jodie said again intrigued.

"If I told you it wouldn't be special anymore!" Ingrid answered.

"I can only imagine what Alex gave you!" Jodie said as she smiled and thought of it.

"Hey! Stop picturing and come back!" Alex said throwing a piece of food at her.

"Ok..ok!" Jodie said wincing the thought out of her mind as Marissa just looked at Alex sceptically.

The party is almost over but ever since Alex got there Marissa didn't even say a word to her.

"Marissa, are you ok?" Alex said worriedly at her "You haven't said a word to me since I got here?"

"So?!" Marissa said not looking at her taking a swig of her alcohol again.

"Are you angry at me or something?!" Alex asked again.

"No, why would I be angry at you?!" Marissa said casually at her "Why? Did you do something that I should be angry of?"

"No, of course not!?" Alex said quickly.

"Hey, aren't you guys going?" Jodie said looking to both of them "Coz I have an early meeting tomorrow, I mean today! So I gotta go?!"

"Yes, we gotta go too, I'm already tired!?" Alex said standing up and reaching for Marissa's hand but Marissa ignored her.

"Let's go, it's already 2 in the morning!" Jodie said walking towards the exit.

"You guys are going now?" Ingrid says as she saw them walking towards the exit.

"Yeah! I have an early meeting tomorrow and Alex said she's already tired!" Jodie said.

"I think Alex is so _worn out_, if you know what I mean?!" Jodie said smiling deviously at her.

"Oh..right….tired?!" Ingrid replied.

"Anyway, Happy birthday again Ingrid!" Jodie kissing her on the cheeks.

"Thank you Jodie!" Ingrid says and then she looks at Marissa.

"Happy birthday and Thanks for inviting me!" Marissa said smiling at her.

"Thanks and you're welcome!" Ingrid said smiling back at her and then looked at Alex "So when will I see you guys again?"

"Soon!" Alex answered and then hugged Ingrid and then whispered something into her ear "Remember to keep our little secret…a _secret_!"

"I will!" Ingrid said nodding "And thanks for the gift!"

"You're always welcome…..Happy birthday Ingrid!" Alex said kissing her cheeks once more before they pulled away from each other.

"Thank you!" Ingrid smiled at her again.

"We have to go now!" Jodie said cutting them off.

"Ok, thanks guys!" Ingrid says waving them goodbye.

"Bye!" The three said in unison as they went on their separate car.

* * *

After 30 mins...At Alex' house in L.A.

"What gift did you give her?" Marissa said as soon as they entered Alex' house.

"I thought you're not talking to me?" Alex said not looking at her walking straight to her room.

"Alex, I'm asking you?!" Marissa said again as she followed the other girl.

"I'm really tired" Alex said still not looking at her "Let's talk about this later!"

"**NO**! I want to know now!" Marissa said demandingly.

"Here we go again?!" Alex said annoyed at her.

"Tell me!?" Marissa said as she stood in front of Alex and asked "What did you give her?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Alex replied.

"Does that mean you're not gonna tell me what it is?" Marissa said getting angrier at her.

"Marissa it's just a gift for God's sake!" Alex said tiredly.

"If you're not gonna tell me then I might just have to take a wild guess then huh?"

"Marissa, why don't…" She said but she gets cut off by her.

"_Was it good?_?" Marissa said glaring at her.

"What?" Alex said confused.

"_Did you have fun having sex with her_?" Marissa said again.

"I can't believe you're asking me that question?" Alex said wide eyed.

"Just answer the damn question!" Marissa said her voice getting louder.

"Do you think I would do that to you?" Alex said "That I would cheat on you?"

"You've done it before with others! What's the difference with me now?" Marissa said uncontrollably.

"You're drunk!" Alex said instead "Why don't you sleep it off?!"

"I'm not drunk!" Marissa said angrily at her.

"You know what? I don't wanna talk to you when you're drunk like that!" Alex said turning around but Marissa grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Marissa said now more pissed at her "I'm not finished talking to you!"

"Well, I am! So get your hands off of me!" Alex said pulling her hand away from her.

"No! Do you think I didn't notice you dancing with Ingrid like you're having sex on the dancefloor earlier?" Marissa said her hand still holding Alex's arm firmly.

"Oh, so this is what it's all about? Me dancing with her?" Alex said sarcastically "Why are you threatened by her?"

"Yes! Because she's all over you!" Marissa said honestly.

"You don't have to be! She's just a friend and you're _my girlfriend_!" Alex said assuring her "For crying out loud Marissa, we were just dancing! Nothing more?!"

"So what about your gift to her?" Marissa asked again "Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Can we just talk about this later?" Alex said changing the subject "I'm really tired!"

"Oh, so now you're tired?!" Marissa said in disbelief "**Did she wear you out**?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alex said almost yelling at her.

"I said _did Ingrid wear you out_?" Marissa said rudely "Is she that **good** in bed for you to be tired already!"

"Do you really wanna know?" Alex said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes!" Marissa said not backing off.

"_She's that good in bed_, **I don't think you can even compare**!" Alex said on impulse as Marissa's hand came flying across her face.

_Oh God! What have I done_? "I'm sorry!" Marissa said reaching for her but Alex backed away from her.

"Don't!" Alex said looking at her angrily "You'll just make it worst!"

"I'm really sorry!" she said apologetically as her drunken state wore out from her and the reality of what she just did sink in "It's just that when I saw you dancing with her, it made me jealous!"

"And then you stayed in one room with her for who knows how long and you not telling me what that gift was made it even worse!" Marissa said confused. "I don't know what to think anymore?"

"That's still not an excuse!" Alex said angrily "Why don't you just say that you don't trust me! That's what this is all about!"

"YOU… not trusting me!" Alex said yelling at her.

"That's NOT true!" Marissa said in defence.

"Yes it is!" Alex insisted "Because if you do then you don't have to feel that way!"

"I know……I'm so inlove with you I can't think straight!" Marissa said desperately looking at Alex as she reached for her hand and hold onto it.

"I love you Alex!" Marissa said honestly looking at her straight in the eye "I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you?! I just can't help myself being jealous every time there's a girl who's all over you!"

"You're always acting like it's a normal routine for you, girls swarming all over you, vying for your attention, flirting with you! Do you think I like that? Do you think I'm just gonna sit here and do nothing? Did you know that someone came on to me and said that you're just gonna dump me after you got what you want from me? That you're not serious at all with me?! That girl even told me that she knows you better than I do! Maybe she was right? Coz I dunno anything at all about you! You have all this secrets that you never once told me about?! Why won't you tell me?"

Alex just stared at her not saying a word "Aren't you gonna say something to me? Aren't you gonna defend yourself? Aren't you gonna clear the things between us?"

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything to say to you!" Alex said as she pulled her hand away from her.

Marissa was shocked at the blonde, letting her words sink in. Marissa was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Alex, why won't you tell me?" She cried out desperately at her.

"I have to go!" was all Alex could say as Marissa began to panic when she saw Alex starts to leave.

Alex walk pass her and was about to open the knob when she felt an arm snake around her waist.

"Let go of me!" She growled out, not looking at the other girl.

"Wait……. Please wait." Marissa begged "I don't care if you don't wanna tell me! Just don't leave me here alone?!"

They stood shoulder to shoulder with Marissa's arm wrapped around Alex' stomach. The blonde stood proudly, refusing to look at the other girl. Marissa on the other hand was collapsing in on her self. All she wanted to do was take the gorgeous girl into her arms, lowering her head she placed a tentative kiss on Alex' shoulder.

"Don't go." Was all Marissa could say.

Her lips remained resting upon the other girl's shoulder as Alex turned her head and stared into her eyes. What she saw there took her breath away. They stood like this, their faces just millimetres away. Alex couldn't deny what she really feels toward the girl so she brought her hand up to gently cup Marissa's face, closing the small distance between them.

Their lips met in a soft collision, it was sweet and slow. Marissa felt the gentle caress of Alex's tongue along her bottom lip, immediately she opened her mouth to allow the beautiful girl access. Marissa wound her arms around Alex's neck, striving to bring them closer, her body demanding more contact with the lithe body it held. Marissa moaned into Alex's mouth when she felt the girl cup her bottom, urging her to wrap her legs around the girl's waist so she complied, her legs finding purchase on Alex's hips.

Alex carried Marissa to the bed and gently laying her down, before settling her self between the girl's long legs. Marissa stared up into Alex's eyes, what she found there caused her breath to catch. There, in eyes normally confident and cocky she saw only concern and vulnerability. Slowly the blonde lowered her lips to the brunettes in a slow, sensuous kiss. When they broke apart for air Alex began to kiss along the girl's neck, as she did this, her hands went to the hem of Marissa's shirt her fingers tracing lightly along the girl's midriff.

Marissa moaned when Alex began sucking on her pulse point; the brunette sat up when she felt the blonde tugging at her shirt allowing the blonde to pull the garment free. Sitting back she stared at the newly exposed skin.

"You are so beautiful Marissa." Alex said as her fingers ghosted over smooth skin, only interrupted by the soft lines of the brunette's maroon satin bra. Marissa smiled shyly at Alex as she sat up all the way the blonde sat back readjusting her self so she sat astride Marissa's legs. Shaky fingers went to the buttons of the girl's shirt and attempted to open them. Alex took pity on the brunette and helped her undo the maddening contraptions, when the last one is done she pulled off her shirt and tossed it onto the ground beside Marissa's.

The brunette took the opportunity to allow her curious hands to roam tentatively across Alex's exposed skin. Her touches were hesitant, as she explored Alex's body. She took great pleasure in her ability make the other girl shudder as she brushed her hands across the woman's pert breast, immediately they came to attention, the peaks easily seen through the lace of her bra. Marissa licked her lips as she moved her hands across the other girl's skin. Leaning in, she tentatively tasted the creamy flesh on the top of Alex's breast.

The blonde tangled her hands in Marissa's hair, content to let the girl explore her body. She didn't want to rush her, Alex was determined to make Marissa's first time perfect, which meant that patience was on the top of her list. Ignoring her bodies demand for satisfaction, Alex gently nudged Marissa back into a reclining position.

"Tonight isn't about me. It's you, only you." She said in a quiet voice before capturing the girl's lips in a soul wrenching kiss. Alex slid her hand along the girl's trim waist, past her hip and thigh, to her knee which she brought up hooking it on her hip; the move increased the amount of friction between their bodies.

"Alex." Marissa cried as she felt sharp pangs of desire shoot straight through to her core. "I need you." Alex heard the whispered desperation in her voice and felt that same need in her own body. Pulling away she made short work of removing the rest of their clothes before gingerly laying atop the brunette. Both girls gasped at the skin on skin contact as it sent shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Marissa pulled Alex down into a tender kiss. And with that simple, sweet kiss the last barrier of hesitation fell and the blonde began to move against Marissa. Each movement, each soft caress, every little taste or kiss was designed to bring Marissa over the edge. Alex could feel the heat emanating from the girl's core upon her thigh and she knew that it was the right time.

Slowly she slid her hand down between the panting girl's legs, letting it rest for a moment on her inner thigh. Alex looked deeply into Marissa's eyes, searching for reassurance. Finding it she leaned down to kiss the girl, and as her tongue slid into the hot recesses of Marissa's mouth she entered her. Alex froze when she felt Marissa's nails dig into her back and heard the slight whimper that escaped the girl's lips.

"Shhh baby, I won't move till you tell me to. Just relax, let your body get used to me." Alex soothed quietly as she placed butterfly kisses all over Marissa's face and neck. Soon she felt the beautiful brunette begin to move against her hand.

Soon they were both moving as one, finding a rhythm that was solely them. Alex could feel Marissa's walls begin to contract around her fingers and knew that the girl was close. Increasing her pace the blonde kissed Marissa for all she was worth, pouring every emotion the beautiful girl had wrenched from her stubborn heart into that one kiss. Finally Marissa cried out her release into Alex's mouth, as she spiralled into heavenly darkness. Alex soon followed Marissa into the stars as she found her own release.

Alex collapsed onto the girl as they clung to each other kissing and trying to catch their breath. The blonde rolled them onto their sides and pulled the covers up over their sweat glazed bodies.

"**I love you Marissa.**" Alex said softly at her as she stared at her lovingly and caressed her face gently.

"**I love you too, Alex.**" she answered as she kissed her tenderly and felt like she was in heaven again as they both fall into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

hope you liked it...btw, it's for real this time...it really did happen...

also, Thanks to you who wrote the encounter…...lol


	31. Chapter 30

so in this chapter...pretty much explains what really happened on the last chapters...and as well as what the gift is...so read and don't forget to review...lol..thanks

* * *

Chapter 30: Pass or Fail?

Morning after…

Alex woke up feeling very happy and content. She hasn't woken up like this for years now. She can't believe this is all happening to her, especially with Marissa being the sole reason for all this joy and excitement she is now feeling. She slowly looked at her sleeping beauty whose hands and arms are snaked over her waist then she smiled to herself as she slowly caressed her face with her hand.

_Wow, she really is amazing! Look at her, so beautiful and all mine! I am so lucky to have her! She's all I ever wanted in life! I wonder why I haven't met her all this years? We could have been__** married**__ by now?! Whoah! Did I say married? OMG! I never thought I could say that word again?!_

"Please tell me that I wasn't dreaming last night?" Marissa said while Alex was still inside her own daze.

"Hello? Are you just gonna stare at me or what?" Marissa smiling at her getting her attention by waving her hand on Alex' face "You see something you like?"

Alex snapping out of her trance raised a brow and said "Something I like?" stops and looks at her "Hmm, maybe?"

"Aww, maybe?" Marissa said pouting and giving her a sad face.

"Hmm…let me try and change your mind!" she quickly pulled away from Alex and then stood up on the bed and says "How about now?"

Alex was shocked at what she is seeing, Marissa in all her glory as the morning light helps her see all that is needed to be covered and it got her speechless as she just stared at her like it was the first time she saw a naked woman in front of her.

"So? Can you see clearly now?" Marissa said again impatiently as she put both her hands on her waist and looked at the blonde who is still gawking at her "Alex?"

"I..uhm…ah…" Alex stuttering as she tried to compose herself but still never said a complete thought.

"I didn't think I'd see the day that my ever so cocky girlfriend would be speechless?" Marissa said as she slowly kneeled down towards Alex "Sweetie, Are you with me?"

Still no word from Alex and so she added "Aww, your like a little girl lost in you're your own _Marissa world._"

"Ah!? A little girl?" Alex said in disbelief as Marissa nods at her "_Marissa world_?"

"What? You really are like a little girl to me?!" Marissa said teasing her.

"Little girl huh? Can a little girl do this?" she said pulling Marissa on top of her and then kissing her intensely.

Before Marissa could say anything, Alex' lips was on hers making sure she couldn't say a word. Alex' kiss was so demanding and aggressive that all Marissa could do was to oblige and open her mouth and enjoy the feeling the blonde is giving her. She returned Alex' kiss eagerly as she felt herself slowly heating up by just kissing the blonde. She was so into the kiss when she felt Alex slowly pulling away from her and then says, "You think a little girl can do that?" looks at her with a raised brow.

"Uhm…ah.." Marissa stammering as she was still feeling how intense that kiss was "Yeah….a little girl can do that?!"

"Oh really?" Alex said and then flipping over to switch position to her as she pressed herself on Marissa and said again "Do you think a little girl can make you _scream_?"

Marissa's eyes widened as the _thought_ came flashing through her mind.

_Scream? OMG! This is my luck day! You're the only one who can make me scream! I don't think a little girl can make me scream like that?!_

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Alex said as she slowly slid her hand onto her sides and smiles widely at her.

"Oh….. no…ALEX!?" Marissa said screaming her name as soon as Alex' hand touched her sides "ALEX……STOP IT….PLEASE…haha…NO..NO…STOP!"

"Stop what?" Alex said as she continued tickling Marissa whose now almost out of breathe laughing.

"That….your hands…" Marissa said while giggling trying to stop Alex' hand from touching her sides again "Stop tickling me!"

"ok..ok…I'll stop just promise not to call me a little girl anymore?!" Alex said still not stopping on what she's doing to her.

"I won't call you a little girl anymore….I promise!" Marissa said quickly still squirming coz of Alex' hand on hers.

"Promise?!"

"Ok…I promise!" Alex then slowly pulled her hand and stopped touching her sides and lied down close to her while Marissa's still trying to catch her breathe from laughing and then looked at her again.

"I know you can make me….._scream_…… but not like that……." She said still catching her breathe.

"So what are you trying to say?" Alex smiles as she looked at her for an answer.

"I wanted to show you but I don't know if I can make you _scream_ like what you did to me before?!" Marissa said unsure of herself.

"So why don't we test that theory of yours?" Alex said smiling widely at her as Marissa looked at her questioningly "Right _now_?!"

"Ye! So are you up for it?" Alex said without hesitation.

"I'm not sure if I can do the same to you?" Marissa softly said as Alex held her hand and said "Hon, it's ok….I'm not saying you have to be as good as I am…coz that would take a lot of experience and practice……but I'm sure you can do it! I mean, if you want to….coz if you're tired.."

"Well yeah, I'm kinda tired…" she said trailing off.

"Ahm….We'll do that some other time..I guess?" Alex said disappointment evident on her voice.

"You sure?" Marissa asked softly.

"Yes I'm sure, maybe we can do it after an hour or so?" Alex said as Marissa laughed at what she just heard "I thought you wanted to do it some _other time_?"

"Yes? After an hour?! That falls in some _other time_! Right?" Alex said seriously.

Marissa smiled at Alex and then said "Hmm, I guess you're right!"

"I am right!" Alex answered and then added "So are you still tired?"

"Tired? Hmm…let me think?!" Marissa said as she positioned herself on top of the blonde and then leaned forward whispering to her "I guess…...Not anymore!!"

"Fast mood changer huh?" Alex said smiling mischievously at her as Marissa smiled and slowly leaned forward.

"You can say that again…" then gently placed her mouth upon Alex' soft lips as she placed her hands on the back of Marissa's head and pulled her closely to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth, as Marissa's tongue entered and explored hers.

Marissa tentatively let her tongue meet Alex' as she began kissing her back excitedly while Alex placed her hand on Marissa's neck, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Marissa let her tongue battle it out with Alex's while her hand roamed from the blonde's back to her thighs.

Marissa let her hand wander over Alex' body; travelling over her chest, stomach, hips, and thighs as her groping made Alex moaned out of pleasure. She let her hand glide under Alex' skin rubbing her stomach.

Alex also did the same while kissing Marissa, she slowly let her hand wander over the brunette's body, and letting her hand caressed Marissa's exposed stomach before moving her fingers to Marissa's breast caressing it.

The two are still kissing heavily with each other, both of them started to breathe heavier as their kiss intensifies. Their bodies pressed warmly together as their lips continued to explore one another. Alex could feel Marissa's hands running over her sides and then to her neck pulling her closer as their hearts began to beat rapidly as their movements became in sync with each other.

Marissa gradually moved her kiss from Alex' lips to her neck sucking it hardly and then moving towards her breast, she slowly planted light kisses at Alex' breast and then gently licked and sucked her nipple.

"Oh Shit!" she said as Marissa's tongue run over her hardened nipple.

Alex then held on to Marissa's head pulling the brunette closer and harder to take in and suck her nipple. Marissa did as what Alex wanted and slowly but surely put her nipple on her mouth and begun sucking it and then biting it softly while Alex moaned out of exhilaration.

Marissa then pulled for a moment to look at her as Alex looked at her confused "Am I doing ok?"

"Are you kidding me? You're doing great!" Alex replied quickly as Marissa smiled at her and connected their lips once again and then slides her hand down the front of Alex' now aching center.

"Holy crap!"

Alex cries out in pleasure as she felt Marissa's hand touching her center. She began kissing Marissa hard and forceful pulling her in more as the growing pain and desire succumb her.

"Are you ready" Marissa asked her.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!"

Marissa then inserts two fingers in after feeling the wetness of Alex and smiles.

"Baby, you're so wet!"

"Only for you!"

Marissa smiled and then slowly thrust her fingers in and out of her, moving it in a steady pace. Marissa then moved her lips back to Alex' neck, softly licking and sucking at her pulse point while Alex held on to her as Marissa begun thrusting her fingers in and out of her feeling Alex' eagerness on what was about to happen. With her free hand, Marissa massaged her breasts as Alex felt like she's on the verge of cumming because of the contact the brunette is giving her.

"_Harder_…" Alex said as she was now getting really close as Marissa moved her hand thrusting it harder than before.

Marissa mover her lips from her neck and moved back up once again to cover Alex' lips with her own. The kiss was filled with passion and desire as both of them are feeling the hotness of each other.

Marissa is now pushing her fingers in and out of her, harder and faster as Alex' nails dug into her back. The blonde felt like she was really on the verge of cumming, she felt like she was about to be sent to heaven and now was floating in the air.

Alex closed her eyes and gasped when Marissa slowly entered her again. Her breathing became heavier each time Marissa moved her fingers in and out of her. You can hear both of them moaning as the pleasure began to build inside. Alex once again closed her eyes, letting the sensations overcome her.

"_I'm so close_…"

Alex couldn't hold on any longer, so she let herself fall off the edge, calling out Marissa's name, feeling as though she couldn't breathe like she's gonna pass out anytime soon while Marissa held on her tightly as she felt herself come as well, Alex hasn't even touched her but she felt herself come as well. The indescribable feeling of happiness they both felt in that exact moment had overcome them, letting it all sink in as they both were pleased by the outcome of what they just did.

It took minutes before Alex was in her own self again and slowly opens her eyes to look at Marissa who is lying beside her facing her with a smile on her face.

"So what do you think? Is it worth your while? Did I pass?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alex said smiling at her

"Baby, you **pass**…_with flying colors_!"

"Aww, really?" she asked smiling widely.

"Oh yes, definitely!" Alex said as she leaned forward again to softly kiss Marissa's lips "What you did earlier was amazing…….._mind blowing_!"

"Thank you! That's what I wanted to hear from you!" Marissa said looking at her lovingly pulling her closer and kissing her back passionately.

"We should do it more often then!" Alex said as she pulled away from her.

"Definitely! We should do it again, like right _now_!" Marissa said frankly as Alex looked at her mischievously and then said "Ok then, but are you sure that you have enough energy to last coz I think we won't be leaving my bed anytime soon!"

"Aww, baby….It's you that I'm worried….you sure you can handle me?"

"Fuck Yes!" Alex said confidently.

"We'll see…" Marissa then leaned forward and shut Alex' lips as they both got lost with each other again.

* * *

Evening……

"Marissa? Come on, hurry up!" Alex said waiting for her impatiently.

"I'm coming! Geez, I told you that we should take separate shower but you insisted to take it with me and now you're asking me to hurry up?!" She said closing the front door of Alex' house.

"Right? It's my fault!" Alex said teasing her "But I never heard you complain earlier?"

"Why should I complain? I love what you're doing to me!"

"Don't you mean…I love when you're going down on me?" she said grinning at her.

"I'm really hungry why don't we go now?" Marissa said getting inside the car as Alex hops inside the car too.

"Didn't we just eat earlier?" Alex teasing her again.

"Alex, if you don't stop?" Marissa giving her a look as Alex looks at her unknowingly "What?"

"You won't get some!" she retorted.

"Really? If I remembered it correctly….you're the one telling me…to not STOP at all!"

"For fuck's sake…won't you just drive and shut up!" Marissa said acting annoyed.

"I think someone needs to get laid again?!" Alex said as she leaned forward and tried to kiss her but Marissa moved her head away from her and said "Look who's talking?"

"Aww, I'm just kidding…" Alex reached her hand and squeezed it gently "Marissa?!"

"What?" she said still not looking at her.

"_I love you._"

Marissa's face brighten as she heard her say that and slowly turned her head around on Alex' direction and said "I love you too!" as she leans forward to kiss her. The two are kissing for a while now as Alex pulled away and says "Hon, I hate to break this but I think you're not the only one starving here!"

"Yeah, I know…we'll continue this later!" Marissa said as Alex nodded and drove off to their destination.

* * *

Somewhere in L.A….

The two are now having dinner at some fancy restaurant, they are sitting next to each other while they were discussing what happened last night.

"Marissa, I'm really sorry for last night! not the ahm...you know part but at the party.." Alex said apologetically "I lied to you and I neglected you and I was not treating you like you _are_ my girlfriend…and I'm really sorry for that!"

"It's ok…. it's all been done…just promise me not to do that again?" She said giving her a half smile.

"I won't but I gotta explain to you something anyway" Alex said as Marissa just looked at her and listened.

"First, I didn't tell Ted about us bcoz Ted's a jerk!"

"I pretty much assumed he was…" Marissa added.

"I didn't want him to know you're my girlfriend coz I know what he's capable of…he'll dig your past and he'll start rumours about us and I don't want that to happen…..that's why I said you're my friend but you have to know that I hated it when I called you my _friend_…I don't want to be your friend….i mean….i want to be your friend…you do know what I mean, right?"

"Ye, I know..you don't have to explain everything to me.." Marissa said holding Alex' hand "I understand!"

"But still….I'm so sorry" Alex said again, "And also, I didn't want to admit this but I was about to lose the bet to you! I actually cheated, well not really cheated but almost similar to that just to win the bet!"

"Huh? You cheated?" Marissa said furrowing her brows at her "How?"

"Let me try and explain it to you.." Alex said softly as Marissa looked at her confused.

"I wasn't planning on doing that last night but I thought if I didn't….. I'd lose the bet and you know me.. Ever so confident and I have never ever lost on something or to someone before so I asked someone to help me!" Alex said as Marissa just looked at her "Go on…"

"Actually, what I did last night was so wrong coz I made you think that Ingrid and I did something but honestly, we didn't! but I made you believe like we actually did something….."

"I did doubt you but then I know you won't do anything that outrageous, I was just jealous of her and then you never told me about that gift you meant to gave her….so I was more than pissed thinking that you gave her _that_ as a gift…. coz I didn't know what it was?!" she said disappointed.

"NO, of course not?! I wouldn't do that!" Alex shook her head in response.

"So what did you give Ingrid for a present?" Marissa said intrigued.

"I gave Ingrid a break….I mean…like a rest….coz she's always complaining to me on how she can't have a day for herself that she's always busy…… so I gave her 2 weeks vacation. I already talked to Jodie to rearrange her schedule so no one's gonna bother her and well, sue her and us…coz we signed contracts to other company's and then after that I asked her to do me a favour...to help me make you jealous!"

"You asked her to make me jealous?" Marissa said wide eye as Alex nod in agreement "Yes?! And ahm…..Jodie's in it too…I told her to ask those kinds of question to really make you doubt me?!"

"What? You made me believe that as if you two really did something within those 30 mins. and then Jodie's in it too, acting as if she didn't really know what happened but all the while she knew what you were planning on me?" Marissa said continuing what Alex was trying to explain to her.

"Well, yes, they're all in it and I really intended that to make you jealous ….coz I know that when you're jealous you could do anything without even thinking at all!" Alex said smiling at her "And see it worked…..you getting all worked up and being angry at me…that's what I wanted!"

"OMG! So you're saying that you made me jealous and pissed last night for nothing?" Marissa said in disbelief "That's so mean and so cruel of you to do so?"

"Well, ye…I guess so? I'm so sorry." Alex said softly again.

"It was all for nothing?" Marissa said thinking it over as Alex looked back at her and said "I'm so sorry….didn't mean to go that far! I wasn't thinking clearly when I made that move…"

"I'm really sorry for lying and sorta cheating about the bet but I didn't cheat with Ingrid not in a million years! I wouldn't do that!" she said truthfully.

"Ok..ok…You're forgiven!" She said kindly "So let's just forget about that bet and no more lies..ok?"

"ok…no more bets…and lies…" Alex said nodding at her "But come to think of it, if I didn't say I cheated you would have been my bitch for a week…"

"Maybe?!"

"That would be awesome!" Alex said smiling at the thought.

"Sweetie, you don't need that bet for me to be your bitch… I am your bitch!" She said smiling at her as Alex smiled back at her "Really? You're my bitch?"

"Yes I am, and so are you to me!" She said as Alex smiled fade away "I'm your _bitch_? Hmm, I am not anyone's bitch……"

"Aww, not even for me?" Marissa said pouting.

"Well, for you….I'll make an exception…" she winked.

"Good!" Marissa smiled as she leaned forward to kiss Alex "So who's my _bitch_?"

"**I am**!" Alex said as she closed their gap and connected her lips with Marissa.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: unsure?

It's been a week now since Alex and Marissa spent all their time together, even if they had to work, they always find time to see and call each other. Marissa happier than ever with Alex, always giddy and smiling just by the thought of her girlfriend, same with Alex experiencing the same thing, couldn't last a day without seeing, calling and touching her.

Meanwhile, Julie seeing all these changes from her daughter, is also as happy as they are. She didn't think that she'll see her daughter as happy as she is right now and she has Alex to thank that for.

Julie looked at the two lovingly as she sneaked inside Marissa's room.

_I can't believe how happy Marissa is right now, look at them….they really look good together_….She thought to herself as she looked at the two sleeping peacefully wrapped around each other. Julie smiled and slowly closed the door behind her then went straight to her room.

"Jules, where'd you go?" Jimmy said looking at her seriously as she entered their room "we need to talk.."

"just went to see our daughter? talk about what?"

Jimmy sighs "I don't know how to say this?!"

"Just tell me" Julie said walking towards him as she looked at him confused.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?"

"You know I can't promise you that?!" Julie said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"ok, just listen to me first before you start throwing things at me?!" Jimmy said.

"_That serious_?" Julie said in disbelief.

"_Yes_!" He nodded sadly.

"Jimmy, don't tell me you're having an _affair_?" Julie said as her voice rose up a few notches "who is she? younger than I am? I can't believe you're having an affair? After I have spent so much money trying to look younger for you, how could you?"

"No Jules, I'm not having an affair!" Jimmy answered "wait..you spent money for what?"

"ok?so what is it then?" Julie asked again ignoring her husband's question.

"well..ok...ahm...I have a problem…" Jimmy said looking guilty as ever and then said "I mean **WE** have a problem."

"_We_?" Julie said confused.

"Yes, **we**!" Jimmy said uncomfortably as Julie looked at her and said "I'm listening…"

* * *

Morning after…

"Good morning mom!" Marissa said smiling at her mother.

"Morning" Julie said faking a smile.

"Is there a problem mom?" Marissa said noticing the fake smile her mother gave her.

"There's no problem, I'm just having a bad day.."

"This early?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem on the publication of the magazine. We're behind the schedule now. The magazine is due next week and it's still not finished!"

"Don't worry about the magazine mom, I'm sure it will be published in no time!"

"I hope you're right?!" Julie said sadly "Anyway, where's Alex?"

"How'd you know she's here?" Marissa said surprised.

"Honey, I heard you two going at _it_ last night!" Julie said smiling widely at her "didn't know you can scream like that?"

"_mom_!" Marissa said embarrassed.

"Honey, it's ok.. I understand…I'm happy for you!" Julie said considerately "At least you can experience an orgasm like that! Considering Alex, she must be a pro!"

"Ok? I'll just pretend you didn't say that line to me!" Marissa said astonished.

"Why? You know if I were you I'd cherish every orgasm that she's giving me!!" Julie continued.

"**mom**?" Marissa said again wide eyed.

"Alright, I'm gonna shut up now?!" Julie said as Marissa shook her head and went upstairs again to check on Alex.

* * *

Upstairs at Marissa's room…

_Ring!! Ring!! Ring!!_

Alex slowly rose up and took the cell phone to her ear. "yeah?"

"_Alex? Where are you?! Hurry up and be here now!! I think you would want to witness this for yourself!!"_ Jodie said on the other end of the line.

"Why? are you having some right now?"Alex said mockingly_ "_As if?? Poor girl.."

_"Alex, I'm not kidding here...I think you would want to see who's in your office right now!!_"

"And why is that? i don't give a damn who's in my office right now, I just wanna sleep!!" Alex said annoyed at her and laid on the bed again.

"_I just think that you would really want to know who our newest model is before I signed it because once I signed it, you know we can't take it back_!"

"Argh...Ok..ok…I hope you waking me up is all worth it!! I'll get going now….I hope she's worth my time!!" Alex said then quickly shuts off her cell.

"Good morning honey.." Marissa said as she walks up to her and kissed her.

"Marissa… I'm sorry but I have to go now….Jodie needs me in the office.." Alex said quickly putting her clothes on "There's a need for me to be there now, so I'll just call you later ….ok?"

"ahm…ok?" Marissa said disappointed as Alex finished putting her clothes on and gave her a quick peck on the lips and then went straight out the door.

"so sorry hon.." Alex said apologetically before totally leaving Marissa behind.

* * *

After an hour…K&R office

"Where are they?? Am I too late for the signing?" Alex said quickly, walking past her secretary "No ma'am, you're just in time…they're waiting for you.."

Inside the conference room…

"I'm sorry if I got you all waiting…" Alex said quickly sitting on her chair and not even looking at the person sitting across her and just looked at the documents filled in front of her.

"It's ok, you're here now.." she said staring at Alex.

"I guess now we can go on with the contract signing?" the attorney added.

"Of course, where should I sign?" Alex said looking up and then pausing when she recognized the woman in front of her.

"You're our new model??" Alex said looking at her shocked.

"Ahm, ye she is, that's why I wanted you to be here before we signed her contract?!" Jodie said looking at Alex and then at the model.

* * *

Jimmy's office….

"Jimmy, do you think this is the best way to deal with this?" Julie said unsure of his decision.

"As much as I hate doing this…I have to…how am i going to pay them if I'm not gonna sell some of my stocks….i don't have a choice here…do i?"

"Why don't we just mortgage our house, it can cover your debts…"

"ahm..Jules, haven't I mention to you that I have already mortgaged the house?" Jimmy said almost to a whisper.

"_you did not_?" Julie said in disbelief "How could you mortgage the house w/o even telling me?"

"I'm sorry but I thought it's gonna cover the money I owed them but it barely covered half of it…"

"_Half of it? Oh my God__? How much do you owe them_?"

* * *

K&R office…

After 30 mins…

"Alex? If you don't want to sign…..you know we can always back out…" Jodie said at her as they stood away from the girl and her attorney.

"No, it's ok….our company will benefit from her.." Alex said seriously.

"Are you sure? I mean….we don't need her and not that it's any of my business but you know she…" Jodie said but Alex cut her off.

"Past is past and we're adults now to let it get in the way…" Alex said softly looking at Jodie trying to make a point.

"Alright, I just wanna make sure…." Jodie said as she walked towards their client again and she held the contract with her hand "I'm gonna be signing the contract now if you wanna change your mind….this would be the right time Alex..."

"No, I won't change my mind…." Alex said truly as Jodie took the pen and looked at her before signing it.

"Go ahead.." Alex said nodding at Jodie. "ok.." as she signed the contract in front of Alex and their new client and passed the pen to Alex as she signed the contract too.

"Alright, so it's settled now!" the attorney said looking at them, "My client is now your newest model..."

"Guess, she is now.." Alex said looking at her intently.

"I'm glad I am..." She said looking at Alex "I guess, i'm gonna see you soon then?! glad to be working with you again."

"I'm not sure if we can say the same?!" Jodie said sarcastically at her, Alex didn't say a word but stared at her, all the emotions flashing through her face again just by looking at her.

* * *

Alex' office...

"Alex, I can't believe she's back in town??" Jodie said irritably "Are you sure we made the right choice of signing her contract because I am sensing a trouble here..."

"Come on Jodie, it's ok...remember, business is business..." Alex said calmed.

"But still, if i knew that it was her, i wouldn't have agreed on this in the first place!!" Jodie said honestly looking back at her "That girl's a bitch..."

"Jodie, calm down..." Alex said softly "she's already a part of our company and besides I don't think she's gonna do something or start trouble here."

"Well, Ok, but i'm gonna be watching her. I don't like her!" Jodie said, she left Alex on her office as Alex sat on her chair and thought about what just happened.

_I can't believe she has the nerve to come back here and pretend like nothing happened…after all these years…why now?..why our company?...why can't she just vanish forever? _Alex thought to herself as she sighed deeply and let all the memories flood back through her mind.

_She's gonna pay for all the shit she put me through..._ She said as she felt the anger she was controlling inside of her wanting to explode. _she'd be sorry she went back here and showed her face to me again.._

* * *

Later that night…at Alex' house..

"Hey honey…what took you so long?" Marissa greeted her as she entered her room tiredly.

"traffic…" Alex said as she kissed her and then went straight to the bathroom.

"traffic? Isn't your office a ten minute drive from here?" Marissa said confused.

"Yeah, but I got stuck in traffic, there's a road block or something…"

"ah…ok!" she said as she looked back at the tv screen again.

* * *

After 15 mins….

"is that a new perfume or what?" Marissa said as Alex lied down beside her.

"Hon, I'm not going anywhere so unless I'm walking while I'm sleeping, I guess I don't need to spray myself a perfume before going to bed?!" Alex said sarcastically, "Besides that's my natural scent….wait till you smell my body when I'm sweating…." Alex smiling at her mischievously.

"Should we try and make you sweat now?" Marissa said with a devious smile on her face "or do you just want to be wet?"

"Is that an offer?!" Alex said as she kissed her lips and said "can we do both?"

"I thought you'd never asked…" she said as she lied on top of Alex and begun undressing her.

"We don't need this here…"she said throwing Alex' top and then her pajama.

"ooh, someone's in a hurry……f & h?" Alex said smiling at her.

"I know you're kinda tired already so we're gonna do it _fast_ and _hard_…."

"Who told you I'm tired?" Alex said contesting.

"Hon, don't try and argue with me now… "

"ok…ok….i'm not gonna argue….so faster and harder huh?"

"Yeah, just the way I liked it…." She said as she slides her hand and gently glides it on Alex' skin.

Marissa was lying on top of Alex and still kissing her when she suddenly stopped.

"Hon, what's wrong?" Alex asked with a confused look on her face when she felt her stopping from what she's doing.

"Nothing it's just that I wanna do this right!!" Marissa whispered.

"Don't worry, it'll be all good…" Alex said as she slowly pulled her again and closed the gap between them.

Marissa when pulled started to breathe slowly against Alex soft tender lips almost touching them but stopped "not yet.."

Then she moved her lips further to the neck focusing on her pulse point slightly kissing it and then sucking on Alex' weakest spot.

"Oh, hon that feels really good!" Alex said as she moved her head in the direction of Marissa's ear and started breathing heavily. What she's doing to her is making Alex crazy as Marissa noticed goose bumps forming all over her girlfriends' body.

"So now we're up for the really hot stuff" Marissa said as she pinned Alex harder against the bed and moved her head, slowly slid her tongue over Alex' soft smooth lips and then stopping again to look at her lover's eyes.

"Oh Come on! This isn't _f & h_ baby?" Alex answered in dismay.

"Be patient hon…." Marissa said smiling mischievously at her.

"Enough of the small talk….let's do it!!" Alex said desperately and pulled Marissa back to kiss her.

"ah..ah…" Marissa said shaking her head "I told you I'm the boss here!!"

"Uh?What must one do to get laid here??" Alex said in defeat.

Marissa looked at Alex and then smiled "you actually don't have to do anything…just lie down and let me entertain you…."

With that said, she kissed her fiercely again and moved her hands slowly from Alex's neck and then along Alex's perfect body touching it lightly. Marissa began to stroke Alex's long glossy legs gently till she reached her inner thighs. She started to move further and faster. While Alex roamed her hands on Marissa's back and then she kissed her neck and started to bite softly across her neck till she reached the pulse point where she licked it pleasurably.

The kisses are now getting more heated as Marissa pressed her soft lips harder against her lover's lips. Alex moaned as she felt Marissa biting her bottom lip softly.

"Okay, enough of the teasing thing?" Alex said impatiently wanting more.

Marissa moved her lips again and kissed her pulse point.

"Oh, yeah…that's it.." Alex said almost whispering.

"So, Baby is that enough to get you hot and sweaty?" Marissa asked her in between kisses.

"oh yeah…" she answered in between her moans.

"I can feel your aching centre already" Marissa said loving the effect she was having on her.

"So what are you waiting for?" Alex said wanting for her to finish her off.

Marissa kissed her lips again as her hands started roaming again along her lover's body. Alex moaned, she's really turned on by the way Marissa was touching her. Marissa kissed her jaw line and then moves downward to her left breast where she started to kiss around Alex's yet erected nipple.

"Oh baby…." Alex moaned again in pleasure.

Marissa moved further down to her lower body, she slides out her tongue and stopped at Alex's belly button, licking and drawing circles around it.

"Oh my…..lower…." Alex cried out as she felt the need for her as Marissa did what she was told.

She lowered her head further down and started to massage Alex's sensitive spot with her tongue. She started slowly to torture Alex even more and while doing this she moved her hand to Alex breast and began to massage it. From left to right caressing it.

After doing this, she then moved her hand lower on Alex's centre.

"oh shit!!" Alex moaned as her breathing became faster again as Marissa touched her aching centre. Marissa then inserted two fingers inside her and started to pump slowly.

"Oh fuck me!!" Alex cried as Marissa started to pump faster and harder inside her.

"Oh I will!!" Marissa said as she thrust her fingers faster and harder than before.

"I'm almost there!! Faster and harder baby!!" Alex screams on top of her lungs. Marissa followed Alex's demand as she pumped her fingers inside of her faster and harder.

"almost there baby!" Alex moaned in full pleasure as she felt like she was in paradise again. She was really satisfied and enjoyed every minute of it.

Marissa could feel the after shocks that were running through Alex body as she held her tightly and smiled at her as Alex breathing became normal and steady again. She wrapped her arms tightly around Marissa to get a grip of herself as she rode out her orgasm.

She grabbed Marissa's face and focused on her beautiful green eyes as she spoke to her "You were great Hon….."

"What can I say?! I learned from the best!!" Marissa answered as she lets out a small laugh.

"True!!" Alex answered cockily.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Marissa then asked.

"Can you tell me again?" Alex said looking back at her lovingly.

"I love you so much that it hurts!!" Marissa said truthfully.

"it hurts?" Alex said raising a brow at her.

"Ye, it hurts…" Marissa said again.

"Huh?" Alex said confused.

"I can't feel my arms and my fingers." Marissa replied.

"oh right!!" Alex said smiling at what she said, "It hurts..haha…..don't worry…..you'll get used to it…."

"I guess so…" Marissa said as she kissed Alex' lips again. "But it was so worth it!!"

"Oh yeah..it is!!" Alex said smiling back at her.

"I'm tired hon…" Marissa yawned then closed her eyes slowly.

"aww…poor baby" Alex said holding her more tightly "We really should sleep…"

"Hmm…yeah.." Marissa answered tiredly as she felt really sleepy after their session.

"I love you Marissa….." She said looking at Marissa who looked back at her and said.

"I know, Baby. I can see it in your eyes when you're looking at me" and then she connected their lips together for a long soft warm kiss and then they closed their eyes as they both fell asleep.

* * *

K&R Building

Morning…..

"Alright girls, gather around!!" Dave says as the girls slowly walk towards him and formed a circle.

"I have an announcement to make!" Dave began saying "First up, bad news.."

"aww…" some of the girls said in unison.

"Ingrid can't join us in our show next month..something came up and she has no choice but to drop this and go on with the first show she's scheduled to appear to.." He says sadly, "However, the company got a replacement for her…" he said again.

"Replacement? Who?" a model asks.

"Good question!! That's the reason why I asked you to gather around first before we start the rehearsal…" He answered.

"I, myself couldn't believe it when I heard the news today!!" Dave says smiling widely at the thought.

"So? Who is she?" another model asked as the staff walked towards Dave and whispered "_She's here_!"

"Well girls…see for yourself!!" he said looking at the entrance door "because she's already here!!"

The girls all looked at the door, it slowly opened and a very gorgeous girl came right out of it.

"No way!!" a model says as she recognizes the blonde beauty.

"isn't she…" one said in surprise.

"Yes she is.." Dave said smiling "the _one_…the _only_…" as the blonde girl walks towards her and said "Hi Dave!!" She said hugging him "I hope I'm not late??"

"of course not!! Just in time!! I was just about to introduce you to all of them" he smiled at her sweetly.

"Alright girls….. I want you to all meet the newest addition in our team.." Dave said gladly "_Andrea Ford_!!"

"Hello everyone!!" Andrea said smiling at them "It's good to be back!! And I can't wait to work with you all!!"

"So….ahm..are you back for good?" a model quickly asked.

"Yes I am….I have decided to go back to my _first true love_!" she said honestly.

"_Who is?_" someone whispered.

"**Which is modelling!**" Dave emphasized when he heard the question and then changed the topic. "We're gonna start the rehearsals in 30 minutes…so you girls go and change now and please don't ask Andrea way too many questions…ok??"

"Yes….Mr.D!" the models said in unison.

* * *

Jodie's office…

Alex rushing towards Jodie's office opening the door without even knocking. "Jodie…I need your help!!" she said closing the door behind her.

"What the…" Jodie said startled "Don't you know how to knock??"

"As if I'm gonna walk in on something??" Alex replied mockingly.

"Right??" Jodie said annoyed "So what's your problem??"

"There's a girl outside whose out of control…you need to get rid of her!!" Alex said desperately.

"oh..don't you mean….there's a girl outside who wants a piece of you because you broke her and left her hanging!!" Jodie said correcting her. "Alex, when will you learn?"

"Ok..ok…whatever….just go outside and get rid of her!!" Alex said frantically.

"Don't tell me you dated her while you're with Marissa?" Jodie said having doubts. "Because I'm not gonna help you if that's the case…"

"No, of course not!!" Alex said quickly "I dated her way before…. I don't even remember her name because it was a long time ago…I'm actually wondering how she got our address here?! And I thought it was clear to her that I don't do relationships!!"

"Maybe it wasn't clear… because you didn't tell her?? You just left her after _playing_ with her….tsk..tsk… poor girl…if she only knew that you just used her for pleasure..."

"OK, save your lecture for later!!" Alex answered not wanting to hear what she wanted to say "Right now!! Just go and get rid of her!!"

"ok..BOSS!! I'm gonna get rid of her now!!" Jodie said shaking her head as she opened the door and left Alex alone.

"Thank You!!" Alex said then sat on her chair.

* * *

Outside her office…

"Where's Alex??" she said angrily.

"I know she's here!! Where are you hiding her??" Jodie just looked at her.

"ALEX!!" she yelled calling out her name.

"Oh..k..calm down miss, what seems to be the problem??" Jodie asked calmly.

"My problem is Alex!! She's been ignoring my calls, avoiding me and now hiding from me!!" She said angrily "Where is she??"

"I'm so sorry to hear that but you have to understand that Ms. Kelly has a busy schedule with her and I'm sure she would call you if she had a chance.." Jodie said explaining to her.

"Are you deaf?? I told you she's not answering my call!! She's avoiding me!!" She yelled again.

"I really don't wanna say this but I guess you have to know…" Jodie said seriously not affected by the way the girl is practically yelling at her.

"Know what??" she said aggravated.

"The reason why Ms. Kelly don't want anything to do with you is because she's already happy with her life and knowing that she's engaged to be married her schedule is really hectic, with the weddings and all.." Jodie said knowingly.

"What? She has a girlfriend? She's engaged??" she said shocked.

"Yeah, Ms. Kelly didn't want to announce this to everyone because…" Jodie said as the girl quickly rushed over the exit crying before she even finished her sentence, "it's a secret….and well..not true.." she looked at the girl going inside the elevator.

"I guess that should do it…" Jodie said smiling at her cleverness and then went back to her office again.

"So is she gone??" Alex said after Jodie closed the door behind her.

"Yes she's gone!! Thanks to me!!" She said smiling mischievously.

"Thank you!! That girl just wouldn't give up!! She keeps on bugging me!!" Alex said annoyed.

"I guess now that should be a lesson for you not to play with fire!!" Jodie said honestly.

"Hello?? I did not play with fire!! It's not my fault if I'm so _HOT_ for them!!" Alex confidently said.

"Right? Sure?? You're hot?? I know how it is…" Jodie said sarcastically, Alex just looked at her smugly.

"So please Ms. Alex **WOMANIZER** Kelly, if you have nothing more to say for me….close that door after you leave!! That would be great!!" She said looking back at the paperworks on her desk.

"Of course….sorry for the disturbance Ms. Jodie **SEXLES**S Rodriguez!!" Alex said walking towards the door.

"Shut up!!" Jodie said throwing a folder at her "Just close the damn door!!"

"Ok, I'm going now!!" Alex said smiling as she closed the door on her way out. "Thanks again, you're my life saviour!!"


	33. Chapter 32

longest chapter yet, i hope you still like where the story is going,.....anyways, thanks for still reading....Happy halloween!!

Chapter 32: Hot?

Alex is now walking towards her office when she saw Summer getting off of the elevator.

"Summer??" Alex yelled as Summer smiled when she saw her. "Hey Alex!!"

"Aren't you suppose to be upstairs with the models??" she said as she walks toward her.

"Yeah and it's my first day to work with them so it would be embarrassing to show up an hour late?!" Summer said sarcastically, "Right?"

"Well, yeah….so why are you still talking to me??" Alex said agreeing with her "Go now!!"

"That's the thing…I need a favor from you?!" Summer said shyly.

"Ahm..sure..what is it??"

"Can you come with me upstairs…" Summer said softly "and like tell them that we had to take care of something or like tell them you took my time that's why I'm late.."

"If that's ok with you?" Summer said shyly.

Alex let out a small laugh then said "Sure, I'll be your alibi…anything for Marissa's bestfriend!!"

"Oh my…thank you very much!!" Summer said smiling widely at her.

"No problem, so let's go now…guess they're all waiting for you upstairs.."

* * *

Rehearsal Room..

Dave kept on looking at his watch and at the door.

"What's taking her so long??" as the door opened, Alex and Summer came out of it.

"I was beginning to wonder if you got lost or somethin' ??" Dave says standing up from his chair.

"Sorry about that Dave, I asked Ms. Roberts to help me with something in my office." Alex said apologetically "but she's here now so nothing to worry about..right?"

"True.." Dave nodding at her "So Ms. Roberts, where's the wardrobe?"

"My staff is already on their way up here with it!!" Summer said excitedly.

"Ok good, I'm just gonna get the models ready for this.." Dave said walking away "excuse me.."

"Once again, thanks Alex!" Summer said when Dave was long gone "I owe you one!!"

"Oh no, it's ok…remember…I owe you before?!" Alex said smiling at her.

"ok, so we're even now?"

"I guess so.." Alex said nodding at her as Summer smiled at her then looked at all the models gathering around.

"Oh my God!! Alex!!" Summer said excitedly.

"What is it?" She replied.

"This is like a dream come true!!" She said still looking at the models.

"I can't believe she's back in the business!!" Summer said looking at the blonde beauty across the room "She's like THE model that I looked up to when I was in highschool!!"

Alex just looked at her confused. "Ok?"

"Why didn't you tell me that she's the girl replacing Ingrid, that's just great!!" Summer said still admiring the blonde girl "this will be a big comeback for her!!"

_Oh, she's talking about her.._

"Alex, do you mind introducing me to her? Since you know, you're her boss and all, right?"

"ahm, of course" Alex said unsure and says "I'll introduce you to her.." then she walks towards her as Summer did.

"Hey!?" Alex said getting her attention as the blonde beauty looked back at her and smiled "I was wondering when you'd approa.." she said but was cut off by Summer.

"Hi Andrea!!" Summer said excitedly "Hi?!" she said smiling at her as well.

"I'm Summer Roberts..i'm one of the designers that will be working on this event.." Summer holding her hand out to her.

"Hi, Summer Roberts!" She said as she shook her hand "I'm Andrea Ford..glad to meet you!"

"Same here, I've been a fan of yours since you first started!" Summer said admiring her.

"Really? Thank you!!" she said appreciating the comment.

"Oh no, THANK YOU!! If it wasn't for your fashion sense, I would have graduated a dork in high school!!" Summer said truthfully.

"oh..really?" Andrea smiling at her.

"Yeah!! So thank you!!" she said again.

"You're welcome?!" Andrea said smiling back at her then looks at Alex as she looked away.

"I'm just wondering, how do you maintain yourself looking like that??" Summer said out of curiosity.

"Like what??" She said confused.

"Sexy and beautiful!!" Summer said honestly as she admires the blonde beauty infront of her.

"Thank you but I don't think I'm sexy and beautiful?!" she said blushing.

"Why don't we ask Alex?" Summer said looking at her "What do you think??"

"Huh?!" Alex said out of words.

"Isn't she sexy and beautiful?" She said asking for approval from her.

"Ye, of course she is!!" Alex said looking at Summer.

"Oh really??" Andrea said looking at Alex intently.

"Yes you are….sexy and beautiful.." Alex said looking back at her as she said "So are you!! You're exactly the same when we were dat.."

"Andrea!!" Dave yells getting her attention.

"Guess that's my queue to go now.." She said not finishing her sentence awhile ago then walks away from them "Talk to you guys later.."

"I have to go now too…" Alex said ready to walk away but Summer stopped her.

"You have to go?" She said asking "You're not gonna watch?"

"No, I have so many things to take care of.." She said honestly.

"Don't you wanna see what they'll be wearing?" Summer said convincing her "Coz you know, I designed it…well, not all but you know…I wanted to know if it's all good.."

"Ahm…." Alex said undecided.

"Come on…just for a few minutes until they wear the ones that I designed!!" Summer said convincing her to stay.

"Well, ok??" she said sighing.

"Alright!! Then tell me if it's good or not!!" She said excitedly.

"Ok!?" Alex said nodding at her as her cellphone started ringing "Excuse me, I need to take this.." she walked away and then answered her phone.

* * *

"Alex!! Where are you?" Jodie said frantically "I'm inside your office and I need your signature for all this paperworks!!"

"Calm down, I'm upstairs at the rehearsal room!!" Alex said simply.

"And what are you doing there?" Jodie said almost yelling.

"Well…" Alex trying to explain but Jodie cut her off.

"Oh my God!! You're there to watch her?!" She said yelling at her "when will you learn Alex?!"

"I'm not here to watch **her**!! Summer asked me to look at her designs and I couldn't say NO!!" She said annoyed already.

"Ok, whatever, I'll be there in a sec to get you!!" Jodie said not believing what she said "Don't do anything stupid Alex!!"

"Hello?? ME?? I don't think so!!" Alex said frantically.

"Ye..ye…just wait for me till I got there!!"

"No need to come up here! just give me 15 minutes and I'll be down there at my office, ok?!!" Alex said hanging up the phone.

* * *

"So what did I miss?" Alex said as she walks near the stage once again.

"You're just in time!!" Summer said excitedly looking at her creations. As Alex looks at the models and at Andrea who's walking on the stage at the moment wearing Summer's creation.

"So what do you think Alex??" Summer said proudly still looking at the models wearing her designs.

"**HOT**!! she's just _HOT_!!" Alex muttured, looking at her intently.

"I know she's **HOT**!! I mean what do you think about what she's wearing??" Summer said sarcastically at her.

"That's what I said!! It's _HOT_!! The clothes she's wearing… its _hot_!!" Alex correcting Summer.

"That's what I thought too when I designed it!!" She said smiling cockily at herself.

"Alex?!" Dave says nudging her and whispers to her ear "stop it.."

"Stop what?!" she said confused looking at him.

Dave said almost to a whisper "You're gawking at her!!"

"_I AM NOT_!!" Alex said defensively.

"Ok, you're not!! Just please close your mouth!!" Dave said before walking towards the stage leaving her embarrassed.

Alex quickly closed her mouth in embarrassment then said "Summer, I think I better go now, I still have so many paperworks to do." Alex said not waiting for her answer "So, I'll see you around.."

"Ok, bye…thanks for appreciating my work!!" she replied.

"No problem….i'll go ahead now!!" Alex said quickly turning around not looking at the stage once more so she didn't see the look that was on Andrea's face while she was leaving.

* * *

1pm..

Marissa and Summer eating lunch.

"So how was it?" Marissa waiting for her to answer "Working with the models and all??"

"Ooh, it was fun and exciting!!" Summer said excitedly "To top it all up…I have met _her_ earlier today!!"

"_HER_??" She looks at her confused.

"Yes..**HER**!!" Summer said pausing for awhile "_Andrea Ford_!!"

"Oh my God!?? Really??" she said enviously "She's like _THE_ model we were looking up to when we were in highschool!!"

"Oh yeah! that's exactly what I have told her earlier when I met her!!"

"oh really?? So is she nice or a _bitch_ too?!" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Oh no!! she's nice, down to earth and very pretty!!"

"That I wouldn't argue!!" Marissa said agreeing at what she said "So is she back for good?"

"From what I have heard, she's really back for good!!" Summer said taking a sip of her drink.

"Have you asked her why she left on the peak of her career before?" Marissa continued.

"HELLO??! MARISSA!!" Summer said dramatically "We're not that close!! I just met her today!! Do you think I would ask that kind of question to her??"

"no, of course not….sorry" Marissa said apologetically "Got carried away.."

"Maybe tomorrow, I'll ask her about that…good question tho Marissa.." Summer said thinking it over "I so wanna know why she left during her prime!!"

Marissa just shook her head and smile "so if you asked her, let me know the answers, ok?"

"Of course silly!! You'd be the first to know!!" Summer smiling back at her. "By the way, say thanks to Alex again…she helped me earlier with my dilemma"

"Oh really? That's my girl helping my bestfriend!!" Marissa smiling at the thought of her.

"Since we're talking about her, how are you guys??" Summer said casually.

"We're better than ever!!" Marissa smiling widely bcoz of it "I never thought I can love her like this..I'm just so inlove with…you know!!" She said blushing.

"I'm glad to hear that….you deserve to be happy!!" She said smiling at her bestfriend "so is she going _straight_ now?!"

"What?" Marissa said confused at her once again.

"What I mean is….is she a good girl now?" Summer said explaining "you know faithful..unlike before?"

"Oh that?! Of course she is!! I think she is!!" She said contemplating about it "I know she is because I can feel the love that she has for me."

"Good to know!!" she answered.

"I think she's not that stupid to do something to ruin the relationship that we have."

"I agree!!" Summer nodding at her then said "Anyways, _how are you guys at night_??"

"What??" She said raising a brow at her.

"oh, I'm sorry…" Summer said apologetically "_guess you're doing it daytime or maybe anytime of the day_??"

"**Excuse me**??" Marissa said shocked at what she just heard.

"Oh come on Marissa…you know what I'm talking about!!" Summer said waiting for her to answer.

"Well, I don't!! and even if I do…I'm not gonna tell you!!" She said not giving it away.

"Aww, that's unfair!! I told you about my first time before!!" She said pouting at her.

"Yes, you told me! But I didn't ask for it!!" She said stating a fact "You just started talking about it!!"

"Oh, I did that??" Summer not realizing what she did before "Damn!!"

"Oh yeah DAMN!!" Marissa agreeing "You told me everything!!?? You even told me…"

"Ok, I don't need to hear that right now! Geez Marissa, we're eating!? Where are your manners???" Summer said seriously.

"agh?" Marissa said in disbelief as she rolled her eyes and shook her head at her bestfriend.

"Why don't we finish eating first??" Summer said instead.

"Good idea!!" Marissa agreed as the two kept quiet and finished eating their lunch.

* * *

K & R bldg.

"Elevator!!" Alex yelled rushing to get inside it, she walked insisde it as the elevator closed she said, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!!" Andrea said smiling at her as Alex smiled at her nervously not really knowing what to say.

The two just stood there not saying a word and feeling the tension between them.

_Damn, I should have used the stairs instead of this..._ Alex thought to herself.

_Of all people....why her?_ Andrea said to herself.

_What should I say now??_ The two said to themselves still thinking of the right words to say.

"SO.." the two said in unison as they both let out a small laugh because of the situation they are both in.

"ok, you first!!" Andrea said as she waited for Alex to say something but she remained quite and she instead decided to say something to her as the elevator started to descend.

"Alex, I…." Andrea started to say something when the elevator opens up and in came Jodie.

Jodie who immediately saw Andrea and didn't even give her a look as she stood in between her and Alex acting like she didn't notice her inside.

"Hey Alex?" She said smiling at her "Hey Jodie!?"

"Aren't you going to meet your **girlfriend** today??" Jodie said openly as she looked at Alex then looked at Andrea innocently "Oh hey Andrea, didn't notice you were here?!"

"Hey Jodie…" She said softly giving her a half smile.

"By the way have you met Alex' soon to be _wife_??" Jodie said emphasizing the last word that she said as Alex gave her a look but she didn't notice as she was busy looking at Andrea's reaction.

"Alex' what??" Andrea said looking at her questioningly wanting to know more.

"You didn't hear what I said??" Jodie said sarcastically; ready to repeat what she just said when the elevator door opened once again and then Alex took the time to say something.

"Jodie, aren't you getting off on this floor??" Alex said giving her a look and then pushing her out of the elevator without even waiting for her response.

"See yah around!!" She said as she pushed Jodie out and hit the close button as the elevator door closed once again.

"Wait!!" Jodie said but the door already closed up on her "Ooh, Alex!!" she said instead and walked away from the elevator as if she lost a battle.

"I'll let it pass for today....next time would be different..." She said as she went to her destination and shook her head in defeat.

* * *

"So you're getting married??" Andrea said not asking but confirming it from her.

"OH no!! Don't believe anything Jodie says…she's just joking.." Alex said shaking her head continuously.

"Oh..ok??" Andrea said in relief but still has doubts about it.

"Anyways, have you already eaten??" Alex said instead not really knowing that she just asked her out to eat lunch.

"Not really.." Andrea answered then asked "Do you wanna eat lunch with me??"

"Ahm, sure...why not??" Alex said as the elevator door opens once again and the two got out of it ready to go and have lunch somewhere.

_ok..what just happened here??_ Alex said to herself as they got inside her car.

* * *

Somewhere in Newport...

Alex feeling a bit tensed as she looked around and said "This is like the old days huh?" as she smiled nervously at her.

"Yeah, it is.. just like the old days." She said smiling at her too.

"So how have you been??" Alex said casually as she sip her drink and looked seriously at her.

"Alex, let me take this time to explain to you what _REALLY_ happened before.." she said looking at her seriously but Alex refused to listen.

"Past is past...we don't need to go over that anymore" She said not wanting to talk about their past.

"By the way, how's your dad??" Alex said instead changing the subject.

"He passed away 5 months ago.." she said as her face slowly changed to a sad face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I didn't know. why didn't you tell me??" Alex said looking at her for answers.

"Well, as you know...we're not in good terms." She said explaining it to her.

"Well, not that we're not in good terms but you just disappeared out of nowhere...." Alex said bitterly at her "without even saying goodbye..."

"So why don't you let me explain everything to you..." Andrea said again trying to explain it to her as Alex just shook her head and said "NO! I don't wanna hear it, it's not like it's gonna change anything, i'm ok as it is."

"Ok?!If you say so."she said sadly as Alex took a sip of her drink once again and looked away.

* * *

Summer and Marissa still having lunch....

"Excuse me, can I have one of these again??!" Summer said pointing at the dessert which she can't seem to get enough of as she looked at the waiter not really paying attention to her.

"Hello?? need attention here?!" She said as she snapped her fingers in front of him to get his attention "Excuse me?!" she said again irritably.

"Oh yes ma'am, i'm so sorry..." the waiter said snapping out of it as he quickly went away to get the dessert Summer was asking for.

"What's wrong with him??"Marissa said looking at the waiter as he went to get the dessert and is now approaching their table once again with the dessert on his hands.

"Excuse me, here you go ma'am." the waiter said as he serves the dessert for Summer.

"Are you ok?? you seem to be out of it or something??" Summer said casually.

"Yes i'm ok, i just can't believe that i'm seeing her here...right here right now..." the waiter said as he looked away again on the far side of the restaurant.

"Who??" Summer asked again out of curiosity.

"Andrea....." the waiter said with admiration while looking at the far side of the restaurant.

"Andrea...as in Ford?! She's here??" Marissa said surprised.

"Yes....." the waiter said still looking at Andrea "I wish I was the one eating lunch with her.." he said wishful thinking.

"She's here?! oh my God Marissa! we should go over her table so I can introduce you to her!!!" Summer said excitedly at her. "You'll like her!! Let's go!!"

"Like right now??" Marissa said unsure if Summer's idea is a good one.

"Yeah...don't you wanna meet her??"

"I do but isn't it like invasion of privacy…I mean, we can't just go over there and say…HI ANDREA!!" She said still unsure of Summer's idea.

"Nonsense!!" Summer said standing up and looking at Andrea's direction as she spotted the girl eating then pulled Marissa out of her seat to go over Andrea's table. "Let's go and meet her!!"

"But Summer…" Marissa said not really wanting to go but Summer already got a hold of her wrist so she had no choice but to stand up and follow her to Andrea's table.

* * *

other side of the restaurant..

Alex was looking for a waiter when she saw Summer and then Marissa standing up from their seats from afar.

_Oh shit?! What are they doing here??_ Alex said to herself as she immediately tried to hide herself by covering her face with her hands but as she did that she knocked the glass of wine on the table spilling it all on andrea's skirt.

"Oh shit, i'm so sorry?!" Alex said quickly wiping off the wine on Andrea's lap.

"It's ok....it was an accident..." She said calmly as Alex continued on wiping it off from her shirt to her skirt.

"I'm sorry…." She said once again trying to wipe off the spilled wine from her and as she did that she didn't saw Summer and Marissa approaching.

"Ehem..." Summer said as they approached their table while Alex is busy wiping off the spilled wine on Andrea's skirt.

"Ehem…" She said once again as if giving Alex a warning.

"I'm really sorry Andrea.." Alex said as she continued brushing off the wine on Andrea's skirt not noticing the pair of eyes that are now looking at her keenly.

"Hey Alex?!" Summer said getting her attention as she looked at her then to Andrea's. "Andrea?!"

"Hey Summer?" Andrea answered.

"Summer??" Alex answered then looked at Marissa standing next to her.

"Marissa?!" she said nervously as she tried composing herself and stopping at what she's doing as Marissa gave a not so good look at her.

"What are you guys doin? I mean…what happened?" Summer replied raising a brow at her.

"We're having lunch here.." Alex answered simply trying to avoid Marissa's stare.

"Yeah, I can see that?" Marissa said sarcastically giving Alex a look.

"What happened to you?" Summer looking at Andrea's wet skirt "Your skirt?"

"Wine.." Andrea answered shortly.

"I spilled the wine accidentally on her…" Alex said feeling really sorry about it as she looked at her "Sorry.."

"Don't be, it's not your fault.." She answered nicely as she wiped her skirt once again with napkin.

After a minute of silence...Summer decided to talk to break the ice.

"Ahm…Andrea, I want you to meet my bestfriend Marissa Cooper. She's the one I was telling you about earlier…." Summer said casually.

"Oh Hi Marissa.." Andrea said standing up then holding her hand out to her "Andrea Ford.."

"Marissa Cooper…" She said as she shook her hand then looked at Alex and said "Hope we're not _interrupting_ you guys.."

"No..of course not!" Alex answered defensively.

"So is it ok if we join you guys?" Summer said not seeing the look on her bestfriends face when she asked that question.

"Sure…go ahead and have a seat" Andrea said pointing to the chair for them to sit down.

"By the way Marissa, you're name sounds familiar to me…I just don't remember where I heard it?!" Andrea said when they're all seated. Summer seated next to Andrea who sits beside Alex with Marissa.

"Oh really?" Marissa said in astonishment "Did Alex mention my name to you….way too many times?" She said sarcastically but Andrea didn't get what she was trying to say.

"Hopefully, she didn't tell you that she doesn't have a **girlfriend**?!" Marissa looking at Alex and giving her a sarcastic smile "Because I'd be mad at her if she did that….guess you know that already, right _hon_??"

"Yes of course?!" Alex answered immediately as she felt Marissa's hand squeezing her hand too tight.

"Good.." Marissa said as she moved closer to Alex.

"Anyways, you told me earlier when I called you that you're busy?!" Marissa asked again giving Alex a look.

"Yes I am...I mean...I was?!" Alex answered stuttering "but then I kinda finished early and then..."

"You asked her out to lunch??" She finished the statement for her.

"I actually asked her to eat lunch with me and not the other way around.." Andrea interrupted correcting her as well.

"Oh..ok??!!" Marissa replied not liking what she said.

* * *

After sometime….

"So How long have you two been together anyways?" Andrea asked out of curiosity. "If you don't mind me askin.."

"Not too long but we're practically living together….like we're** married**!" Marissa emphasizing the last word to her.

"Yea, they're practically living like a married couple....the only thing that's lacking is a **wedding ring!**" Summer said jokingly.

"Oh really....can't imagine Alex being married though.." Andrea commented playing with her food.

"Why is that?" Marissa looked at her questioningly.

"Well, for starters Alex is not the marrying type....." She said very sure of her answer.

"Why'd you say so?" Marissa asked again raising a brow at her.

"Well, if you know Alex…you'll know why.." Andrea said smiling mischievously, Alex just swallowed hard on her comment.

"So are you saying I don't know her?" Marissa said smirking at her.

"Ahm...excuse me..in case you didn't know...i'm present at the moment?!" Alex said not liking the idea of them talking about her when she's around.

"I didn't say that..." Andrea said defensively.

"But that's what you're trying to imply?!" Marissa said sarcastically "Why? Do you know her better than I do?"

"That's not what I meant when I said that.." Andrea replied calmly.

"So what do you mean then?? are you saying you know her better than I do??" Marissa asked again not dropping it.

"Marissa, I need to go to the restroom...can you come with me please?!" Alex said getting up on her seat and taking Marissa's hand with her practically dragging her out of her seat as they walked away from their table leaving Andrea and Summer behind.

* * *

"What's wrong Marissa?" Alex said as they got inside the restroom.

"Nothing!!?" She answered irritably.

"Don't give me that answer" Alex said in an angry tone "Why are you acting like that??"

"Acting like what?" Marissa hissed.

"You're acting like a brat again..."

"Oh so now I'm a brat?!" Marissa said sarcastically "So what is she....your _bitch_?!"

"Marissa...I'm warning you...don't go there!?" Alex said controlling her temper.

"Go where?!" Marissa not backing down "You're the one who's enjoying touching her….you're all over her?!"

"That's ridiculous!!" Alex said shaking her head "It wasn't like that!!"

"Ridiculous?!" Marissa said sarcastically, "You're hands all over her??"

"Marissa....are you gonna be like that every time you see me with a girl??"

"gonna be like what??" Marissa answered getting angry by the minute.

"Do you think i'm that stupid?!" She said as she looked at Alex angrily.

"I didn't say that..." Alex said lowering down her voice.

"Marissa, what is this about? Are you jealous?"Alex walking towards her and staring at her eyes.

"Jealous???" Marissa said in denial.

"Come on Marissa...." Alex said looking at her seriously "I only have eyes for you..….you know I won't do anything stupid to ruin our relationship…"

Marissa just looked at her still not saying anything as her girlfriend continued on talking "I'm in love with you Marissa and no one else!"

Marissa's face slowly changed and went into a glow as she heard her say that "Really?"

"No....I'm just kidding?! Why would I be inlove with you??" She said mockingly as Marissa's face changed to sour then said "Fuck you Alex!!"

"Sure, do you wanna do it here??" Alex looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I hate you!!" She replied ready to walk away controlling the tears that are ready to fall from her eyes as Alex took a hold of her arm and pulled her closer to her body.

"You hate me?" Alex asked looking at her seriously.

"You heard me...." Marissa said as she tries to pull away from her but Alex got a strong hold of her arm and pinned her on the wall.

"I'm sure you'll hate me more after this..." She said pinning her roughly against the wall then kissing her brusquely as Marissa tried to struggle but Alex has a strong hold of her. Marissa is trying to get out of her hold but still to no avail. She was tired of struggling and has a hard time controlling her feelings for her. And in the end she had to succumb to her as Alex slowly loosens her grip and kissed her slowly and passionately. Marissa opened her mouth fully as Alex gladly obliged and massaged her toungue with hers. Alex' hands are now wondering from Marissa's arms to her waist to her ass as she slids her hand on Marissa's skirt feeling the brunette's skin. Marissa realizing that they're in a public place pulled away from the kiss and then pulled her skirt down.

"So do you still hate me?" Alex said as she pulled away from her and then looked at her.

"I hate you!" She replied once again.

"That's not what you're tongue is sayin' a while ago?!" Alex said smugly smiling at her.

"Shut up!!" She replied as Alex continued on talking.

"Marissa, you know how I truly feel about you?! You don't have to doubt me. All the things that I told you before it's all true. Believe me when I say that I really do love you and you don't have to be jealous of her."

"Yeah?! right! way to show it off...." Marissa replied not liking Alex' joke a while ago.

"Ok, i'm sorry about that! it's your fault tho!! you should know better when i'm joking or not?!" Alex explained. "But I do meant what I said earlier, I only love you!!"

"And I love you too!!" She answered giving her a sweet smile.

"You better..." Alex answered as she took hold of her hand and said "I hope you'll behave now after this...ok?"

"Yes ..boss!" Marissa answered jokingly.

"Let's go, they might think we're doing it here?!" She said smiling.

"Oh yeah, knowing summer..she's already thinking that we had a quickie!!" Marissa answered smiling at the thought.

"hmm…Good idea...we can do that...if you wanted to?" She said looking at her seriously.

"Oh no ..not here....this is a public place...someone might see us here.."

"Hon..that's why they invented LOCKS!?!" She answered smugly.

"Yeah..right…smart ass?!!" She answered hitting her girlfriends arm playfully.

"Oh, so now you wanna play rough??" She said smiling at her.

"Nice try….." Marissa replied hitting her once again on the arm as the door opened widely and in came Summer.

"Girls, are you both decent??" summer asked as she entered the rest room eyes closed.

"What kind of a question is that??" Marissa answered shaking her head.

"We're kinda naked right now…." Alex joked thus Marissa gave her a look.

"Oh my God! you guys are disgusting! you're doing it even in a public rest room??" She said covering her eyes up even more.

"Summer??" Marissa answered hitting her arms.

"Ouch…what was that for??" She said opening her eyes as she looked at her questioningly.

"Just don't ask…let's go!!" Marissa ordered as she took Alex and Summer's hand to get out of the restroom and get back to their table.

* * *

"Sorry about that." Alex said once they got back and sat again on their respective seats.

"It's ok.." Andrea smiled at them.

"And ahm, sorry about earlier..I was kinda rude." Marissa also said apologetically, Andrea looked at her knowingly, "It's alright, i'd be the same if I were you."

Marissa furrowed her brow in confusion but before she could reply, Alex already spoke, "So I really hate to say this but I have to go, I just remembered that I have something important to do at work."

"I have to go as well." Summer said then looked at her bestfriend. "how about you Coop?"

"Well, i'm done for the day." She answered tiredly. "I'll just finish it at home."

"I'll take you home then.." Alex offered but she refused, "No, it's ok...I have my car with me. I'll just see you later."

"Ye, later then.." She said then kissed her lips.

Summer looked up at Andrea then ask "How about you Andrea? you gonna go back to work as well?"

Andrea nodded, "ahm, no..to my condo."

"I see, well it was nice seeing you again. I'll see you at work or around." Summer said smiling at her then stood up from her seat. "I'll get going now. I don't want them to think i'm primadonna. See yah Coop, Alex." she said then walked towards the exit.

"Waiter!" Alex said getting his attention, "Bill please."

"Here you go ma'am." He handed her the bill and smiled.

"Let me pay for it.." Andrea offered but Alex shook her head, "No, I got it."

"Ok, thanks." She said shyly.

"Let's go.." Alex then stood up from her seat, she reached for Marissa's hand helping her to stand up from her seat. "Andy.." She stood up as well and followed the couple towards the exit.

"I'll see you later, bye baby." Marissa said kissing her on the lips and then hoping inside her car, "Bye Andrea."

"Bye.." she answered.

"Drive safely." Alex added, Marissa smiled and then speed off.

"I'll see you around?!" Andrea said looking at her nervously.

"ahm, ye..." She nodded then stood there awkwardly.

"You go ahead and i'll just get a cab." Andrea said then looked away from her searching for a taxi.

"Let me take you home then.." She offered instead making her turn to her abruptly, "no, it's ok...i'll just take a cab."

"I insist." Alex said again, "Ok, thanks then."

----------------

"Here we are." Alex said stopping outside her building.

"Ahm, thanks for the ride." She said smiling warmly at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled as well, they looked at each other awkwardly and then Alex straighten herself on her seat. "So ahm, i'll see you around."

"Ah, ye..thanks again." She said then unbuckle her seatbelt, "Drive safely."

Alex laughs, "You bet!"

"Alright bye." she said then all of a sudden leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheeks. Andrea got out of the car and went straight to the door leaving Alex dazed.

* * *

Later that night....

Marissa still wide awake while Alex is already half-asleep.

"Hon...." She whispered, "is she your ex?" Marissa softly said as she looked at Alex whose eyes are already closed.

"Hmm?" She mumbled not really paying attention to her as she was so tired and sleepy.

"Andrea...is she your ex-girlfriend?" She continued as she moved closer to her and tried getting her awake.

"Why do you wanna know?" Alex answered opening her eyes looking at her questioningly.

"I dunno....i'm just askin.." She answered shyly.

"She was...." She answered then closed her eyes once again as Marissa continued on talking. "Why'd you break it up with her??"

"Marissa, i'm too tired for this...can we talk about this tomorrow?" She answered not really wanting to talk about it.

"Did she break up with you or the other way around??" She continued.

"Marissa..._tomorrow_..ok??" Alex emphazised the word tomorrow.

"What's the difference between now and tomorrow? Tell me now!!" Marissa demanded sitting up on the bed looking at her.

"Marissa, it's 1 in the morning and you're waking me because of that??" Alex answered in dismay as she turned around, put a pillow to cover her face and closed her eyes once again.

"If you're not gonna tell me...." She said pausing. "Then you won't get anything from me.....no kiss...no nothing!!" She said threatening her.

"What? are you kidding me??" Alex said getting up on the bed "Are you trying to blackmail me???!!"

"Well, it depends on how you see it.." She replied.

"You are so unfair!!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well....that's life.." She said not backing down.

"You're not serious or are you??" She asked again trying to assess if her girlfriend is just joking.

"Nope....do I look like I am??" She answered seriously as Alex gave her a look of apprehension.

* * *

Same time…Cooper Mansion….

"Jimmy, I'm afraid we have to tell this to them.." Julie looking at her husband for approval "Everything is not going as we have hope them to be?!"

"I know..i know…it's not like I wanted this to happen" Jimmy looking worried as he looked at all the papers on his hand.

"I'm afraid we need to sell the company for good…." He said sadly looking at Julie as she looked at her dejectedly.

"Jimmy you're not selling the company!!" She answered almost yelling at him.

"But I don't have a choice?! Do I have one? NO!!" Jimmy answered truthfully "As much as I don't want to… I don't have a choice!"

"If only you didn't lie to me about all this…maybe..just maybe we don't have to go through all this trouble!!" Julie answered looking miserably at him.

"I know that already!? Don't you think I'm not feeling guilty about all this…I just dunno what to do anymore?! If we don't sell the company they're gonna take it from us sooner or later!"

"But what should we say to the girls?! How will we explain this to them?" Julie said worriedly.

"I don't know Julie … I'll think of something else….maybe I can loan from a bank?! or I dunno…just don't tell them anything yet until it's final…ok?" He said walking towards her and hugging her wife "I'm really sorry about all this….it's my entire fault but I'll do anything just so we can pay them…"

"We will get pass all this…I know we will.." She said optimistic about it.

* * *

Morning…Alex' place..

"Good morning sunshine!!" Alex said smiling widely at her girlfriend as she walked over to her to give her a kiss.

"Wait…wait…are you forgetting something??" Marissa said holding out her hand on her face to stop her from what she's gonna be doing.

"I've already brushed my teeth so I'm all good.." She said leaning again to her but Marissa shook her head and walked away from her.

"Ah..ah…not so fast honey…not until you tell me what's with you and Andrea before…" She said giving her an apologetic look.

"Aww…come on Marissa…don't do this?!" Alex said in disappointment as Marissa just gave her an _I-don't-care_ look.

"This is unfair!! Do you know who you're talking to?" Alex said instead acting almighty again in front of her girlfriend.

"Good thing you said that….what's your name again honey?" Marissa acted as if she really didn't know her name as she sat on the chair and looked at her.

"Ah, you wanna do it like this huh? Bring it on!!" Alex said smirking at her getting her cell and her car key then turned and walked away from her.

"Where do you think you're going??" She said raising a brow at the blonde.

"At work, where I can see models who are dying to get with me?!" Alex said ignoring Marissa's stare at her and walked away straight to the door.

"Alex!! Come back here….we're not done here!!" She said standing up following Alex to the door.

"Bye dear…see you later…or maybe tomorrow?!" She said sarcastically holding the door knob as she stopped and looked at her once again "oh wait, I'm not sure if I can make it tonight…so don't wait up!"

"Alex, I'm warning you!!" Marissa said as her temper is flaring once again.

"What??" Alex said stopping at the front door still holding the door wide open looking at her "What are you gonna do about it? You think you can stop me? Go ahead!!"

Marissa walked towards her and slammed the door behind her "I so hate you!!!"

"I know!!" Alex answered not backing down at her "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Marissa stopped as she slowly leans and looked at her as Alex smiled deep inside.

_I knew it!! She's going to back down and give in…as always….reverse psychology does work perfectly fine with her?!_ She said maintaining a serious look as she anticipated her girlfriend's next move.

_Damn it!! Why do I always have to give in?_ Marissa said to herself as she was about to give in but then...

"Nothing!" Marissa said as she changed her mind; two can play this game.

"What??" Alex said in confusion.

"Go ahead enjoy your models….just make sure to use protection….ok?" Marissa said then turned around quickly leaving Alex at the door mystified.

_Ah??what just happened? She's about to give in? What the??_ Alex thought to herself as she opened the door and left her house confused and defeated.

_Oh my God!! Did I just do that?? But wait…what if she did hook up with someone? No, of course not!! She won't do that, she loves me…I just have to wait and see till she gives in…I'm always the one giving in..this time it should be her!!_ Marissa thought to herself tho there are still doubts about her decision.

* * *

Alex' office..

"Alex, are you even listening to me??" Jodie said tapping her arm "Hello? Where in the world are you again??"

"Yeah…" She said snapping out of her trance.

"So what did I just ask you?" She said looking at her for answers.

"You know…ahm…." She said looking for answers but can't give one.

"Hay, Alex…get yourself together?!" Jodie shook her head and said "By the way, do you wanna go with me later?"

"I'm so sorry Jodie... But I'm already taken…and well, you're not my type!!" Alex answered seriously as Jodie looked at her wide eye.

"Excuse me?!"

"Didn't you just ask me out??" Alex said again "I already have a significant other…so no thank you!!"

"Hello?? I said do you wanna go with me later….on location?? Not on a date??" She answered rolling her eyes at her.

"Ah..that…next time, try talking in English! I don't understand you sometimes?!" Alex said smiling then added "Sure, since I don't wanna go home early today.."

"Alright but I'm warning you Alex!! We're there to work not to play!!!" She said giving her a look.

"Of course, when did I ever get to work and then played??" She answered smiling mischievously at her.

* * *

Ring!! Ring!!

Marissa rushing over to answer her cell.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Coop?!" _Summer said on the other line.

"Hey Summer!! I was just about to call you?!" She said as she answered the phone.

"_Good…are you free today??"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Come with me on location!!"_

"On location? where??"

"_We're going to the beach later!! And since we haven't had time to bond…I thought it would be a good idea if you'll come with me and we'll hang out there while the models are doing their thing and also for you to see the designs that I made!!" _

"OK, sure..i'll be there!! Are you gonna fetch me??"

"_Yup, I'll go and get you there!! So Later then…Coop_!"

"Yup, bye Summer..see yah later.."


	34. Chapter 33

i'm drunk and all but here's another long update for you all...i hope you still like where this fic is going, sorry if it's been long running...once again, read and review.....lol

Chapter 33: secret

On location….

"Alex, what do you think of this??" Dave says giving her the snapshots of the model.

"Ahm…this one is good…this one..NOT!!" She said looking at the pictures.

"What about this one??" Dave says handing her a picture once again.

Alex looked at the picture for a moment and then said "Ahm…this one is good also.."

"I knew you'd say that…so why'd you say this one is not good?? When they're wearing exactly the same clothing??" Dave looked at her questioningly.

"Because Andrea can pull it together unlike this other model." She answered plain and simple.

"Really??" Jodie said as she walked to them raising a brow at her "Or because you still have the _hots_ for her??"

Alex gave her a look then answered "He asked me a question!? I answered!!" she exclaimed feeling irritated. "So why question me now??"

"I'm just askin, no need to get angry?!" She said as Alex stood up and then walked away from them.

"What's wrong with her??" Jodie asked looking at Dave "I have no idea?!"

* * *

"Marissa, hurry up!! I'm late!!" Summer said almost running to get to their location.

"Yeah, I'm already running as it is!!" She answered and walked faster than before.

"Sorry I'm late…Traffic?!" She said, she approached the tent as she looked at Jodie and then to Dave.

"No problem, you're just in time!!" Jodie answered then looked at Marissa "Hey? You're here?! Thank God!! You need to pacify your girlfriend!! She's been acting weird!!"

"Really? Why is that??" She replied.

"Jodie just asked her a question if she has the ho..." He said trying to explain but Jodie cut her off saying, "You know Alex, very temperamental..... guess you just need to have a talk with her."

"Where is she right now by the way??" Marissa replied worried about the blonde.

"We don't know, she just walked out on us earlier?!" Dave answered.

"Why don't you look out for her?" Jodie suggested as Marissa nodded "I'll just roam around and look for her, Summer see yah later.."

"Ok, I'll be here doing my thing now!!" She said as Marissa walked away from them and started walking to look for her girlfriend along the beach.

* * *

"Alex!!??" She said getting her attention as the blonde stopped walking and looked back at her.

"Hey, what are you doing here??" The blonde answered looking at her questioningly as she stopped walking.

"_You_, What are you doing here??" She asked and threw the question at her.

"Just wanted to get away from work and what about you missy?? Aren't you supposed to be working??" She said raising a brow at her.

"True…but I'm entitled for a break!!" She said smiling at her "So where are you going anyways??"

"I don't really know…why? Do you wanna accompany me??" She said instead.

"Well, I wanted to but my break is almost over…I need to get back there soon?!" She answered honestly "My boss wouldn't like me not being there?!"

"Hmm, that's true…..you should ask for permission then from your boss??!!" She replied.

"You think so??" She asked again.

"Yeah!!" Alex nodded.

"SO, would it be ok with you **BOSS**??" Andrea said smiling at her waiting for her answer, Alex smiled at her question, "Sure, just don't tell anyone that I let you have a long break..ok?"

"It'll be our secret.." She said as she winked and then walked beside her and said "Let's go then.."

"Ok.." She said smiling at her as the two walked away out from the crowd.

What they didn't know is there's a pair of glaring eyes looking at them, watching from afar.

* * *

Some fancy restaurant..

"May I take your order ma'am??" The waiter said looking at Alex and then at Andrea.

"I'll have a fettuccini, French toast and mango juice.." Alex answered then the waiter looked at Andrea, "She'll have a Caesars salad and a pineapple juice" Alex answered for her as she looked at Andrea "am I right??"

"Yeah, as always!!" She said smiling back at her as the waiter asked again "Is that all ma'am??"

"Yes that would be all." Andrea answered nodding at him as he went away to prepare their orders.

* * *

"So did you see Alex?" Summer asked as she saw Marissa approaching.

"No…I walked along the beach but I didn't see any sign of her.." She said sadly as she sat on the chair exhaustedly beside Jodie.

"Maybe she went back to the office?? But she knows I need her here?!" Jodie said thinking where Alex could be.

"Jodie, we have a problem! we can't find her anywhere??!" a staff says as she approached them.

"I know that already!! Don't worry, I'm still here we can still continue..i'm sure she'll be back later." Jodie said assumingly.

"We can't continue without her?!" she exclaimed "We need her on the set now!!"

"Why do you need Alex on the set??" She asked confused about what the staff just said.

"I'm not talking about Alex, I'm talking about Andrea!!" She said "She took an hour break and she's still nowhere to be found?!"

"What?? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Jodie exclaimed "Have you called her cell already?"

"Yes, but it's off?!" She replied.

"Why the hell is everyone missing??" Jodie exclaimed not liking what's happening "How the hell can we continue without her?? That girl will hear it from me when she gets back here!!"

"Do a search for her!! I'm sure she's here somewhere!!" She said hoping.

"Alex is gone?? And now Andrea too?? Weird??" Summer said not really thinking anything about it as Marissa thought about it and felt uneasy and perplexed because of it.

* * *

"Alex, thanks for the brunch!!" Andrea said as they walked out of the restaurant.

"You're welcome!!" She answered smiling back at her "We should head back now. I'm sure Jodie's already looking for you!!"

"Oh yeah, knowing Jodie..i'm sure she'll yell at me later." Andrea said jokingly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from her" she answered as they went back to the beach, Andrea smiled because of what she said.

* * *

"There you are!!" Dave says once she saw Andrea approaching their tent and Alex right behind her.

"Do you know what kind of hassle you did when you didn't show up on time?!" Jodie exclaimed glaring at Andrea.

"It's not her fault!! I asked her to come with me…" Alex replied calmly, "You can quit the whining now?!"

"But Alex?! You do know that everything here is paid by the hour??" Jodie said irritated.

"I know.. Charge it all to me then…." Alex answered nonchalantly.

Jodie rolled her eyes and then said "You know what…I don't wanna get into this right now….let's just all get back to work!!" Jodie walked away from them after saying this.

* * *

"So she's here now??" Summer asked looking at Jodie.

"Yeah, apparently Alex took her somewhere.." She said without realizing that Marissa might hear her as the brunette stood up and went to see Alex.

"Sometimes, I really don't get her…she broke her heart and now she's being friendly again with her?? Would you be friendly with someone who stood you up on your wedding day?? I sure as hell wouldn't?!" She said as she took her laptop and walked away, Summer looked at her confused.

"Wedding day??" Summer whispered.

* * *

_Alex, where did you and Ingrid go? oh no, Alex where have you been? nah, that doesn't sound right..._ Marissa thought to herself what she would say to the blonde once she approached her.

"Well, what brought you here??" Alex said looking at the brunette getting her attention.

Marissa looked at her confused "Excuse me??!!"

"are you spying on me now??" she continued smirking.

Marissa exclaimed "Why the hell should I do that??"

"Knowing you, I'm sure that's the reason why you're here?!" She answered.

"For your information…I'm not here because of you!! Summer asked me to go here!! If I knew that you'd be here then I wouldn't have come along!!" She spat back.

"Sure, keep telling that to yourself!!" She replied as Marissa gave her a look.

"So do you wanna see me in action or what??" She said looking at her subtly.

"Fuck off!!" Marissa replied glaring at her.

"Sure will!!" Alex said smiling widely at her and then walked away from her, Marissa just followed her with a look. _She's really pissing me off!!_

_

* * *

_

"Ok girls!! Have an hour break and then get back here once again!!" Dave yelled as the models walked away from the set and went to rest for a while.

"Except for you…Andrea" He said pointing at her "We're not yet done here."

"Oh, ok??" She said despondently.

* * *

Other side of the beach..

"Coop, are you and Alex ok??" Summer said as she sat beside her.

"Why'd you ask??" She answered not looking at her.

"Well, usually…she's all over you and right now she doesn't even look at you?!" She said confused "Not that it's my business…I'm just wondering..you know?!"

"Don't mind her, she's just being moody." She replied looking at the beach.

"But Coop, if I were you I'd do something about it!?" Summer continued looking at her and then to Alex "Look at them, the models are practically flirting with your girlfriend?!"

"I don't mind…" She answered nonchalantly not even looking on where Alex is.

"You don't mind??" Summer exclaimed, raising a brow at her, "Even if Andrea is all over your girlfriend?!"

"What??" Marissa quickly said turning her head over to where Alex is "Where?? I don't see Andrea anywhere near her??"

"You don't care huh??" Summer smiled shaking her head at her bestfriend, Marissa just glared at her. "Very funny!!"

"For me, it is!!" Summer looked at her grinning.

* * *

Otherside of the beach…

"So how'd you like our photoshoot today??" a model asked smiling at Alex.

"It was good but it would be more HOT if all of you girls are wearing bikinis. Some of you were but not of all you, I guess that's fine." She said jokingly "but of course, you girs nailed it!! You girls are all awesome!!"

"Thank you for the compliment Ms. Kelly!!" another model said as she sat next to her "Hope your girlfriend wouldn't mind me or us talking to you?!"

"No, of course not?! She knows this is pure business.." She answered smiling at her and then looking at the other models "Where is Andrea anyways??"

"Dave asked her to stay and finish her photoshoot." a model answered.

"_Oh poor her_?!" She muttered to herself then stood up.

"Let me go there and let her off the hook then." Alex said then mutters, _"this is just perfect_" she said as she walked away from the crowd, a model then whispered "I smell something fishy around here?!"

* * *

"Damn, it's so hot in here?!" Summer exclaimed "After this we need to take a dip in the water…what do you think Coop??"

"I'm not in the mood for that right now…maybe later?!" She answered looking around at the people on the beach but her mind is preoccupied by something or rather...someone.

"Guess you were right about that I don't wanna go there now with all those people there?!" Summer said as she looked at the beach with all the people gathering around.

"Ye, we'll go later..ok?" Marissa replied looking at the crowd not giving a care on the fuss that's going around in that area.

* * *

"One more!! Look at the camera!! Now look away!!" Chase the photographer that's taking Andrea's picture yelled, "Ok...one more.....and we're done!!"

"Good job Andrea!!" He said smiling back at her as he walked away from her and noticed Alex in the corner of his eyes with all the people who are watching them do the photoshoot.

"Hello there blondie?! Can I help you?" He said in a soft manner approaching Alex.

"Haven't seen you in a while?!" Alex answered hugging him.

"You too blondie….so are you here because of me??" he said coyly "Or to see her??" He said looking at Andrea from afar.

"Well, I'm just here to watch and enjoy the view!" She said smiling at him.

"Wow, that's a shocker?!" He said jokingly then sat down on his stool "Well, enjoy watching then!"

"Sure will!!" She smiled looking at him and then at Andrea which is looking _oh so hot, _she's only wearing a two piece bikini.

"Alex, I have to say even I as a gay guy can't help myself when I'm looking at her" He said honestly admiring the blonde beauty.

"Ahm..ok??" she raised her brow at him.

"She's just smoking hot!!" He said in a gay manner "Ok…I'm gay..gay..gay!!"

"Haha, yeah you are!!" Alex said smiling hitting him in the arm "You're so gay…you're practically drooling over her!!"

"Wow, look who's talking!?" He said as he took his camera and then walked away from her "I need to finish this…talk to you later blondie!!"

"ok..see yah Chase!!" Alex replied as she saw Andrea in the corner of her eye approaching her.

"Photoshoot is over….you can all go on with your lives..Thank you!!" Chase said urging the people to go away and give them some space.

* * *

"Hey you!?" She said walking towards the blonde.

"Hey…" Alex answered "Ahm, you can have your break now!!" she said then turned around leaving her behind.

"You came here just to tell me that?!" She said raising a brow at her.

Alex stopped from walking "Well, yeah?!" she said then started walking away again.

"Wait!!" Andrea said, she followed her but she tripped while doing that. Alex ushered when she saw what happened to her and helps her to get up "Are you ok??"

"Yeah..." She answered, Alex helps her get up on her feet but as she do that she kinda got off balance too so they both fell on the sand.

* * *

"Ouch!! that must've hurt!!??" Summer cringe after seeing them fall.

"What must've have hurt??" Marissa echoed.

"Nothing??" Summer said quickly as she shook her head in response.

"Huh??" Marissa said looking at her then followed where she is looking at.

"Is that who I think it is?!" She exclaimed not looking away from what she's seeing.

"No?! no..no..that's not Alex?!" Summer answered continuously shaking her head.

"Alex?!No..that's not her!" Marissa said as she looked closely and then said "Wait..it is her!!!"

"No..no!! that's not Alex with Andrea on top of her??!" Summer said babbling. "Ooops."

"She's on top of her??!!!" She exclaimed standing up from her seat "She's so gonna regret this!"

* * *

After the fall....

"You ok??" Alex looked at her while Andrea is on top of her "I am....how about you??"

"Ahm..not really since you're kinda heavy?!" She said as Andrea felt awkward and got up off of her "Sorry?!" _this is weird __  
_  
"It's ok...sure you're alright?" Alex asked again as she stood up and wipe off the sand on her clothes.

"Let me help you with that.." Andrea walked up to her and helped her wipe off the sand on her back, "There..it's all gone now."

"Thanks.." Alex smiled at her awkwardly; she then noticed that her girlfriend stood up from her seat abruptly.

"_Bingo_.."She softly said as she saw her girlfriend glaring at her in the corner of her eye.

"Hey...you have sand on your arm." She said, she moved in closer to her and wiped the sand on her arm with her hand.

"Andrea..you should be careful next time." She said continuously brushing off the sand on her arm.

* * *

"I've had it with her!!" Marissa exclaimed looking at her girlfriend angrily and working her way up to her. She was on her way to Alex when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" She said, the guy grabbed her arm before she fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry" He said apologetically as he held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry???! Are you blind??" Marissa said angrily as she tried to stand but she got herself hurt, more specifically her ankle, "Ah, shit!!"

"I'm really sorry" He said again still holding her close to him as Marissa can't balance herself standing.

"Are you ok Marissa??" Summer said rushing towards her, she looked at her and then she saw the guy helping her to stand on her feet "What happened??"

"It was an accident?!" He said looking at her, Summer helped her bestfriend stand.

"Do you think you can stand??" She said ushering to her.

"I don't think so?!" She said, she held onto her and onto the guy because she can't maintain her balance.

"What happened here??" Alex said rushing towards her "Are you ok??" she looked at her worried however Marissa just looked at her angrily, she walked up to her and help her stand.

"I'll take it from here!!" She said looking at the guy and getting Marissa from her "You can now take your hands off of her!!"

"It's ok Alex, I don't need your help?!" Marissa answered glaring at her holding onto the guy.

"But??" She said unfortunately the guy cut her off "You heard the lady."

"Of course!!" She said giving him a look of aversion. "I'm not deaf!!!"

The guy looked at her startled, "Don't get mad at me?! I'm just sayin' she doesn't need your help…" He said calmly.

Alex' jaw clenched as she controlled herself and said "Marissa, do you want me to help you or not??"

Marissa just looked at her as she kept quiet. _You can do it Marissa...you don't need her help!! Just say NO!!!_

Alex looked at her waiting for her answer, she just stared at her not saying anything.

"Ok, got it!!" She said sarcastically, she turned around quickly and started to walk away from her.

Marissa sighed and battled it on her mind if she's gonna call her or not. She really is angry at the blonde but she knows that she needs her now more than ever and she doesn't want anyone taking care of her but her girlfriend. She took a deep breathe and then yelled.

Wait!!" She said before Alex is already out of her sight, the blonde girl just kept on walking not really hearing anything.

"ALEX!!" She yelled again, Alex stopped walking and looked at her. "WHAT??" she said trying to sound annoyed but deep inside she knew the girl would want her by her side.

"I....ahm..." She said not knowing what to say as the blonde waited for her reply, "I need you here!!" She cried out to her.

Alex quickly walked towards her, "You heard the lady!!" she said looking at the guy "I'll take it from here!!"

The guy didn't budge and asked her "Are you sure??" he looked at Marissa and waited for an answer before letting her go.

"Yes, she's sure!!!!" Summer answered for her annoyed "**That's her girlfriend**!!!"

"Oh, Ok then?!" He replied scratching his head, "And I'm really sorry…" he looked at her apologetically.

"It's ok, it was an accident and I wasn't looking…" Marissa replied as she pulled away from the guy and held onto her girlfriend's arm.

"Here's your girl and take care of her…" He said looking at Alex "I'll get going now."

"I sure will take care of her!!" She said assuring him.

"Alright, I guess you need to bring her to a clinic..she must've sprained her ankle?!" He suggested.

"Ye, I'll do that" Alex said helping Marissa stand.

"OK, I'll leave you girls now…" He said as he walked away from them "Be careful next time…."

* * *

At the clinic...

Marissa is now having her ankle checked, Alex stood up and watched the doctor examine her.

"Marissa, you should be careful next time." He said as he examined her ankle closely.

"Ye, I think I've learned my lesson!!" She replied still hurting from the fall and looking towards Alex.

The doctor held her ankle and then slowly touched it, "Good thing that it's not that badly beaten."

"Yeah, it's not?!" Alex interrupted as she took the doctor's hand from her girlfriend's ankle "I believe that you have examined her enough?!"

"Ahm, ye.." he said looking at her confused.

"So can we go now??" She said not liking the doctor and how she's _examining_ her girlfriend.

"Alex?!" Marissa said giving her a look.

"Yes you girls can go now, just make sure that you buy this....take this twice a day." the doctor says handing Marissa the prescription "It'll help you with regards to the pain.."

"Thanks doc.." She said smiling at him.

"No problem.." He said smiling back at her.

* * *

outside....

"Alex, I didn't like what you did earlier!! You are so rude to the doctor!!" Marissa said, Alex helped her sat down inside her car.

"I was??" She said innocently.

"Uh-huh...what were you thinking??" She said looking at her questioningly as Alex closed the door of her car and walked towards the driver's seat and sat down beside her.

"Well, he was touching you inappropriately!!?" She answered as she restarted the engine.

"Touching me??" Marissa said wide eyed. "He was checking my ankle??"

"Yes he was!" She said in dismay, "checking you out that is!!"

"Are you kidding me?? He's a doctor for God's sake!! He's trying to help me!!!" Marissa explained and she looked at her in disbelief.

"Doctor or not?! I don't like the way he's touching you!!" She said as she drove the car away from the clinic.

"You're unbelievable?!" She said shaking her head.

"Look who's talking?!" Alex spat back.

"Oh don't try and argue with me right now!!" Marissa glared at her.

"Ok, ok, i'm sorry..i'll shut up now." She said giving her an apologetic look.

"Good...now let's go back to the beach!!" Marissa said as Alex nodded at her.

* * *

at the beach...

"Still hurts??" Alex said worriedly, she kneeled and puts an ice bag onto her ankle.

"Ye, it hurts like hell!!" She exclaimed still hurting from the fall.

"Next time try not to hurt yourself ok?!" she said still looking at her ankle. "you're kinda clumsy?!"

"I'm clumsy??" Marissa said annoyed, "I'm not!! If not for you...I wouldn't have experienced this!!"

"Not for me?? Who told you to walk without looking?? It's not my fault if you're overly jealous?!" Alex retorted.

"Not your fault?? You're the one who's flirting with her and loving it??" She exclaimed, "You're doing it on purpose...you like provoking me!!!" She continued.

"Alright, ok?! it's my fault! end of discussion?!" Alex said not wanting to argue with her, Marissa just looked at her and didn't answer.

"I'm really sorry if I'm acting immature and provoking you always..." She said sincerely holding her hand.

"I won't do it again I promise!" She said softly as she sat beside her.

"Ok, you're forgiven..." Marissa said softly.

"Just that next time, you be careful ok? I don't want something bad happening to you." she said again full of concern.

"Ye, I know." She said looking at her as the blonde slowly leans in to kiss her.

"What are you doing??" Marissa said as the blonde looked at her confused "Kissing you??"

"Not so fast?!" She said turning her face away from her.

"Did you think that I've forgotten it already??" she said adamantly.

"No?!" She said as she stood up from the chair, "But I was hoping I can get a kiss from you??"

"Better luck next time…" She answered coldly.

"Aww, come on Marissa… this is too much for me." She said giving her a sad look.

"Alright, alright?!" She said rolling her eyes as Alex looked at her inquisitively "So?? Does that mean I can?"

"Yes of course…" She smiled at her.

"It's about time!!" The blonde said excitedly, she walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I… so…. missed…kissing…you…" the blonde muttered, she paused after every kiss that she gives her.

"Me too…" Marissa answered as she savours the kiss the blonde is giving her.

"Ehem…ehem…" Jodie said trying to get their attention, "Guys, we need to get back to work now!!"

"That's great Jodie!! You go ahead, I'll follow after 15 minutes." She said not looking at her as she continued kissing her girlfriend not caring about her.

"Ahm??" She said still standing and looking at them, Alex pulled away from her girlfriend and then gave Jodie a look, "Who's the boss again?" She said making Jodie smile inwardly, "Take your time….we'll wait for you there at the beach!!" She said then turned away quickly from them.

The two continued kissing as Alex marveled her hands over the brunette's shoulder and onto her waist feeling her as Marissa slowly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in not letting her go. The two were kissing like they haven't kissed for a long time.

"Sorry about earlier.." Alex said as she pulled away from her.

"You should be…in fact I should be punishing you for that!?" She said as she smiled naughtily at her.

"I know, I'm just stubborn at times..." Alex continued.

"At times?? or all the time??" Marissa said playfully.

"alright, I'm stubborn! PERIOD and so are you!!" She said smiling at her.

"Well yeah, sorta?!" Marissa replied.

"Ye...sorta?!" She said sarcastically as she smiled and said "It's ok though, I love my stubborn Marissa."

"You better!!" She said giving her a look.

"So about the punishment?!" Alex asked again, "Yes, as I've said you need to be punished!!" she answered.

"Like how?" She asked waiting for the brunettes answer.

"Like this….." She said, she leans in and captured her lips once again.

Marissa's tongue made her way into the blonde's mouth as Alex moaned softly onto her mouth, loving every move of her tongue with hers. The blonde then slowly put her hands inside Marissa's shirt wanting to feel her as the brunette stopped her.

"Alex, we should continue this later?!" She said capturing Alex' hand before it made its way to its destination.

"Yes, later.." She said agreeing as she pulled away and controlled herself.

"We have to go to the location now…they're waiting for me there…." Alex said as she looked at her "Do you think you can walk??"

"Yeah, not that fast tho…" She said as she started to stand up and Alex helped her walk to the other side of the beach.

* * *

"That was fast??" Jodie said smiling mischievously at Alex.

"Shut up Jodie!!" Alex answered, she helped Marissa sat down on one of the chairs on the beach.

"You ok now Coop??" Summer said, she looked concerned, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm ok….I just need to put some more ice on it!!" She replied.

"Good!!" Summer replied.

"Summer take care of her, I'll just be over there." Alex pointed at the beach and then leans in to kiss Marissa once again.

"Love you.." She whispered to her ear as the brunette smiled and then the blonde walked away from her.

* * *

After an hour...

"So you guys are all good now huh??!!" Summer asked while busy working.

"Yes..." She answered smiling at her.

"Good.....just keep an eye on her." She suggested as Summer walked away from her to get back to work.

"Ok??" Marissa agreed as she watched everyone busy working and then as she looked around she saw Andrea eyeing her girlfriend.

_Calm down!! She's just looking?! it's all good!! no need to get angry...it's ok to look..._ She said to herself as she looked also at Alex and stared at her. _What is it with her and Andrea?? Why won't she tell me what happened to them before??_

"Marissa, isn't it too early to fantasize about your girlfriend??" Summer said jokingly.

"Oh..no..no..." She replied stuttering "I'm just thinking.."

"About??" Summer asked in curiosity.

"Alex and Andrea." She said frankly.

"Me too." She said as well, "I can't believe they almost got married??"

"What??" Marissa said in disbelief.

"Isn't that what you were thinking of??" She said unknowingly.

"Ahm..ye." She said pretending to know about it.

"I asked Jodie about it earlier, those two had some serious issues...." She continued "Can't believe Alex has the guts to ask her! She's like so afraid of that word.....marriage!!"

"Ye, I know!!?" She nodded, she was about to say something when the girl in question came up to her.

"Hey gorgeous!!" Alex said walking up to her and kissing her on the cheeks.

"Talking about me behind my back??" She said jokingly.

"Of course not?!" Summer answered quickly, "I'll just finish this ok....I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." she said smiling to herself.

Summer quickly vanished as Marissa sat there not saying anything.

"You ok hon??" Alex asked looking worried about her.

"Not really...it still hurts.." She said instead.

"Sorry to hear that. Do you need anything??" She asked as she sat beside her.

"No...i'm ok." She said simply.

"Do you wanna go home now and rest??" She offered.

"No, i'm ok..finish your work then we'll go after that." She replied.

"Ok?! It'll just be quick then we'll head home after this.." She said, she gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked away from her "Later gorgeous!!"

"Later..." She answered as she was left all alone and pondered about what she had learnt awhile ago.

* * *

Cooper Mansion...

Later that night..

"What's wrong hon??" Alex looking at her worried.

"Ahm, nothing....just tired and it hurts." She said as an alibi looking at her ankle.

"I'm sorry to hear that, if only I can do something about it." She said looking sadly at her.

"It'll be alright....need not to worry." Marissa said as she tried standing up from the couch but still has a hard time doing so.

"Let me help you.." Alex walked up to her and help her stood up from the couch, "Before you stand up or do somethin' else...tell me first ok?? So I can help you. We don't want that ankle to get worse."

"Don't pamper much..." She said smiling at the blonde as she puts her hand on her neck holding onto her so she could stand up "I might get used to this."

"It's not really a problem to me... I would love nothing but to be of service to you!" The blonde said smiling at her as she helped her stood up and walked slowly to her bedroom.

"So you hungry??" Alex asked as Marissa got situated on the bed.

"Not really.." She replied as she slowly lied down and closed her eyes.

"Do you want anything??" She asked again but Marissa didn't answer.

"Hon??" She said again as she looked at her.

_She fell asleep already...guess she really is tired.._ Alex thought to herself as she stared lovingly at her and sat beside her.

_She really is pretty...not to mention HOT...kinda stubborn tho...and always jealous_ She said smiling on her own thoughts as she slowly stroke Marissa's face and looked at her closely. _Could she be the one already?? Am I ready to commit to her?? I've done it before why can't I ask her that question?? I know she'll say YES... but the thing is I can't even say that word...__  
_  
"Alex.." Marissa called her name as she didn't notice that the brunette is staring at her as well "what are you thinking??"

"Ahm...I'm thinking of how gorgeous you are when you're sleeping." She answered giving her a lovely smile.

"Really?? you're not thinking of raping me in my sleep??" Marissa said jokingly.

"Oh please Marissa..... I should be asking you that question." She replied as Marissa hit her arm playfully.

"Right?" She said then looks at her seriously "Alex can I ask you a question??"

"Sure" She answered.

"If I asked you a question....just say _YES_ or _NO._" Marissa said as she sat up on the bed and looked at Alex seriously "just say YES or NO....no need to explain, ok??"

"Ahm..ok??" She answered getting nervous _why did I even say SURE in the first place?__  
_  
"And Alex, answer me honestly. I don't wanna hear lies!" She warned making Alex swallow hard.

"When did I lie to you??" She said, Marissa gave her an incredulous look, "Ok, ok?! YES or NO and lying not allowed..got it!!" she said in defeat.

"Alex.." She started but the blonde cut her off saying, "I forgot, I have this IMPORTANT paperwork that I have to finish....let's do this some other time ok??"

Alex started to move but Marissa held her hand and said "I think it's too late for that?!"

Alex sighed and then sat back facing her "Go ahead....ask away." she said reluctantly.

"Do you love me??" She started.

"What kind of a question is that??" She exclaimed.

"Remember...YES or NO answer only!!" Marissa repeated.

"Alright, sorry?! I forgot." She said "YES, I love you...isn't it obvious by now??"

Marissa didn't answer and just continued, "Have you cheated on me??"

"No..not that I know of?? Wait a minute.." She said thinking it over as Marissa gave her a warning look.

"I'm just kidding!! My answer is NO!!" she said playing.

"Are you planning on cheating on me??" she looked at her with a raised brow.

Alex shook her head "No! Of course not!!"

"Do you think I'm HOT??" she said for her amusement.

Alex smiled widely, "Straight up...YES!!"

"So is Andrea HOT??" She said watching Alex' reaction more carefully now.

"Yes..... I mean... you know... in a different kind of level." Alex said stuttering. _Did that make sense?_

"Is she your first girlfriend??" Marissa continued, dreading her answer.

"Yeah." Alex answered. _this is so not a good idea!!_

Marissa looked at her blankly and asked again, "Is she the one who broke up with you??"

"Yes" Alex replied nervously. _fuck...I think i know where this is going!__  
_  
"Did you cheat on her?" she asks with a straight face.

"Hell NO!!" Alex exclaimed. _Technically I didn't?!__  
_  
"So you find her attractive?" she said watching Alex closely.

"Who wouldn't??" She said as Marissa gave her a look. _I knew it she's still attracted to her!__  
_  
"wait....wait...Marissa before you get mad at me. I just wanted to remind you. You're the one who told me to answer honestly, if I said NO on that question, you won't believe me and if I answer YES, you'll get mad at me....so I guess we better stop now!!"

"No..no... I promise...I won't get mad...just tell me the truth." She said assuring her.

Alex looked at her not really wanting to continue, "Ahm..are you sure??"

Marissa nodded and spoke very calmly, "Yes, I just wanted to know. I won't get mad..promise!!"

"I've heard that line before?!" She said not really wanting to continue.

"Ok, here's the deal. If I did get mad at you, I'll..." She said pausing thinking of something, but Alex thought of something first and voiced it out "Do a lap dance for me??"

Marissa paused but agreed anyways, "Ahm...OK?!" She answered making Alex smile naughtily, "so what was the question again??"

"Do you find her attractive??" She continued.

"YES" Alex replied. _it's too late for me to back down..hopefully we wouldn't end up fighting?!_

Marissa took a deep breathe and ask again, "Do you want her??"

"NO!!" Alex shook her head continuously.

"Are you thinking of her in a sexual way??" she said watching every move Alex make.

"No." Alex answered.

Marissa gave her a look, "Are you sure??"

"No...I mean yes?!" She stuttered, Marissa quirked her brow wanting to say something but she didn't.

"What I mean is, I'm sure that my answer is no!!" Alex answered nervously, "Don't confuse me!!"

She paused again kinda like debating to herself if she's gonna ask her the question or not, but she did anyways, "Is it true that you almost got married to her before??"

Alex looked at her questioningly before answering, "How did you know?"

Marissa didn't answer, she just looked at her waiting for her to answer, Alex took a deep breath before she answered again, "Yes.."

_Wow, so it's really true_. Marissa stared at Alex again trying to read her reaction but Alex didn't show any emotion, "Is she the reason why you don't wanna get married again??"

"Yes, I guess so." she said not really wanting to admit to herself and looked away from her.

Marissa sighed and then continued asking, "Do you know how much I love you??"

Alex quickly looked up, "NO??" she answered as she waited for her reply.

"I love you so much that I don't think I can take it if I lose you." She answered sincerely, Alex looked at her then answered, "You're not gonna lose me....I'm here to stay." She said looking at her seriously.

"I hope so.." She said unsure but Alex leaned in and kissed her trying to make it all better, "You won't lose me because I'm inlove with you and I'll never let you go..."

Alex kissed her once again but she pulled away and then asked shyly, "So ahm...do you think she's hotter than I am??"

Alex smiled sheepishly then said, "Well, NO!! She's hot no doubt about it....but it's different...it's hard to explain...you know??"

"Guess so..." Marissa replied then asked again, "Do you still have feelings for her??"

"As I've said….I love you…and you don't have to worry about her or anything for that matter.." Alex said truthfully, she looks at her seriously "She's my past.. You're my _present_ and my _future_!"

"It's just that.." Marissa said but Alex cut her off "Marissa, I know I'm not THE perfect girlfriend and that sometimes I'm not treating you right but you have to believe me. She's not the one for me…_YOU _are!!" she said emphasizing on the last word.

"I believe you and I'm sorry if I'm insecure and always jealous." She said sadly, looking down, "I just can't help it."

Alex kissed her cheeks then said, "It's ok…you're very cute when you're jealous not to mention HOT!!" She said smiling at her.

"Right…" Marissa answered as she looks at her seriously and said "I love you Alex."

"I love Alex also." Alex answered then smiled mischievously, Marissa gave her a look as Alex laughs at her "I'm just kidding.."

"I love you too Marissa." She answered as she leans in and kisses her, "You better!!" She said kissing her back.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Julie entered her room and then says "Sorry girls, hope I'm not disturbing your alone time?!"

"No mom, we were just talking." Marissa said smiling as her mom sat down beside her.

"How are you honey??" She said looking at her and then at her ankle "Alex told me what happened.."

"I'm ok… it hurts but not that much" She replied.

"That's good to hear….and please tell me if you need something." Julie said as she looked at Alex then said "do you have a minute?"

"Of course?!" Alex answered as she stood up and then Marissa said "Mom, it's not Alex' fault!!"

"I know, I just wanted to talk to her…is that illegal now??" Julie said sarcastically, she looked at Alex then said "This'll be quick."

"Let's talk outside." Julie suggested, she stood up and then kissed Marissa's forehead "Lie down and rest."

"Ok?!" She said but then she grabbed Alex' hand "Mom, I just need a minute with her!"

"Alright, when you girls are done, go to my office Alex." Julie said, she closed the door behind her and the two are now left alone.

"Alex… I just wanted to warn you…my mom is kinda.." She said nervously but Alex cut her off by saying "Don't worry, I can handle your mom!!"

"But..you don't know my mom?!" She said worried about her.

"Marissa, don't worry…. It's not like she's gonna kill me?!" Alex joked as Marissa just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back after we're done talking." She said as she leans in and kisses her.

"Later gorgeous!!" She said walking away from her and then exiting her room.

"Goodluck hon.." Marissa whispered as she closed her eyes and thought of what her mom is gonna say to her girlfriend.

* * *

Julie's office..

Knock! Knock!

"Come in.." Julie said as she waited for Alex to come in.

Alex walked inside, Julie told her to sit down and then said "I don't wanna go in circles… I just wanted to warn you about this."

Alex looked at her confused and then at the photos that Julie is showing her.

"What the??" Alex stood up from her chair, she took the pictures and looked at it in disbelief, "How'd you get all this??" She said wide eyed.

"Actually, I just got that today but don't worry I'm the only one who've seen it.." Julie assured her.

"And who the hell took this picture?!" Alex said angrily as she looked at the picture still in shock "Do you have any idea where it came from??"

"I don't have any idea…it just came in my mail...HOT GOSSIP...that's what it says." Julie answered calmly, "and then when I opened it…it has all those pictures inside it."

"I can't believe this….how did they got all these??" She exclaimed scanning all the pictures.

"I think someone is following you around and taking all these pictures…" Julie said as she looks at the picture, "And all was taken like it was meant to be like that…if I didn't know you…I would think you're cheating with her…"

"Anyone who sees this….would think I really am?!" She said worried "If Marissa sees this…."

"She won't, I assure you that and if I were you, you'd be careful…someone is watching you and I believe that that person has a purpose of sending that to me….guess he or she knows that I'm Marissa's mother and she wanted me to know about it…"

"I'm really sorry about all this… I dunno how to explain it…I mean, it's nothing like that." She said worriedly.

"No need to explain, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Julie replied "I know you love my daughter and you're not THAT STUPID to do something like that!!"

"I'm not… I love Marissa and I hate it when this happens….knowing Marissa…she'd be mad at me." Alex said not liking that thought.

"Marissa is like that because she feels threatened by all these girls in your past…you just need to show her that she really is the ONE for you.." She suggested.

"She knows that I love her….isn't that enough?" she answered.

"Alex… every girl wants to hear that but that's not enough…what I mean is…." She said pausing then looks at her "Not that I'm pressuring you about this….don't get me wrong."

Alex looked at her confused as she waited for her to explain.

"You love her, she loves you…what is the next step after that??" She asks.

"Ahm…live-in??" She answered, Julie gave her a disappointed look, "Ok, besides that…." She replied as Alex just looks at her not knowing what to say.

"Hay Alex… Marissa is like that because she wants more than just you and her being _girlfriends_….she wants you to be her partner…_her wife_!!" she said emphasizing on the last word.

"Oh?! Right?! That?!" Alex said as she looked away not knowing how to react.

"Alex, can you answer me honestly?!" She said looking at her more seriously "Are you planning on marrying my daughter or you're not even thinking of asking her that question??"

"I am planning on doing that, I'm just not ready….not yet." She answered honestly, "I don't wanna rush into doing that…. I love your daughter very much and I would love nothing more than to be her wife…but not right now."

"Ok, I understand…." She said understandingly, "just don't make her wait too long…you know how my daughter is."

"I know.." She agreed.

"One more thing…." Julie said.

"What is it??" Alex said waiting for her to continue.

"I dunno how to say this but I need to ask a favour from you?!" She said not really sure if it's the right thing to do.

"Go ahead…." Alex looked at her seriously again.

"What I'm going to say to you right now should be kept a secret!!" Julie added, her tone is different from earlier and she sounded nervouse, "This conversation is just between the two of us… Marissa can't know this.." She started to say as Alex listened to her with anticipation.

"You have to promise me this will be our secret." She said as Alex replied "I promise."

"Good…." Julie answered as she took a deep breathe and said "Hopefully, what I'll tell you will make sense.."

* * *

Marissa's room..

"It's not that bad?!" She said explaining to him.

"Let me take a look at it…I'm a doctor!!" Ryan insisted as he sat down and looks at her.

"Theresa, can you tell your h_usband_ that I'm ok?!!!" She said annoyed.

"Ryan, she said she's ok…so let her be." Theresa said rolling her eyes at him.

"But.." He said then he stopped and looked at the person who entered the room.

"Oh hello Bryan?!" Alex said as she entered the room and gave him a look then smiles at Theresa "Hello there sis!!"

"Hey Alex, looking good!!" She replied smiling at her as Ryan looked at her in dismay.

"You too!! So how are you?" She said as she sat down beside Marissa.

"Still pregnant." She replied.

"You look very sexy to be pregnant…. Actually, I wouldn't think you are." She said smiling at her as she held Marissa's hand with hers "Right hon??"

"Yeah, " She said moving closer to her.

"Anyways, we'll go ahead now…we just wanted to see if you're ok." She said as she walked slowly to the door, "Take care of yourself Riss!!"

"If you need something Marissa, let me know ok?" Ryan said looking at her and then giving Alex a dismayed look still not liking the fact that Marissa is still with her.

"Sure thing Bryan!!" Alex answered for her, he looked at her not saying anything and walked outside to follow Theresa and then closed the door arrogantly.

"That was rude?!!" Alex said, she looked at the slammed door and then to Marissa.

"What took you so long??" She complained, she looks at her closely "Did she threaten you or something??"

"Haha…you're funny!!" She said looking at her and then moving a stray of her hair on her face "Your mom is very nice and besides she loves me like a daughter…so no need to worry." she said confidently.

"What did you talk about??" She asks.

"Some stuff…not really that important." She answered not looking at her eyes but continued playing with the strands of her hair.

"You're talking to her for over an hour…and it's not that important??" She said not believing her.

"Ok, she said if I made you cry….she'd kill me." Alex said as she looks at her ankle and then changed the subject "Still hurts??"

Marissa nodded, "Yeah but not that much…its bearable."

"You sure??" She said worried about her, "Yes!!"

"Are you hungry??" Alex asked again, "Sorta.." she replied.

"Good!!" She said as she stood up and locked the door.

"Why'd you lock it??" She said confused.

"Didn't you say you were _hungry_??" She said as she sat down beside her with a grin on her face.

"Yeah??" She said still confused "Aren't you suppose to get food and not close the door??"

"I thought you were _hungry_ like me??" She said emphasizing the word.

"I am!! I wanna eat something..." She said without malice.

"Me too!!" Alex answered giving her a naughty grin as she looked at her like she's already undressing her.

"Ooh...that kind of hungry??" Marissa said as she smiled and shook her head "Alright....I think food can wait!!!"

Alex smiled widely at her as she closed the gap between her and captured her lips, "Yeah, food can wait!!"

* * *

After a few hours…

Alex looked at Marissa and smiled. _Damn, she's so gorgeous! And I so love her!!__  
_  
She slowly moved away from her not wanting the other girl to be awakened.

_Damn those killer legs!!_ She said looking at the brunettes long legs and then she took the blanket to cover her girls' legs up. She looked around and smiled at herself when she saw all their clothes scattered around the room.

_oh what a night!!_ She said smiling to herself as she slowly puts her clothes on and looked around on where her cellphone is, she found it and took it with her. Alex slowly walked outside of Marissa's veranda and then closed it slowly. She then dialled a number and waited for someone to pick it up.

"_Hello?_?" the person on the other line said.

"I need your help.." She said as she looks at the glass making sure that Marissa is still asleep.

"_What about_??"

"I can't explain it on the phone…let's meet up tomorrow…then I'll tell you everything you needed to know." she said discreetly.

"_OK.."_

"Same time and place." She continued.

"_I'll be there.."_

"Alright, thanks." She said as she shuts her phone off.

"What are you doing here??" Alex got startled and drops her phone as she saw Marissa standing at the door covering herself with a blanket.

"I ahm…." She said stuttering as Marissa looked at her suspiciously.

"Who are you talking to in the middle of the night??"

"Ahm, Jodie…she called me asking for a favour, you know." She said as she picks her phone up and then started to walk up to her.

"Jodie??" She said still looking at her questioningly.

"Yes, let's go and sleep….i'm tired." She said pulling her inside and closing the glass door.

"3 in the morning??" She said again.

"Ye, Jodie's like that...." She answered as she pulled her in closer to her body and then said "are you sleepy??"

"not really..." She answered softly.

"Let's just make out then..." She said instead, she closed the gap and kissed her fiercely not waiting for her answer. Alex slowly took a hold of Marissa's blanket then discarded it and let it fall on the floor.

"Nice view you have there." She said seizing her up and down and loving what she's seeing as Marissa smiled at her forgetting everything that they we're talking about just a while ago.

"Thanks for the compliment." she said shyly.

"No?!" Alex said shaking her head "Thank you!!"

She smiled and captured her lips once again. Her hands moving from Marissa's shoulders to her waist pulling the girl closer to her while Marissa is trying to strip her of her clothes one by one discarding it also on the floor. The two are now naked as Alex slowly pulled Marissa on the bed and continued kissing her and then pinned her on the bed. Alex continued exploring her body trying to find the right spot as her hand stopped wandering and found its destination.

"Already wet??" She muttered as she smiled; her hand still on that spot and kissed her way from the brunette's lips down to her chest focusing on her right breast, slowly licking it and drawing circles with the help of her tongue.

Marissa loving what her girlfriend's doing can't help but moan from satisfaction as Alex moved from one breast to the other giving the same attention that the other got from her awhile ago.

After the sucking and licking, she moved her mouth from her breast to her center giving it a blow by blow action.

"Oh shit!!" Marissa recited as she felt her tongue inside her as Alex continued giving her pleasure.

"almost there!!!" She exclaimed as the tingling sensation overcomes her "oh fuck!!"

Alex after hearing what she said stopped and pulled her face from her as she stared at her and said "Hon, I think i'm already doing that to you right now??!!"

"I know...." She said catching her breath, "So just continue with what you're doing and shut up!!" Marissa said as she pulled her face on _her_ to continue with what she's doing and let Alex do wonders on her.


	35. Chapter 34

thanks again for still reading my fic...appreciate it...as well as all the lovely feedback..keep 'em comin...

now let's go with the next chapter...i hope to get reactions from you guys...may it be good or bad...

* * *

Chapter 34: Let's dance

Next day......

Cooper Mansion

Marissa still in bed as her mom entered her room.

"Marissa..." Julie said as she sat down on her bed then taps her shoulder "Hon...It's already lunch time...aren't you gonna go to work??"

Marissa slowly opens up her eyes then looks at her mom in a daze "mom, I'm not gonna go to work today..."

"Does it still hurt?" She looks at her worried.

"Not really...." She answered as she closed her eyes once again and tried to sleep.

"Ok, that's good to hear.." She said worried about her ankle, "so still tired??"

"Just sleepy..." She answered lazily.

"Why? _Rough night?_" Julie asked looking around her room seeing her clothes scattered around, "or should I say _wild night_??"

"**Mom**!!" Marissa said giving her a warning not to go there.

"Ok, I got it!!?" She said, she stood up and walks around her room picking up her clothes.

"So where's Alex??"

"Uhm.....She said she's gonna take care of something then she'll be back here before lunch." She replied then covers her face with a pillow.

"So are you girls planning on taking it on the next level?" She asked again, Marissa pulled the pillow away from her and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean??" She said as her brows furrowed.

"What are your future plans??" She continued, she sat down back again and looked at her.

Marissa sat up straight and then thought of it for a while, "Uhm....i'm not sure....we haven't talked about it?!"

"You girls should talk about it and plan for your future now." She suggested.

"Well, the thing is....I dunno how to start a conversation about that with Alex." Marissa said in frustration, "I mean.....Alex is just..."

"Different??" Julie answered.

"_Difficult_.." Marissa corrected her.

"Why is that??" She asked again.

"I dunno how to explain but she's just like that..." She answered "I remember when we had that conversation before about marriage and she just flipped over.....like its taboo..."

"Hmm....that's not good." Julie said as she shook her head and then said "You have to do something about it!"

"What should I do then??" She said in defeat, "any suggestions??"

"Alex is not an ordinary girl, so we have to do something extra ordinary for her." She answered knowingly.

"So i'm going to do what?" She said waiting for her to answer.

"Well, why not ask her to marry you??" Julie said instead.

"Why would I do that??" She exclaimed.

"Marissa, if you wait for her to do that for you.....I think you have to be patient.....like _REALLY_ patient!!"

"I'm patient!!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Right?!" Julie said sarcastically "Marissa, there's nothing wrong with you asking her for marriage!"

"I know....but the thing is.....i'm afraid of what her reaction would be." She said worried about it.

"You wouldn't really know her answer if you don't ask her." She said convincing her to do that.

"I dunno.....I'll think of something just to make her say those words." She said thinking to herself.

"Better think of something....soon!" Julie warned.

"But mom, isn't this like i'm forcing her to marry me?? I mean, it's like I'm trapping her to marry me." She said unsure.

"Marissa, you're not forcing her to marry you...Alex is going to marry you...by hook or by crook......I can assure you that." She said confidently smiling at her as Marissa just looked at her baffled. _I'm not sure about that.._

* * *

Somewhere in Newport..

"Just make sure that everything would be done by the end of this week!!" Alex said as the guy nodded at her and said, "No problem, since when did I let you down??" he said confidently.

"Never..." She replied.

"That's right!! so after a week...this'll all be done!!" He assured her.

"That's good to know..." She said smiling at him.

"By the way, i'm just curious, you're rich as it is....why.." He asked but Alex cut her off by saying, "I'm just helping." She answered.

"Helping?? Knowing you...there's always something behind this.." He said knowingly, "Isn't this like a waste of your money??"

"Of course not! i'm a businesswoman, I know how to make profits...so this will be like an investment!" she said explaining.

"Yeah, investment!!" He agreed smiling, "Tho, I must say this one is not really necessary...but well, it's your money and i'll do as you say."

"Very good!! So go ahead and do your thing!!" She said as the guy stood up and said "See you after a week then!!"

"Yeah, hopefully it's all done by then." she said.

"It would be." He said as he walked away and then afterwards Alex did the same and walked out of that place.

* * *

Lunch at the Cooper Mansion...

"Riss, aren't you gonna eat something??" Theresa asked as she saw her sister not touching her food.

"I'm not yet hungry.." She answered; she looks at her watch then at the door.

"Marissa, are you ok??" Jimmy asked looking at her worried.

"She's ok!" Julie answered for her, "she's just waiting for Alex."

"I'm not!! I'm just not hungry yet." She said defensively.

Julie and Jimmy just looked at each other and smiled.

"Jules, are you like that before when i'm late for lunch or dinner??" Jimmy asked looking at her, "like you can't eat without me beside you?" he said smiling.

"Ye, tho I got fed up of waiting for you bcoz you're always late!!" Julie said glaring at him and before he can answer he saw Alex rushing over to them.

Alex entered with an apolgetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry....I got stuck in traffic!!" Alex said walking towards them as she sat beside Marissa and kissed her on the cheeks "Sorry, hon.."

"It's ok." Marissa said, she smiled at her and then asked, "Where'd you go anyways??"

"I just took care of something." She said, she took a glass of water and drinks it, "So have you eaten already??" she looked at her questioningly.

"What she did all this time was to look at her watch and then stare at the door." Julie said shaking her head, "She can't eat because she's waiting for you..if you didn't come today maybe she'll starve to death.." she said dramatically, Theresa smiling on what her mom is saying.

"Mom!!" Marissa said wide eyed, Alex smiled at Julie's comment as well.

"Why don't we eat now and have that teasing game later." Jimmy suggested as he smiled at her daughter and then at Julie.

"I agree!!" She said smiling at her dad as they all started to eat lunch.

"By the way Marissa, your cousin Jamie is gonna be here later." Julie said effortlessly.

"Oh my God!! she's gonna be here?!!" Marissa said excitedly.

"Yes, she's gonna be here." Julie answered again.

"Jamie??" Alex asked as Marissa explained to her "yeah, she's my favorite cousin!! We haven't seen each other for years now!!"

"Yeah they haven't coz Jamie was exiled to another country..." Theresa continued, "Alex, if I were you i'd be careful, that girl is a pain in the ass!!"

"Look who's talking??" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Marissa, your sister is right! She's really a pain in the ass....that cousin of yours doesn't have anything to do but make trouble." Julie said in dislike about her cousin.

"That's your opinion but she really is nice...she's just not nice to people who dislikes her." She said in defense of her cousin.

"We'll see about that...." Julie said knowingly. "Hopefully, she's not gonna do some damage here."

* * *

Living room..

"You sure you don't wanna go somewhere??" Alex asked as they were sitting for an hour already at that couch not doing anything.

"No, let's just wait for her then we'll take her with us." Marissa said, Alex nodded at her then remembered something, "So while you're waiting for her...i'll just make some calls outside ok?" She said standing up and then giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Be quick ok??" Marissa added.

"Yeah, i'll be quick!!" She said as she stepped outside and made some calls.

* * *

after sometime...

"Hey Cuz!!" She said entering with two bags on her hand.

"Oh my God!! Jamie!!" Marissa said rushing towards her hugging her cousin as she hugs back and then said "Cuz, need some air here!!"

"Oh, sorry?!" Marissa lets go of her then seize her up, "Jamie....you look better than ever!!" she looked at her with admiration.

"Thank you and so are you." She said smiling at her, "you're blooming!!"

"Thanks.." she said then continued staring at her, "You're hair is longer than the usual and you're not blonde anymore??" She said looking at her hair and then touching it.

"Yeah, I got tired of it....besides I look hotter with dark hair." Jamie said touching her hair slowly, "Don't you think so??"

She smiled knowingly, "Well, either way...you still look good!!"

Jamie grinned, "Kinda like you my dear cousin, you're hotter than ever!!" She said seizing her up and down "So how many guys have you slept with??" she added nonchalantly.

"Jamie?!" She said wide eyed, Jamie looked at her and said "What??"

"why do you wanna know??" she looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm just curious...that's all." She said as she sat down exhaustedly on the couch, "I'm so tired..."

"Let me get you a drink..i'll be right back." Marissa offered, she walks away from her and went straight to the kitchen leaving her cousin alone in the living room.

Jamie looks around and felt at home.

_Feels good to be at home, I wonder if they still have the garden outside._ She thought to herself, she stood up and walked outside to check for herself.

She was walking outside looking around and saw something that caught her eye. She furrowed her brow as she looked more closely but she still can't figure it out so she decided to walk even further to take a better look at it or rather at her.

"Excuse me, do I know you from somewhere??" Jamie asked looking at her seizing her up.

"I don't think so...." She answered looking at her, "with a face like yours, I don't think i'll forget we ever met." Alex said smoothly.

"Wow, you're a sweet talker." She smiled and she held her hand out, "I'm Jamie, Jamie Cooper...you are?"

"Alex...Alex Kelly!" She answered as she shook her hand and they both smiled at each other.

"There you are!!" Marissa said as she walks up to them, "Do you guys know each other already?"

"Sorta?!" Alex and Jamie said in unison.

"Well, let me introduce you guys again. Jamie this is my girlfriend Alex...Alex this is my cousin Jamie!!" She said introducing them both to each other.

"Hi?!" Alex said smiling at her.

"Hello?!" as Jamie did the same.

"_I think I'll love my stay here..."_ She whispered smiling mischievously.

* * *

Marissa's room....

"Are you sure that it's ok??" Jamie asked looking at Marissa, "Yeah, you have to stay here in my room like the old days!!" she said excitedly.

"But we were kids back then and well, you have 3 guests room??" She said undecided.

"But we have so much to catch up on?!" Marissa insisted, "So you have to stay here with me in my room...please??!" she said again.

"Ahm...ok?!" Jamie agreed, "Just please don't snore!!"

"I don't snore!!" Marissa exclaimed then looked at her girlfriend, "Right Alex??"

"Yeah, she doesn't." Alex replied.

"So how long are you gonna stay here cuz??" Marissa asked again as she watched Jamie unpack her bags.

"I'm not sure...it depends." She said unpacking her stuff.

_Ring! Ring!!_

"Excuse me...have to get this!" Alex stands up then walks out to the veranda.

"So how long have you two been together??" Jamie asked out of curiousity once Alex was gone.

"3 months and counting!!" She replied smiling.

"I didn't know you're into girls cuz??" She continued as she unpacks her bag.

"I'm not!" she exclaimed, "I'm just into her!!" she said smiling.

"Oh? really?" She said as she looks at Alex then smiled, "No wonder...your girlfriend is a hottie!"

"I know!!" She said as she stares also at Alex proudly.

"So how is she in bed??" She said nonchalantly.

"Jamie!!" She said hitting her arm playfully, "I'm so not gonna answer that!!"

"Come on, how your sex life?" She insisted again, "since she's a girl, i'm gonna assume you guys are going at it whenever you can!" she smiled naughtily at her.

Marissa gave her a warning and answered, "I'm not gonna discuss to you my sexlife as well!!"

"Why not??" she looked at her in disbelief, "It's not like i'm gonna announce it to the world?"

"I just don't want to talk about it..." she said simply.

"Ok then, i'll just let my imagination run wild..." She said as Marissa hits her arm again, "Eww, i'm your cousin!! don't think of me and her doing it?!" she said making a disgusted face.

"Ok, ok...i'm just kidding." She said laughing as Alex enters the room again.

"Ahm, Marissa... I have to go now. I have a meeting at 3." Alex said sadly, she looked at her waiting for her to answer.

Marissa sighed, "Aww, I thought we'll hang out all day today?" she said pouting.

"Yeah, that was the plan but Jodie forgot to mention that we have a meeting today." She said looking at her sadly "Sorry, but I really have to go.."

Marissa smiled weakly, "Uhm, ok....i'll see you later then?" she said hoping.

"Ye, later....i'll call you!" Alex answered and leans in to kiss her goodbye but before she do that, she looks at Jamie then kissed her girlfriend goodbye.

"Bye hon..." Marissa said as Alex walks away then said "Bye hon and nice meting you Jamie!" she added.

"Yeah, same here?! So where's my kiss??" She said jokingly, Alex stopped and looked at her.

"I can give you one but you have to ask Marissa first if it's ok with her!?" Alex answered playing along with her.

"Nope....she's mine alone!!" Marissa answered as Jamie laughed at her then said "Aww, How about a friendly hug??" she suggested.

"Ask Marissa.." Alex said again.

"Marissa??" she looked at her smiling.

"Ok, a hug will be fine!!" She said nodding as Alex walks up to Jamie and gives her a friendly hug, Jamie smiles and hugs her back.

"Ok, that's enough!!" Marissa said trying to sound jealous.

Alex pulled away from her and said "Bye..."

"Bye.." she muttered.

Alex then walked back towards Marissa again and gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek then whispered "later gorgeous.."

Marissa smiled knowingly at her, "Ye, later.."

* * *

The two are now lying in Marissa's bed talking and catching up.

"So cuz, I didn't know that you're into girls??" She said again looking at her questioningly.

"I told you I'm not, i'm just into her!!" She said exasperatingly.

"Really?" Jamie looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah!!" she admitted then paused thinking it over, "Well, to be honest with you...I only had 3 boyfriends and then her."

"3?? Are you kidding me??" She said wide eyed.

"I'm not kidding, I only had 3 boyfriends and then I met her and i'm hoping that she'd be the last." She said seriously.

"Are you sure??" She said still in shock, "I mean, by the looks of her...I can tell that she's a player."

"Hmm, did you know that because you're also a player??" She said teasing her.

"Well, yeah?! I can tell that she is." She answered smiling at the thought.

"Anyways.." Marissa then changed the subject, "why don't you tell me about your stay outside the country?"

"Oh yeah! that I would love to share!!" She said as she continued on sharing her stories to her cousin.

* * *

Later that day...

"Hurry up!!" Marissa exclaimed as she waited for Jamie to come down the stairs.

"I'm coming!!" She said rushing down the stairs.

"Summer's been waiting for almost an hour now!!" She said dragging her out of the mansion.

"Relax." She said slowly walking out of the mansion, "she'll understand!!"

"Oh, you don't know how Summer is..she hates waiting!!" She said walking faster to her car.

"Relax...there's no need to rush." Jamie said again as Marissa smirked at her.

"Get inside the car!!" She commanded, Jamie smiled and then got inside the car "Ok..ok!!"

* * *

Inside the mall...

Summer already loosing her patience as she taps her shoes looking around for Marissa.

"Marissa, where the hell are you??" She said still looking around but not finding her friend.

"I'm so sorry..." Marissa said rushing towards her, she emerged from behind.

"What took you so long??" Summer said glaring at her "I've been waiting here for hours!!!"

"For _hours_??" Jamie said as she walks after Marissa then looks around the place, "Isn't that an exaggeration??" she said looking at Summer.

"Since when did you get out of_ prison_??" Summer said glaring at her.

"Haha...very funny?!" Jamie said smirking at her.

"Why'd you bring her with you??" Summer asked looking at Marissa.

"Summer?!!" Marissa replied giving her a look.

"What??" She said innocently, "You do know that there's a strict _policy_ here...right??"

"**Policy**?" Marissa said as she furrowed her brows.

"Yeah!! **No pets allowed**!!" She said dramatically looking at Jamie.

"Oh, so how'd you get in?? did you crawl your way to get here??" Jamie replied smirking at her.

Summer was gonna say something but Marissa already spoke, "Guys...stop it!!" she said not liking their conversation, "You both need to grow up!!"

"Say that to _winter_?!?!" She said looking at the small girl as Summer spat back "It's _SUMMER_!!"

"That's enough!!" Marissa said giving them a warning look, "Let's just shop and get this over with!!"

* * *

"Isn't there any cute guys in here??" Jamie said looking around but not finding one that has potential.

"We're here to shop for things?? not to shop for _guys!_" Summer replied, rolling her eyes at her.

"Either way, I don't see anything here that's worth buyin?!" She answered as she sat down on the couch tiredly.

"Or you just don't have money to spare?" She added smiling smugly, she looked at the clothes and took one to try on.

"Please...." She said sarcastically then looked somewhere else.

"Summer, can you help me with this?" Marissa yelled, she was inside the fitting room having a hard time trying clothes on.

"I'm coming!!" Summer walked inside the fitting room leaving Jamie around.

* * *

"Next time Coop, don't bring her with you ok?" she whispered to her.

"Summer, she's just gonna be here for a few days..so just please bear with her!!" She said having a hard time closing the zipper.

"But....she's just aaah!!" She said not liking the idea.

"You do know that she's just kidding right??" Marissa said defending her cousin.

"yeah, I know!?" Summer said dejectedly.

* * *

"Hey!!" She said walking towards her.

"Hey!! Jamie said smiling at the blonde, "You following me now??"

"Is it too obvious??" Alex answered smiling back at her, "Haven't bought anything yet?"

"Haven't seen anything that caught my eye.." She answered eyeing the blonde.

"Picky?" Alex said sitting beside her.

"Sorta?!" She said.

"So where are they??" Alex asked looking for her girlfriend and Summer.

"fitting room.." She said looking at the closed door where the two are inside right now.

"How long have you guys been here??" Alex asked instead.

"Too long for me to get bored." Jamie answered tiredly, they both sat there quiietly then Alex cleared her throat and then looks at her, "So you haven't changed.." she said out of nowhere.

"Look who's talking?" She said with a sly grin on her face.

Alex laughed at her comment and then said, "Ye, look who's talking?" Jamie was about to answer when they got interrupted by someone.

"Hey....How'd you know i'm here??" Marissa said excitedly walking to her girlfriend sitting in between her and Jamie.

"Just a wild guess." She answered as she smiled sweetly at her, "Miss me?"

"Always!" Marissa answered as she leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Ooh...here they go again...guys, public place!?" Summer said jokingly walking towards them, "you can do that later!!" she said making a face.

"Who cares?" She muttered, she continued to kiss Alex not giving a care to anyone.

Jamie stood up all of a sudden and then said, "I'm hungry...why don't we eat now??"

Marissa stops from what she's doing and then looks at her, "Good idea...i'm hungry too!"

"Hopefully, not that kind of _hungry_??" Summer added as Marissa hit her arm playfully.

"Alright, let's go eat then.." Alex stood up and then held Marissa's hand as they all walked away out of that boutique.

* * *

The four are now eating at Don Henricos..

"I'm wondering.." Summer said all of a sudden, "are you here bcoz you're hiding from someone?? are you in trouble yet again??" Summer said looking at Jamie.

"I'm not hiding from someone... I don't do that!" Jamie answered looking at Alex.

"By the way, whatever happened to that guy you were dating before?" Marissa asked as she takes a bite from her food.

"Which one??" She replied.

"Can you tell me how many guys have gone through you??" Summer asked as she waits for her to answer.

"Not that many compared to others." She said again as she looks at Alex and then looks at Summer.

"Maybe you can beat Alex with that one!!" Summer said nonchalantly, the blonde almost choked at her comment.

"Wait, it's not like i'm the one following them around?" Alex said defensively, "They are the ones throwing themselves at me..." she said smugly.

"Yeah and who are you to refuse?" Marissa said sarcastically. "right??"

"Well yeah?!" She said nodding.

"So how many girls have you been with??" Jamie asks out of curiosity.

"I'm not counting?!" She answered safely.

"Or you've lost count?" She corrected her.

"Of course not...." She said knowingly as her cellphone rang.

"Excuse me.." She said to them answering it right there and then, "Hello?"

_"Did you like it??"_ she said on the other end of the line.

"i'm sorry?!" She said confused.

_"the pictures..."_

"what?" Alex asked again.

_"you know what i'm talking about..."_

"I don't!?" She said as she stood up from her chair and walked away from their table, the girls just followed her with a look.

_"Do you want another one?"__  
_  
"Who the hell are you? How'd you get my number? Is this some kind of a joke?" She asked continuously as she felt her temper flaring up.

_"Take it easy...you don't look so good when you're angry."__  
_  
"What do you want?" Alex asked as she continued to walk outside of the restaurant.

_"Why'd you go outside?? afraid that your girlfriend might hear you?"_

Alex got alarmed as she quickly looked around at the people around her, "How'd you.."

_"Alex...Alex..Alex....don't get alarmed....I haven't done anything yet."__  
_  
"Fuck you!!" She said yelling at her on the phone.

_"We've already done that Honey...." _she laughed as Alex stopped and felt a bit uneasy.

_"Did I say something wrong?? Why are you looking like that?"_

"Who are you?" Alex said angrily.

_"Don't rush....you'll know my name when i'm done with you!"_ She said as she shuts her phone off.

"Hello?? hello??" Alex said as she looked at her phone and then looked around confused and puzzled. _damn it!!_

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Marissa asked when she got back inside.

"Outside getting some fresh air.." She said as she sat down on her chair, "So where were we??"

"You and your ex's" Summer said smiling at her.

"I actually don't wanna hear it...so can we please change the subject?!" Marissa said not really wanting to hear it.

"Ok, sorry..." Summer said apolgetically, she changed the subject instead, "Why don't we go to the Baitshop after this??"

"Baitshop??" Jamie repeated as Summer rolled her eyes and explained, "It's where we hang out...it's a small club here at Newport!"

"Oh really?? so why don't we go now..." Jamie suggested, "Come on..let's go!!"

"Alright...we're going now!!" Marissa said standing up from her seat as well as Alex followed by Summer and then Jamie.

* * *

at the Baitshop...

"Oh wow! Didn't know you guys have a place like this to hang out??" Jamie said as she walked inside and looked around the place.

"Newport is not only a place for _bitches_." Summer answered looking at her as Jamie looked at her with a raised brow.

"that's true..." Alex agreed smiling at what she said as Marissa hit her arm.

"Why don't we sit there?!" Marissa suggested as she dragged Alex in the corner, Jamie and Summer following behind.

* * *

after some time...

"Isn't that Luke??" Summer whispered to Marissa's ear as Marissa looked at the door, "Oh my gosh...that is Luke?!"

"He certainly looks better than before." Summer commented eyeing him from head to foot while the guy is entering the premise.

"Didn't you have a huge crush on him before?!" She continued talking as Marissa blushed and shook her head.

"I don't have a crush on him!!!??" She said but in a whispering manner.

"Right?!" Summer said raising a brow at her "Didn't you always like to stare at him before?" Summer said whispering as she smiles naughtily at her.

"Summer shut up!!" Marissa said cutting her off, she saw Alex approaching them holding glasses of wine on her hands.

"Here you go my lady!!" Alex handing off the glass of wine to Marissa then to Summer.

"Thanks!" Summer said, "You're welcome!" Alex replied.

"Thanks!!" Marissa said as well, smiling at her as Alex sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

"So who are you guys eyeing??" She said as she sips her wine and looked at the two girls.

"Coop is eyeing her crush Luke!" Summer said nonchalantly.

"Summer!!!" She said wide eye.

"And who's Luke??" Alex said raising a brow.

"No one!!" Marissa said quickly.

"Summer...where is that guy now??" Alex continued.

"There!!" she said pointing at him.

"He's cute....not my type tho.." Alex said then asked again, "So where did Jamie go??"

"Ahm., she was here awhile ago and then she stood up. I thought she followed you to get a drink?!" she said confused.

"I bet she's already humping someone else's...." Summer said but Marissa cut her off "Summer?!!!"

"I'm just kidding?!" She answered, she looks around to see if she can find Jamie, "Maybe she got lost or something?!"

"Lost?!" Alex said smiling "That would be funny...."

"Ye it would be!!?" Jamie said as she walks in and then sat beside Alex holding a glass of vodka, "Like that would ever happen?!"

"So did you got lost??" Alex said teasing her.

"This place is not that big for me to get lost?!" She said as she looks around and then stopped.

"Isn't that Luke?!" She exclaimed as she called out his name "Luke!!! Over here!!"

Luke who heard her calling out his name at the other end of the room waived and started walking towards them "hey girls!!"

"Hi Luke!!" Jamie said smiling back at him hugging the guy "How are you??"

"I'm all good!!" He answered as he pulled away and then look at Summer and then at Marissa "Hey Summer..Marissa!!"

"Hi Luke!!" Summer replied and so did Marissa "Hi!?" she muttered.

"How are you girls doing?! Been awhile huh?!" He said smiling back at them.

"Ye, it's been a while!!" Summer agreed "By the way this is Alex.."

"Hi Alex, my name is Luke..." He said looking at Alex reaching over to shake her hand "Hi Luke."

"I'm Alex." She said standing up shaking his hand "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here.." Luke smiled at her "Are you new from here?!"

"Not really....been here for months now." She answered as she sat down once again beside Marissa.

"Oh really...so how do you find Newport??" Luke says as he took a sip of his drink.

"I love Newport!" Alex answered smiling as she looks at Marissa and then added "I just love being here."

"Me too....with all those pretty girls that you see here....that's just a bonus!!" He said looking around staring at all those girls walking around the place as Alex smiled at what he just said.

"so what are you doing here Luke?!" Summer then asked.

"Having fun?!" Luke answered smiling as she looked at Jamie and then said "would you like to dance with me?"

"Ahm..." Jamie said not knowing what to answer.

"Come on....just one dance." Luke insisted as he held his hand out to her.

"Ok?!" She said standing up from her seat as the three girls followed them with a strange look.

"Is that really Jamie?? it's like she was hesitant?!" Summer said baffled "isn't that what she always liked?? Getting all the guys kinda like what we had before. She always wants to compete, especially with you Marissa!!"

"Nah...of course not!" Marissa defended her cousin "She just likes attention."

"_Attention?! She sure has mine."_ Alex said in a whisper as she looked at the two on the dancefloor.

* * *

Dancefloor...

"So do you have a boyfriend?!" Luke said whispering to Jamie's ear as they danced their way to the floor.

"I don't have one." Jamie said leaning in to his ears "Do you have one??"

"No..I don't have a boyfriend?!!!" Luke answered playfully, shaking his head simultaneously smiling at her question, "Right?!" Jamie said laughing at him.

"So are you seeing someone??" He asks again.

"Yes I am." Jamie answered nodding at him as she looked at Alex then smiled mischievously at her.

"That's what I thought so..." Luke said sighing, "Girls like you are always _taken_!"

"Not always.." Jamie answered smiling at him.

"Just look at them......that's hot!!" Summer continued on saying to Marissa as she looked at Luke and Jamie dancing.

"Oh yeah, that is hot!!" Alex added as she looked at Jamie bumpin' and grindin.

"Didn't they say that people whose good in dancing is also good in bed?!" Summer continued as she looked at Marissa waiting for her reaction.

"I agree!!" Alex nodded.

"Wait...I'm not that good in dancing?!" Marissa exclaimed as she stood up from her seat "Does that mean I'm not good in bed??"

"Ok...I didn't say that?!" Summer answered defensively and then smiled, "But good analogy Cooper!!" she said grinning.

"Alex, aren't you gonna defend me??" Marissa said dramatically.

"Don't believe on those things, it's not true!" Alex said as she continued to watch Jamie.

"Didn't you just agree on me earlier?!" Summer continued to tease.

"Alex! Don't just sit there, say something!!" She said again.

"Summer, for your information....Marissa can make me come just by.." Alex said bluntly but Marissa covered her mouth to stop her, "Aaah!! Don't discuss our sexlife with her!!"

"Ok, Ok?" she smiled and shook her head and then said, "I'll shut my mouth?!"

"You better!!" Marissa warned her.

"Would you guys like to join us??" Jamie walking towards them asking them to dance, "Come on!!"

"I'll dance later." Summer replied.

"Me too...." Marissa said not really wanting to dance.

"Alex?" Jamie looked at her waiting for her to answer, "Of course....i'm up for it!!"

Alex stood up and kissed Marissa on the cheek "Later hon..."

* * *

"Why'd you let Alex dance with her?" Summer asked when the two are already on their way to the dancefloor.

"Why not??I don't see anything wrong with it?" Marissa said, she shrugged and then looked at Alex and then at Jamie, "And besides, my ankle kinda hurts, guess it's because of the long walks we've had earlier."

"I guess so, but wait till you see them get down and dirty on the dancefloor?!" Summer said but Marissa didn't really care.

"I'll just go and freshen up, would you like to come??" Marissa asked as she stands up and took her purse with her.

"Ye, I need that too!" Summer stood up and then followed Marissa to the restroom.

* * *

"Show me what you got?" Jamie smiled as she waited for Alex to make a move.

"Show me what you got first." Alex said instead as they both stood up and looked at each other as the sound of the music filled the air.

Jamie gestured her hand and then ordered Alex to come closer to her. Alex did walk a little closer to her as Jamie pulled her by holding onto her jeans as Alex raised a brow at her.

"Closer.." Jamie said then she started to sway her hips in tune with the music.

She puts her hands on Alex' neck as she puts her hand on Jamie's waist.

"Still up for it??" Alex asked as Jamie smiled at her "always!!"

"that's my girl..." Alex said as she marvelled her hands to her waist and pulled the girl closer to her body.

"I sure miss doing this...." Jamie said as she moved her hands from Alex' neck down to her chest but then removed it and then put it back on her hips as she swayed into the music and let her other hand marvelled along Alex' arms. Alex smiled deviously at her and said "changed your mind??"

"Don't tempt me?!" Jamie answered as she felt Alex' hand on her thigh "I won't."

Alex slowly but surely moved her legs in between Jamie's legs as she danced her way with her.

"Tease..." Jamie whispered to Alex' ear as the blonde girl smiled naughtily and then she felt Jamie's hand grabbing her ass.

"You really like grabbing my ass huh?" Alex said as their eyes were glued to each other "what can I say....I love your ass!"

"Just the ass??" Alex continued as she slowly caressed Jamie's thigh then put her hands onto her waist then Jamie smiled at her.

"I wanna show you something." Jamie said instead, she dragged Alex out of the dancefloor and took her elsewhere.

* * *

Marissa and Summer now walking out of the restroom.

"Marissa, I think you need to close your eyes now for you'll be seeing an unpleasant view from your cousin and your girlfriend!!" Summer said as they continued to walk to their table.

"It's just dancing, what's there to be alarmed??" Marissa asks and then looked around for Alex and Jamie, "Ahm, I don't see Alex anywhere? and where is Jamie?"

"Maybe Jamie dragged her somewhere and those two are now sharing an innocent kiss." Summer said jokingly and then laughs at the thought.

"Very funny Summer?!" Marissa said not liking what she said, "Where could they possibly be?"

"Don't worry, they're here somewhere..." Summer said as she looks around but didn't see any sign of the two.

"What if they're having an affair already??" Summer continued to tease her as Marissa gave her a warning look, "Summer you're not helping!!"

"I'm just kidding!! Why don't you just call her?!! you have your cellphone right??" She suggested.

"Right!! why didn't I think about that??" Marissa getting her cell and then dialing Alex' number.

"Because you're not that smart, compared to me?" Summer said dramatically as she sat down and looked at Marissa.

"Out of coverage area??!!" Marissa exclaimed and then dialled the number again, "No network?! Useless cellphone!" She said shutting her phone off.

"Maybe they're just getting some drinks or they went outside??" Summer added.

Marissa sighed and then looked around but still no Alex or Jamie around, "Guess we have to wait for them then?"

"Guess so, don't worry...they'll be back in no time." Summer reassured her as Marissa sat down, looked away and then sighed again.

* * *

Somewhere outside the Baitshop....

After Jamie looked around and saw that nobody is around she pulled Alex towards her and then kissed her.

"Wait up..." Alex said pulling away from the girl "What do you think you're doing??" she looked at her surprised.

"Kissing you?" The girl uttered then leans in again to kiss her but Alex moved away.

"We can't....I can't!!" She said moving away from her but Jamie grabbed her arm, "You weren't like that before..why a sudden change of heart?"

"I'm with Marissa!!" Alex explained as she pulled her arm away from her.

"That's not what you said when I got here before?!" Jamie scoffed as Alex looked away, "That was before and I didn't know you guys are related?!"

"So if we're not related...we can do this?!" She leans again trying to kiss her but Alex moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, I like you but I love Marissa." Alex said apologetically as Jamie smirked at her, "Sorry? is that it?"

"Yeah.." Alex said soflty, moving away from her, "what we had before is just a fling..it was fun but that's it."

"Right?! I'm just a fling for you!!" Jamie hissed at her.

"It's not like I'm not with you?!" Alex spat back.

"You're not!!" She answered quickly and walked towards her, "I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes."

"This has nothing to do with me wanting you!" Alex replied as she looked away from Jamie.

"It has everything to do with you wanting me!!" She exclaimed trying to make a point, "don't try to fight it because I know you want it!" she said again.

"I'm sorry but I can't!" Alex said as she moved away and started to walk away from her.

"Look at me and then tell me that you don't want me!?" Jamie replied as she walked towards her and then grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away, she forced Alex to face her.

"I don't want you..it was all for fun." Alex answered looking at her eyes as Jamie's hand flew straight to her face.

"Fuck you Alex!!" Jamie yelled at her as Alex looked at her angrily and then shoved her to the wall, "is that what you want? I'll give it to you then..."

Alex then held her hands and pinned her to the wall then kissed her senseless, Jamie got shocked and tried to pull away from her but Alex got a good hold of her and continued kissing her.

"Alex stop it!!" Jamie said trying to pull away from her, Alex' grip on her was hurting her already, "Isn't this what you wanted??" she said angrily.

"NO!!" Jamie yelled still struggling.

Alex tried kissing her again and then immediately puts her hand under her skirt and tried forcing her finger inside her.

"Alex...stop it!!! you're hurting me!!" Jamie cried out again but Alex continued on what she's doing. Jamie tried holding Alex' hand to stop her from what she's doing. Alex wasn't able to do it so instead she pulled her hand out of her skirt and instead put her hands under her shirt as Jamie tried to stop her again from what she's doing.

Jamie was tired of struggling and wasn't able to fight it, she just felt like she's weak and wasn't able to control the tear falling through her eyes.

Alex as soon as she felt something on her face suddenly stopped from what she's doing and held her face. It was tears falling from Jamie's eyes.

"_What have I done?_" Alex said softly looking lost and confused as she looked at Jamie and felt ashamed of what she did.

"i'm sorry.." Alex looking at her apologetically, she slowly pulled the girl closer to her and hugged her "I dunno what I was doing...i'm so sorry....I didn't mean it like that.."

Jamie then cried softly on her shoulders as Alex continued to explain, "i'm really sorry....I wasn't thinking clearly.....I got caught up in the moment....and I wasn't able to control my temper and what I did was wrong..."

"Jamie..i'm sorry." Alex pulled away, she looked at her straight in the eyes, Jamie looked at her and then smiled weakly at her, "i'm sorry too if I slapped you..."

Alex looked at her seriously, "It's ok....what I did to you was way worse than you slapping me." Jamie looked at her and then gave her a sad smile.

"I hope you can forgive me?" Alex said softly, then pulled the girl again towards her, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm such a bitch."

Jamie pulled away from her and shook her head, "It's not you, it's me..I shouldn't have pushed you, I was throwing myself at you, I just thought that maybe you wanted me. I guess not." she said looking down.

Alex sighed and then held her chin up, "Hey, don't beat yourself up about that. If i'm single, I won't think twice to date you."

"But you're not single." Jamie answered back sadly.

"I'm not." Alex said.

"But you used to be, what changed?" She asked again.

"Marissa." Alex answered honestly.

Jamie smiled sadly at her, "Ye, and she's lucky to have you then."

"I'm not sure about that." She said sighing again.

* * *


	36. Chapter 35

so sorry for not updating anytime sooner, i've been busy with work and well, i'm kinda debating with myself where i want this story to go....i made some changes, i hope it's for the better...i even made it longer, this is the longest chapter yet, anyways, let's get back to the fic....any comments or suggestions...is well appreciated...and also, happy holidays!!!!!!

Inside the Baitshop...

"Hey guys?! Where have you been?" Summer asked as she saw Alex and then Jamie following her behind.

"Just outside....." Alex answered shortly as she sat beside Marissa, "sight seeing."

Marissa looked at her then said, "Sight seeing???"

"At night??" Summer added confused.

"Ye....Newport is much better to look at...at night!!" Jamie smiled forcedly as she sat down beside Summer.

"That's weird?" Summer said looking at Jamie, "I don't see anything good at night."

"Well you have to look closer.." Jamie said looking at Alex as the other girl looked away.

"Marissa...I have to tell you something." Alex begun saying moving closer to her, Jamie swallowed hard and gave her a warning look, "Alex, I don't think it's necessary to tell her about that?!" Jamie interrupted.

"Tell me what?" She asked looking at Alex then at Jamie questioningly.

"Ok...it's about the ahm....party?!" Jamie answered as Alex looked at her confused.

"Party?!" Marissa repeated as she looked at Jamie for answers.

"Ye! party?!" Jamie nodded at her, "Alex wanted it to be a surprise but I told her that you don't like surprises, isn't that right??"

"Ye?!" Marissa agreed on Jamie but still looking confused.

"Party for what?" Summer asked confused also.

"You've forgotten already?" Jamie said wide eye, "For Marissa's birthday?!"

"Oh...right?!" Summer said as she looked at Marissa, "Your birthday.....of course, how can I forget?!" she smiled dryly.

"Ye and Alex actually asked me to throw a party for Marissa!!" Jamie explained as Alex looked at her dumbfounded.

"It's ok hon, you know I'm not into parties?!" She said putting her hand on top of Alex' hand, the blonde just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Right?" Summer whispered rolling her eyes, she reaches for her drink and drinks it again.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't want a party?" Alex asked playing along but Marissa shook her head, "No....I only want to be with you on my birthday."

"Awww....that's sweet." Summer said in awe at the two. Alex swallowed hard after what she said and felt guilty about it.

"Yeah, me too." Alex said, Marissa smiled at her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Ok?! so who wants a vodka?" Jamie asked, she reverted her eyes away from the two.

"Let's go and get some!!" Summer said as she stood up and then Jamie followed her behind.

* * *

After a few minutes…

"Like some?" Jamie offered Marissa a drink, she shook her head and then Jamie looks at Alex, "No thank you, I don't like vodka."

"You don't like it?" Marissa asks looking at her questioningly.

"No..." She said simply.

"I love vodka!!" Jamie said as she drank her glass full of vodka and looked at the crowd.

"I'll leave you guys alone, be right back!" Jamie then walked towards the crowd and left them behind.

"I thought you're drinking it?" Marissa looked at her confused.

"No?! I just drank wine earlier." Alex showing her the glass of wine.

"ah..ok?" Marissa then looks at her wine and then thought of something else.

_She's not drinking vodka....but a while ago she tasted like vodka? Wait?! Did I drink vodka? ye..I did....but the last thing I remember I drank is wine and not vodka......so why would her mouth taste like vodka if she's not drinking it?_ She thought to herself then she felt Alex touched her hand.

"Hon, you ok?" Alex looking worried at her, reaching over for her hand.

"Ye, I'm ok. I just thought of something." Marissa replied as she thought at Jamie's continued drinking of vodka, and then at Alex, just like that she already have an idea of what's going on.

_Could it be that..._ Marissa thought to herself but Summer interrupted her thoughts.

"Marissa, I think your cousin have had enough of her drinks.." Summer said looking at Jamie dancing with all those guys surrounding him.

"Yeah, guess that's our cue to head back home now." Marissa replied looking at her cousin and then shaking her head, "Alex, help me with her ok?"

"I'll go get our car ready then.." Summer suggested as Alex gave the keys to her car and went outside.

"Let's go and get her then..." Alex stood up so did Marissa and they went over to get Jamie.

"Jamie, we have to go now!" Marissa said getting her attention, she walked over to her cousin and took her arm.

"We're going home now? Too early!!" Jamie said as she pulled her arm and then danced again with the guys, not minding her cousin.

"We'll take her home." the guy said as he continued to dance and make his way with her.

"Take her home? You don't even know where she lives?" Alex said sarcastically to the guy.

"I know my way around Newport...so she's in good hands." the guy replied again casually.

"JM....are you coming or not??" Alex then said angrily, Marissa looked at her cousin and then back at her girlfriend.

"I, ok...alright....I'm coming!" Jamie answered as she looked at the guys and said, "sorry but we have to go now....bye guys."

_JM?! I don't remember Jamie having a nickname? _Marissa thought to herself.

"Alright...let's go now.." Jamie said as she walked away from the guys and almost fell on the floor but Alex caught her before she even fell to the ground.

"You ok?" Alex asked looking at her worried.

"Yeah....I just felt dizzy?!" Jamie answered, she held onto Alex' arms and then Marissa helped her stood up properly, "You alright?"

"Yeah....just had way too many alcohol..." Jamie smiled groggily at her cousin and then they head out straight to the door.

* * *

Cooper Mansion..

Summer already on her way home as they got inside Marissa's room, she offered to help but Marissa refused since she know Summer has an early meeting tomorrow and besides Alex is still here, she knew they can manage.

"Damn Jamie...." Marissa said as they lay her down on the bed.

"You are way too heavy for me!" Marissa continued as she shook her head and then fixed her cousins position on the bed.

Alex smiled at Marissa then helped her with Jamie as her girlfriend continued talking, "we have to change her clothes....we can't let her sleep like that...she smells like..."

"Teen spirit?" Alex said jokingly at her.

"alcohol!!" Marissa corrected her as she stood up, "Alex, take her clothes off!", she then said making her girlfriend jump.

"What??!" Alex answered as she looks at Marissa shocked.

"She can't sleep smelling and looking like that." Marissa said as she walked towards the bathroom, "so help me take off her clothes."

Alex stood there agape, she swallowed hard and then looked at the sleeping girl. _Take it off??!! oh gosh!?_

Marissa got back with a wet towel then looked at Alex; the blonde girl just stood there looking at the girl not moving a muscle, "Alex, her clothes wouldn't disappear if you're just going to stare at her!!"

"Yeah, I know!!?" Alex said rolling her eyes, she stepped closer to her and sat on the bed, Marissa sat beside her and then said, "Isn't taking other people's clothes off, your expertise?" she giggled afterwards.

"Haha…very funny?!" Alex smirked at her as Marissa smiled at her and then took Jamie's top off.

"I'm just kidding." Marissa said still smiling, she took off Jamie's skirt also since the blonde is not really helping her.

"Hon, are you staring?!" Marissa looked at her but Alex looked away quickly saying, "I'm not?!!!"

"Need help here?!" She then said, she puts a shirt on Jamie's body and having a hard time doing so.

"Ye..sorry." Alex then slowly pulled Jamie's body to let Marissa put the shirt on and then lay her on the bed once again, Marissa then continued to put on a boxer short for Jamie as well.

"Alright…she's done." Marissa answered as she looks at her sleeping and then looks at Alex seriously, "but you, Alex…have some explaining to do!!"

"ME?" Alex looked at her baffled, "Ye, you!" Marissa pointed out.

"What did I do now?" Alex replied nervously looking at Marissa.

"Come on, let's talk outside!" Marissa walked outside the room, Alex followed her behind afraid of what this talk will be all about.

* * *

Outside, poolhouse….

"Alex, don't think that I don't know what you're doing?!" Marissa started to say as Alex looked at her blankly, "Or what you did?"

"I…I dunno what you're talking about?!" Alex answered playing innocent averting her eyes from her. _Damn it, I think she knows!_

Marissa walks toward her and looked at her seriously making the blonde girl swallow hard, "I don't want you to throw a party for me." She then said.

"Party?" Alex said furrowing her eyebrows.

"You know, for my birthday?!" Marissa said as Alex stopped and thought about it, "ah..yeah..that….ok? no parties…got it?!" she said taking a mental note. _that was close?!  
_  
"Good." Marissa answered looking at her closely, Alex looked away and having a problem making eye contact.

"Let's go and sleep now then..." Alex then said abruptly, acting to walk away.

_And here I thought it was about..._ Alex thought to herself but Marissa continued to talk that got her stopping on her feet.

"Not so fast Alex..." Marissa stopped her from walking away from the conversation, Alex stopped and looked at her, swallowing hard. "Ye?"

"Is there anything else that you would like to tell me?" Marissa asked again looking at her and waits for her to answer.

_oh fuck!! Does she know about it? Or she's just doing a reverse psychology on me?_ Alex thought to herself then tried composing herself again.

"Ahm…Marissa…." Alex started to say as Marissa anticipated what she's going to say, "Yeah?" _is she going to say it or not?_

Alex walks slowly towards her and holds her hand, "Marissa...I ahm....I need to tell you something....." she started staring at her eyes seriously.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Marissa looks at her and waited for her.

"Before I do this.." Alex said pausing, contemplating about it, "Ahm, promise me first that you won't get mad at me?!"

"Ok?!" Marissa nodded, she stood there not moving a muscle, Alex took a deep breathe and then continued, "Marissa, ahm......earlier....when Jamie and I went outside...we.." Alex said unsure if she should continue with this revelation, she swallowed again and looked her in the eyes while her girlfriend looked at her blankly, "We.."

"Kissed?!" Marissa filled in the blank as Alex looked at her wide eyed.

"ahm....ye? sorta?! I mean....I can explain!" She stuttered as Marissa sighed and then spoke, "I don't need your explanation."

"But Marissa...I ahm.." she said trying to explain but Marissa shook her head and didn't let her. _Oh God, she's mad at me, she won't let me explain? What should I do? I, fuck! _

"Is that all that I needed to know?" Marissa asked again with a straight face, Alex nodded nervously, "Ye?!"

"Ok, let's go and sleep then." Marissa said as she turned around and started walking away, Alex stood there dumbfounded_. Did she just say ok? No, I think I'm hearing things, I must be going crazy?_

She snapped out of her trance and called out to her, "Wait?!" Alex grabbed her arm as Marissa faced her "Ye?", she said looking at her like what she just told her is something normal.

"I'm confused?!" Alex stated, her face growing in confusion, "that's it? You're not mad?! You're not gonna say anything?!"

"No?!" Marissa said without a care, "I'm ok with it."

_She's ok with it? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!_

"Oh my God!!" Alex said dramatically, staring at her in disbelief, "What did you do to my girlfriend?! Where is she? You're an impostor?!!!"

"I'm not joking here Alex.." Marissa exclaimed, Alex said the same thing, "And so am I?!"

Alex stared at her again like she's from out of this world, "I just can't believe that you'll react that way. I mean, can you hear yourself talking?" she continued.

"Why? Would you like me to freak out and hate you?" Marissa raised a brow at her but Alex shook her head continuously, "hell no!! Of course not!!"

"Let's go then.." Marissa said again like it was nothing.

"Have I mentioned that I love the new YOU!!!" Alex immediately said still not moving from where she's standing, Marissa rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand then dragged her to go upstairs.

* * *

Guest room...

Marissa and Alex now lying in bed, they let Jamie sleep on Marissa's bed.

The blonde pulled her closer to her body and whispered, "Marissa, may I ask...you're really not angry? I mean, you know?!" Alex said softly to her, she still can't believe that she's not freaking out because of it.

"To tell you honestly....I am....not really mad but you know.....I'm not delighted about it....it's just that...I know Jamie since childhood...and she always wants what I want…what I have...so I know what goes through her mind...." she explained as Alex looked at her confused, "what do you mean??"

"When we were growing up, Jamie and I were inseparable.....she wants what I want..I want what she wants...you know how it is when you're a child but when we were in highschool, Jamie was still the same....she's just being her and she knows what I like.....who I like...and well, she always tend to get to them first and she doesn't play by the rules and knowing her, she'll try and get to you too." explained Marissa sighing in the process as well.

"Hmm.....I feel like I've been played by her?!" Alex replied, scratching her head.

"Why is that??" Marissa asked, facing her fully.

"Nothing." Alex quickly said as she acted like she's very sleepy, "I'm tired, aren't you tired??" she said instead.

"I am...very tired." she yawned and looked at the ceiling then at her, "promise me...you won't do it again..."

"Do what??" Alex looks at her confused.

"Kiss her!! Or anyone for that matter!!" Marissa emphasized the word glaring at her, "'coz next time I won't be as forgiving as I am right now...", she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Of course! I promise, cross my heart but I won't hope to die." Alex said joking around.

"Very funny!!??" she smirked at her as Alex pulled her closer to her body.

"Marissa, have I told you how much I love you??" she looks at her seriously and strokes her face.

"No?" Marissa quickly answered.

"Oh really?? hmm, let's talk about it tomorrow then..." Alex then turned around from her and then added "I'm really tired....goodnight hon..."

"Uh?" Marissa said in disbelief, she hits Alex' arm hard, "I hate you Alex!!" then she stands up and gets out of the bed, Alex moved from the bed and quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her body towards her. Marissa fell on Alex' lap and Alex held her waist tight and then said to her ear, "I'm sorry, I'm just kidding, I'll be lonely without you." Alex said dramatically as Marissa looks at her smiling, "I know...", she grinned.

Alex then looked at her seriously, "Marissa, I love you... I love you like I have never loved anyone before..."

Marissa looks at her and smiles lovingly, "And I feel the same towards you." she said making Alex beam.

"Just please refrain from doing something that you know I wouldn't like." she added as Alex nodded at her, "I'll remember that..." she said then kissed her lips slowly, Marissa smiled at the kiss and said, "Baby, I just noticed..."

Alex furrowed her brows, "What?"

"You're a sweet talker! No wonder they're all falling for you..." she said grinning.

"Well, I only want you to fall for me and no one else.." Alex said truthfully, Marissa smiled widely and kissed her full on the lips.

Their lips once again met with fierce, not wanting to let go of each other's lips as they both knew where this night is going to take them.

* * *

After a few hours..

Marissa already asleep while Alex lie awake and thinks about what happened earlier.

_What am I thinking when I did that?? if she knows about it...she'll probably freak out and get mad at me...maybe break up with me would be the first thing she would do aside from slapping my face?!_

Alex stroked Marissa's face slowly as she sighed and then stared at her.

_Why is it always me? why can't I just say NO!! why do I have to do stupid things?! I'm screwed if she knows about this..._ Alex thought to herself, she slowly fell into slumber thinking to herself if she should tell it to Marissa or not.

* * *

Morning after.....

_Oh crap, my head is throbbing!! aagh!! _Jamie slowly tried to move from the bed and squints her eyes trying to focus on her surrounding.

"Hi, Cuz!! Rise and shine!!!" Marissa greeted her, walking towards the window and opening the curtains to let the sunshine inside the room.

"Oh God! Close it out!" Jamie yelled automatically covering her face with a pillow.

"What?" She looks at her innocently.

"Close out the window!" she yelled under the pillow.

"Why? She said smiling widely at her, she sat down and pulled the pillow from her head, "Hey, come on now!! It's so beautiful outside!"

Jamie rolled her eyes at her, "It's too early Marissa! spare me?!" she pulled the sheets to cover her face but Marissa didn't let her, "It's already past 9.." she pulled the sheets away from her and stood up again, "Come on!! Wake up!!"

Jamie glared at her and then buried her face on the bed instead.

"Aw, come on!!" Marissa said again pulling her up from the bed, "I'm gonna sing here if you don't get up!" she threatened.

"Ok, I'm up!!" Jamie stood up quickly, "Where's the bathroom?"

Marissa smiled and pointed to her left, "There, be quick ok? I'll see you downstairs if not I'll be back and sing my heart out to you." she said grinning.

"Ok, alright! Just please don't sing." Jamie pleaded at her.

"I won't...so be quick!!" Marissa smirked and knew that her cousin will be done in no time.

Jamie walked pass her and went inside the bathroom muttering to herself, "pff, she just had to pull that singing card again on me, bitch.."

"I can hear you here!!" Marissa yelled out smiling to herself making Jamie closed the door immediately, Marissa just laughed at her and went downstairs.

* * *

After 30 mins....

"Wow, it's so nice of you to join us." Julie said sarcastically, once she saw Jamie approaching their table.

"Hi Auntie!" She answered smiling widely at her, sitting down on one of the seats across her, "Why? You can't eat when I'm not here?"

Julie just stared at her, "No. It's, I _lost _my appetite when you're here."

Jamie laughs at her, "Oh, same here." making Julie glare at her.

"Mom, don't you have this meeting to attend to?" Marissa then said interrupting their friendly banter.

"Oh, ye, I almost forgot!?" She said standing up quickly from her seat, "Thanks for reminding me." she walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "See yah sweety.." she looked at the other girl blankly, "Jamie."

"Love you too Auntie!" She said waving her hands towards her, Julie raised a brow and walked away from them.

"You know, I really miss your mom." Jamie said smiling at Marissa.

"Ye, I can tell." She agreed, rolling her eyes.

"Your mom reminds me of my mom." She said thinking about it, "They both hate my guts." she said smiling bitterly.

"No, don't say that." She said, shaking her head, "They just don't understand you. I guess.."

"Anyways.." She said changing the subject, she poured herself some juice and then drank it, "I have to go somewhere..."

Marissa looked at her questioningly, "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'll be back." She said standing up quickly not letting her to respond, "Later ok? bye."

"But you still haven't finish your breakfast?" She said following her cousin with a look, Jamie just waved her hand at her, "Later then.." she muttered and slumped down on her seat.

* * *

K&R bldg.

"Ms. Kelly?" Kate said to Alex once she saw her boss walking back to her office, "Yes?" she looked at her concerned.

"Ms. Cooper is here to see you." she said smiling at her, "She's already inside waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks." She smiled widely, eager to see her girlfriend again.

She walked towards her office and saw her, she couldn't help herself but smile. _That is what you call a view._

The brunette is standing up near the glass window looking outside. Alex slowly went up to her and puts her hand on her waist and leaning towards the girl pressing her body on her.

"Good morning gorgeous!" she said under her breathe lowering her head kissing her exposed neck. She embraced the girl and nuzzled her nose on her bare shoulder making the brunette tense up even more.

"I thought you said, we're gonna see each other later tonight?" she said, her hands still around her waist pulling her towards her, "Hon?" she asked coz the girl is not responding.

"Alex.." She softly said, turning her face towards the blonde girl.

"Oh gosh.." Alex quickly said moving away from her, "I ahm.." she said not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry, I thought you were.."

"Marissa?" she answered for her.

Alex swallowed hard, "Ah, ye...you're wearing her clothes and well you look like her from behind." she said looking at the other girl terrified.

"I'm really sorry." Alex apologized again moving away from her and then going over to her desk.

"So ahm, what are you doing here?" she asked instead looking at her questioningly trying to change the topic.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." She said looking down on her feet shyly.

"Oh, ok?" Alex said swallowing again hard. _And here I thought it never happened._

"Have a seat then.." she walked towards the couch and the brunette followed her and sat beside her.

"I guess..I just wanted to say I'm sorry." She said looking down at her feet.

Alex sighed and then answered, "Jamie, it's not your fault."

She looked up at her and shook her head, "It is my fault, if I didn't.."

"Can we not talk about it anymore?" Alex quickly said looking away from her.

"Ok, i'm sorry..I just.." She said sighing again and then standing up quickly, "I'll just...I have to go.." she said stuttering and started walking away.

"Wait!" Alex grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away, "I'm sorry...just ..can you please sit down again." Jamie looked at her unsure but complied and nodded anyway, she took the seat beside her again.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Alex said frustrated and ran her hand thru her hair, "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"I came into you, so it's not your fault." She said ashamed of herself.

"Still, I shouldn't have done that to you." Alex took a deep breathe and reached for her hand, "I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't know what I was doing, I got mad at you and well, I did what I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me." she stares at her sadly.

Jamie squeezed her hand and smiled weakly, "If you can forgive me then I will."

Alex smiled at her and pulled the girl into a hug, "Of course."

"Good." she said smiling into the hug.

Alex then pulled away and stared at her, "By the way, why are you here?" she said all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" she looked at her confused.

"Like what are you doing in Newport?" Alex said waiting for her to answer.

"Well, I just wanted to take a vacation.. You know." She said coyly not making eye contact.

Alex laughs at what she said, "Come on, if I remembered it correctly. You told me before that you wanted to stay in the big apple."

"Did I say that?" she said in disbelief, smiling impishly.

"You did, I think?" She said unsure of herself as well thinking about it.

"Anyways, can we go out for lunch?" She said instead changing the subject.

"I ahm.." She said not sure if she should go with her or not.

"We're just gonna catch up." She added, smiling at her, "Come on...I promise I won't try anything." she stood up and offered a hand to her.

Alex looked at her and then at her hand but still she didn't move from where she's sitting, "I promise I won't bite." she said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Ok, if you put it that way." She laughs at her and took her hand.

* * *

Somewhere in New Port...

"So what are you really doing here?" Alex looked at her seriously, sitting up straight on her chair.

Jamie laughs at her and then answered, "Honestly?"

"Yes." Alex nodded, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know.." Jamie replied truthfully, making Alex furrow her brows, "Well, ok?"

"It's complicated, you know." She added again refusing eye contact.

"Ok, I'm not going to push you if you don't want to say it." Alex said then took a sip of her wine.

"Anyways, I'm curious as to whatever happened to you and Ingrid?" Jamie asked instead changing the subject.

"What about me and her?" Alex said casually putting down the glass on the table again.

Jamie smiled at her, "Come on, don't deny it."

"Deny what?" Alex looked at her confused.

"Isn't she your girlfriend? I mean, weren't you guys dating before?" Jamie said looking at her intently.

"First off, she's not my girlfriend!" Alex replied making Jamie smile even more, "Right? She's not!? She almost bitch slap me when she saw me with you?!"

"Really??" Alex looked at her in disbelief. _I knew that girl is really something_.. she said smiling to her self.

"Ye, that's why I knew she's you're girlfriend!" She insisted again, "If looks can kill, I already died.."

Alex laughs at her, "Well, I hate to break the news but she's really not my girlfriend.." the blonde shook her head, "She, ahm, we, we're not exclusive. If I may say so and well, she knows I don't do relationships...we were dating but she's not my girlfriend, we have like an open relationship.." _yup it's an open relationship, just like what I wanted.._

Jamie snorted, "But, I thought.."

"You thought wrong!" Alex cut her off smiling at her, "And weren't you the one in a relationship before? Whatever happened to that guy? Isn't he like a businessman of some sort?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well, it wasn't working for me, he's overly jealous and he doesn't trust me." She said looking away sadly leaning on her chair again.

"I'm sorry." Alex reached for her hand to comfort her.

"It's ok, it's my fault anyways." Jamie smiled at her weakly, "I still love him but it's kinda hard to be in a relationship without trust, and he clearly doesn't trust me. I really thought he's the one for me." she sighed and looked down instead.

Alex felt her heart ache for the other girl, "I didn't know, i'm sorry." She said.

"You know what hurts the most?" She said instead, gripping the glass on her hand tightly, the blonde just stared at her, "I saw him with another girl." she said full of disgust.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard that must be for you." Alex said again trying to ease her pain.

"It was, so after that, I've decided that I'm gonna live my life to the fullest." She said her face changing and her lips turn into a smile looking at the blonde knowingly.

"Oh, is that when we.." Alex assumed, she nodded and grin at her, "Yes, it was actually like a month after he and I broke up."

"Really?" She said looking at her in disbelief.

"Ye, I just felt like I need a change.." She said casually, and then drinks her wine again.

The blonde quirk her brow again, "Change?" she pulled back from her and stared.

"Ye, and that's when I met you." she said eyeing the girl, "You know, I always saw you with a different person every time, so I thought maybe you can help me forget."

"Forget?" Alex asked again.

"Well ye.." she nodded, "I knew you swing both ways coz I see you with girls as well, every night, you're going out with a different person and one thing I notice is that you always look hot with that business attire of yours." she said still smiling, seizing the girl up and down, _yup, hot!_, making Alex blush.

"Oh right?" she said looking at her glass taking a sip of her wine again.

"Are you blushing??" Jamie said reaching over for her face, stroking it, "Oh my God! You are!!" she said laughing at her.

Alex frowned and moved her face away from her, "I am not! I don't blush?!" she said hiding her embarrassment.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're blushing!!" Jamie continued on teasing her while Alex glared at her, "Again, I don't blush and I'm not cute!!" she exclaimed but the brunette just laughed at her.

"Alright, if you say so..." Jamie rolled her eyes at her but still didn't change the way she's smiling at her.

"So anyways.." Alex said clearing her throat, changing the subject, "You broke up with him because he's overly jealous??"

"No, but that added to it." She replied casually.

"Well, care to explain?" Alex said again wanting to know more.

"Well, he's been accusing me of cheating on him when in fact he's the one who's cheating on me behind my back." she said anger evident in her voice, "I just can't believe that I was blinded by him. To think that I was trying to change for him.." she said sadly looking away again.

"Hey, don't be sad...It's his loss not yours." Alex said making the other girl look up at her, "Ye, it is!" she said smiling again, "With this body, he can go back to hell and earth and still wouldn't get a fine piece of ass like mine." she said pointing to her assets.

"There you go. Jamie is back in the house!" Alex said laughing and playing along with her.

"Hell yeah!!" She said smiling still.

"Let's make a toast for that!" Alex then suggested, raising her glass of wine, Jamie doing the same, "Ye, to sexiness.." she laughs.

"Ok, to sexiness!" Alex laughing as well.

* * *

NLC bldg.

"Hey honey!" Julie greeted her smiling, "Are you done with your work?" she walked over to her desk and looked at what she's doing.

"Almost.." She answered looking back at her then back at what she's doing.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that we have a deadline on that." she said again, Marissa frowned at this, "Thanks for not putting any pressure on me, Boss?!"

"You're welcome sweetie." she smiled then walked out of her office, "So if I were you, I'd do my job first then play afterwards..."

Marissa glared at her mom but she just laughed it off, "Later sweetie..make sure to submit that to me when you're done.." she said then closed the door behind her.

The brunette sighed then got startled when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said trying to hide her irritation.

_"You do know that, that's not a proper way to greet your bestfriend, or you don't?"_ Summer said on the other end of the line, she can already picture out her friend putting her arms on her waist.

"Ye, I know ...i'm sorry.." Marissa said softly, Summer smiled and continued to talk, _"It's alright.. I know what you feel....pressure and all that. I can feel it as well here."_

"Tell me about it?!" she said sighing and then leaning on her chair further, "I hope I can finish this before its deadline."

_"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you can finish it!"_

"I hope so too." she replied dryly.

_"Anyways, I just wanted to know how you're doing there."_

"I'm good, I guess??" She said looking at her laptop and at the document she's been writing, "What about you?"

Summer sighed, _"I'm kinda in the middle of freakin' out.."_

"Why?" she said concerned.

_"Let's just say I'm out of my elements."_ she said sadly.

"Anything I can do?" Marissa offered.

_"Don't worry about it, It'll pass.."_ She said smiling.

"You sure?" She asked again, "Coz you know.."

_"It's cool, so just relax ok? Anyways, I have to go now, my boss is giving me a death glare, I'll see you soon ok?"_

"Alright, I'll see you soon, take care. Bye." She said shutting her phone getting back to work again.

* * *

Later that day…

"Hi baby.." Marissa said once she heard Alex pick her phone up, _"Hey gorgeous!"_ the blonde said on the other line.

"You busy?" she asked again unsure.

_"For you, Never!" _the blonde said smiling on the other end, _"So what can I do for you that you can't do for me?" _she said teasing her.

"Haha, right?" Marissa said laughing at her, she leaned back on her chair and continued, "Ahm, I know I said we're gonna see each other after work but, ahm, something came up.."

_"Oh?"_ Alex frowned at this, _"So you're not gonna make it."_ she said not asking but confirming.

"I'm sorry baby, I just had so many things to do right now and I'm behind schedule and I'm kind of tied to my chair right now working on this." She said explaining to the blonde, "I hope you understand?" she added then waited for the blonde to answer, she picks up her pencil and bites it.

Alex didn't answer and just kept quiet.

"Hon, you still there?" Marissa asked mentally cursing herself since she knew the blonde didn't like what she said.

_"Ye.."_ Alex answered and then kept quiet again.

Marissa sighed, she put the pencil down and spoke again, "I'm really sorry, I hope you're not mad at me."

_"I'm not mad.."_ Alex answered softly, _"I guess I was just disappointed coz I was really hoping to see you tonight.." _she said sadly, Marissa can already picture out her face when she said that.

"I know, I wanted to see you as well but duty calls." She said sighing again, "I'll make it up to you..I promise..."

_"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?"_ Alex said trying not to sound sad.

"Ye, goodnight baby, see you soon." Marissa answered.

"Goodnight.." Alex said then she hangs up the phone.

* * *

The following day...

"Hi, Cuz!" Jamie said smiling at her, she's just lying down on the chair in her two-piece red bikini sunbathing.

"Hi! You seem perky today??" Marissa answered smiling as well, sitting on the chair beside her, "So you woke up earlier than the usual huh?"

Jamie nodded, "Yup, I just feel like energized today..." she turn towards her and sat down as well. She grabbed her sunglasses then seized her cousin up, she's wearing a black two piece bikini, "You sure know how to pull it off Cuz.." she said grinning at her.

Marissa just laughed at her, "Why thank you, you do the same." she eyed her as well noticing how good she looked on her bikini.

"Thanks, though I already know that!" she said confidently then grabbed a magazine to read, Marissa shook her head but smiled anyways.

"So no work today?" Jamie asked while she was reading.

"Nope, I've finished it last night, I had to finish it or else mom wouldn't stop asking me about it." She said leaning on her chair, "You know how she is."

"Ye." Jamie agreed but still kept her eyes on the magazine.

"By the way, how long are you gonna stay here?" she inquired instead, Jamie turned to look at her before answering, "Ahm, I dunno, i'm not sure...a week or so?" she said thinking about it then looked at her magazine again.

"Aww, just a week? that's not enough you know." Marissa sighed, she wishes that she and her cousin can have some more alone time and as well as catch up.

"I really can't promise anything but if I can I'll extend it." She said smiling weakly at her, "My boss just gave me a week so I'm not sure if he'd be happy to know that I'm gonna need more time out of work." she sighed thinking about it.

"I understand." she sighed as well.

"Anyways, enough of that, why don't we take a swim?" Jamie stood up from her chair and removed her sunglasses, she looked at her cousin and smiled mischievously, "Not unless, you still don't know how to swim?" she grinned at her.

Marissa smirked at her and stood up as well, "FYI, I do know how to swim!"

"Really? Care to race??" She dared her and raised a brow, Marissa nodded and went to the edge of the pool, Jamie stood there looking at her surprised, "So what are you waiting for?" the brunette asked getting her attention.

Jamie looked at her and smiled again, "Cocky much?"

"You'll see.." she grinned at her and positioned herself to compete with her cousin.

Jamie step forward as well and stood beside her, they were standing a few feet away from each other and seizing each other up, "You ready cuz?"

"I'm ready when you are!" Marissa replied looking over at her and on the water in front of them.

Jamie smirked then nodded at her, "On the count of three!" let's see how fast you are..

"One.." Marissa yelled.

"Two.." Jamie answered back.

"Three!" they both said in unison and then jumped into the pool, making a splashing sound.

Marissa swim faster than the usual, she moved her legs and arms like her life depended on it.

_Wow, she's fast!_ Jamie said to herself, she's seeing Marissa catching up, advancing on her. She never knew Marissa can swim that fast, well, she can swim but not faster than she can, after all, she's really a swimmer.

She took a deep breathe and then tried swimming faster again to reach the other side of the pool. She felt like she was really in a competition, and Marissa is her opponent.

Marissa, on the other hand already touched the end of the pool and is now swimming back towards the other end. She looked on her side and is not seeing Jamie, she smiled to herself knowing that she's gonna be winning anytime soon.

The last time they did this was when they were in highschool. Jamie's a really good swimmer, she even compete when they were in gradeschool that's why she always beat Marissa when it comes to swimming.

She looked again on her left and smiled, she knows she won the race since her cousin is nowhere in sight. She holds onto the edge of the pool, she can still hear her heart beating fast from the adrenalin. She pulled herself out of the water, Marissa got on her feet and then turned herself to look at her cousin. Her face and body flushed but the smile on her face, she just couldn't wipe it off.

She smiled triumphantly and looked at her cousin now trying to get out of the water, "So.....what were you saying....earlier?" she said still trying to catch her breathe.

Jamie walk pass her and sat herself on her chair again, she's also breathing harder, "You know..." she said while her cousin is looking at her smugly, "What?" Marissa looked at her grinning.

Jamie smirked at her, "I..." she breathes again, "purposely..." Marissa looked at her with a raised brow, "did that!" she said pausing in between and smiling playfully at her cousin.

"Right?!" Marissa walked over to her and sat on her chair opposite her, "As if..." she said laughing at her, "you know for once, just admit that you lost and I won." she looked at her smugly again.

Jamie snorted and gave her a look, "Ahm..no?!"

Marissa laughs again, she reached for a towel and throws it to her, "Ok, I'm not gonna make a big deal out of this!"

Jamie catches the towel and dried herself with it, "That's so nice of you then?" she eyed her cousin and Marissa continued to smirk, "Well, it's just that, I won fair and square so there's nothing to talk about. You just have to accept the fact that I won. PERIOD!" she said drying herself with a towel as well.

"Ok.." she said.

"Ok?" Marissa looked at her waiting for what she's going to say next.

"Ok, I admit, I lost.." Jamie sighed, Marissa smiled knowing that it really takes a lot for her cousin to admit she lost, "And??" she said expectantly.

Jamie rolled her eyes making Marissa's smile even wider, "You WON!!" she said in dismay, "You happy now?"

"Ye, I'm happy!" Marissa said again smiling at her, she knows how her cousin doesn't like it when she's not the winner but somehow she's proud of her 'coz she was able to admit that she lost.

"Great!" she said sarcastically, she rolls her eyes again and glared at her cousin, "I'm glad I can make you happy then!!"

"Well, I wanted to do the same but I'm afraid I'm not that nice and kind, like you are." Marissa said giving her a sly grin, she continued to dry herself and leaned down on her chair. She just let herself fall on the chair and then smile to herself.

Jamie was about to say something when she saw Alex walking towards them, she smiled knowingly, _she's really a hottie!_ She thought and then chastises herself for thinking of her like that. She puts her sunglasses on and looked away.

Alex made her way over to Marissa, smiling when she saw that her girlfriend is wearing a bikini, she seized the girl up and down, her eyes lingering on her legs, killer legs as what she calls it, she licks her lips and then grinned for she's acting like this is the first time she'd seen the gorgeous girl in her bikini's.

She slowly walks towards her, smile still plastered on her face, she didn't actually notice that Jamie is there as well, and that made her stop on her tracks, _you have got to be kidding me? _

Marissa saw Alex out of the corner of her eyes and smiled, she stood up and run towards her, jumping her excitedly, Alex smiles and catches her, she automatically put her hands on her waist supporting her.

"Hi baby!" She said to the blonde, "I thought you said you're gonna go somewhere today?" she looked confused but happy to see the blonde of course.

Alex holds onto her, she walked slowly and then she sat down and took an empty seat, taking Marissa with her, the brunette is sitting on her lap now, more like straddling her.

"Change of plans..." she smiled then kissed her lips eagerly.

Marissa smiled into the kiss, she opened her mouth, and accepted her tongue, Alex moaned into the contact, loving the feel of her girlfriend on hers and her tongue exploring her mouth. Alex moved her hand downwards to feel her ass but Marissa pulled away from the kiss much to Alex' dismay.

Marissa whispered, "Don't feel me too much here, we're not alone you know." she said smiling and then looking towards where Jamie is. The blonde sighed and then put her hands to her waist again, "Sorry, bad habit.." she said then kissed her again on the lips, this time making sure that they're just going to kiss and not cop a feel.

Jamie looked at the two and snorted, she counted to herself, thinking of anything but the two kissing, _one-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand.... _she sighed coz it's not really working. She's still seeing the two going at it.

She took a deep breathe and wasn't able to control herself from commenting, "If I wanted to watch girl on girl actions, I wouldn't be here right now?!" she said annoyed at the two.

Marissa pulled away giggling, "Sorry...I can't help myself." she said wiping Alex' mouth with her hand, her lipstick got smudge while they were kissing.

"Ye, ye..." Jamie rolled her eyes, and then looked away. _Of all places, you just have to kiss her in front of me._

Alex smirked then looked back at her girlfriend, "So aren't you gonna show me your swimming skills?" she said wiggling her brows.

Marissa smiled and bit her lip, "Well, I wanted to show you my skill.." she paused then leaned in to her ear, "but it doesn't involve me swimming."

Alex eyes widened at what her girlfriend said, she swallowed hard and tried replying, "Oh, ahm, I..." she stuttered, "Ok?"

Marissa laughs at her and straddles her even more, "So is that a yes?", she quirked her brow, Alex swallowed hard again and has a problem breathing and speaking, "Ahm.." the brunette grinned at her and pushed herself even more, she made sure she was grinding herself to her, she marvelled her hands on her neck downwards, "Ye?" she said looking at her expectantly, she was about to say something but her cousin beats her to it.

"Jeez, you guys are like bunnies?!" Jamie looked at them in disbelief, she shook her head and gave them a disgusted look, "I can't believe you're doing that in front of me!"

Marissa looked at her unknowingly, "What?" she said still sitting on Alex' lap, the blonde on the other hand just looked at Jamie and then at Marissa but didn't say anything.

"Argh?! You're kidding right?" She stood up annoyed, Marissa still looked at her blankly, "What?"

Jamie sighed, "Well, in case you didn't know..." she looked at Marissa seriously and pointed her fingers to what they're doing, or more specifically what she's doing on Alex' lap, "That's what you call _dry humping_!"

Alex bit her lip to control herself from laughing, Marissa on the other hand blushed profusely, and Jamie smirked at her and then glared at the blonde.

"_Dry humping_?" Alex muttered to herself laughing which got her a slap on the arm from the brunette, "stop laughing?!" she swatted her but Alex just doubled her laughter, "it's not funny!" she said giving her a warning look.

"Ok, i'm sorry.." she said trying not to laugh again but failed, "I just don't think what we're doing is called _dry humping_..." she added, "seeing that you're all _wet._" then laughs again.

Jamie rolled her eyes again at them, "whatever?!" she muttered, she puts her sunglasses on her chair and then walked away from them jumping into the water again.

Marissa hits Alex' arm glaring at her again, "stop laughing!" she said, Alex nodded containing her laughter again, "Ok, i'm done..", she looked at her again trying to be more serious.

"Anyways," she said instead staring at the blonde, "Where were we?" Alex smiled and leaned to kiss her but before she can do that, her cell phone rings interrupting them.

Marissa sighed and gestured for her to answer her cell, "Go ahead." she said, Alex looked at her apologetically and reached over for her cell inside her pocket.

"Hello?" the blonde answered, "Oh, Hi, good morning!", she said enthusiastically, "Ye, right now?" Alex paused then looked at her girlfriend not knowing how to respond to her caller, "I ahm, ok...I'll be there." she answered looking away.

Marissa sighed and then stood up from her lap after hearing it, she went over to her chair and slumped down, she crossed her arms on her chest and then looked away from the blonde.

Alex shuts her phone off then looked at her girlfriend, she noticed that her mood was changed because of what she heard, _good job to piss your girlfriend Alex!! _

She mentally cursed herself and went over to her, "Hey, I.."

"Got to go?" Marissa finishes for her, Alex nodded slowly and then sighed, "I'm sorry.." she reaches out for her hand taking a seat beside her, "It's kinda important.", she added, "I'll make it up to you."

Marissa nodded and pulled her hand away from her, "Ok, I understand."

"Hey, don't be like that.." Alex said softly, reaching for her hand again, "If it's not that important you know I wouldn't leave you."

"Is it really that important?" Marissa looked at her questioningly.

Alex nodded, "Ye.."

"More important than your girlfriend?" she added making Alex squirm on her seat, "Ahm, of course not..." she replied, she reaches for her face and strokes it gently, "You're more important than work, you know that right?" she said trying to convince the brunette.

Marissa didn't answer, she looked down and just kept quiet, "come on honey, don't be like that." Alex said trying to lighten up the mood, "Hey, look at me." she said holding her chin up, Marissa looked at her sadly, "Aww, Hon, don't look at me like that...you know I'd rather be here than go somewhere else!"

"Then stay.." she replied, Alex smiled at her weakly, she caressed her face again and kissed her cheeks, "I would love to but..."

"You really have to go?" she finishes again for her.

Alex took a deep breathe, "Ye.."

She sighed, "Ok, I'll see you soon, I guess?" she said looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back as soon as we're done." Alex said kissing her on the lips and then stood up, "I'll call you later."

"Ok, drive safely." Marissa replied smiling at the blonde, Alex leaned again and kisses her passionately, she pulled away and smiled at her, "Later gorgeous."

"Ye, later.." She muttered following the blonde with a look.

Marissa sat down quietly thinking about the blonde, she wish that they can just stay at home and just be with each other but she knows its something that is rarely gonna happen, knowing that they both have to work.

She sighed, leaning herself more to the chair, she grabbed her sunglasses and tried to clear her head, closing her eyes, imagining herself with the blonde.

"Where's Alex?" she heard her cousin's voice, she opened her eyes and turned to look at her, "She has to go..."

Jamie frowned but she didn't let her cousin notice this, "just like the old times..." she muttered to herself, walking towards her chair beside Marissa, sitting down, she reached for the towel and dried herself again.

"What?" she looked at her confused, "Did you say something?"

Jamie looked at her and furrowed her brows, "What?"

Marissa laughed at her, "You're asking me? You're the one who's like saying something.."

"So...you didn't stop your girlfriend from going?" she asked instead, she reached for her juice and took a sip from it.

Marissa shook her head in response.

"Why?" she said looking at her, Marissa just sighed and sat up straight, "Well, it's important, she has to go to work, guess it's a meeting or something." she said looking away.

"Don't you think she can get out of it?" Jamie said leaning on her chair again, putting the towel aside, Marissa looked at her confused, "I mean, she's the boss, right? I guess she can have Jodie or someone do it for her.."

Marissa didn't say a word and thought it over, _well, that makes sense, I guess? She's the boss so she can do whatever she wants, but what if it's really that important, I don't really wanna interfere with her work._

"I guess??" She said instead then kept quiet again.

On the other hand, Jamie studied her cousin, she looked like she's in a deep thought, her face showing no emotion but confusion.

"Marissa, you ok?" she asked but her cousin still didn't answer, she reached for her towel and throws it on her face startling the brunette, "Hey?!" she said annoyed, glaring at her cousin, "What's that for?"

"You weren't paying attention!" she said grinning at her.

Marissa snorted and throws the towel back to her, she stood up and grabbed her robe wearing it, Jamie followed her with a look, "where are you going?"

"I forgot something..." she said walking away from her going back inside their mansion.

"Ok?" Jamie shrugged and then reached for the lotion, she puts it on her arms and then on her legs.

After sometime, she heard footsteps coming back and smiled to herself, "So you find what you're looking for already?" she said then turned back to look at her _cousin_.

"No, not really." she said smiling at her.

"I thought you have already?" she smiled looking at her.

"I guess it depends on what I'm looking for?" she answered sitting back on the chair beside her.

She eyed the girl and gestured for her to sit beside her, "Care to put some lotion on my back?" she said handing the bottle of lotion to her, she just looked at her and didn't answer, "are you afraid?" Jamie asked smirking.

"Why would I be?" the blonde smirked and grab the lotion from her hand, she sat down beside her as the other girl turned her back on her and lied down.

"I thought you have to go somewhere?" she said as she got situated on the chair, the blonde puts some lotion on her hand and begun rubbing it on her back, "I was, but not anymore..I came back for Marissa..."

"I see.." She whispered, closing her eyes, feeling Alex hands on her back, the blonde continued on what she's doing smiling to herself.

"So where is she?" Alex asked again, "She went inside looking for something.." she answered.

"Are you..ahm.." she said pausing, _oh that's it.._ Alex' hand just hit her spot, "Yeah?" the blonde inquired continuing on what she's doing, "Ahm, you gonna.... stay for long?" she said trying to form a coherent thought.

"Ye, why?" she said then moved her body near the other girl touching her side, she's still sitting beside her on her right, "ahm..nothing.." she whispered closing her eyes and letting the sensation take her over. _Oh God it feels so good.._

"Is this ok?" Alex asked again, her hands going down, towards her hips, she continued to rub her hands on her skin, and making sure she's paying her skin all the attention it needed.

"Hmm, ye.." she answered, she was really trying hard to suppress a moan but she failed, Alex' hand is just so good it's already turning her on, "Oh God.." she whispered, tho it sounded like she's moaning.

Alex smirked at this, "Ahm, it's Alex..my name is _Alex_.." she said teasing the other girl, Jamie turned her head and looked at her, "I know!" she glared at her then looked away again, she tried composing herself and just feeling the blonde's hands on her.

The blonde stood up abruptly making Jamie groan, she was gonna protest when she felt Alex sitting on her butt now, "did you say something?" she asked, she positioned herself on the girl arse, sitting on her like she's straddling her, she pressed her hand more to her, massaging her back with both of her hands once again.

"No.." She answered but it came out like a moan again, her eyes shut and loving everything that she's feeling right now.

"You're so tense.." Alex said again trying to stifle a laugh, she moved her hands upwards again and then slowly unties the string of her bikini, and she took the bottle of lotion and squeezed some more on her palms and rubbed it on her back again.

_Oh Fuck, this is just_...Jamie thought to herself as she bites her lower lip to stifle her moan, she just lied there not moving a muscle.

Alex leaned in on her ear and then whispered, "You ok?" Jamie can only nod at her, the blonde smiles at her and then continued on what she's doing, "you like this?" she asked, her hands massaging her back and then going over to her neck.

Jamie nodded mutely, she can feel the other girls heat on her arse and the only thing that she can do is lie down still, any sudden movement from her will just make it worse, ye, _worse_, since she wanted to do so much more with the blonde and she knew she really can't do it.

Alex looked at the girl beneath her and sighed, if she wasn't taken, she's sure she'd taken the girl right there and then, but then again, she is, and she knows it's not right to tease the girl who's already trying hard not to squirm on her hands.

_I think this is enough, it's funny how she tries not to squirm… _She was about to pull away when she felt that there's someone beside her, she swallowed hard knowing full well who's standing beside her.

The brunette looked at her squarely in the eye, Alex stopped moving and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Ahm, hi? I was looking for you?"

"I'm sure you're not gonna find me there?" she answered.

"So ahm, you got what you're looking for?" the blonde said trying to change the topic.

The brunette raised a brow at her and didn't answer, she looked at her and then at her hands that is resting on her cousin's waist, almost touching her arse. Alex looked at her girlfriend's line of sight and automatically removed her hands from the other girl and stood up abruptly, "it's not what you think." she said looking at her frightened.

"Really?" she said in a monotonous tone, Jamie heard her cousin's voice and automatically stood up, "Marissa, been here long?" she said, swallowing hard and flustered at the same time, Alex on the other hand looked at Jamie wide eyed, she looked at her or at it, _nice_...she thought to herself smirking.

"Alex!" Marissa yelled getting her attention, Alex quickly looked away embarrassed, "sorry?!" she muttered knowing Marissa saw her looking at her cousin's chest.

Jamie look at Alex then at Marissa confused. _Why are they looking at me like that?_

Marissa shook her head, "Not what you think huh?" she said glaring at the blonde then quickly walked away from them, Jamie was gonna say something when she felt the cold breeze of air on her skin, _Oh God_.. She felt her cheeks burning red as the realization hit her, she was standing there half naked.

Alex quickly reached for the towel and gave it to her, then rushed to where Marissa went, Jamie quickly wraps it around her body and stood there embarrassed.

---------------

Marissa went straight to her room slamming the door behind, she sat down and took a deep breathe trying to calm herself and her nerves. _Shit! shit! shit!_ She mentally cursed herself, tears threatening to fall now from her eyes.

"Marissa?!" Alex called, slowly entering her room, she looked at the girl and was about to say something when she already spoke, "so it's not what I think?" she said looking at her with sad and hurt eyes.

Alex sighed and took the seat beside her, she reached for her hand and hold it with her own, "It's really not what you think."

The brunette huffed and glared at her, "It's not?" she tried pulling her hand from her but Alex has a strong hold on her.

"It's really not." Alex said shaking her head, she stared at the girl but Marissa just wouldn't look at her, "Marissa, Hon, I'm telling the truth.." the blonde continued but she didn't answer, she looked at the girl and took a deep breathe, "Marissa, come on, I didn't do anything.." she pleaded.

Marissa didn't say a word and just looked down on the carpet, she didn't try removing her hands from Alex anymore but she didn't do anything to reassure the blonde as well.

Alex took a deep breathe again and continued on what she's saying, "Marissa, it's really not what you think.."

"So what is it then?" She quickly turned her face to her, "What do you think you're doing then?" she said her voice rising yet again.

The blonde swallowed hard, "I was just putting lotion on her back that's it." she said, Marissa clenched her jaw and looked away from her again.

Alex sighed, she squeezed her hand but she didn't say anything, the blonde slowly kneeled down in front of her and tried getting her attention, she reached for her face and turned it to her slowly, "Marissa.." she whispered, "I swear I didn't do anything.." she pleaded again, she stroked her face with her right hand and then squeezed her hand with the other.

"Please look at me.." she said softly, waiting for the brunette to look back at her, "I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean it like that.. I swear it's really not what it looks like...I came back for you and then she ask me to put some lotion on her back, and so I did..and I guess my hands kinda went north but I swear I didn't do anything but put some lotion and massage her back."

"Alright...I believe you..." Marissa answered looking at her in the eyes, Alex looked at her relieved, "I just didn't like what I see, that's why I panicked and got mad.." she said and then sighed again, she looked down and stared at their hands, Alex still holding her hand securely, "I just can't help it when I'm jealous.." she added.

Alex squeezed her hand, sitting beside her and then embracing the other girl, "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and I didn't intend to hurt you or make you jealous.."

Marissa pulled away then gave her a weak smile, "It's ok, I guess I'm just insecure..I know you're not gonna do anything like that.." she paused and then continued again, "I guess I'm just insecure and jealous when it comes to you."

The blonde brought their hands together again and then spoke softly, "You don't have to be insecure, from now on, I'll make sure that you won't have a reason to doubt me." she said seriously.

"Ok..that's good to hear then.." She smiled, the same smile that makes Alex head spin.

"Good, now there's my favourite smile." She grinned and then leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, "Gosh, you're so beautiful." she added and then stared at her girl, "See, that's one of the reason why I love you.." she said, she stroked her face and smiled again.

"So you love me because I'm pretty?" Marissa looked at her questioningly with a raised brow.

"Well, it's an added bonus.." She said smiling at her.

"Right?" she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"It is!" She said grinning at her, "But more than that, it's because of how understanding you are to me."

"uh-huh." Marissa said smiling at her, "Ye.." she said smiling as well.

"So why exactly are you here? I mean, you have to go to work right?" Marissa said confused, Alex smiled and kissed her cheeks again, "Ye, but I seem to recall a certain brunette who looks sad when I told her I had to go, hence I'm here....to make her happy." she said then winked at her.

"Really now?" Marissa grinned and then sat on her lap, "So who's the lucky girlfriend then?" she asked putting her hands around her girlfriend's neck, "Do I know her?"

Alex smiles and puts her hand on her waist instead, "Ye, I think you do." she said playing along.

"Hmm...What does she look like then?" She said smiling at her, she moved closer to her and caressed her face with her right hand.

"She's gorgeous.." Alex answered pulling the girl more to her.

"What else?" Marissa asked again tucking a stray of blonde hair on Alex' ear.

The blonde stared at her and moved her hand on her right leg, "She has this long killer legs that I always wanted to see and touch." she whispered and then run her hand on her legs.

"Really?" Marissa said smirking, "Should I be jealous?" she run her hand on the blonde's hair and stared at her.

"You gonna be jealous of yourself now?" Alex smiled looking at her playfully.

"I guess not!?" Marissa answered then kissed her full on the lips, shutting her up.


	37. Chapter 36

Happy new year!! i know it's late but well, i've been busy at work and at home, i haven't had time to sit down and write, anyways, i'll try and update as soon as i can, lately i've been having a problem on what to write, can't seem to decide on where to go on this fic, but i think i know where to go now, or at least that's what i thought so, anyways, let's get to the fic, again i hope you guys have had a great new year!!! coz i had a blast!!!

* * *

K&R bldg.

Kate opens the door to her office and smiled at the blonde, "Excuse me, Ms. Kelly.." she said getting her attention.

"Yes, Kate?" Alex then looked up and smiled at the girl.

"This just came for you.." Kate walks towards her desk and gave her the package.

"thanks.." Alex took the package and then thanked Kate, the girl walked outside her office, leaving her looking at the envelope.

She looked at the envelope, _no card?! no nothing?!,_ and opened it slowly then saw a paper inside it.

She pulled the card out inspecting it.

**[enjoy....]** she reads then furrowed her brows and looked at what is inside the envelope.

She stared at it wide eyed. "_oh shit!!"_ She stood up quickly from her seat holding the pictures with her hands.

Alex looked at the picture one by one in disbelief, she can't believe on what she's seeing, this can't be happening to her, she wanted to scream but she thought better of it and then just throws it all in the trashcan. She quickly grabs a lighter and burned it in dismay.

_Who the hell is messin' with me?_ She thought as she looks at the trashcan and at the pictures being burned in front of her.

_Ring! ring! ring!_

Alex grabbed and answered her cell without even bothering to look who's calling her.

"Hello?" She said, anger still evident in her voice.

_"so you didn't like it?!"_ the other voice on the line said making Alex' more upset than she already is.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Alex exclaimed angrily as her face turns red out of anger, "Do you think this is funny? What do you want from me?" she stood there inside her office pacing back and forth.

_"I just want you to suffer....that's all."_ she said casually.

"Suffer? What did I do to you?!" Alex said exasperatingly, "I don't deserve this?!" she stopped and clenched her jaw at this.

_"Yes you do.....did you forget how you let me believe that I was the one for you?"_

"Excuse me?! Whoever you are....I didn't let you believe that you are the one for me.....maybe that's what you thought and wanted to believe!!?" she countered, gripping on her cellphone tightly.

_"it doesn't really matter now!! all that matters is that your girlfriend will see how big of a LIAR and a CHEATER you are!!!"_

"You know what...i'm done playing games with you....you do what you have to do!!" Alex quickly shuts her cell off and then quickly walks out of her office slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Kate...cancel all my appointments for today!" Alex said as she walk pass her, Kate stood up quickly and followed her, "But Ms. Kelly...you have an important meeting at 1?!"

"Just cancel it or reschedule it! I have to go now!" Alex answered dismissing her, she continuously walked to get to the parking lot and left her behind.

"But?!" Kate says confused, she sighed and just followed Alex with a concerned look.

* * *

L.A.

Alex walking straight to the secretary's office, "Where the hell is that bitch?!"

"I'm sorry ma'am??" the secretary said looking at her confused.

"Loraine?!!! Where is she?" Alex said angrily at her.

"Ms. Lorraine is not here?!" She said frightened at the blonde girl, moving her chair away from her, like it would help.

Alex stood infront of her desk and yelled again, "Where is she? I need to speak to her!!"

The secretary looked at her terrified, "She's actually taking a vacation as we speak...in Newport..." the secretary said, Alex clenched her jaw and left her without even saying goodbye.

_I knew it!! that bitch is the one behind all this.....she's going to pay for this!!!_ Alex thought to herself as she went straight out of the building leaving the secretary speechless.

* * *

K&R bldg. noon....

"Alex have you signed this already?" Jodie opened the door to her office but she didn't see the blonde inside. She sighed then closed the door to go back to her office when she noticed Alex' secretary.

"Where is Alex?!" Jodie asked when she saw Kate walking over to her desk.

"I'm not really sure where she is?!" Kate answered honestly sitting down on her chair, Jodie looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"She was rushing to get outside earlier and then she told me to cancel all her appointments.." She explained.

"Where is she going?" Jodie walking up to her and waited for her to answer.

"Ms. Kelly didn't really mention where she was going." she shrugged then looked back on her monitor.

"She did know that we have a meeting later right??" Jodie asks for confirmation.

She nodded, "Yes, I reminded her about it but she said to cancel it."

"Argh, she can't do that!" Jodie exclaimed.

_Alex....Alex...Alex... you're always doing this!!_ Jodie said to herself as she turned around and get back to her office and left Kate alone wondering to herself.

* * *

"That would be all.." She said as she puts down the phone after ordering her lunch then hears the doorbell ring.

"That was fast?!" She muttered to herself and then she quickly rushes over the door to open it.

"Hi?!" She said smiling but her smile soon faded when she recognized who the person standing infront of her is. The person just stared at her in disdain.

"Alex?!" She said shocked and couldn't move a muscle.

"Are you surprised to see me? or you're waiting for me to really come to you?" Alex said sarcastically then walked inside her room without an invitation and closed the door for her, she just followed her with a look, not quite believing who she's seeing.

"Don't act like you're surprised to see me..you've been following me around since you got here...isn't that right?" Alex said glaring at her and walks inside her room.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" She said acting innocently follwong the blonde inside her hotel room.

"You don't?" Alex looked at her then smiled sarcastically, "oh really??" the girl just shook her head and stared at her.

"So you're not the one who sent me all those pictures?" She said looking at her closely.

"_Pictures_? What are you talking about?" She said still playing innocent.

In one quick move the blonde is already standing in front of her yelling, "_Fuck you Loraine_!! don't act like you don't know what i'm talking about....what the fuck do you want from me?" Alex said exasperatingly as the other girl looked at her nervously, barely able to stand the blonde's accusations.

"I don't get it.....when we hooked up before...you know and I know that it was just for fun...so how come you're doing this right now.....what the fuck is wrong with you?" the blonde said again trying to control her anger.

"Don't blame this all to me..... I didn't do anything?!" She still insisted on saying.

"You didn't?" Alex angrily said as she thows the pictures in her face. "Tell me that you didn't do this!!"

"Ok...so I took the pictures but you fucking deserve all this!" She yelled at her as she took a picture and then throws it at her face as well.

"Nobody deserves this..." Alex said shaking her head, Loraine looked at her not backing down, "From my experience....you sure deserve to be treated like this!!" She angrily said.

Once she heard her say that, Alex couldn't help herself but hit her straight on the face before anyone can react shocking them both. Loraine held her face and then smiled at her menacingly, "so typical of you..."

Alex looked at her angrily trying to control her rage, she tried composing herself but Loraine continued talking not backing down, provoking her, "By the way, did your girlfriend like the picture of you and her cousin getting it on?"

"What did you say?" Alex looked at her furiously as Loraine smiled at her, "Why don't you go now? maybe you can still catch your girlfriend looking at your pictures..."

"You're pathetic!" Alex exclaimed then pushed her to the side and then walks out of the room. Loraine smiled to herself knowing full well the consequences of her actions.

* * *

NLC bldg.

"Marissa Cooper?!" the delivery guy said, he knocks on her door and opens it.

"Yes?" Marissa responded as the guy walked towards her and gave her an envelope, "Ms. Cooper, kindly sign here.."

Marissa took the envelope and then looked at the guy, "thanks?! Who is it from??"

"It doesn't say here…sorry?!" he shrugged.

"Hmm…" Marissa then took the pen and signed it, "Thanks."

"You're welcome.." the guy said as he turned around and left her with the envelope.

"What is this??" she looks at the envelope and then tears it open.

**[open your eyes]** she looks at the card that she sees inside it. She flips it open but that's the only word written on it. _open your eyes??weird?!_

She took all the things that are inside it and she was taken aback by what she sees.

She looked at it slowly, one by one, her eyes couldn't believe what she's seeing. Her hands were shaking as she looked at all the pictures in her hand. She was mortified of what she's seeing, not wanting to believe that it was just hours ago that she was with this girl having the time of her life and now she's looking at the picture of her with another woman. Slowly, tears fell out of her eyes and she wasn't sure what to think of it all.

* * *

K&R bldg.

"Where is she?!" Marissa walks towards her and looks at Alex' secretary as Kate looks at her startled, "Ms. Kelly is actually not here at the moment but if you want I'll…" She says but Marissa cuts her off.

"Where is Jodie?" She said instead.

"She's inside her office." Kate says.

"Where?" She exclaimed.

"There…right side." Kate says pointing at Jodie's office as Marissa turned around and walked quickly to Jodie's office leaving the other girl confused.

* * *

Jodie's door is open so she walked straight to her office startling the small brunette.

"Marissa? Hi, Alex is not here right now." Jodie said standing up and putting aside all the paper works.

"Just give this to her…" Marissa slams the envelope on her desk with all the pictures of Alex inside it. Jodie just stared at the envelope and then back to her.

"Tell her I don't wanna see her face again!!" She said full of anger in her voice as Jodie looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?!" Jodie furrowed her brows questioningly but Marissa didn't answer and walked out of her office leaving her with the envelope.

She looked at the envelope raising her brow, she picked it up, opened it then she gasped when she saw the pictures of Alex with another girl in a compromising position, she dropped it and then rushed to follow the brunette.

"Marissa wait!!" Jodie rushed over to her and grabbed her arm, "What's going on?" she said looking at her confused now more than ever.

Marissa turned around quickly, staring back at her, "Didn't you see all the pictures?!" she said trying to control the tears to fall from her eyes, "I can't take this anymore….I can't be with a person who lies and cheats on me!!" she wipes away the tears from her eyes after saying it.

Jodie looked at her sadly, she walked towards her wanting to console her but Marissa stopped her, she just stared at her sadly, and before she can do something the brunette walked away quickly leaving Jodie worried about her.

"Marissa..wait!!" She said but Marissa continued on walking as fast as she could, she didn't even turn around as she entered the elevator and closed it.

Jodie sighed and got back to her office, she then grabbed the pictures and looked at it one by one.

"Who the fuck took all this pictures?!" Jodie exclaimed, not believing what she's seeing. She knew Alex is not a saint but seeing her like this, she's not really sure what to think of her. She knew Alex loves Marissa very much so she doesn't understand how the blonde can do this, if she really did this. She shook her head and sighed to herself as she stared at the picture.

"Alex where are you?? you're in big trouble!" Jodie said instead as she picks up her cell and dialed Alex' number.

* * *

"Damn it!! where is a good cellphone when you need one?" Alex hissed as she looked at her cell that just died on her then she manuevered the wheel and head back home.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Marissa looks at her cell and then picks it up.

"Hey Marissa!!" Alex said as she hears the cell being picked up by Marissa. _Thank God she answered._

"I'm sorry....I didn't call you a while ago." She said apolgetically, she waited for her to answer but she didn't and then she heard a sob from the other line.

"Marissa, are you ok?" Alex continued to say as she waited for Marissa to answer.

"Are you crying??" Alex asked worriedly as Marissa softly said. "_Alex_…"

"Yes?" Alex then waited for her to answer, she held her phone closely to her ear not wanting to miss anything that she's gonna say.

"I don't wanna see you ever again…." She said then shuts her cell off not letting the blonde reply.

"What? Marissa wait!!" Alex said and then looks at her phone, she dialled again her number but it's already busy, she holds it tightly on her hand then all of a sudden throws it away.

"SHIT!!"

Her phone then rang and she quickly picked it up from the floor and answered it.

"Marissa?!" She said.

_"It's me Jodie…"_

"Oh? hey?" She answered trying to sound normal again.

_"She saw it.."_

"Who saw what??" She said annoyed.

_"Marissa knows about you and your other girl.."_ Jodie said disappointed at her.

"_My other girl_??" Alex said not liking what she said.

_"Alex, I'm your friend but right now I have to say that this is really too much….you say you love Marissa but what the hell are you doing with another girl? damn Alex when are you gonna learn??"_

"Wait… you say you're my friend? But you're already judging me?" Alex said hurt from what she said.

_"I'm not judging you…I just don't like the way you're treating your girlfriend…it's not fair Alex!!"_

"I know….but believe me….it's not entirely true…" Alex said trying to defend herself.

_"You have to explain that to your girlfriend….she went to your office earlier and then she left me an envelope containing all your pictures… she was devastated to say the least."_

"I actually just called her and she said she never wanted to see me again…." Alex said sadly.

_"That's what she told me to say to you also.."_

"I'm fucking screwed!!" Alex exclaimed not liking what's happening to her, she walked back and forth inside her room while talking to her.

_"I'm afraid to say this…but yes you are…you better get your act together!"_ Jodie advised her.

"Don't worry…I will…" She said then shuts off her phone.

"No matter what I will get her back!" Alex said determined and then went outside to get to her car.

* * *

Marissa's room.

"Marissa, I came as soon as I heard…I'm so sorry." Summer sat beside her and hugged her friend who has been crying for hours now.

"I'm so stupid Summer! why did I let myself fall for her so hard when I knew that she's just using me?" Marissa said crying on her shoulders now.

"What happened Marissa?" Summer said looking at her worried, she stroked her hair trying to comfort her friend.

"Alex, she's cheating on me!!" Marissa said crying, she pulled away from her and then looked at her bestfriend sadly, "She's having an _affair_ with Jamie!!"

"What? Are you sure??" Summer said shocked. "Maybe they're just being friendly with each other?!" she said in Alex' defense.

"Friendly??" She said sarcastically then stood up, "Alex has her hands under her skirt? Is that how friendly you can get with another girl??" She said full of aggravation in her voice.

Summer sighed and then continued, "Are you sure?? I mean..maybe your mind is just messing with you…did you see them like that?"

Marissa paused then answered, "I didn't actually see them doing that…"

"See, so how can they be having an affair and where did you get that idea that they are having an affair??" Summer asked again, Marissa walked over to her bag and opened it, she took something inside it and showed it to her bestfriend.

"This is the proof.." She threw it on the bed as it scattered around, Summer picked it up one by one and has a hard time believing on what she's seeing.

"Oh my God!! I dunno what to say.." Summer said in horror, she looks at the picture and then walked over to her friend who's still crying.

"I'm so sorry Marissa…." Summer said for she did not know what to say at that time.

"Me too…." Marissa said as she continued to cry on her shoulders, Summer sighed deeply and hugged her.

"Have you talked about this with her??" She asked, Marissa pulled away from her and said angrily, "I don't wanna see her ever again…..i've had it with her….she is never gonna change!" she looks at the picture of Alex and then cried again, Summer sighed and looked at her friend sadly.

"I never thought she could do this to me…we were just talking about this the other day and she told me she just kissed her….but this.." Marissa grabs a picture of Alex and Jamie and then looked at it disappointed, "She never mentioned that she's fucking my cousin!!" She said and then rips the picture into pieces.

"But who will send these kind of pictures to you??" Summer looked at her questioningly but Marissa shrugged it off.

"I don't fucking care….all I know is they're fucking behind my back!!" She said angrily, tears falling from her eyes again.

"Alright….no need to yell… just calm down." Summer said ushering her over to sit down on her bed, she then looks at her seriously and asked, "So is it really over between you and Alex??"

Marissa looks at her and then sighed deeply as she once again felt the tears falling through her eyes.

* * *

Cooper Mansion..

"Marissa!!" Alex opens the door to her room and sees her lying and crying on the bed. She cringed at the sight of her girlfriend looking so down and devastated.

Marissa looks up at her angrily and then quickly stood up from her bed shouting, "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!!! I don't wanna see your face ever again!!"

Marissa looked like she wanted to lash out on the blonde but Alex didn't budge and just closed the door behind her and walked up to her.

"Marissa, let me explain.." she said walking up to her but Marissa moved away from her.

"Explain what?? How you _fucked_ my cousin?? Is that what you wanted to explain to me?" She said sarcastically, smiling bitterly, "I sure don't wanna know about that!"

"Marissa, it wasn't like that….believe me…it wasn't!" Alex said honestly walking slowly to her but Marissa laughed at what she said, "It wasn't??" she looked at her in disbelief, "tell me…." she paused, "your hands under her skirt? And you're not fucking her?"

"Marissa?!" Alex said again trying to explain and moving forward to her but Marissa continued talking and backing away from her, "Please Alex…." Marissa said shaking her head, "I don't wanna hear it!"

"But Marissa…I didn't do that with her…" Alex cried out, walking again towards her but Marissa motioned her hand to stop Alex from walking towards her.

"You didn't??" She said not really believing her.

"No, I didn't?!" Alex shook her head then Marissa cuts her off again.

"Ok, let's say you didn't…but you have fucked her before right??" Marissa said again and this time Alex didn't answer, she sighed and stared at the blonde, "So you really did!?" She said not really wanting to believe what's happening, she turned her back to her trying not to cry again.

"Marissa…let me explain first!!" Alex insisted again but Marissa spun around and shouted at her instead, "Explain what? That you two have known each other before and you acted like you didn't know her when she got here?"

"I.." The blonde said but Marissa shook her head and asked again, "Tell me…did you fuck her before or after we got together??" she said aggrevated, she looks at her for an answer but Alex looked away not knowing how to explain it.

"I'm waiting for your answer!! Tell me the truth!!" Marissa exclaimed walking towards her now, Alex didn't answer and just looked at her sadly.

"Come on! Explain yourself now!" She said again standing in front of her, waiting for her to answer.

"Do you really wanna know the truth? Ok…I'll tell you the truth!!" Alex said taking a deep breathe and then started talking again, "I know Jamie even before I have known you…..I know I should have said something when she came here….but I didn't…and I'm sorry….when I saw her outside your house, I didn't recognize her, so I didn't say anything...I just..." She paused then spoke again, "we've gone out a couple of times….it was a long time ago….but that's about it…. There's nothing more to it.." She said trying to reason out with her.

"Nothing more to it? don't tell me you didn't fuck her?" Marissa said again accusingly, throwing it in her face.

Alex looked down and didn't say a word, Marissa looked at her disappointed, she was gonna say something but the door opened and Jamie walked inside not really knowing what's happening.

Jamie looked at Alex and then at Marissa worried, "Is everything ok? I can hear you guys yelling from downstairs?!" She said.

"Everything is ok till you came here!!" Marissa said sarcastically as she looked at her cousin in dismay.

"_Excuse me_?!" Jamie looked at her dumbfounded and then back to Alex, the blonde sighed but didn't answer.

"So have you enjoyed fucking my _girlfriend_?" Marissa then said making Jamie turn her head quickly to her, she looked at her shocked. _how did she..__  
_  
"What?? Did I say something wrong?" Marissa looks at her like she wanted to rip the girl's head off, she walks forward to get to Jamie but Alex was fast and stood in between the two girls.

"Marissa stop it!!" Alex exclaimed, she knows that she might do something stupid and she's not gonna allow that to happen.

"What? I'm just asking if she enjoyed you? is that bad?" She said as she looks at her cousin angrily. Jamie didn't answer and stood there more confused than she already is.

Marissa looks at her as the tears fell to her eyes once again."You're more than just a cousin to me….you are like a sister to me….and yet you've managed to do this to me?" she said looking at her cousin, "How could you?" she cried again, Jamie walked over to her but Marissa shook her head, "Don't come near me!" she exclaimed.

Jamie stopped on her tracks and looked at her sadly,"Marissa, I'm sorry but it was a long time ago….I didn't know that Alex was really serious in dating you…..it was my fault…I came unto her and I initiated everything." She said explaining.

Marissa hissed at her, "You didn't know?? Why? do you think we're just playing here?" she yelled again.

Jamie shooked her head quickly, "No..that's not what I meant…I just didn't know that the Alex now, is not the Alex that I have known before…."

"Oh, so you just noticed that now??" She answered sarcastically, Jamie sighed and looked down again ashamed, "It was a mistake…I'm really sorry about this." she said apologetically and looked at her sadly.

"It's all been done now.." Marissa said anger still evident in her voice, "you lied to my face!" she said looking at her cousin.

"And you cheated on me…." She looks at Alex after saying that.

"Now you can both get out of my face!!" Marissa exclaimed angrily to both of them.

Jamie looked at her while the tears fall out of her eyes as well, "I'm really sorry.." she said softly to her then at Alex, she was ashamed of what she did and slowly turned around and walked out of her room leaving the two behind.

Alex on the other hand didn't budge and just stared at Marissa.

"I said….get out!! Are you deaf now??" Marissa said looking at Alex furiously.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me!!" Alex said adamantly walking towards her and then grabs her arm.

"Don't touch me!!" Marissa pulled her arm away from her, "Don't fucking touch me!!" she yelled again, Alex sighed and then let go of her arm.

"Marissa, the pictures that you saw…" She started to explain but Marissa stopped her again, "Alex….I don't need your explanation…….we're over…..I can't be with a person who lies and cheats on me…I don't wanna see you ever again…..i'm done with you….now get out of my face!!" she exclaimed but Alex shook her head instead.

"No…we're not done yet…..we're not over…not until I say so!!" Alex said condescendingly.

"I said get out!! Get out!!" Marissa yelled at her but Alex walks up to her and tried holding her hands again.

"I said don't touch me!! I hate you!! I fucking hate you!!" Marissa said hysterically, pushing the blonde away from her but Alex pulled her and tried hugging her instead. "Marissa….i'm sorry…I fucking screwed up…..i'm a liar…..and I'm sorry…I feel like I'm never gonna change…..but please….don't tell me that we're over…I can't take it…..not now..not ever!" Alex said as the tears that she was trying to hide fell quickly from her eyes, "I'm sorry….what I did to you is wrong….but please give me a chance….." Alex pleaded, Marissa just looked at her not saying anything, not moving as well.

"I dated her before…but it was a long time ago….and when I saw her here…I know that I've seen her before..I just dunno where…and then I remembered…and well, I didn't know how to say it to you..and she didn't say anything too…so I thought.. it wouldn't really matter since it was a long time ago…."

Marissa still not saying anything as Alex took that time to speak her mind and stare at the her straight in the eyes.

"Marissa, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way..and about the pictures….it wasn't really like that…I admit I did kiss her but that's it….the pictures was shot like we're doing it but we're not….i'm really sorry about this…."

"I am too…." Marissa softly said and then looks at her sadly. "Alex….i'm tired of you explaining yourself to me..apologizing….saying you're sorry…but always doing the same thing….i'm tired of all this…"

"But Marissa…" Alex cried out again but Marissa shook her head, "We're over…so please leave me alone now…..I don't wanna see you ever again…..just leave me alone…."

There was a moment of silence between the two, neither girl spoke up and just stared at each other, Alex sighed then looked down saddened by the fact that her girlfriend is breaking up with her and she can't even do anything. Marissa slowly moved away from her freeing herself from the blonde.

"Marissa, I never meant to hurt you…." she whispered sadly.

Marissa stood there looking at her as well, her visions blurry because of the tears flowing freely from her eyes. She didn't utter a word and just stared at her, the blonde looked at her crying as well and then slowly walked away from her defeated as Marissa covered her face with her hands and cried heavily.

* * *

feel free to tell me what you think....again, thanks for reading!!!


	38. Chapter 37

so we're almost nearing the end....lol. who am i kidding, i'm not yet done, hehe, or so i thought, oh well, let's see, i hope i can finish it before i forget where this story is headed...anyways, i'm sorry if it's not going where you guys wanted it to go, i try maybe on the next chapters, i maybe able to squeeze it in, i duno, i just can't promise anything, i guess you'll see it when i post it....so ye, moving forward, here's the next chapter...as always, you know the drill...thanks again for still readin my fic...appreciate it!!!

Chapter 37: Confused

"Marissa…honey?!" Julie knocking on her door but still no response from her daughter, "you've been hiding inside your room for a week now!! Don't you want to see the world outside?" she said worriedly but Marissa doesn't seem to care.

"Marissa!! I'm coming in…whether you like it or not!!??" Julie yelled opening the door to her room, she looks around and sees her daughter just staring at the ceiling not moving a muscle. She frowned at the sight of her own daughter, she held back her tears not really wanting for her daughter to see it.

"Marissa…what are you doing to yourself!?" she walks up to her worried while Marissa just looked at the ceiling blankly, "Are you even listening to me??" still no response from her.

"Marissa, get up. Come on honey!" she said then sat down beside her on the bed, "you need to eat. Look at you…you've lost weight…and you look like a mess…Marissa!" Julie taps her shoulder and then tried pulling her out of her bed but Marissa turned her body away from her and looked on the other side of her room.

"Marissa?!" Julie called again but still no answer from her. _Oh my God! I don't know what to do anymore..__  
_  
Julie stood up sadly, she sighed at the sight of her daughter and walked away not really knowing what to do about her.

* * *

_"Alex…are you sure you don't want to come?"_ Jodie says on the other line convincing her to come to the party.

"I'm ok here...don't worry about me.." She said hiding her sadness, "just have fun ok?" she said trying to lighten up the mood.

_"Ok?! Just call me if you need anything ok? Bye now.."_

"Bye.." Alex replied then shuts her cell off and sighed heavily.

She walked towards her room, sat on her bed and took something under her pillow. She lied down and then looked at it again. It was something that she had been staring at for the last hour.

_Marissa…. How will I get you back?_

She looks at the picture of her, and then touches it like she is touching her. She stares at the picture and slowly tears started to fell through her eyes.

She closed her eyes and imagined she can be with her but she knows it was just mere imagination. She opens her eyes full of regret, the one person that she truly loves just slipped right through her hands and she knows it was all her fault, there is no one to blame but herself and that's what hurts the most.

* * *

The room was dark and that's what she loves to see.

Darkness, it was all that she could see.. nothing more but darkness. She looks around and felt like she was once again lost inside her own world. She blocks everything out not wanting to feel anything anymore.

She then slowly moved her hands under her pillow reaching for something that she couldn't just throw away.

After she felt it with her hands, she took it out and then puts it on top of her chest, hugging it. She closed her eyes thinking the pain will go away but the more she tried the harder it gets.

_Why do I still love you?_ She said to herself as she looks at the picture of Alex and started crying once again.

* * *

Next day...

K&R bldg.

"Ms. Kelly…Mrs. Julie Cooper is here to see you." Kate says as she opens the door and let Julie inside.

Alex stood up surprised to see her, she greeted her with a forced smile, "Come in." was all that she could say and then she gestures at the chair, "Have a seat…" she said trying to act like she's not nervous since the older woman looked very civil at her.

"Alex, I'm not gonna beat around the bushes anymore…" Julie said then sat down at the empty chair then looks seriously at her.

"Ok, go ahead…i'm listening." Alex then said as she sat down to her chair and waited for her to continue talking.

"I don't know what's going on between the two of you and I know it's none of my business but I can't take the sight of my daughter falling apart…." Julie said frankly, Alex looks at her sadly feeling guilty about it.

"I know how much you love my daughter…or at least that's what I thought…..don't let this be the end of your relationship." She said concerned all the while studying her reaction.

Alex sighed and answered, "I'm really sorry for all this…..it was all my fault and I can't blame your daughter for hating me….I've done everything that I can to make amends but she wouldn't listen to me….she doesn't wanna see me…talk to me…I've been trying to contact her but she's shutting me off….I dunno what else is there that I can do for her to get to talk to me or let alone be with me in the same room." She said sadly and defeated.

"So what? You're going to stop…just like that??" Julie said raising a brow at her.

"I dunno what to do next….you saw what happened last time I tried getting close to her…" Alex said sadly as she remembered how Marissa's hand flew straight to her face.

* * *

flashback----

She slowly turned the knob and then peaked inside, not seeing the brunette anywhere, she entered her room slowly and looked around. The room was dark and a mess, she sighed and then bends down to pick the clothes and other things scattered around the room.

After tidying the room, she heard a noise coming from the bathroom, she walked to where the noise is coming from and braced herself since she knew the brunette is inside it.

Taking a deep breathe, she turned the knob opening the door slowly. She grimaced at what she saw, Marissa was sitting down on the floor, her head was down and being supported by the tub, her shoulders were shaking. She can't see her face but she knew she was crying, and for all she knows, it's because of her, what she did to her.

She snapped out of it and slowly walked towards her, not making any noise so as not to scare the girl off. She kneeled in front of her, tentatively she reached for her, her hands shaking as she make contact with her.

"Marissa.." She whispered softly, her hand touched her hair and stroked it slowly, her left hand reached over the brunette's left hand. She held her hand inside her, not wanting to let go.

The brunette tensed as it registered to her that there's someone else that's touching her. She looked up, and saw a piercing blue eyes staring back at her.

"A-lex?" She said her voice cracking as she mentions her lover's name, her face lighting up once she recognized her.

"Ye, it's me." She smiled softly at her, squeezing her hand.

Marissa just stared at her, and as she was about to say something, she saw flashes of emotions on her face, from happy to sad to angry. Her eyes immediately turned cold, giving her death glares but it didn't deter her and she kept her ground and just holds onto her hand.

"Marissa..I.."

"Don't wanna hear it!" She said harshly, removing her hand quickly from her like she got burned.

"Marissa?" Alex said trying to reach for her but she shoved her hard instead, her arse hitting the cold tile as she looks at her hurt, not as much physically but emotionally. She stared back at her, longing for affection but all she got is a pair of cold hazel eyes staring back at her.

"Did I not make myself clear when I said we're over?!" She said her voice angry as she could ever be, she was looking down at her while she sighed and tried helping herself to stand up.

"You did." Alex answered calmly, she stood now face to face with her.

"So what are you still doing here? Get out!!" She yelled again, if only looks can kill, she'd be dead the moment she laid her eyes on her.

"We need to talk!" She said, walking over to her slowly.

"Don't come near me!" She yelled again, gesturing with her hands to stop the blonde from coming near her.

"I just wanted to talk." She said softly, her eyes pleading as she walks again towards her, the brunette walking backwards as she took a step forward.

"I said don't come near me!" She said again strongly making the blonde stop from her feet.

"Ok, I won't…" Alex said backing away from her, giving the brunette the space she needed, "I just wanted to talk." She said again not taking her eyes off of the brunette.

Marissa scoffed, "Talk? Really you wanted to talk?"

Alex nodded, "Ye, I just wanted to talk." She said softly making eye contact with the girl and making sure she's not scaring her off.

"I hate to break the news to you but I sure as hell don't wanna talk to you!" She said sarcastically then walked pass her.

"Wait!" Alex said grabbing her waist, pulling the girl into her arms, she holds her tightly on her waist not letting her go, "Marissa, please." She said looking into her eyes, the girl stood in front of her staring at her angrily, "Let go of me!" she demanded, she used her both arms to pull away from the blonde but it didn't work since the blonde only tightened her grip on her waist, her body came in full contact with her, the more she struggled the more she felt the blonde's warm body pressing onto her making them both breathe raggedly.

"Maris..sa.." Alex said her voice crackling, her breathe quickens as she felt the other girls warm body pressed into her, the more she struggled the more it created friction.

She swallowed hard, her hand still gripping her waist, the brunette struggled and used her hands to pounce on her. Alex used her right hand to block her as she tries to hold her left hand on her hands while she continued holding onto her small waist.

"Let me go!" Marissa demanded instead when she got tired of breaking free, she stared at her coldly making sure she got the message loud and clear.

Alex looked at her straight in the eyes but didn't budge, she didn't even loosen her grip on her but instead she pulled her more, if that's even possible since they're standing face to face, only an inch or two away from each other.

"No." She answered determinedly, Marissa looked at her furiously, "You bit.." she said but was cut off when Alex closed the gap and captured her lips instead shutting her off.

She stood there frozen in time, she didn't do anything nor move away. Alex took this as a sign and continued kissing her, she tightens her grip on her waist and her right hand went to her neck pulling Marissa closer to deepen the kiss. She kissed her for all she's worth but the other girl didn't do anything, her lips still sealed, not letting Alex' tongue explore hers.

She was kissing her for quite sometime now but the brunette still didn't do anything, she just stood there motionless, the blonde was about to move away when she felt _her_.

Her heartbeat quickens when she felt the brunette responding now to her kiss, she opened her mouth and just like that she felt Marissa' s soft tongue entering her mouth.

Marissa's hand automatically moved towards her neck and the other to her face caressing it while she was kissing her. She moaned when Marissa sucked on her tongue, she swept her tongue inside the confines of her mouth, then they were back to tongue dwelling again.

She didn't know when or how it happened, she just knew that she was already sitting on edge of the tub with Marissa sitting on her lap, straddling her.

_If this a dream, I don't wanna wake up_. Alex uttered to herself as she savours the taste of Marissa's sweet lips with her own.

She held Marissa on her waist securely while her other hand was on her neck pulling the girl closer to her. She kisses her hungrily, leaving a trail of kisses on her face, jaw line, on her ear then to her neck, sucking her pulse point. She hears Marissa moaning making her more and more confident on what she's doing, she moved her hands from her neck then slowly to her breast caressing it. She moved her hand away from it, she looked for the opening of her top, and tentatively she slips her hand inside her top, feeling the warmth of the brunette's body on her hands. She caressed her abs then instead of trailing upwards she slowly moved her hands downwards, like her hand has a mind of it's own.

Marissa continued on kissing her till she felt Alex' hand touching her abdomen, trailing downwards.

Just like that, it's as if someone throws a bucket of ice on her.

She pulled away from the blonde, her eyes opening abruptly, letting whatever's happening to them right now sink in. She looked at the blonde taken aback, _Oh, God...What_ _am I doing?_

"Marissa…I.." Alex said breaking their silence, she stared at the brunette with her eyes full of desire and love for her, the only difference is that Marissa's eyes say exactly the opposite.

It was hatred and disgust.

Marissa stood up quickly, and without a word her hand flew straight into Alex' left cheek, stunning the blonde in the process.

"That's the last time that you'll ever touch me." She said angrily then left the blonde as quickly as she could.

Alex held her face while she followed the brunette with a sad look on her eyes.

----end of flashback

* * *

"The Alex Kelly that I have known before doesn't take **No** for an answer!" She replied getting her attention back to her, Alex just looked at her and didn't answer, "She was always determined…. always knows what she wants…gets what she wants!" She said looking at her squarely in the eye, Alex looked down and just kept quiet. Julie shook her head and sighed, she knew she just had to do this.

"Ok, just answer me this…..Do you love Marissa?" She said as Alex looked up and quickly answered, "With all my heart…" she said truthfully.

"Then I will help you get her back…" Julie said determined but Alex looked at her sceptically. _Ok?__  
_  
"Don't give me that look?!" She said not liking her stare, "You don't think I can do that for you?" she said raising a brow at her.

"I didn't say that?!" Alex said shaking her head.

"I already know what you did Alex...." Julie said watching her reaction, the blonde looked at her terrified at the same time ashamed of herself.

"I can explain..." She said swallowing hard again, Julie laughed at her, Alex looked at her confused more than ever.

"It's ok, I know why you did that because of Marissa..." Julie concluded, "Right?"

Alex looked at her dumbfounded. "Ok, you just lost me?!"

"We really didn't want to do it but we had no other choice and I was relieved to know that it was you..." She said smiling at her and thankful on what she did.

"I still am not following you?!" Alex looked at her still confused. _While we were talking, did I just pass out or what?__  
_  
"Let me enlighten you then…" Julie said smiling, Alex looked at her eager to hear what she found out.

* * *

Lunch time...

"Good day to you guys.." Marissa said effortlessly, Julie and Theresa looked at her shocked.

"What??" Marissa looked at them cynically.

"Good day to you too!!" Julie quickly said as she acted like nothing happened, "Are you going to work now?"

"Yeah, I thought they could use another hand there…." Marissa sat on her chair and then took a sandwich, "I forgot how these tastes like…"

"Of course, you were living inside your room for a week now without eating anything.." Theresa commented but Julie interrupted her and gave her a warning look to shut her up.

"Marissa, after work….go straight to your dad's office…we need to talk about something important…you too Theresa…after your class..head directly to your dad's office ok?" She said looking at them both.

"Ok..." Theresa said as she stood up and waved goodbye, "See you guys later then..."

"I'll go ahead too...." Marissa stood up and then kissed her mom goodbye, "Later mom..."

Julie just sighed and then thought to herself about the things she needed to say for later.

* * *

after sometime...

"Hey Jules.." Jimmy said, he walks inside the room and then kissed her on the cheeks.

"I missed lunch huh?" He said and then sat down beside her, "ye..."

"I'm sorry, the flight was delayed." He explained then leaned on his chair, "so how are you guys doing after I've been gone for over a week??"

"Be prepared later...." Julie said instead, seriously looking at him.

"Why??" he said nervously, sitting up straight.

"We're going to tell them what's happening to our company.." She said determined, Jimmy looked at her confused, "It's all ok now? Why is there a need to tell them about this?" he argued.

"I don't want to lie to them about this... they need to know!" She explained, Jimmy sighed deeply, "I don't think it's a good idea?" he said shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I got your back! We just need to explain what really happened and what we did to solve this problem..." She said calmly, standing up and putting her arms on his shoulders to hug him.

"So we have to tell them that we've already sold our company?" Jimmy concluded as Julie sighed and then sat down again, "Yes...they need to know that..."

"I hope what you said is a joke." The guy said just barging into their house walking towards them, Jimmy and Julie stood up and looked at them warily.

"What the hell are you doing inside my house??" Jimmy said angrily as three other guys walked inside the room and stood beside their boss.

"Take it easy Jimmy boy... we come in peace." He said smiling deviously, Jimmy looked at him angrily standing in front of Julie shielding her from them.

"So did I hear you correctly?? You sold the company??" He said not liking the idea of it.

"It's none of your business on what I do with my company!!" Jimmy exclaimed wanting to rush over to him but Julie hold onto his arm not letting him move.

"It is my business! We've agreed that you'll give me your company in case you can't pay me." He said again then sat on the chair feeling at home.

"True...in case I can't pay you but I already have money to pay you so that's beside the point now." Jimmy said confidently.

"Well, the thing is...." He said smirking at him, "I don't want your money anymore..."

"That's the only thing that I can give you now, as I've said...it's already sold!" He reiterated.

"So I want my money doubled now!!" He exclaimed then stood up from the chair.

"What??" Jimmy exclaimed, not liking where this is going, "I don't have that kind of money, I only got what you asked for and that's it!" he said making a point.

Carlos continued smiling smugly at him, "I'll give you two days to come up with the money..." he said not caring.

"Two days?? How will I get that kind of money in that span of time??" He said panicking.

"I saw your two daughters a while ago..." He said instead, "they're both lovely." Jimmy clenched his jaw because of this and curls his hands into a fist.

"I know now where they got their looks." He looks at Julie and smiles mischievously at her.

"Damn you Carlos!!" Jimmy yelled angrily, punching the table with his hand, "Don't even think about involving my family on this!!"

"Then you better think of something to pay me off." He said smirking then walked away with his bodyguards.

Jimmy looked down and couldn't find words for he didn't know how he will come up with that kind of money.

"We'll think of something." Julie said hugging her husband instead, trying to calm him down.

* * *

Crabshack...

"Hey Coop!!" Summer waving her hand to her when she noticed her friend looking for her, Marissa smiled and walked towards her table.

"Hi?!" She then took a seat and looked at her, "sorry I'm late."

"No problem, I just got here also." Summer said smiling studying her friend as well, "You hungry??" She then asked.

Marissa shook her head, "No...I just need a drink."

Summer looked at her wide eyed, "Isn't it too early for a _drink_??" She exclaimed.

"Juice??" Marissa raised a brow at her confused.

"Oh ye..of course...juice?!" She said looking away and then changed the subject, "So are you ok now?" Summer looks at her worried.

"I guess so?" She looks away sadly.

"Marissa, Alex explained to me what really happened..." Summer started to say but Marissa looked at her annoyed, "And you believed what she said??" she exclaimed.

"I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt and besides the girl is going crazy without you?!" Summer emphasized the last word but Marissa didn't say a word and just played with her cell phone in her hand.

"I'm not siding with Alex if that's what you think.." she retorted.

"I didn't say that." Marissa said sighing, leaning towards her chair.

"It's just that, your cousin is a big flirt and it's not her fault if she's a chick magnet tho it's not also an excuse for her behaviour..." Summer explained frustrated as well.

Marissa gave her a look saying she didn't really want to talk about it but that didn't stop Summer from talking .

"What I'm saying is that, what she did is not right but it's not her entire fault and to make it complicated that stupid bitch purposely took that picture for you to see....since she wanted Alex for herself and the poor girl doesn't want her....she got dumped I'm assuming that's why she's on a mission to break you two up and she succeeded, which sucks!" Summer continuously said as Marissa looked at her confused, "What??"

Summer sighed then rolled her eyes, "Never mind.." Marissa furrowed her brows and was about to say something but she already called the waitress and ordered. She shook her head instead and didn't ask about it anymore.

* * *

Later that day...

NLC bldg.

"WHAT? Is this some kind of a joke??" Marissa stood up and couldn't believe what she just heard from her parents. She looked at her mom and then her dad who's sitting in front of them in disbelief.

"Mom? you're kidding right??" Theresa stood up as well, she looks at her dad and at her mom dreading their answer.

"Girls, calm down. I know this is a shocker to you both but try to understand." Julie said trying to explain everything to the girls. She walked over to them and gestured for them to sit down again.

"Ok, so to my understanding...we're broke?" Theresa plainly said, sitting down begrudgingly.

"No. we're not broke?!" Jimmy said calmly, "It's just that we're going to a phase right now and I need your full support!"

"Ok...good to know we're not broke?!" Theresa said softly leaning on her chair as her father continued talking, "I know this is all my fault that if I didn't get addicted to gambling we wouldn't be in this position right now.." He said blaming himself about it, "I'm really sorry about this...but I had no other choice but to sell our company.." he looked down sadly, Marissa stood up and went over to her dad.

"It's ok Dad.. I'm just shocked....I didn't know we're having this kind of problem....why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Marissa said softly putting her hands on his shoulder comforting him.

"Marissa, the only real solution here is to sell the company so he can pay them or else they would want to have his shares and that wouldn't be good...so instead we've decided to just sell it.." Julie explained to them, sitting on her chair instead.

"We thought that by doing that our problems will be solved." Julie said frowning, not knowing what to do anymore.

"But the thing is...the man who I owed money..wants to double the money now.." Jimmy said sadly, putting her hands over his head.

"So double the money then and pay him off!!" Theresa suggested.

"But we don't have that kind of money to pay him off.." He said putting his hands down on the table looking at her.

"Didn't you say you just sold the company....I believe our company is worth millions." Marissa commented walking back to her seat.

"It is but our company is suffering from major drawback...I hate to admit this but majorly, it's because of me....I've been laundering money from our company....and now..our company is suffering because of it..... the shipments to other company was delayed because there was no funding.....and now one by one...our clients are trying to pull out their account...." He said sadly, looking down ashamed of his actions.

"Jimmy...you didn't mention that to me??" Julie looked at him shocked.

"Well, I didn't know that it would come to this!" He looks at her guiltily, "what I did is auction my shares of stock and well, since many already knew that our company is falling apart.....no one really wanted to buy it.....then out of nowhere....someone gave me an offer I couldn't resist." He explained, somewhat hopeful.

"He paid me a lot of money which is good but I had to pay also the people that I owe money from....so all that's left is enough for us and for the pay off..but now that he's asking to double the money....I'm having a hard time making the most out of our money." he said defeated.

"So in other words...we really are broke??" Theresa said again in dismay, Julie and Marissa didn't say a word since they're still processing the information inside their head, not really wanting to believe what he just said.

"I'm really sorry about all this..." He looks at them sadly, "I know this is too much to handle in one sitting."

"So Dad how much time did he give you to pay him off??" Marissa asks worriedly.

"Two days and if I didn't pay him....." Jimmy looks at his family worried about them, "They might hurt you.....your mom or your sister and I don't want that to happen...I won't forgive myself if something happened to anyone of you."

"How much did you owe them dad??" Marissa looked at him and waited for an answer as Jimmy and Julie looked at each other before they answered.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Choices

Cooper Mansion

Later that night...

_I can't believe it, we're broke and we don't own the NLC company anymore, it's gets better and better everyday! Why is this all happening to me? Am I that bad of a person? My life sucks!!!_ She mentally argued with herself, looking over at the documents in front of her and to all the files she had to finish.

Sighing, she sat up straight and continued on what she's doing but before she can do that, she heard a crackling sound on her door, making her look up from where she's sitting.

"What are you doing here??" Marissa looked at her in dismay, she stood up quickly and then glared at her.

"Your mom let me in..." Alex answered simply walking towards her, Marissa took a deep breathe and put her things aside, "You can leave now!!" She said angrily but the blonde continued approaching her.

"Get out of my room...get out now!! I don't want you here!!" she yelled but that didn't work with Alex.

"Marissa.... I dunno what else is there for me to say but to ask for your forgiveness." She stated pleading but the other girl couldn't care less.

"Marissa, don't you love me anymore??" She looked at her and continued walking towards her slowly.

"Don't come near me..."Marissa warned backing away from her, Alex stopped and continued to say, "Marissa, why don't you just give me a chance to prove myself to you?"

"No! You don't need to prove anything to me, we're over! We're done and I don't need you in my life...so please leave me alone!" She said looking at her irately.

"But Marissa?!" She desperately said.

The brunette shook her head, "No Alex, we're over! I don't need anything from you so please....leave me alone!" She said tiredly.

Alex breathes in then couldn't help herself and say, "I hope you didn't mean that..."

"Excuse me??" She looks at her confused.

"You need me now more than ever." Alex said sure of herself.

"And what makes you think so??" She looks at her angrily. _She has the nerve to tell me that?_

"I'm the only one who can help you right now." She said confidently, Marissa looks at her mystified arching her brow.

"Don't give me that look?!" Alex then sat on her bed and continued talking while looking at Marissa who's still standing a few feet away from her, "I can help you with regards to your financial problems. I can make all your problems go away.." She said calmly, trying to read her reactions.

"I don't need anything from you...so you can save all your money for yourself!" She looked at her in dismay, balling her hand into a fist.

Alex walked towards her and smirked, "You sure about that?" she said making Marissa's blood boil because of her arrogance. _The nerve!_

The blonde studied her face and then moved away from her when she noticed that the brunette was trying to control her anger, "In case you changed your mind. You know where to find me..." she said walking away from her then closed the door behind her not waiting for her to reply.

Marissa looked at her and then sighed deeply, "Argh!!" she growled in frustration as her door opened once again revealing her mom.

"Marissa.." Julie walks inside her room and sees her now sitting down on her bed.

"Mom, please not now..." Marissa looks away as her mom sat beside her.

"I know you're tired of hearing this...but..." Julie started to say.

"But what mom??" Marissa looks at her annoyed.

"Why don't you give her a chance?" Julie asked softly, reaching out for her hand to squeeze it, "don't you love her anymore?"

"That's not the point....she lied to me!" Marissa argued, pulling her hand away from her, "And that I can't forgive..."

"So you're just gonna let the love of your life slip away...is that it?" she said arguing with her again.

"I dunno? I'm confused! I just can't...not right now....it still hurts." She said sadly looking away from her trying to control the tear that's forming in her eyes.

"Alright...I understand.." She said then held her hand again and looked at her seriously, "I know asking you for this is too much right now but.....Alex.....she's the only person whom I think can help us.." she said casting her eyes down making Marissa sigh in frustration while her mom just stayed quiet.

"You have got to be kidding me??!" She exclaimed, her mom looks at her seriously simply saying she's not kidding.

Marissa shook her head standing up, "No mom, I don't want to ask for help...especially from her!" She refuses turning around from her mom, trying to calm herself.

"Marissa, I've asked everyone that I know to help us but nobody wanted to lend us money." Julie said disappointed trying to make a point to her.

She turned around looking back at her, "What about from a bank? Can't they give us a loan??" She suggested sitting down beside her again.

Julie shook her head, "No one will give a loan if you're already bankrupt and for them to give us a loan...they need collateral." She explained, "And sad to say, the bank gave us also a month to come up with money or else..."

"Or else what??" Marissa said at a complete loss.

"We need to move out of our house.." Julie said softly, sighing in defeat.

"What?? Move out of our house?" Marissa exclaimed standing up again. _This is too much!!_

"Unfortunately....yes?!" she nodded sadly.

"You mortgage our house??" Marissa cried out as she looked at her mom shocked.

"I didn't have a choice....the bank needed collateral and I can't think of anything but our house." she said defensively.

"Oh my God...I can't believe all of this!" Marissa sat down on her bed exasperatingly, "I dunno what to say or think about all this..."

Julie moved towards her and reached for her hand again, "I'm sorry Marissa....but I can't think of anything at the time and besides we need money." She reasoned out, "That's why I'm asking you to ask Alex for help...she wouldn't say No to you." She suggested convincing her.

The brunette sighed, "You do know that Alex and I are not together anymore...right??" She asks sarcastically.

"Yes." her mom nodded sadly.

"And yet you wanted me to ask a favour from her??" Marissa sighed not liking the idea, "That would be like eating all the words that I've said?!" she retorted.

"Just think about it.." Julie suggested again, trying to convince her.

She sighed again, "I mean.... we just broke up and what about my pride??" she said dramatically on the verge of crying.

"Marissa, this is not only for me....if you do this...you're not only helping your dad...you're getting us out of this mess but most of all... getting your family out of danger." She said convincing her, looking at her sadly.

"Alex is the last person that I wanted to ask for help!" Marissa emphasized still hesitant about this.

Julie stood up and sighed, "I know that Marissa...but right now....she's the only person who can help us...I don't want to pressure you about this but we're running out of time..." she said trying to make a point, Marissa sighed deeply still unsure on what to do, "Think about it..ok?" she said then walked away and closed the door behind her.

_Why the hell is this happening to me?? Of all people why me??_

* * *

Next Day...

Alex' Place...

Marissa standing outside the door arguing with herself.

_Oh my God?! Am I really doing this?? I must be out of my mind?! Ye...I am out of my mind..._

_I don't think I can do this! Nope, I can't! It's time to go!_ She said to herself and then turned around but the door opened and Alex called her name, "Marissa??" She yelled.

_Shit?!_ She mentally cursed herself stopping dead on her tracks, _get yourself together Marissa! _She sighed and turned around slowly to face her. _What am I going to do now??_

"Hi?!" she said instead, smiling awkwardly. _Just calm down, I can do this._

"Hey?? What are you doing here??" Alex said casually, smiling to herself knowing full well why the brunette showed up.

"Ahm, ye....I need to talk to you.." she muttered shyly still standing on her spot.

"Ok.." she answered still trying to hide her smile.

_Ok...I can do this..i'm already here...might as well proceed with the plan, _"Can I come in?" the brunette ask warily.

"Of course.." She opens the door widely gesturing for Marissa to enter her house, the brunette walks inside her place and then she closed the door behind her.

"Have a seat." She offered, gesturing for Marissa to sit down on the couch.

They both sat down and Alex looked at her expectantly not saying a word making Marissa even more nervous than before. The brunette swallowed hard and clasped her hands together, she looked around trying to think of how she's gonna start the conversation. She looked at the blonde anxiously while Alex sat there quietly studying her.

"Ahm.....Alex.." She said softly, trying not to squirm on the couch.

"Ye?" the blonde looks at her closely. _She's so cute when she's nervous..  
_  
Marissa swallowed a lump in her throat as she continues on what she's saying, "I know we're not in good terms right now..." She started to say and looks down on her hands pausing.. _Gosh, I dunno how to say this.._

"I know...so how much?" She said cutting her off making the girl looked up at her quickly with a raised brow.

"Just tell me how much and I'll write you a check.." she said coolly waiting for her response, Marissa sighed before answering. "But here's the thing....I dunno how I can pay you...I have a job but it'll take me an eternity to pay you.." She said sadly, fidgeting with her hands.

"Did I say that you needed to pay me?" Alex said quirking her brow.

"No?! But I'm going to pay you....I don't want this for free.." She insisted, "I don't wanna owe you anything?!" she added sardonically.

"Ok...alright.... if you say so.." Alex agreed, leaning on the couch more.

"Ok..good." She said smiling weakly, looking down on her feet again.

"But how will you pay me?" Alex looked at her questioningly, Marissa quickly looked up at her, she swallowed hard 'coz she didn't know how to answer that, "You said it yourself, it'll take you eternity to do so." the blonde added crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'll think of something then..." She said warily, and Alex took this time to say what's on her mind.

"Why don't we do it like this?" she started saying sitting up straight on the couch, staring at her closely making the brunette more tense than she already is.

"I'll give you whatever it is that you wanted.." She said as she stops and looks at her, a plan just formed inside her head.

"And??" Marissa asked not liking the look on her face.

_I know that look..._ She looks at her afraid to hear the next word she's going to say.

"You..." She said looking at her seriously.

"What about me??" She asks nervously. _Ooh, this is soo not good!  
_  
Alex looked at her closely before proceeding, "....._have to marry me_.." she finishes.

"_What_??" Marissa stood up from her seat shocked, "_Are you kidding me_? This is not the right time to joke around?!" she said yelling at her.

"Do I look like I am kidding??" She replied seriously, Marissa looked at her in astonishment.

"I'll give you everything you want.." She said decisively, "And in return, you have to marry me.."

"Hell no!!!" She exclaimed, looking at her in disbelief, "That's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard?!"

Alex just looked at her and didn't say a word. _Most outrageous thing? ouch.._

"Marry you?! No way!!!" She shook her head continuously.

"Forget the money then?!" Alex exclaimed then stood up as Marissa just looked at her alarmed but didn't stop her. _Damn it!! This is why I don't wanna do this!!  
_  
"I'll see you around then...." She said trailing off, walking away from her slowly wishing the brunette would stop her.

Marissa bit her lip, she knew that she doesn't really have a choice, "Wait....."

The blonde stopped on her feet smiling to herself and then turning around to face her again but the brunette didn't notice this since she was still contemplating about it.

"I dunno.... I need to think about it first.." She said her eyes looking everywhere but her, she kept quiet again since she's still trying to grasp the things that she just heard awhile ago.

Sighing, Alex walked towards her, "What's there to think about?" she questioned stopping in front of her but Marissa just looked back at her not saying anything.

"It's not like you're going to lose something if you marry me?!" she said reaching for her hand this time.

Marissa looked at their hands and pulled it away from her, "In case you forgot?! We just broke up....I still hate your guts and you want me to marry you?" She exclaimed sarcastically as she walks away from the blonde, Alex just sighed and stared at her.

"What gives you the idea that I will agree on that?" She continued to ask when the blonde didn't answer back.

"Because you need the money and I'm the only one who can give it to you!" She said truthfully, walking towards her again.

"This is blackmail!!!" She exclaimed as she felt her temper rising.

"You can call it blackmail.....or whatever.....but that's the only thing that I can think of for you to pay me since you don't want it for free." Alex stated, Marissa sighed and tried calming herself while she thought about it. _I don't think it's a good idea! _

"I'll give you time to think it over." Alex suggested but Marissa didn't say a word since she's still not sure on what to do, she walked towards the couch again and sat down. Alex on the other hand followed her with a look, she wanted to reach for her but she knows that Marissa needs space and time to think.

Minutes passed and she stood there waiting for Marissa to say something, she walked over to her and spoke again, "So just tell me your answer anytime you're ready and decided.." she added getting her attention.

Marissa took a deep breathe before answering, "Ok...." She said standing up from her seat, she then walked away from her slowly still thinking about it. Alex followed her with a concerned look and then thought to herself, _I'm really sorry Marissa..I know this is like an entrapment but I don't have any choice....I can't think of anything but to do this....I know you still hate me but I just have to do this!_

Sighing, she walked outside Alex' house contemplating about it. _Why did I have to go here in the first place??_

* * *

Marissa's room.

"What's the emergency??" Summer dramatically said as she rushed over to her bestfriend and sat beside her.

"I need your advice?!" Marissa looks at her confused.

"OMG!! is this the talk where you're going to ask me if you should abort the baby or not??" she said giving her a confused look as well.

"I'm serious Summer!!" Marissa looks at her sincerely as Summer did the same and then asked, "Ok...i'm sorry...what seems to be the problem??" Summer looks at her concered as Marissa sighed deeply and then started to explain. "Our family is in deep trouble...my dad was addicted to gambling...he used the money from our company then he borrowed money from someone and then that guy is asking my dad to double the money that he owes him and then my dad sold our company...my mom mortgaged the house....and the guy whom my dad owes money to is giving us two days to come up with that...and we've already used our assets but we still can't come up with the money...." she said looking down.

"You're kidding right??" Summer said wide eye.

"Unfortunately not?!" Marissa sadly said shaking her head.

"And here I thought I have the biggest problem in the world?!" she said more to herself.

"But that doesn't stop there.." Marissa added.

"There's more? Oh my God....I need a drink?!" She said as she looks around for one, "Where's a drink when you need one??" she said annoyed.

"Alex offered to help me." She said almost to a whisper.

Summer smiled at what she said. "Well, that's good!! Isn't that good news?!!" She said excitedly.

"It is if she didn't ask for something in return?!" she retorted.

"What do you mean??" She furrowed her eyes at her.

"She said she'll help me...us, with our financial problem but there's a catch?!" She said stopping facing the small brunette before finishing what she's trying to say.

"Catch??" Summer looked at her confused.

Marissa takes a deep breathe then continued again, "I have to _marry_ her in exchange of everything?!"

"Oh my God?!!!!" She said intensely.

"I know!!" Marissa agreed standing up, "It's ridiculous!!" she said turning away from her not seeing her reaction.

"Congratulations!!!" she said instead walking over to her giving her a hug.

"Summer??" She pulled away and looked at her not liking what she said.

"What??" She looks at her innocently.

"Are you even listening to what I've said??" She said in dismay, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Of course!! I'm not deaf??!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Congratulations?? Where did that came from?? Is that all that you can say??" she shook her head and sighed again, moving away from her sitting on her bed instead.

"Ahm.....Am I invited to your wedding??" She said instead following her with a look.

"That is so not funny?!" Marissa said as she gave her a warning look.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm just kidding..." She said as she looks at her seriously sitting beside her, "Tell me, do you have any other option aside from her to get out of this mess that apparently your dad have created?!" She asked carefully.

Marissa shook her head and looked down, "I don't have any..."

"See....you don't have any choice...go ahead and marry her then!" She suggested.

"But.."

"No more buts....just think about this.....she's helping you out....you're helping your family out and that's what matters most!" She said assertively, Marissa looked at her and didn't say anything.

"Besides, isn't this what you wanted all along??" Summer stated searching for her eyes.

"To run out of money??" She said softly, cringing at the thought.

"No!! My God Marissa... that's not what I meant!!!" She looks at her in dismay.

"Alex marrying you!!!" She said dramatically, "And please don't deny it!!" she said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well, yeah...but not like this and we just broke up....I still don't trust her and her doing this is just gonna make it worse!" Marissa sighed again as she thought about it.

"Oh come on Marissa...don't be hard on yourself and to Alex...the girl loves you...maybe she run out of ideas to get you and for her this is the only way to get to you since you're playing hard to get with her." she said assuming.

"But still, she didn't leave me a choice.." Marissa snorted, not liking what Alex did.

"If you're not sure and you really don't wanna do this...then you can always say NO." She suggested, looking at her seriously reaching for her hand squeezing it softly. "Don't force yourself if you don't want to..."

"I dunno, right now I'm still having a hard time deciding. I just dunno what to do?!" Marissa said exhausted, torn between her family and Alex.

"Well, think about this, what if there's someone who's gonna lend you money other than Alex and will ask you to marry him or her as well, in exchange of it all? Are you gonna say yes to them? Would you rather be married to someone you really don't know or to someone who already loves you and that you still love??"

Marissa looked at her sceptically still not answering, "Wouldn't it be easier to pick Alex than someone else?" Summer looked at her gauging her reaction, "I guess you already know the answer to that.."

Sighing, she looked down again trying to think about it, "I really don't…"

"Don't worry, you will." She said putting her hands on top of hers squeezing it.

She looked up and then asked her, "What would you do if you were me??"

"That's easy..." Summer said casually.

"Easy??" she furrowed her brows at her.

"Ye, I'd be confused and maybe out of my mind??!!" She answered smiling making her smile as well, "Summer, thanks for being here.." she said hugging her bestfriend.

"You're welcome Coop..." She smiled returning the embrace. "Now, all you have to do is make the right choice."

"If there's even a right choice.." she whispered pulling away from her as she looks at the picture of her family on her nightstand.

* * *

Later that night....

Doorbell...

Alex walked towards the front door and opened it. She saw Marissa standing outside with a sly smile on her face.

"Hi?!" Marissa looks at her as Alex opened the door widely for her, "Hey!!" Alex smiled at her, "Come in!!"

Marissa walked inside her place, Alex followed her to the living room both walking silently to get there.

"Ok, here's the deal....." She stated as she stopped walking and faced her, the blonde stopped as well looking at her questioningly.

Marissa took a deep breathe and continued, "I'll marry you..." She softly said making the blonde's heart race faster than the usual.

"Yes!!!" Alex said a little louder than the usual, Marissa gave her a look.

"I mean....Good..." Alex then cleared her throat as Marissa continued on what she's saying, "But we need to lay some rules..." she added crossing her arms on her chest.

"Rules??" Alex looked at her confused, "What for??" she said as they stood there in her living room still standing.

"In case you didn't know this isn't my idea..." she said sarcastically, "I'm only doing this because I don't have any choice..'" She stated truthfully then sat down on the couch, "And you're not making it easier for me?!"

"Ye..I know...I'm sorry?!" she said apologetically at her, taking the seat beside her.

"So we'll be married but it's just for formality's sake..." she continued again.

"Formality's sake??" she furrowed again her brows.

"Basically, this is strictly business." She said seriously as Alex looked at her not liking what she's saying, "Like how??"

"We'll be married....but we can't do the things that married people do!!" She said emphasizing the last word.

"Ahm...you're speaking in a different language now?!" Alex looked at her baffled trying to understand what she's saying.

Marissa sighed and then looked at her coldly. "Basically, you'll stay out of my bed and you can't touch me..." She said plainly with a straight face.

"WHAT??" Alex stood up abruptly, "I can't touch you?? You're kidding right??" She looks at her wide eye and waited for an answer.

Marissa shook her head, "No, why would I do that??"

"Oh come on Marissa, that's unfair?!" Alex complained as her face changed from happy to sad but the brunette didn't change her mind and just stared at her. "Ok, I know you're still mad at me but..."

"So do we have a deal or what??" Marissa cuts her off, she looks at her waiting for her to answer while the blonde sighed and contemplated about it.

_This is outrageous!! I don't think it's a good idea!_ _I'm gonna marry her but I can't touch her? What the hell is that? I don't understand why we have to do that? I mean, hello? Who does that??_

"Alex?" she said getting her attention.

"Ahmm..." the blonde looked at her uncertainly, she paces back and forth while arguing with heself.

"Deal?" The brunette waited for her to answer.

"ok??....deal..." She said as she stretch her hand for her to shake, the brunette stood up and was about to shake her hand but thought better of it.

"Deal..." Marissa just looked at her hand and didn't touch it as Alex sighed and then looked away.

_Fuck!! She really hates me!! I'm fucking screwed!! and to top it all....I can't touch her?? is that even possible??_ She said to herself cursing.

_Why am I marrying her again? What did I get into???_ Marissa thought to herself as she sighed and stared at the blonde.

"Wait...." Alex then said when she thought of something, "everyone will know that we're married.. if I can't touch you, that wouldn't make sense?? Especially in a public place that would be ridiculous! I don't want everybody to know that we just have a fixed marriage!! That would be like a slap in my face!! I can't accept that!!!" She argued.

"Ok, I get your point...let's make an exception then...." she said then paced back and forth, "when we're in public place and someone is there looking at us....we'll just act like we're married but if there's no one around....there's no need for that!!" She replied looking back at the blonde.

"Ok, ok....fair enough." She agreed.

"Good!!" Marissa said then took a seat again.

"So let's get going now!!" Alex then said walking over to her.

"Go? Where??" Marissa looks at her confused.

The blonde smiled showing her mega-watt smile to her, "We're going to elope!"

_What? Elope? She's kidding right? She must be? I mean... _Marissa looked at her bewildered.

Alex smirked, offering her hand and waited for her to take it.

"Now??" She looked at her wide eye.

"Yes!!" Alex nodded, still waiting for her to take her hand. _Don't want you changing your mind_?!

"Can't we do it next week??" Marissa suggested still not moving from her spot.

Alex shook her head, "We can't I'm busy next week!!" She said as an alibi. _What if you changed your mind...wouldn't want that to happen..._.

"So we're going to get married like...right now??" She said confirming, dreading her answer.

"Ye.....I hope you don't have a problem with that??" Alex looked at her reaction as she looked at her blankly.

"No..of course not...." Marissa stood up and forced herself to smile, "Let's do this and get it over with.." she said then walked pass the blonde.

"Ye, lets!" Alex agreed as she followed Marissa outside and they both hop inside the car and didn't say a word to each other.

* * *

i don't have anything to do so i thought i'm gonna try and speed it up...again, thanks for still reading and reviewing....


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Just married!

Alex and Marissa now inside a boutique looking for clothes to wear, more like something that they can wear for their wedding.

"I'll have this.." Alex said emerging from the fitting room already wearing a white dress.

"I'll try this one.." Marissa pointed as the saleslady took it and gave it to her to try. She wanted to look at the blonde but she hesitated the last minute so she went ahead and followed the saleslady instead.

"This way ma'am...." She said leading her to the fitting room as Alex took this time to contact Jodie.

"Hello Jodie!!" She said excitedly.

"_Hey!?_" Jodie answered on the other line.

"Can you do me a favour?? "

"_Of course...._"

"I need you to get a judge for me!"

"_Judge?? You're in that big of a trouble that we'll skip the lawyers now and I'll get you a judge??_"

"No!! I'm not in trouble??!!!" she said annoyed.

"_Don't tell me you killed someone by merely giving them an orgasm??_"

"Ok, that was below the belt, so not funny!!??" she said again rolling her eyes.

"_Sorry, couldn't help it....So why do you need a judge then?_"

"I'm going to get married!!" She said ecstatically.

"_Married????_" a small laugh on the other line was heard. "_That's a good one!!! _"

"Jodie...what part of **I'm not kidding** don't you understand??!!" she said again irritated.

"_Ok..Let's say you're not, so to whom are you gonna get married then??_" the latina said, Alex can already picture her bestfriend putting her hands on her hips.

Alex rolled her eyes again, "Who else but _Marissa_?!!!!"

"_Oh really??_" her friend snickered.

"Yes REALLY!!!" She said smiling widely again at the thought.

"_You guys are together again?!! That's good news!!!_" she said excitedly for the blonde.

"Well.." Alex paused, not knowing how to say it, "we're not really together _together_?!" she said the last part quietly.

Jodie quirked her brow, "_Huh?? What do you mean??_"

"She has a problem and I'm going to help her and in return." she said almost too quickly.

"_Oh no you didn't??_" she said with a warning in her tone.

Alex sighed, "Well, I already did, I ask her to marry me in return..."

Jodie's eye widened, "_What?? Are you crazy?? That is what you call blackmail!!!_"

"No, not really, it's just...I dunno how to get her....she doesn't wanna talk to me..she doesn't wanna see me....and that's the only thing I thought that I could do to get her...I know it's lame and unfair but i'm running out of time.... I don't wanna wait till she's already fallen out of love for me to do something about it...I just can't wait that long....I wanna have her back!" She said trying to make a point.

"_Ok, but still you should know that doing this wouldn't really solve the problem...you're just making it worse.....you're trapping her into marrying you...which is not a good move...I hope you do know that?!_"

Alex sighed yet again, "I know, I know that, don't start your lecture on me now...please....spare me."

"_Alright, I won't argue with you anymore... I'll get you a judge pronto!!_"

"Ok, great and I need you to be there as our witness and contact Summer as well. I want her to be there for Marissa."

"_Alright Boss!!! Whatever you say..._"

"Ok, thanks a lot!!" Alex replied grateful at her friend, she was gonna say something else but then she saw Marissa coming out of the fitting room dressed in a simple but elegant white dress, she was in awe. _Oh my God! I really am the luckiest person in the whole wide world!!_

"_Alex?? Hello??_" Jodie asked as Alex slowly puts down her cell in her pocket, forgetting that she still has Jodie on the other line and shuts it off.

"_Wow.._" that was all she could say staring at the beauty in front of her.

_Didn't think that she can make a simple white dress look that good?!!_ She said to herself still in awe. _She's gorgeous! _

She continued to stare at her making the brunette all the more uneasy.

"You can now stop staring?!" Marissa said interrupting her from her stare.

"Oh.." She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry.." Alex said embarrassed then looked at the saleslady.

"We'll take all this.." She then pulled out her wallet and took her platinum card out.

"Here you go miss.." She said handing it off as the saleslady swiped it and then smiled at her.

"Here you go ma'am.." She said smiling to them both. "Kindly, sign here." she gave the receipt to Alex while the blonde signed it and then turn to Marissa.

"So are you ready??" Alex looked at Marissa nervously, the brunette nodded taking a deep breathe, "Ye.."

"Let's go?" she said, they walked towards the exit and didn't say a word both silently thinking of what's gonna happen next.

* * *

Somewhere in Newport...

"What's taking them so long??" Summer said impatiently as she walks back and forth around the room.

"Maybe Marissa backed out??" Jodie guessed sitting down on one of the chairs.

Summer glared at her, "No...of course not!!!" she said defending her best friend, "Maybe your friend backed out!!" she said instead.

Jodie sighed, "That I'm not so sure....knowing Alex...it's hard to tell..." she answered, Summer was about to say something when the door opened and in came Alex and Marissa.

"Hey guys...sorry we're late?!" Alex looked at them apologetically as they both entered the room.

"It's ok....as long as both of you are here already!!" Summer says looking at them both smiling. _They really look good together!!  
_  
"I owe you one Jodie.." Alex said to her when she walked up to her. She then pulled her on the other side of the room, excusing themselves from the other two girls.

* * *

"Oh my God!! I'm so excited about this!!" Summer said excitedly as Marissa walked towards her pulling her on the side as well.

"You look great Marissa!!" She looks at her from head to foot, she changed her clothes from rugged to a simple but elegant white dress and so did Alex.

"Thanks?!" Marissa smiled at her and looks around, she saw another woman also inside the room. _That must be the judge.._

"So are you girls ready??" The judge looked at them getting their attention.

"Yes we are.." Alex answered looking at Marissa as Marissa nodded at her.

"Ok, very good. Let's start the wedding then." She said smiling at them both.

"Alex....are you sure about this??" Jodie whispered to her ear, Alex looked at her seriously and nodded.

"100 percent!" She answered smiling at her and then walked towards the center and stood there and waited for Marissa to do the same.

"Marissa, I'm so happy for you... " Summer smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married now." She said excitedly.

"Me too.." She answered nervously then paused.

"Am I doing the right thing here??"

Summer nodded, "Yes, you are....just go and get married!" she replied and smiled at her.

"Ok.." Marissa then walked slowly towards the center and stood beside Alex.

_This is it! I can't believe I'm marrying her, the girl that doesn't believe in the word marriage?! Who knows what'll happen to me after doing this?!_

_This is it! I'm gonna get married, can't believe I'm doing this? the word alone gives me the creeps but I don't give a damn anymore, I'll do anything just to make her mine!_

"So are we really doing this??" Marissa asked softly not looking at Alex as they stand there shoulder to shoulder.

"Yes, we are....do you have any doubts?" Alex asked not looking at her also.

"No, I don't...you??" she whispered back.

"Don't have any..." Alex muttered.

"Alright, you girls ready?" the judge said looking at them both.

"We're ready when you are!?" Alex answered as the judge smiled at her and continued with the ceremony.

* * *

after sometime...

"You may now kiss your.....partner!" the judge said smiling at them looking at the blonde and then at the brunette.

Alex looked at Marissa as the other girl did the same, the two just stared and didn't move, they didn't know what to do.

_what should I do, should I kiss her?? but she doesn't want to be touched by me?! damn, this is hard!!! _

_what if she kisses me on the lips?? oh my God?! I don't think I can help myself kissing her back?!_

"Come on you guys!!" Summer said excitedly breaking their trance, "Kiss!!! Don't mind us!" she cheered grinning at them.

"Don't be shy." Jodie added smiling, teasing them as well.

Alex slowly leaned forward while looking at Marissa's eyes. Marissa swallowed hard as she anticipated Alex' kiss. She stopped for a second before she kissed Marissa.

She closed her eyes and let her lips touched Marissa's but as she closed their gaps, she turned her head slowly and instead kissed Marissa near the lips. Pulling away, she thought she saw Marissa's eyes telling her something more.

_Is it me or i'm just having a feeling that she wanted more? I swear I know that look from her.._

"Congratulations!!" Summer and Jodie said in unison, pulling their attention away from each other.

"Thanks!!" Alex smiled at them as Summer and Jodie gave them both a hug.

"Alex, kindly sign here... You too Marissa.." the judge said handing the pen to Alex and giving her the contract.

"Ok." She took the pen and signed the marriage contract and handed the pen to Marissa as she did the same then handed the papers to the judge.

"Alright, so girls....enjoy your marriage, ok?!" The judge said smiling at them knowingly. "Congratulations once again!!"

"Thank you!!" They both said smiling at her.

"So guys, where are you going to have your honeymoon??" Summer said bluntly after the judge walked out of the room.

"oh yeah!! our honeymoon.... that would be a secret!!" Alex smiled mischievously while Marissa gave her a disgruntled look but Alex wasn't bothered by it.

_Whoah...that is so not in the contract!!??_ Marissa said to herself looking at the blonde shocked.

"So as much as we would love to stay.....we have to go now...we're in a hurry!!" Alex stated grabbing Marissa's hand in the process.

"Where are we going??" Marissa asked as Alex pulled her to get out of the room.

"You'll see.." She said as Marissa didn't have any choice but to follow her. _this is so not in the contract!!_

"Bye girls!! Have fun!!" Summer said happy about the two.

"Yeah!!! have fun!!!" Jodie added as the two left the room in a hurry.

* * *

"What are we doing here??" She stopped, putting both her hands on her waist, she looks around and saw a lot of private planes around and then glared back at the blonde who's walking towards her now.

"We're going to New York for our _honeymoon_!!" Alex answered casually, she tried holding her hand once again but Marissa pulls her hand away from her.

"This is not within the contract!!!" She exclaimed, balling her hand into a fist.

"I know?!" she looks at her smiling not bothered by the brunette's reaction, "I was just kidding, can't you take a joke??" she added but Marissa didn't look happy at all.

"So what are we doing here then??" She asked again looking at her not smiling, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Just come away with me and let's just pretend that this is like our honeymoon even though it's not?!" She said defeated.

"Why should we??" Marissa said raising a brow at her.

Alex sighed and answered, "Because I'm sure almost everyone knows now that we're married!!"

"And how will they know that??" Marissa looks at her questioningly. _We didn't even mention this to anyone!_

"I know we agreed on making this a secret but somehow it got out of hand?!" She said softly, looking down. _Oh gosh, I hope she's not gonna freak out on me.__  
_  
"What do you mean??" She furrowed her brows at her.

"Jodie just texted me and she said she kinda told everyone at work about it and I believe that by now, everyone knows about it." She stated watching her reaction.

"Ok, let's say everybody knows!" She said dramatically, walking away from her again, "why should we bother and do this??" she added then looked back at her expectantly.

Sighing, she responded, "Marissa, we may have signed a contract but please I also have a reputation at stake here..... if someone knew about our arrangement, what do you think they will say about me?? Summer and Jodie are the only two people that knows about our arrangement and I intend to keep it that way!!" She said strongly.

"Ok....alright?!" She sighed deeply, "but just so you know....nothing is ever gonna happen with us!" she said glaring at her yet again.

"Of course, this is just for the sake of my reputation...ok??" She said agreeing, walking towards her again. "Don't worry, I'll be a good girl and I'll stick with the plan..." _stupid plan!!_

"You better!" Marissa gave her a warning look.

"So let's go now and enjoy the flight, ok?" Alex stretched her hand out for her, Marissa just looked at it and then walked towards the private plane ignoring her.

_ok, she doesn't wanna be touched...got it?!_ Alex mentally coached herself as she followed her inside the plane.

* * *

Inside the plane after take off, the two have decided to change clothing. They are now already wearing jeans and shirts.

_Crap, she never did once look at me?? She didn't even say a word to me ever since we got here?? What should I do to get her attention? _Alex said to herself, she keeps on looking at Marissa but the other girl keeps herself busy looking outside the window, they're sitting beside each other but it's like their worlds apart.

"Marissa, would you like to.." She started to say but Marissa cuts her off, "No, thank you..." the girl didn't even bother looking at her.

"What about..." She said again, "No thank you." She said again not looking at Alex.

"Ok?!" She said defeated then stood up and sat on a different seat far away from Marissa. _fuck!! she really hates me...damn it!!_

"Ms. Kelly would you like some?" the flight steward said offering her a glass of wine interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Ahm.... sure, I'd like to have one." She smiles at her as the flight steward hands her a drink. "Here you go.." She said handing her a glass of wine.

"Thank you..." She smiles at her forcedly, the girl noticing it quite frankly.

"Are you ok Ms. Kelly??" She asked worriedly.

"Ye, I'm ok...don't mind me." She said smiling at her genuinely this time.

"You don't look ok to me.." She said, "LQ?"

Alex let out a small laugh and then answered, "LQ?? Lover's quarrel??"

"Ye, I can smell one when I see one." She answered smiling mischievously.

"Really??" She raised a brow at her.

"Ye.." She nodded.

* * *

_Why should we go there?? What for? I am so gonna sue her if she tried something on me!!_ She thought to herself then looks around and saw Alex talking to the flight steward.

_She really has no shame.... we just got married and she's already making her way with that girl...ooh, I so hate her!! just look at her, she's making those faces and moves once again... and that girl has no respect over me..she knows that she's my wife and she's acting like that in front of her...what a bitch! _She looks at them intently, her jaw clenching as she saw them talking and smiling at each other.

* * *

"So you're saying that she's just acting it out??" Alex looked at her waiting for a confirmation.

"Yes." She nodded, taking a seat beside her now. The blonde looked sceptical at her.

"Just look at her right now...she just gave me a look..like telling me to back off...._she's mine!_" She said then turned her attention back to the blonde, Alex looked at Marissa's way trying to read her reaction. She looks at them aggravated then looks away trying to control her temper.

Alex on the other hand saw the look on her wife's face and smiled to herself. _I know that look, a jealous look... it's cute but it's not good for me, she'll hate me more if I keep it that way...__  
_  
"Ahm, I think you're right...guess that's my cue to go and get to her." She said standing up from her seat.

"I hope I didn't cause you any trouble." She said standing up also from her seat.

"No, of course not but thanks for your advise I can use it later.." She said smiling at her.

"No problem....just make sure that you'll get her back." She said smiling.

"I sure will do..." Alex said confidently, walking towards the brunette.

* * *

Alex took a deep breathe while she walk her way towards her, Marissa on the other hand saw her approaching, she looks away instead and pretended to be busy.

"Hey, aren't you hungry??" Alex sat beside Marissa, the other girl didn't look at her and didn't say a word.

Alex sighed and then said again, "Marissa, I know you're mad at me but can you please try and not ignore me. I hate it when you do that!" she said exasperatingly.

"Why don't you talk to your flight attendant then? I bet she won't ignore you??" She sarcastically said still not looking at her.

"Is that what you wanted me to do?" She asked waiting for her reply.

Marissa looked at her this time, "If that's what you wanted to do then go ahead!" she dared her.

"That's not what I wanted to do and you know it!" Alex said as her voice raised a bit, Marissa just looked at her startled but kept quiet.

Alex took a deep breathe and calmed herself. "Marissa, aren't you tired of all this, why can't you just try and forgive me..." She pleaded, she reached out for her hand and hold it with hers looking intently at her. "What do you want me to do? I'll do anything for you..just tell me what should I do for you to forgive me."

There was a long silence between the two.

"Marissa, I.." She said but Marissa cuts her off and took her hand out from hers, "I don't wanna hear it.. just leave me alone!"

Alex sighed deeply and then stood up, it felt like slap in her face once again._ Alex Kelly, rejected again... can't believe this is happening to me... this is unacceptable!!_


	41. Chapter 40

so here's another chapter for you....points for being cute!! (i hope you're not gonna use it against me...lol)

Chapter 40: Excuse me?

Cooper Mansion..

"Jimmy, you won't believe what I'm going to tell you!!" Julie said rushing over to him excitedly.

"What is it??" Jimmy looks at her and waited for her answer, he puts his things aside.

She stopped beside him while he looks at her expectantly, "It was in the news an hour ago…smuggled guns and contrabands was found in some old warehouse and Carlos was the one behind it…..there was a raid and he along with his gang was killed trying to escape the authorities!!" she said explaining while trying to cath her breathe.

"What? Are you sure??" Jimmy said shocked, standing up from his seat.

"Yes!! And I know it's not good to be happy when someone died but I'm sure as hell happy that he got killed…he won't bother us anymore and there won't be no threats coming from him..isn't that good news!!" Julie said happy about it.

"It is….guess he got what he deserves." Jimmy nodded and sighed in relief.

"So I guess..we can now start with a new beginning." Julie said excited about it.

"Ye…we sure can!" Jimmy nodded as Julie hugged him and said, "I know we can!!"

* * *

After a few hours..

At the Hilton New York

"Ms. Kelly??" the manager said smiling at her when she recognized the girl that was approaching in the lobby.

"Yes." She said smiling back at him as they walked inside the receiving area.

"Ms. Kelly, my name is Jorge Martin..I'm the manager of the Hilton hotel." He stretched out his hand and shook hers then looks at Marissa.

"Ms. Cooper?" He said shaking her hand also, "We welcome you to Hilton Hotel New York and we hope that you enjoy your stay here!!" he smiled at them warmly.

"Thank you!" Alex smiled at him and so did Marissa, "Thanks."

"This way please..." He said leading them to the elevator, pushing the button to open it while waiting for the two.

"Let's go." Alex grabs Marissa's hand and before she can protest, she already leaned in and whisper, "sorry, public place."

Marissa just sighed and didn't say a word and let Alex lead the way.

* * *

inside the elevator....

Alex pulled Marissa close to her, the other girl gave her a warning look while the blonde smiled innocently but continued touching her, taking this time to _harass _her.

The manager was inside the elevator oblivious to what was going on and Alex knew that this would be her chance to score. She pulled Marissa even closer to her, almost hugging her as Marissa tried to fight her, grunting in her response.

"Take it easy...he knows." Alex whispered while Marissa gave her an angry look. _right?__  
_  
"Baby, you look hot.." Alex said softly, she continued on what she's doing and then kissed Marissa on the neck making her flinch. Alex smiled on her reaction but it didn't stop her from what she wanted to accomplish. She manoeuvres herself and presses herself more to the brunette pinning her to the wall. _yup, definitely hot..._

On the other hand, Marissa tried acting cool and played along, "You too baby.." She said smiling sweetly at Alex trying to move away from her discreetly instead.

"I so wanna have you now." Alex said again this time much louder now, Marissa's eye widened in embarrassment, the manager however cleared his throat after hearing what she said, he tried to look somewhere else since the elevator is filled with mirrors inside it and rested his eyes on his feet instead.

"Not here baby.." Marissa replied softly knowing too well that the blonde is playing games with her. She tried pulling away from her but Alex continued to press herself on her and touch her. "We have company..." she whispered.

"I don't care...." Alex then leans in and captured Marissa's lips making the other girl's heart race even more.

Marissa was surprised as to what Alex did and she wasn't prepared for this kind of act. Alex kissed her and tried opening her mouth with her tongue, she was hesitant at first but Alex knows where to touch her so when she felt her hand on the right spot, she literally opened her mouth and the blonde took this time to explore hers.

Alex continued on touching her and pinning her to the wall not really minding where they are. The manager at the time was having a hard time to not look away as he sees two hot women making out. _oh God, I just went to heaven and back. _He swallowed a lump on his throat, he loosens up his necktie like it was the reason why he's having a problem breathing all the while looking at the reflection of the two in the mirror.

The blonde continued kissing her like there was no tomorrow, she was really feeling the heat and so did Marissa. She loved the feel of Marissa's lips on her, the soft lips and the tongue that she likes to suck.

_I don't think I can stop now?!_ Alex said to herself as she continued to savour Marissa's lips.

_Oh my God!! what am I doing kissing her? No..no..no..control yourself Marissa!!__  
_  
The two were really going at it not minding the manager that is trying his best to normalize his breathing. He looks at the buttons and pressed the floor number a few times like it will take him there faster than his breathing.

_Oh gosh, she tastes so good, it's been a long time since I've tasted her lips. _Alex thought to herself as she was having the time of her life taking advantage of the situation, she was so engrossed that she didn't anticipate Marissa's next move.

"Ouch?!" Alex said in a whimper, she pulled away from her touching her lips. _what the?_

"I'm sorry baby?!" Marissa touched her face feeling sorry for her but she knew that the brunette did it on purpose.

"I got carried away?!" Marissa said smiling mischievously at her, loving her work.

"It's ok..." Alex said touching her lips wiping the small amount of blood that's slowly flowing freely from her lips.

"It's not like you've done it on purpose?!" She said looking at Marissa intently, raising her brow as well.

She was about to respond when they all heard the sound of the elevator.

_Ding!_

"Ahm...this way?!" The manager said interrupting them on their conversation, the two gave each other a knowing look and followed him.

* * *

after a few minutes...

"Just tell us if you need anything.." the manager said before leaving the two.

"Thanks...we'll let you know." Alex smiled at the manager as he walked outside fixing her tie and closed the door behind him in a rush.

_I really feel sorry for the guy, but then again I get to kiss my wife._ She smiled to herself and then turned her gaze to the brunette.

"Are you hungry Marissa??" Alex looked at her and walked towards her, she was about to reach for her when Marissa moved away from her quickly.

"Can you please keep your distance from me?? I don't like it when you're near me!" Marissa said harshly at her, she moved away from her and walked towards the window and looked away, her hands in her chest in a defensive manner.

Sighing, Alex stared at her, "Oh, ok?"

"By the way, I didn't like what you did earlier?!" Marissa exclaimed still not looking at her.

_oh, here we go again?_ Alex thought to herself rolling her eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" the brunette exclaimed looking back at her.

"Do what?" She said innocently, walking towards her.

"Kissing me!!" She glared at her.

"Well, It's not like you didn't enjoy it?!" Alex commented smirking at her.

"Whatever?!!" Marissa said shutting her off. Alex smiled again and was gonna say something but Marissa gave her a warning look.

"Ok, i'm sorry...i'll go downstairs now and leave you alone but in case you wanted to eat...i'll be downstairs waiting for you." She said then walked out of the room leaving her behind, not really wanting to argue anymore.

Marissa heard the door closed, she sat down the bed and sighed deeply.

_What the hell should I do here??_ She said to herself then looks around the room where she was sitting on a queen size bed. She looked at the far side of the room where the sofa is, a mini bar on the other side of the room and a plasma tv right in front her.

_Is there any food in here? Damn, i'm so hungry?!_ She stood up and then walked around as she searched for food.

* * *

Downstairs...

Alex sat down in one of the stool in the bar, she sighed and stared at nothing while she runs her finger on the tip of her glass, her mind still preoccupied because of her wife.

_I don't know how long I can take this from her?! I'm not used to this kind of treatment! I have to think of something to win her back but I dunno what to do with her...she's just so stubborn!_ She thought to herself as she drank her tequila and looked around aimlessly.

_I just got married and i'm sitting here in a bar?! How weird is that?_ She said to herself shaking her head in disappointment. _what a shame!_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the voice said interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Oh no, go ahead.." She said then looks at the waiter and ordered another round not paying attention to the other girl.

"You look like you have a big problem.." the girl started to say as she slowly sat down beside her.

"That obvious??" Alex looks at her and smiled forcedly.

"ye.." She nodded, "broke up with your _boyfriend_?"

Alex lets out a small laugh. "No...I don't have a _boyfriend_!"

"Oh really?" She said in disbelief.

"Ye...really!!" Alex nodded at her.

"You're very pretty to not have a boyfriend!" She added eyeing the girl up, stopping on her face, she licks her lips slowly and smiled suggestively at her.

The blonde smiled, knowing full well that the girl is making a pass on her, "Ahm, thanks?! you're pretty yourself!" Alex commented.

"Really?" She said smiling, her hand reaching over to Alex' arm.

"Yes..really." Alex said casually not minding the girl's hand on her arm, she then drank her tequila once again then smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"So what about you...where's your boyfriend?" Alex asked instead, pulling her arm away from her discreetly.

"I don't have a boyfriend either!?" She answered then drank her wine.

"Guess that makes the two of us.." Alex confessed then takes a swig of her drink again.

"So what's the reason why you look sad?" She asked again, trying to make a conversation.

She sighed looking away, "Ahm...I don't wanna talk about it.."

"Oh, i'm sorry.." She said looking at her apologetically.

"It's ok...I just wanna forget about it." Alex drank her alcohol as the other girl looks at her closely.

"You look very familiar to me...I just don't know where I've seen you." She added staring at her trying to remember where she saw the other girl.

"Maybe we've had those one night stand before..." Alex said joking as the alcohol kicks into her body.

"You think so??" She said raising a brow at her.

"Well, I dunno?!" the blonde said shrugging.

"Wait.." She said as she remembered something, "You're Alex Kelly....correct?"

"Ye?! that's me!" She nodded while the waiter gave her another round of tequila.

"Your reputation exceeds you..." She said smiling as she drank her wine and stared at her.

"Excuse me?" Alex looked at her confused.

"Is it true?" She asked instead.

"What is?" the blonde furrowed her brows.

"That you're good _in bed?_" She said bluntly, smiling suggestively.

"Oh wow, what a question?" Alex said trying to answer her question but she doesn't know how to, she looked at her glass then looked back at her, "I guess only those people whom I've had sex with can answer that question." she said casually.

"Let's have sex then to find out!" She suggested putting her hand on her arm. Alex just gave her a look. _she's kidding right?_

"So?" the girl said again leaning towards her now.

"Are you serious??" She said smiling at what she said.

"ye, do I look like i'm kidding?" She answered and then puts her hand on her shoulders, she leaned in and whispered to her ear, "So what do you say?"

Alex looked at her and didn't answer. _Whoah! this girl is too aggressive!__  
_  
The girl stood up and then walked over behind Alex, she leans in pressing her asset unto her back then whispered again, "Let's go upstairs and find out.."

The blonde didn't answer like she's thinking it over as the girl slowly puts her hand over Alex' shoulder caressing it.

"Come on..." She said seductively, "I'll do whatever you want.."

"Whatever I want?" Alex looks at her in disbelief.

"Yeah...whatever it is that you have in mind." She said softly into her ear, her hot breathe making the blonde squirm on her seat.

"So?" She said again, Alex then looks at her wedding ring but still didn't answer.

"Let's go?" She asked again making Alex look at her seriously.

"Thanks for the offer.."Alex answered and slowly took her hands away from her.

"But I can't....." She said trying to move away from her.

"Why the hell not?" She said looking at her clearly frustrated.

"Because she's taken already!!" someone said as both of them looked around on where the voice came from. Alex tensed up once she recognizes who it is.

"And who the hell are you?" the girl said looking at her, putting her right hand on her hips while Alex just sat there and waited for the brunette to answer.

"Me?" She said walking towards them not breaking her eye contact with her.

"Ye..you!!" the girl said again as she looked at her up and down.

"Well, for your information.." She said walking up to her and looking at her annoyed, "I'm Marissa Cooper!"

The girl grunted, "So?"

"I'm her wife!!" she exclaimed at her, looking at Alex then back to her.

Alex looked at her and to the other girl then smiled to herself. _Oh wow...she's so hot when she's angry!!_

"You are Alex' wife?" She said not convinced, "Since when?" she puts her hands on her waist again and raised a brow at her.

"_Since today, tomorrow, the next day, the day after that and until I say so_!!" Marissa said annoyed at her as the girl looked at her and didn't say a word, she swallowed hard and took a step backwards from the blonde since the brunette is giving her a death glare.

"So do you mind taking your filthy hands off of her?!" She exclaimed, the girl backed away from her as well, "Ok, alright...I'm sorry....I didn't know?!" she stuttered walking away from the blonde and from her.

"Well, now you know!! So you better not try anything with my wife!" Marissa said glaring at her, the other girl nodded while Alex smiled to herself. _Wow, can't believe she can do that?! very impressive...Jealous Marissa is really a turn on..._

"Alex...let's go!!" Marissa commanded, she grabs her hand and pulled her away from her seat and then walked away from the bar, leaving the other girl terrified.

* * *

Upstairs inside their suite..

"I can't believe you!! We just got married and you're already on your way to have a one night stand with some random girl?!" Marissa looks at her upset as they entered the room.

"Whoa!? Wait a minute!? One night stand? In case you didn't hear what I said…I turned her down." She said explaining and following her inside the room.

"If I didn't barge in there...maybe by now you're already going at it with her?!" Marissa said angrily, she walked away from her but Alex grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away.

"Do you think I will do that to you?" Alex responded looking at her straight in the eye.

"You've done it before..you can do it again!" She said looking at her straight in the eyes, she pulled her hand away from her trying to move away but couldn't.

"Wait, we're not done yet!" Alex held her hand tightly so that she can't escape.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to pull her hand from her but Alex didn't listen and stood her ground.

"No..you have to listen to me first!!" She said forcing her to listen, Marissa struggled but Alex got a good grip on her and she wasn't able to escape her.

"Why should I listen to you…you're a liar!!" She exclaimed, she's still trying to pull away from the blonde using her other hand.

"I'm a liar?? Really??" She said now holding both Marissa's arm.

"Yes you are!!" Marissa exclaimed again angrily as she struggled to get away from her.

"Do you love me?" Alex asked instead looking at her straight in the eye, Marissa was taken aback by the question, "Just let go of me!" she cried out.

"Do you love me??" She asked again, Marissa didn't even look at her as she continued to pull herself away from the blonde.

"Look at me and tell me if you love me or not?!" Alex said strongly, she held Marissa's face forcing her to look at her. The brunette quit struggling this time and forced herself to look at the blonde.

Marissa answered looking at her straight in the eye. "I don't!!"

Alex' grip automatically loosens, she moved away from her and spoke, "Well, that is what you call lying!!" she looked at her exasperatingly but Marissa looks away not knowing how to respond to that.

She runs her hand thru her hair then sighed, "Damn Marissa!! When are you going to forgive and forget?" She exclaimed.

"What do you expect? I'll just forget what you did just like that?! Damn you Alex!! If you didn't do anything like that we wouldn't be in this position right now!!" Marissa said angrily, she tried hard to suppress her feelings but it's just not working.

"You know what, there's no sense in talking to you!" Alex said turning around and walking away from their conversation.

Marissa looks at her furiously and followed her and grabbed her hand to make Alex face her once again, "We're not done talking so don't you dare walk away from me!!"

"I said we're done and I don't wanna argue with you right now!" She said pulling her hand away from Marissa, she turned around to walk away from her but not until she heard her yelling.

"Fuck you Alex!!" Marissa exclaimed making Alex stop on her feet, she slowly turned around and stood in front of her, "Fuck you too Marissa!!" She fought back, Marissa gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her anger but she wasn't able to control her temper. Before anything can be said, her hand flew straight on Alex' face.

She was taken aback when she looked at Alex looking at her blankly. For a moment there, she felt afraid of what Alex can do to her after slapping her in the face. She has never seen that look from her, it was alarming.

_Oh God, what have I done?! _She said to herself looking down at her hand which is now shaking.

Alex' jaw clenched as she controlled herself and didn't want to do anything that she'll regret afterwards. She took a deep breathe and spoke. "Are you happy now??" she said thru clenched teeth.

Marissa didn't say a word and was ashamed of what she did. She looked down for words to say but she couldn't think of anything. She swallowed hard and was about to say something when she heard the door slamming, she looked up and sighed to herself knowing that the blonde already took off leaving her in their room alone by herself.

She mentally cursed herself as she lets herself loose and cried again. She sat down on the bed then looked at her hand that's still shaking. She knew she was out of line and she shouldn't have hit her again, yes, again.

She wanted to scream but knew that it's not really gonna help her situation. She lied down on the bed as she let herself cry over the blonde.

_What have I done?_

* * *

thanks again for reading!! don't forget to leave a message...(",)


	42. Chapter 41

thanks for all the reviews, and my apologies for the slapping part....i should have warned you about it...but anyway, moving forward....here's another chapter...since y'all are very kind with the reviews and pm....i'll post another one just like what i promised....so keep the reviews and comments comin...who knows, i might post another one sooner than you think...

* * *

Chapter 40: what's your name?

_Where is she? It's already two in the morning and she's still not here? _Marissa sighs and looks at the door hoping that she will see Alex entering their room.

_Why is she not calling me? Where is she? Should I try and call her or I'll wait for her to do that?_ She said arguing with herself as she walks back and forth inside the room, worried about Alex.

_I shouldn't have done that to her..._She thought to herself then heard the door opened, she quickly turned around to see that it was Alex.

"Where have you been? You got me worried here?" Marissa walked towards her but she didn't answer and head straight to the bathroom not even glancing at her.

"Alex, I'm talking to you?!" Marissa said again and followed her inside the bathroom.

"I was downstairs in the bar..." She said not looking at her, Marissa looked at her not believing, she was about to say something when the blonde spoke again, "Do you mind? I need to take a bath." She then said not wanting to talk to her as she holds onto the doorknob and waited for the brunette to leave.

Marissa sighed then left her alone, Alex closed the door behind her and didn't say a word again making the brunette frown while she sat on the bed and waited for the blonde to finish.

* * *

Alex walked towards the bedroom slowly and just took a pillow with her. She then walked towards the sofa without saying a word. Marissa on the other hand looked at her confused, she stood up and followed where she was going.

"Alex..." Marissa said softly getting her attention, she was standing beside the blonde now while the other sat down on the sofa. She looked at her and waited for her to say something.

Marissa fidgeted with her hands while trying to calm her nerves, "I...I'm sorry about earlier." she looked at her apologetically.

"Ye me too...." Alex said softly as she looks at her sadly, she then positioned herself to lie down the sofa and sleep there, "Let's just not talk about it ok?" she said not wanting to discuss it again with her.

"Ok?!" Marissa nodded sighing, she looked at Alex and how the other girl is having a hard time positioning herself on the sofa.

"Are you going to sleep there?" Marissa then asked curiously.

"Ye.." Alex nodded not looking at her, hugging the pillow on her chest.

Marissa sighed and then reached out for her hand, "you don't wanna sleep with me??" she asked the blonde girl.

"Huh?" Alex looked at her confused.

"Sleep with me.." She said in a whisper, looking down at her feet.

She sat up on the bed and asked again, "Excuse me?" Alex said raising a brow at her.

"Why? Don't you wanna sleep with me?" Marissa said again but this time she's already staring back at her, Alex quickly took her hand and stood up from the sofa after hearing it, "Hell Yes!!"

"That's what I thought!" Marissa smiled then led her to the bed.

"So just to verify......Sleep..._sleep_? Or sleep like you know?" Alex can't help but say as she walks beside her hand in hand. _I hope it's the latter._

She smiled but didn't show it to the blonde, "Don't push it?!" Marissa said as they both walk towards the bed.

"Ok...not a word?!" Alex said shutting herself up, following her lead.

Marissa turned off the lights then they both lied down quietly not saying a word both nervous since they haven't slept in the same bed for quite some time now. Alex wasn't sure if she's going to say it or not but she knows that it's gonna be much better to ask than not to ask at all.

She then took a deep breathe and slowly moved towards her. "Marissa..." Alex said in a whisper.

"Ye?" She answered softly turning her head towards her.

"Is it ok if I hold you?" Alex asked but Marissa didn't answer and instead moved closer to her. The blonde then carefully put her hands on her waist slowly, not wanting to scare the girl off. She then held her closer to her body, smiling to herself.

"I miss holding you.." Alex whispered to her ear, embracing the girl in the process. She wasn't sure what her reactions would be but she's happy that she was able to hold her again.

Marissa on the other hand tenses but then after sometime relaxes on her wife's touch, she wanted to say something but she controlled herself and didn't say a word.

"Goodnight gorgeous." Alex whispered to her ear, she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and held her wife tightly.

"Goodnight.." Marissa said softly, she closed her eyes and hugged her pillow tight. Soon they were drifted off to sleep, both with a smile on their face.

* * *

Morning after..

Marissa slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Alex' face.

_She's so cute when she's sleeping.. __  
_  
She looks at her and stroked her face slowly, careful not to wake the other girl. Marissa smiled to herself as she looks at how they are now positioned on the bed. She was holding Alex now close to her as her other leg is in between Alex', half of her body is pinning Alex on the bed.

Marissa stared at her and then couldn't help herself but leaned in closer to kiss her lips, she kissed her softly not wanting the other girl to be awaken and after kissing her she felt Alex' body started to move, she pretended to be asleep but having a problem since her face is an inch away from her.

Alex opened her eyes slowly, she felt a warm body pinning her on the bed. She looked around and saw Marissa, she couldn't help but smile as she stared at the other girl.

_This is what I wanted to see every time I wake up!__  
_  
She studied her face and slowly touched it not wanting to wake the other girl. Alex can feel the other girls breathing as they were inches apart from each other. She bit her bottom lip as she struggled to control herself to not kiss the other girl.

Marissa can hear Alex' deep breathing, she knows that the other girl is staring at her, she can feel her eyes on her as she continued to pretend that she's still sleeping.

_Oh God!! I can't take this anymore...._ Alex said to herself as she swallowed hard and stared at Marissa's lips. She slowly leans in but then stops herself and sighed deeply. Marissa knew she was about to kiss her, and she was disappointed when she didn't.

_I'll just take a shower...NOW!_ She said to herself as she moved away from the girl, extracting herself slowly and then walked straight to the bathroom frustrated. _Stupid contract!_

Marissa felt Alex turning her body away from her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Alex walking straight to the bathroom.

Marissa took a deep breathe and then smiled to herself. _Cold shower?! poor baby.._

* * *

Inside the bathroom...

_If I'm going to wake up like that everyday...guess I'll be having a cold shower every morning then......aagh that sucks!!_

She then stepped out and then looked at the mirror in front of her.

_Hmm....not bad!_ She said to herself smiling and then she grabbed a bathrobe to cover herself up, then she grabbed her underwear and bra then wore it.

She stepped outside the bathroom and looked at Marissa, _she's still sleeping_. She walked towards the closet and look for something formal to wear. She looked for a suit, she needs to look good since she'll be having a business meeting later. She took off the bathrobe and walked around freely, what she didn't know is that Marissa is looking at her intently. She was busy looking for something while Marissa is busy feasting her eyes on her.

_this is not good....i'm feeling hot and bothered just by looking at her!_ Marissa then closed her eyes and tried thinking of something else other than her wife.

_Oh my God!! Today is the pay-off!!_ Marissa said to herself as she opened her eyes and quickly got out of the bed.

"Hey, good morning!" Alex greeted her with a smile when she noticed her getting out of the bed, she took the robe and cover herself up once again.

"Good morning!?" She said half smiling.

"What's the matter?" Alex walked up to her worried, sensing the tone on her voice.

"Ahm..I just remembered that today is the day that my dad needs to pay that guy?!" She said sadly, looking down at her feet.

"Don't worry about it.." Alex said then held Marissa's hand, "I've already arranged everything...."

"You did??" Marissa looked up at her surprised.

She smiled at her, "But of course!! So just relax and don't you worry about it since it's all been taken care of!!" Alex said assuring her, squeezing her hands.

"Ok...that's good to know." Marissa said relieved.

"Why don't you take a shower now and then we'll eat breakfast downstairs...ok?" Alex suggested.

"Ok..." Marissa nodded and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower as Alex took off the robe and wore a black formal suit.

* * *

"You look good by the way." Alex commented, she looks at her wife admiring her, Marissa's wearing a black skirt and a white long sleeves.

Alex smiles at her and said, "Simple but still a head turner!!"

Marissa blushes as she smiles at her, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome gorgeous!!" Alex looks at her and reaches out for her hand, "Let's go?"

"Let's!!" Marissa answered then held her hand and smiled at her.

The two got inside the elevator holding hands, Alex can't help but smile as she held her hand tightly.

_This is good.._ Alex smiles as she looks at Marissa sweetly, her wife smiled at her in response.

* * *

"Table for two?!" The waiter greeted them as they entered the restaurant which is also inside the hotel.

"Yes please.." Alex nodded as the waiter led them inside.

The two sat down and looked around, there are a lot of people having breakfast already.

"This place is already jam packed huh?!" Marissa said as she looked around and saw a lot of people inside.

"Ye..." Alex nodded as she looked at the menu and ordered, so did Marissa.

* * *

After sometime...

The two are already finished with their breakfast and just didn't know what to say to each other.

"So?" They both said in unison.

Alex smiled and so did Marissa, "Go ahead!!"

"No...You go ahead." Marissa insisted looking at the blonde who's fidgeting.

"So ahm...are we....you know...good now?" Alex started to say as she waited for Marissa to answer.

"What do you think?" Marissa throwing the question back at her, leaning on her chair.

"Ahm...I dunno?" Alex said not sure on where they stand, she looked at her hand and fidgeted again.

Marissa lets out a small laugh and then smiled at her, "I dunno either?!"

Alex laughed and just stared at her knowingly.

* * *

Newport..

"Where's Alex?" Ingrid asked as she entered Jodie's office.

"I don't know?!!" Jodie said smiling mischievously not even looking at her.

"For Pete's sake, just tell me where she is!!" Ingrid asked as she looked at her annoyed and sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Who is Pete??" Jodie said furrowing her brows as Ingrid glared at her.

"I'm not in the mood for your lame jokes?! Just tell me where Alex is!!" She demanded crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh? You didn't know?" Jodie quirked her brows then she put the documents inside the briefcase and continued on what she's doing.

"Didn't know what?" She said annoyed.

Jodie lets out a small laugh, "Alex is no longer a bachelorette!!"

"Huh?" Ingrid looked at her confused, "She's no longer what?"

She snorted, "In short, she's already married!!" Jodie emphasized on the last word smirking.

"What?" Ingrid looks at her surprised, "Married?? To whom?" she stood up abruptly waiting for her answer.

"Who else but Marissa Cooper!!" Jodie answered plainly.

"Her?!" She said full of disgust.

"Yeah, Alex really fell head over heels in love with her!" Jodie said smiling looking at her intently, reading her reaction and facial expression. _This is better than soap!!__  
_  
"Really? I doubt their relationship will last!?" Ingrid said sceptically, crossing her arms again on her chest.

"Don't say that...Alex deserves to be happy and right now she is happy with Marissa. So if I were you I'd do the same, I'd be happy for them." Jodie commented but Ingrid didn't say a word and just sighed.

Standing up, she walked over to her, "Anyway, what brings you here?" Jodie asked changing the subject.

Ingrid composed herself and then answered, "Well, I'm done with the Milan project and I heard that there's a new project in the works here and I wanted to be a part of it." She said gladly, sitting down again.

"Of course....you are a part of it...and so is Andrea." Jodie answered looking at her reaction, she smirk waiting for her words to sink in again.

"Andrea? as in Anderson?" Ingrid said confirming, her eyes growing wide as she speaks of her name.

"Ye...who else?" She said casually, sitting on her desk looking down at her.

"I didn't know that she's back?!" She said surprised.

"She is..." Jodie said confirming, Ingrid kept silent for a while then stood up and walked away from her. "Anyways, I'll go upstairs and meet the girls...see you around." Ingrid then exits the door without waiting for her reply. Jodie just shook her head and walked back to where her chair is and sat down.

_Ingrid and Andrea.....in the same room.....that spells trouble for me!!_ Jodie thought to herself as she shook her head and continued on with what she's doing.

* * *

Somewhere in New York..

"What are we going to do here?" Marissa asked confused, they stepped inside the building and waited for Alex to respond, "I'll just show myself there for a few minutes then we'll head out!" Alex answered.

"You have a conference right? Are you sure it's ok if I'm here? I mean, I don't even know what the meeting is for?" Marissa said again.

"Don't worry about it, it's just for the fashion show…we're gonna be discussing who will be included in that show and who will be cut off…kinda like whose hot and who's not??" Alex said explaining it to her while they were walking.

"Ah.. ok!!" Marissa replied, Alex led her towards the elevator and pressed the button, "By the way, there might be some people from the media and I have to warn you that they're kinda annoying…"

Marissa nodded and took a deep breath for she knows she's not comfortable with press people and hold onto her wife's hand tightly.

* * *

"Here we are!!" Alex said as the elevator opens up.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Marissa said as she stops her from walking out of the elevator.

"Yes?" Alex answered as she stops too and couldn't believe how crowded the room has become. She saw a stage and a table where all the organizers are sitting as well as a few models and in front of them are the people from the media. She took a deep breathe and scan the area, that's when she saw Dave walking away from the crowd.

"Alex!!" Dave says rushing towards her, "Thank God you're here!!!" he said out of breathe, he dragged the girl on the side away from the crowd.

"Hello to you too?!" Alex said instead while she was being dragged away along with the brunette.

He then stopped and looked at them, "Oh, I'm sorry...hello Alex, Marissa!!" Dave says smiling at them both.

"Hi?!" Marissa replied awkwardly as she stood beside the blonde awkwardly.

"What's with all the commotion??" Alex looked at him confused.

"We're having a hard time choosing who will be in the event and all these media men is not helping....they're fuelling the already irate models!!" He explained exasperatingly while the blonde shook her head and sighed looking back at the crowd. "This is why I don't like press people." She muttered to herself then looked back at him.

"So let's go now!!" He said grabbing her arm towards the crowd.

"Wait?! What am I suppose to say there?" She looked at him terrified.

"Just be yourself and I believe you'll know what to say!!" Dave said convincing her, "Now let's go...no more excuses!!" he said then pulled her hand to go where the crowd is.

"Ahm?!" Alex said as she looks at Marissa for help but the brunette just smiled at her. "Go ahead!! you can do it!! I'll see you around!!" She said encouraging her as Alex just sighed and walked towards the crowd quietly.

* * *

After sometime...

Marissa kept herself busy looking around, she saw a room full of paintings and she couldn't help herself and go there while Alex was still on the other side of the hall busy answering questions from the press and the models.

"You're not one of them, right?" She said startling Marissa from her reverie.

"No, I'm not?!" Marissa answered looking at the person who spoke at her, she didn't know who the woman is but she sure looks pretty.

"So what are you doing here alone?" She asked again walking towards her.

"Just looking around..." Marissa answered not bothered by the other girl as she looks back at the painting once again.

"There's a lot more where that came from....would you like to see it?" She offered smiling at her, Marissa looked back at her and thought about it for a second.

"Come on...you'll love it?" She said again, gesturing for Marissa to follow her.

"Ahm...ok?!" Marissa said obliging, the girl then walked towards her then held her arm and led her to another room. The brunette looked at the gesture and then shrugged it off while they walk silently and stopped once they reached their destination.

"Wow..." is all that Marissa could say when she saw all the paintings in the room.

"I knew you'd like it!!" She said smiling not taking her eyes off of her while the brunette looked at the paintings with admiration.

"Who wouldn't?" Marissa replied as she walks around and stares at the paintings one by one. It's not the first time she'd seen a painting but it's the first time she was able to appreciate it, the dark haired girl followed her while she walks around the gallery.

"How'd you know there's a gallery here?" She then said as they stood and stare at the last painting.

"Because we always held the conference here and when I'm bored...I'm hanging out here." She said staring at the painting also.

"Ah, so you're one of them??" Marissa then concluded, she stared at the woman again and seized her up._ Ye, she sure is..__  
_  
"_One of them_??" She furrowed her brows at her.

"I mean....you're a model too?!" Marissa replied shyly, looking away from her.

She lets out a small laugh and said, "Do I look like a model to you?"

"Ahm....well.....yeah?!" Marissa nodded, she eyed her again. _yup, definitely a model there._

"Why is that??" She asked again, smirking.

"Because you just look like one...you're tall, you're slim, you're pretty and you have this thing going on with you." Marissa said smiling at her while she admired the dark haired girl in front of her. She has a long black hair, brown eyes and she's as tall as she is.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." She said smiling, she seized up the girl and her eyes lingered on her legs, she grinned and stared at her face, "So that means you're a model too!!"

She earned a laugh from her, "Why'd you say so??"

"Because you're tall, you're slim and a hottie if I may add!" She said looking at her from head to foot, "all the things that a model has!!"

Marissa blushed and smiled at what she said, "Oh, ok?"

The woman looked at her seriously this time and then continued, "So would you mind if I ask for your name??"

"No, of course not?!" Marissa shook her head, suddenly feeling shy.

"So may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" She asked again stepping closer to her.

"Marissa..." She answered timidly.

"Marissa?" She said, _nice name for a pretty face like you,_ she thought to herself.

She nodded, "Ye, that's my name."

"So just Marissa, or do you have a last name?" she said smiling wanting to know more.

The brunette was about to answer but then someone already did for her, "Cooper-**Kelly**!!" Alex added as she walks in, the two looks at her startled.

The dark haired girl raised a brow at her while Marissa smiled when she sees her.

"Marissa Cooper-**Kelly**!" the blonde repeated again, she looked at the other woman and continued, "That's her full name!"

The woman stared at Alex and the blonde did the same while she was walking towards her wife, they're seizing up each other not seeing the confused look on Marissa's face. The two just stared and didn't say a word while Marissa stood there awkwardly. _This is weird? _She thought to herself then cleared her throat to cut the awkwardness.

"Hey, how'd you know I'm here?" Marissa then said getting her attention, Alex stood by her and then answered, "Just a hunch.." She said then looks at the other girl.

"So you already know each other?" she asked sensing the change of mood from her wife.

Alex nodded then looked at her, "_Sarah_..."

"_Alex_..." the two seized each other up as Marissa felt the tension in the air again.

"Long time no see." Sarah said smirking still looking at Alex.

"Ye, so still doing the same thing, huh?" Alex said sarcastically, crossing her arms on her chest. They stood face to face while the brunette stood on Alex' side.

"I'm not like you." She answered coldly crossing her arms on her chest as well, Marissa looked at her then at Alex, she knew the blonde's temper is slowly rising.

"Should I be offended?" Alex said again glaring at her.

"I'd be surprised if you'd be!!" She said sarcastically.

The blonde was gonna say something when she saw someone approaching.

"Sarah!!" the model cuts in walking towards her and grabbing her arm, "I was looking all over for you......I thought you already left me?!" she hold onto the girls arm and smiled sweetly at her.

"Soon she will.." Alex said whispering looking at them.

"I was bored and I wanted to check if there are new paintings in here." She said casually, the model then noticed Alex and Marissa.

"Hey Alex!!" the model said looking at her then at Marissa.

"Hey!?" Alex replied casually, not really knowing who the girl is, _probably some model whom she likes to corrupt_.

"So are you Marissa Cooper??" She asked looking at the brunette.

"Yes?!" She nodded while she held onto her wife's arm.

"Nice to have finally met the girl that Alex married!!" She said smiling at her, Sarah just stared and didn't say a word while Marissa smiled at the model, "Ahm, nice meeting you as well?!"

"Anyways, we have to go now!!" Alex then said to end the conversation, "So we'll go ahead!" she added and hold her wife's hand with hers.

"Ye sure, we have to go as well...we still have places to be." the model said excitedly, smiling at them both while still holding possessively at the dark haired girl.

Sarah smiled again at the brunette before walking away, "It was nice talking to you Marissa." she said reaching over for her hand.

"It was nice talking to you too!" Marissa answered as she reached for her hand and shook it.

Sarah smiled then gently pressed her hand, "See you around Marissa!!"

Marissa smiled at her as Sarah did the same, Alex on the other hand looked at her furiously not liking what she's seeing.

* * *

thanks again for reading....you know the drill...lol


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: it's not right?

Hilton Hotel...

"So are you like friends now?" Alex said slamming the door once they got inside their room, the blonde is infuriated and she's not sure why she's angry, she just wanted to take it out on something or in her case someone, which is Marissa.

"What?" Marissa looks at her confused, she walked inside their room and turned at her.

"You and Sarah?!" Alex said again waiting for her answer, she crossed her arms on her chest and stared at her, "are you friends or more than that?" her tone an accusing one.

"What kind of question is that??" Marissa looked at her astounded, she shook her head and walked away from her not wanting to hear what she's gonna say.

"I saw the look that you're giving her....you like her don't you?" Alex said again while she followed the girl towards their bedroom.

Marissa stopped and turned around to face her, "That's ridiculous!! I just met her and what kind of look are you talking about?" she said looking at her wide eye.

"I don't remember you looking at me like that!!" Alex continued talking heatedly, "What about the hand shake?? I saw it and from the looks of it, you liked it!!" she said dramatically while looking at her closely.

The brunette exhales loudly, "What the hell are you talking about? We were just talking!! And it's just a hand shake!!! I'm not like you!!! I'm not a flirt!! So don't you dare accuse me of something that I know I wouldn't do!!!" Marissa angrily said as she left her and went straight to the bathroom and slammed the door leaving a frustrated Alex behind.

Alex sighed, _Fuck...what the hell am I doing again?!_ She mentally cursed herself and then sat down on the bed.

_I don't get her?! I didn't do anything and she's accusing me of something that I didn't even do!!_ Marissa thought to herself as she felt her temper rising. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed to herself. She didn't know why Alex is acting like that, like she's… jealous. She was trying to think what triggered Alex' odd behaviour when she heard a knock on the door.

Knock! Knock!

Marissa turned to look at the door. She saw Alex entering and looking at her seriously, "I'm sorry...I didn't know why I said that?! I wasn't thinking?! I… I got jealous." She said explaining as she looked down and was ashamed of what she did.

She knew that Alex was sorry for what she did but she can't help herself but be sarcastic around the blonde, "You got jealous? Are you kidding me?" she said her voice raising a few notches.

"I'm sorry....I'm selfish and obnoxious and I just can't keep my mouth shut. I'm really sorry." She said apologetically at her, she moved towards her but the brunette moved away instead.

"That's not an excuse!!" Marissa said still angry at her.

"I know..I know...but can you blame me? When I saw you talking to her, it's like you two have this connection... unlike you and I....even if you're here with me..it's like you're not there....you don't talk to me anymore....you don't look at me like how you looked at her ... needless to say....you're just here with me because of the contract and that's what I hate the most!!" Alex exclaimed angrily, she was angry, but mostly to herself coz she can't help herself, her temper, her attitude, she feels like she's gonna lose her cool, well she already did.

She walked towards the girl stopping in front of her, "Do you know how that feels Marissa?" Alex looks at her sadly and just stared at her.

Marissa took a deep breath then answered, "What about me? Do you know how I feel? Do you ever think of how I felt when you cheated and lied to me? Do you know how that feels? I bet you don't!!!" she spat back walking away from her again.

Alex looked down as Marissa continued talking, "You say you love me but the things that you do say that otherwise... I just don't get it....how you can say you love me when you can cheat on me!! Is that how much you love me?" Marissa looks at her disappointed.

"I dunno what to say to you anymore but _sorry_...." Alex looks at her hoping for some consideration from her, the brunette took a deep breathe and turned her face away from her, this is just too much for her.

"Why don't we just drop this conversation?!" Marissa suggested instead not really wanting to talk about it, Alex sighed and slowly turned around, she walked away sad and defeated yet again, what she didn't know is that the brunette looked back at her with such a guilt on her face.

* * *

Later that night...

_I can't sleep!!_ Alex said to herself lying down on the bed with Marissa on the far side of the bed. She tossed and turned but she just can't sleep. She can't stop thinking about Marissa. About how she can make amends with her, how she can make it right, she just can't think of something that will somehow make Marissa change her mind.

She then got out of the bed slowly careful not to wake the other girl, she walked slowly to the sofa with her pillow. She sat down and then opened the t.v.

Marissa on the other hand is also having a hard time sleeping. She just didn't know how long she can pretend and act like she didn't really care about Alex. She loves the girl very much but somehow there's something inside her that's telling her not to trust her that easily. She's afraid that if she does that she'll get her heart broken again. And that, she couldn't take.

She felt Alex move and slowly she turned her head around and saw her sitting on the sofa, watching a movie. She looks at the ceiling and then closed her eyes.

_Alex_, Alex is the only person she can think of when she closed her eyes. She sighed and took a deep breath then she got out of the bed and walked towards her.

* * *

Alex was looking at the screen but her mind is preoccupied, busy thinking of Marissa. She didn't notice that the girl she is thinking about is already approaching her.

"What are you watching??" She then heard Marissa's voice, she looks at her startled as she sat down the sofa next to her.

"Texas chainsaw massacre.." She replied looking at her, Marissa looks at the screen and didn't say a word.

Alex sighed and looks back at the screen, she already knew that this night is gonna be long.

* * *

The two are already engrossed with the movie, Marissa is slowly inching in closer to Alex every time the actor is got chased by the villain especially when he's killing them with his chainsaw.

"Oh my God...run!!!" Marissa yelled, she held onto Alex tightly and the blonde couldn't help but smile. She didn't know that Marissa is easily scared like that, if she knew, she would have rented all the scary movies to make her hold onto her like that.

"Oh shit....run faster!!" She yelled again as if the lead actress could hear her.

Alex looked at Marissa intently, the girl really is engaged with the movie and she didn't notice how close they were sitting now.

Marissa saw that the actress was about to be killed so she hid her face on the blonde's neck. Alex on the other hand stiffened, she held her breath and waited for her to look back at the screen again then slowly smiled to herself. _Sorry Jessica but I have to hand it to my wife, she's hotter than you are when she's frightened._

Marissa then noticed how she was holding onto Alex, she was holding onto her tightly, more like embracing her. She can smell the girl's scent that made her swallow hard. Her body is so close to the blonde and she can feel the warmth of Alex' body on her.

She then felt Alex' hand feeling her arm, caressing it. She slowly moved her head and looked at her. Their eyes met and they instantly felt the connection.

There's something that she can't deny, the love that she still has for Alex can now be seen through her eyes. She loves how Alex looks at her, it's full of desire and want...which is evident in her eyes as well.

Slowly she moved her head towards Alex' face. She can hear Alex' deep breathing, she looks at her in the eyes and then captured her lips. She didn't know why she did it but it felt like it was needed to be done at the time.

Alex on the other hand stiffened when she felt Marissa's lips on hers, it was soft and warm, just how she remembered how it used to be, the only problem is, she just didn't know how to respond.

Marissa felt like Alex was hesitating but she didn't deter, instead she leaned in more to her, pressing herself more and more so she'll get a reaction from the blonde.

And just like that, all the shyness and confusion inside her head was gone, she automatically opened her mouth slowly allowing Marissa's tongue enter hers.

Slowly Marissa moved her tongue inside her mouth, she just love how her tongue moved inside her mouth like it was really a part of it.

She then moved her position and then sat on top of her, on her lap. Alex held her on her waist pulling her towards her, she moved her other hand on her thigh caressing it while Marissa puts her hand on her face then slowly dropped down to her shoulder to her breast, the other still holding her face while she's caressing her breast.

Alex moaned at the touch of Marissa's hand on her, it felt like ages that they haven't touched one another. She slowly hold the hem of Marissa's top to take it off of the girl but before she can do that, it's as if Marissa had an awakening and slowly pulled away from her.

She looks at her confused as Marissa looks away and swallowed hard, she's still breathing hard and her face flushed. She knows the blonde is flushed and confused just like her but she knew she had to do this.

"I'm sorry...this is not right.." She said as she started to pull away from Alex but the blonde held her and stopped her from walking away.

"It's not right??" Alex looks at her questioningly, she kept her hands firmly on her waist not letting her go. "Since when??"

Marissa looked at her straight in the eye, she knows it's gonna break her heart if she mentioned this but she doesn't have a choice, "Since you lied to me.." She whispered to her sadly.

Alex kept quiet, she sighed then looks down as she slowly let goes of Marissa.

The brunette looks away and then stood up while she tried to normalize her breathing. Alex looks away and stood up as well from the sofa. She then walked away from her grabbing herself a coat, her keys and exiting the room without saying a word.

Once again, it was as if she got slapped right across her face. She took a deep breathe and didn't look back as she made her way outside their room, rejection and hurt spread across her face.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: if only

Alex didn't come home and Marissa is feeling really guilty about what she did to her last night. _Where is sh_e_?_ She looks at her cell, no message, no call, no nothing.

She sighed, last night was something that she didn't think would happen. She was about to give in but her pride is not letting her, so she panicked and said those things to Alex. She just realized now how bad the words all came out.

She looks at the clock. _10:30am_....She's already tired of waiting so she has decided to call her. She slowly dialled Alex' number out. She took a deep and waited for Alex to answer but all she got is a voice saying that the other party that she's trying to contact is out of reach. She sighed and then tried dialling her number once again but to no avail.

She shuts her cell off and was about to stand up when she heard the door opened and in came Alex. She looks at her and the blonde is already wearing a different attire.

"Let's go back to Newport.." Alex said not looking at her as she walks straight to the closet.

_Go back? _She said but didn't really voice it out.

The blonde continued on what she's doing not looking at her, "Pack your things....we're leaving now.." she said grabbing her luggage and sorting her things out.

Marissa looks at Alex and didn't say a word, she then stood up from the bed then walked towards her. She didn't know how to say sorry about last night but she knew she had to do it and she doesn't want to go home without talking to the blonde about it.

"Ahm, Alex....about last night?!" She started to say, edging her way to her slowly.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend that it didn't happen." Alex said coldly, she didn't even bother looking at her, she just continued packing her things making Marissa frown at herself.

"Hurry up!! I still have many things to do in my office..." She said then walked away from her, Marissa sighed and started to pack her things all the while glancing at the blonde.

* * *

The ride back home was like an eternity for the both of them. No one said a word, Alex didn't even look at her. Marissa wanted to say something but somehow she knew that she has to let it go. She knew Alex doesn't want to talk about it and if she insisted, she knew they will just end up fighting.

"Here we are..." Alex said after a long time of not talking, she got out of the car then Marissa did the same. The driver took out Marissa's baggage and carried it inside their mansion.

"Hello girls!! Welcome back!!" Julie said rushing towards them excitedly.

"How are my two favourite girls??" Julie hugged Marissa and smiled at her.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do!! You got married without inviting me?"

"Oh..yeah..sorry about that mom...it was very sudden and I didn't have much time to let you know about it?!" Marissa said explaining, Julie smiled at her and then looked at Alex.

"It's ok Hon, as long as Alex is the one you married...it's not a problem." She smiled at Alex making her smile as well.

"I'm really sorry about not asking for your permission..." Alex then said apologetically at her.

"Don't worry about it...as long as you guys are together now and _happy_....that's all that matters!!" She said happily, Alex tried smiling and so did Marissa since they both knew what the real score is.

"Anyways, I'll get going now....I'll just drop by here later to get you." Alex said looking at Marissa.

"Where are you going?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Office...I have a lot of paperwork to do." She said casually walking back towards the car, "I'll just see you later."

"Come by here before dinner so we can have a small get together...ok?" Julie then suggested.

"Ahm...sure....I'll be here before dinner then!" Alex nodded then she opened the door to get inside the car but before she can hop in, Julie said something.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Alex looked back at her confused, Julie mouthed something to her then she walked towards them, particularly at Marissa.

"I'll call you later..." Alex said softly at Marissa then kissed her on the cheeks, she nodded then Alex looks back at Julie.

"Later Julie.." She said then walked away from them and got inside the car.

"Bye Alex!!" Julie said as the two stood up there looking at the car moving away from their house.

Once Alex' car is out of sight, Julie turned to look at her daughter concerned. "Are you two fighting again??"

"No mom!!" Marissa quickly said as she walked towards their mansion leaving her mom behind.

"Then why did she kiss you on the cheeks??" Julie continued to ask while she follows her daughter.

Marissa turned around to face her mother, "Mom, what is wrong with her kissing me on the cheeks??" She said irritably.

"When you kiss your lover on the cheek...that just means one thing....she's not that interested anymore!!" Julie explained as Marissa looks at her with a raised brow.

"I'm just sayin'..." Julie said again.

"Can we please not talk about this? I'm tired as it is.." Marissa said as an alibi.

"Ok, whatever you say...just always remember....people has their limitations.... and the way Alex is acting earlier....it seems to me that she already reached her limit....let's hope that I'm wrong?!" She said as Marissa sighed and walked straight to her room leaving her mom sighing.

* * *

K&R bldg. inside Alex' office...

"Hey Sexy! I heard that you're back!!!" Ingrid said rushing towards her.

The blonde looked back at her from where she is sitting, "Ooh, news travels fast huh?" Alex said smiling at her.

"So where have you been??" Ingrid says out of curiosity standing in front of her desk.

"Somewhere.." She said plainly leaning back on her chair.

"Come here....give me a hug!!" She demanded.

Alex smiled then walked towards her as Ingrid pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you a lot!!" She said hugging the girl tight.

"Ye, I can tell that from the way you're hugging me." Alex said jokingly while she tries to pull away from her.

"Ehem..." Jodie said after opening the door to Alex' office. "I hope I'm not interrupting?!"

"You're always interrupting..." Ingrid says then let goes of Alex, she then looks at Andrea standing beside Jodie and smirked.

"Hey Jodie!!" Alex said walking towards her and hugging her. "I _never_ thought I will miss you?!"

"Ye? That would have sounded better if not for the added sarcasm!!" Jodie said hugging her back, Alex then looks at Andrea who gave her a half smile.

"Hi, welcome back.." She said, Alex smiled back at her in response. "Thanks...so did you miss me as well?"

"Ye..." Andrea answered almost to a whisper, Alex smiled at her since she knew that she's making her uncomfortable by the looks on her face.

"Have you guys eaten already??" Alex then changed the subject, looking on all three of them.

"I just ate.." Jodie answered quickly, Alex looks at Ingrid. "I haven't.." She said, Alex looks at Andrea waiting for her to answer. "Not yet.." She answered, Alex smiled then said, "I'm hungry...why don't we eat outside?"

"You guys go ahead....I'm not hungry and I still have a lot of things to do!" Jodie then said looking at all the paperwork that are scattered on Alex' desk.

"Ok? So shall we??" Alex looks at Ingrid then at Andrea, both of them nodded and then walked towards the exit.

"We'll be back after an hour or so...." Alex said looking at Jodie. "Then I'll sign the documents."

"No problem...enjoy your meal then." She said as the three walked outside the door and left her alone at Alex' office.

* * *

Somewhere in Newport…

"So you just got married huh?" Ingrid said as she drank her wine, she doesn't really like the sound of it.

"Ye…isn't that great??" Alex said smiling about it oblivious on their reactions.

"Ye..it is!?" Ingrid said sarcastically then drank her wine once again.

Alex noticed that Andrea was being quite all the while that they were eating, she couldn't help but look at the girl.

"Are you ok?" Alex looks at her concerned, Andrea gave her a half smile, "I'm ok.."

Ingrid rolled her eyes and touched Alex' arm vying for her attention.

"So, does that mean that you're going straight now??" She asked again.

Alex lets out a small laugh then looks at her, "Looks like so.."

"Too bad…" Ingrid said as she continued to caress Alex' arm and looks at her full of lust, Alex just shook her head and then looks back at Andrea.

"Hon…are you sure you're ok?" Alex then said looking back at Andrea.

"I'm ok…" She said again then drank her wine, she knew that something bad is about to happen. She can almost feel it just by seeing _her_.

"Oh my God…what a small world?!" Ingrid then said as she looks at the front door. "Look who's here?!" She said dramatically.

Alex and Andrea looked on where Ingrid is looking at and they both knew that something_ not so good_ is about to happen.

"Hey, Ingrid…" She said as she walked towards their table smiling menacingly, "_Andrea_.." she looked at her smirking then turned to the blonde. "Alex.." She said giving a not so good look at her.

"Sarah…." Alex said disdainfully staring at her coldly.

"Does your wife know that you're out with your exes?" She then said smiling mischievously at her.

"Oh, no?! Would you like to call her and let her know?" Alex said sarcastically grabbing her cell and giving it to her. "Go ahead, she'll love to hear it from you!!"

Sarah smiled at her then looked at Ingrid.

"Is she the reason why you don't want to get with me?" she looked at Alex then snorted.

"Ahm, aside from the fact that you're not my type…yeah!" Ingrid said mocking her.

Sarah laughs at her comment, "Ouch that hurts…" she held her chest like it's in pain.

"Why don't you just go and get your own world?! We don't need you here!" Alex added as she was getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't get mad Alex….I thought we've already put this all behind us….right Andrea?" Sarah said smiling playfully at her, she reached for her face and caressed it.

"Fuck you Sarah!!" Andrea looked at her angrily, moving her face away from her.

Sarah smiled at her, "We've done that already and as far as I can remember…you said I was better than Alex!"

The blonde balled her hand into a fist as she looks at the dark haired girl wanting to do some damage on her.

"Isn't that right?" Sarah continued to brag making Andrea's jaw clenched, she stood up in front of her and slapped her straight in the face. "You're not just a bitch, you're also a liar!!"

Sarah looked at her angrily then lifted her right hand to slap her but Alex was faster, she grabbed her hand to stop it from touching Andrea's face.

"If I were you I wouldn't even think of doing that!!" Alex warned her giving her a look, Sarah stared at Alex and pulled her hand away from her.

"Are you her knight and shining armour now??" She said sarcastically. "Isn't it her that _left _you and _dumped_ you for me?!"

"Shut up Sarah!!" Alex yelled at her as Sarah smiled at her sardonically.

"You should have thanked me Alex, if not for me…you wouldn't have seen her true colours." She said smugly then walked away from them, leaving them all upset, especially Alex.

* * *

Marissa's room…

"Summer, do you think that what I'm doing to Alex is too much?" She said thinking about it, she just told her bestfriend what's really going on between her and her wife.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion…YES!!" Summer emphasized the last word. "Alex might have hurt you but she's trying her best to win you back…but the way you're treating her…just based on what you've told me..it really is too much for her to handle….if I were her I'll just find a new one." She said nonchalantly as Marissa looks at her not liking what she said.

"I mean….come on…I'm not saying this to upset you. But we all know that the girl has too many choices aside from you….If I were her…if my wife doesn't wanna be with me….I'll just make the most out of it with the other girls." Summer said smiling as Marissa looks at her wide eye.

"You'll do that??" She said in disbelief.

"Well yeah…." Summer nodded repeatedly.

"Think about this Marissa, before you met Alex, she is or was a womanizer….she's afraid to commit….but look at her right now…..she married you and she's changing her ways just for you and you're dismissing her…not a good move if you ask me my dear!!" Summer said shaking her head.

"I just dunno what to do...i'm torn." Marissa said still confused as she paces back and forth inside her room.

"And in case you didn't know…Ingrid is back!!" Summer said as Marissa's face change after hearing her name.

"So you have Andrea….who I believe is the first person that Alex fell in love with.." Summer said again. "And now Ingrid who is a big flirt and we all know that she has the hots for your wife….is now also back in town!"

Marissa stopped pacing and then sighs and looks at her worried.

"For all we know she's making the most out of it with Alex." Summer continued to say as if she knew what's going to happen.

"So if I were you…I'll let everybody know where Alex truly belongs!! And that my friend is with YOU!!" Summer added as Marissa looked at her and thought about it.

* * *

Alex and Andrea are now sitting in front of the bar, Ingrid had to go since she has a photo shoot to cover. The two are sitting drinking their wine and still in an awkward silence.

"I can't believe you left me for her?" Alex then said breaking the silence but still not looking at her.

"I didn't! There's just so much that you didn't know!!" Andrea started to say looking back at her.

"Like what?" Alex looks at her confused.

"I didn't purposely left you on the day of our wedding.." She said looking at her seriously.

"Oh really? I look like a fool waiting for you and you never did show up." She said anger still evident on her voice, "and when I went to your pad…you're lying in bed with her!"

"It wasn't like that…." Andrea said defensively.

"It wasn't like that?? What am I….. blind??" She said sarcastically at her shaking her head. "Shit, you made a fool out of me!"

"I'm not denying that she was there lying with me but she drugged me…the night before our wedding….she came into my pad….she was crying and I didn't know what to do with her….I let her in and we talked about how we can't be together since I'm in love with you and I want to marry you and not her…"

Alex looks at her and didn't say a word but kept listening as Andrea continued explaining. "At first she was really angry and she couldn't understand that what I'm saying to her is for her own good…..then she said she was ok with it….she said she wanted to celebrate and just have a drink…so I gave her one….she asked me to drink also and what I didn't know is that she slipped a drug on my wine and before I knew it….I woke up beside her and I saw you looking at me like I'm some kind of a plague." She said sadly, looking at her full of regret.

"So why didn't you explain that to me before? You let me believe that you really are having an affair with her….how come you never did once explain yourself to me?" She said still not believing what she's hearing.

"Because she threatened me….she said she'll ruin your reputation and she'll make sure that something bad will happen to you…and at that time…we all know that she can do whatever she wants…" She said dejectedly, "I was afraid of what she'll do to you…and if something ever happened to you because of me…I know I can't forgive myself because of that…" she said almost crying.

"So what about the news that you two are going to get married??" She asked again turning away from her.

"It was just a press release…she knew that if you found out about it….you'll get more aggravated and that you'll hate me even more…."

"Well, she was right…." Alex sighed then looks at her, "All these years....I was a mess because of you....you let me believe that you just used me...that you didn't really have feelings for me...you know how much I hate that girl and yet you left me for her." She said clenching her jaw.

"I didn't leave you for her!!" Andrea said again turning her whole body to face her, "I wanted to tell you everything...." she looked at her with sad eyes.

"But you didn't?!" Alex said bitterly.

"You're not the only one who felt miserable all these years...." Andrea added looking away from her as she felt the tears slowly falling down from her eyes.

"Well, all is said and done.....I just hope that I knew all these along time ago." Alex said full of regret not looking back at her as she drank her wine again.

"I'm really sorry...if only I had the guts to tell you...I know it would have made a difference." Andrea said looking at her as Alex sighed and didn't say a word.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: just like that..

Dinner at the Cooper Mansion...

"So let's all welcome Alex to our family!!" Jimmy said standing up from his seat with a glass of wine on his hand.

"Let's have a toast for Marissa and Alex....for a _lasting_ relationship!!" Julie added as she stood up as well to make a toast.

Theresa did the same while Ryan didn't really want to be disrespectful so he stood up also to make a toast.

"For a lasting relationship!" Theresa said smiling while she held her husbands hand tightly with hers.

Alex smiled as she stood up along with Marissa and they all made a toast and then drank their wine.

Julie then picked up her spoon and tapped her glass, "Kiss..."

She continued to tap her glass looking at the two, Alex looks at Marissa while she did the same. They both didn't know what to do and was hesitant to do what her mom is asking about.

_oh fuck..._ They both said to themselves as they try and acted normal around them.

"Come on...don't be shy...." Julie said again smiling mischievously at them.

Alex moved closer to Marissa then whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry..."

Marissa got confused why she said sorry then she felt Alex' lips on hers. She gave her a soft and passionate kiss, her hands automatically draped  
over Alex' shoulder, pulling the girl closer to her body.

She was really loving the feel of Alex' lips on her but then again, Alex pulled away and she was left wanting for more.

Alex smiled at her as she blushed since it was obvious that she was craving for more.

* * *

after sometime...

"I'm really sorry if I didn't ask for your permission to marry Marissa." Alex said as she and Jimmy is talking alone now outside the mansion.

"No, its ok...it's not a problem." Jimmy said understanding what they did. "Just make sure that you take good care of Marissa, that's all I ask for."

"I will definitely do that." She said smiling at him while he smiled and gave her a warm hug. "Good to know."

* * *

"So mom, what happened to that guy who is threatening dad?" Marissa looks at her curiously.

"Well, the good news is he's already dead and we no longer have to pay anything to him since he's already dead!!" Julie said explaining happy about it.

"He's dead??" Marissa exclaimed from her seat.

"Ye, he is..." She said confirming.

"But Alex told me she took care of it?!" She said confused.

"Well, she didn't know what happened and I was planning to give her back the money...it's all in the safe..." Her mother said calmly.

"So basically, _I married her for nothing_?" She said whispering.

"Anyway Marissa, I'm disappointed at you!" Julie said changing the subject.

"Why?" Marissa looks at her confused.

"You don't know how to take good care of your wife...I won't be surprised if she left you for another woman!" Her mom said drastically.

"Mom?!!" She said not liking what her mom said.

"You two just got married but from the looks of it....it's like you've been together for 40 years now....I don't see any glow from you both....you two are young....both have raging hormones...but I don't see any of that right now?!" Julie commented shaking her head.

"Mom, just let me handle this..ok? I know what to do....I'm so fed up of you guys telling me what to do....I have my own mind....I'll do what I think is right...so please." She said irritated as she leaned more into her chair turning away from her mother.

"Well, do something before its too late...don't tell me I didn't warn you about this." Julie said then kept quiet and drank her wine.

* * *

Alex' place...

"Where are you going??" Marissa looks at her, Alex is walking outside the room with a pillow on her hand.

"Sleeping?" Alex furrowed her brows at her.

"Why are you going outside then?" Marissa asked again.

"Ahm....I don't wanna cause another confusion....let's just stick with the deal...ok?" Alex said looking at her seriously.

"Ok?!" Marissa said but she didn't feel like saying that word.

"Alright...goodnight then..." Alex said then closed the door behind her as Marissa sits down on the bed alone and sad.

* * *

1am...

Marissa slowly opens up the door looking for Alex.

"Alex??" She said softly as she walks inside and looks for the blonde. She enters the room and saw Alex outside the veranda talking to someone on her cell. She walked towards her making sure that the girl will notice her.

"Hey.." She said softly getting her attention, Alex looked at her and then ended her conversation on the phone.

"Hey?!" Alex looks at her confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Marissa said not really sure on what to say, "I can't sleep?!"

"Oh? So would you like me to get you a milk or.." Alex offered as she walked towards her but Marissa shook her head and refused. "No thank you.."

Alex looks at her worried, she touched her hair then her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.." Marissa said softly as she looks at her, not really sure if she should tell her or not.

"Why don't you go back to sleep then...it's already 1am.." Alex suggested but Marissa shook her head once again.

"I can't?!" She said.

"Why not?" Alex furrowed her brows at her yet again.

"I'm not used to sleeping on your bed without _you_ beside me." She said almost to a whisper.

Alex lets out a small laugh. "Oh really?"

"Ye?!" Marissa nodded smiling shyly at her.

"So what now?" She asked looking at her innocently.

"Ahm...can I just stay here with you?" Marissa said softly fidgeting with the hem of her tank top, "if you don't mind?!" she added nervously.

"No..of course not...I don't mind it all." Alex said smiling at her.

"Ok..." She said smiling as she sighs in relief.

The blonde herld her hand and lead her back to the room, "Left or right?" Alex then said once they stood in front of the bed.

"Huh?" Marissa looks at her confused.

"Left or right side of the bed?" Alex looked at her wating for her to answer.

_Whatever side you choose.. or on top of you?!_ "Ahm...right side?!" Marissa said instead.

"Ok....let's lie down and sleep then.." Alex said as she lied down and took the left side of the bed, the brunette following behind taking the right side of the bed.

There was a long silence as the two lied down on the bed and they just stared at the ceiling.

After what seems like forever, Marissa all of a sudden stood up and opened the lights.

"Alex...I think we need to talk!!" Marissa said standing by the bed, looking at the blonde who's still lying on the bed.

"Marissa...I'm not in the mood for this!! I just wanted to sleep!!" Alex said covering her face with a pillow, "So please...turn off the lights!!"

"No!!" Marissa refused then walked towards her and took the pillow off of her.

"We really have to talk!!" Marissa insisted, Alex sat up straight and looks at her annoyed. "It's 1 in the morning....what do we need to talk about??" She said effortlessly.

"In case you didn't know...we're falling apart!!" Marissa said dramatically.

"Well, it's not my fault!!" Alex answered coldly, "Why don't you ask yourself why we're falling apart?" she spat back.

"Throwing back the question at me wouldn't help!!" Marissa exclaimed.

Alex sighed and then said, "Ok, you know what...I'm tired of all this!"

Marissa looks at her not understanding what she's saying.

"I'm always the one to blame here....I fucking made a mistake...I already said I'm sorry....what more do you want from me??" Alex said as her voice raised a few notches.

Marissa groaned for she knows this will turn out bad.

"I'm really sorry Marissa..." Alex said standing up, "I can't do this anymore..."

"Do what??" She looks at her confused.

"I just don't want to tie you up on something that you don't really want..." Alex continued saying as she stood up in front of her.

"What are you saying?" She asked again trying hard to understand what she's saying.

"I'll give you your freedom..." Alex then said, Marissa just looked at her and didn't say a word.

"I know that in the first place...I shouldn't have asked you to marry me.....but I did and it was a mistake...you and I....we're not on the same page anymore....and I hate to admit this but you deserve much better." She said almost crying.

"I'll give you your freedom since you don't want to be with me..." Alex said sadly staring at her intently.

"Just like that?" Marissa said not believing what she's hearing.

Alex nodded, "Yes, I'm tired of going after you and you always turning me down...."

"Are you serious about all these?" Marissa said trying hard not to cry.

"I am...." Alex said looking at her sadly as Marissa felt her heart racing.

"So you're free to go." She said her voice cracking, she looked at her for the last time and then turned away from her, soon tears fell through her eyes that she didn't want Marissa to see.

Marissa didn't really know what to do and just look at her wife walking away from her. She turned around and never wanted to look at her while she was walking away from her life, she looked down as the tears started flowing freely from her eyes.

_It's really over now..._ She thought to herself as she felt her world falling apart once again. She pondered about all the things that she and Alex did, all of it will just be a memory and that just makes her want to crymore.


	46. Chapter 45

I know I promised to post asap, but I've been busy with life and work thus the delayed post. moving on, I just wanna say thank you to those people who took the time to email me since you're having a problem posting a review. appreciate the gesture and thanks again for letting me know you still like where i'm going with this fic, I will try to not piss you off...hehe...btw, this chapter picks up directly from the last one...hope you enjoy readin it...lol

Also, many thanks to my beta, **yui1808**, she's the one who took the time to help me out on this chapter, i'm gonna be working with her from this chapter onwwards (for free!!) hehe, you heard it right, she's so kind that she offered her wisdom and guidance for free....all for me...yay!! kidding aside, let's not forget to say thanks to her..without her this chapter is gonna be more confusing than it already is...lol

* * *

Chapter 45: don't stop

Marissa didn't really know what to do. She just looked at her wife walked away from her. She turned around and never wanted to look at her as she was walking away from her life. She looked down as tears started to flow freely from her eyes.

_It's really over now..._ She thought to herself as she felt her world fall apart, once again. She pondered about all the things that she and Alex did, all of it would just become a memory and that just made her want to cry even more.

----------------------------

"So I guess, that's not what you want?" Marissa then heard Alex' voice, she turned around quickly facing her. Alex walked towards her and stood in front of her.

The tall brunette stared at her, waiting for her to say something; she didn't know what to say as she kept on crying. The blonde slowly touched her wife's face, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I always make you cry...." The former Marissa Cooper said softly while she was looking straight into her eyes to show her sincerity. She was feeling a little guilty for what she was seeing right now. She was supposed to show her love to Alex. But, all she ever did was hurt the woman she love even without meaning to.

"I'm sorry for all the wrong things I've done... I'm sorry for saying all those stupid things to you..." Alex was still looking at her as she didn't say a word. She just looked back at her.

"Marissa, I know I said I will let you go but..." Alex said but Marissa quickly kept her mouth shut by kissing her fiercely.

The olive eyed maiden wrapped her arms around the azure eyed woman's shoulders, going up to her neck and pulled her closely to feel her body more. Alex did the same, she draped her arms around the woman she's inlove with and tugged her so tightly if that was humanly possible. They both felt the hunger and the passion that was burning inside their body that had been there for such a long time.

The brown haired woman kissed the golden haired lady like there was no tomorrow. Alex was on cloud nine as she savoured the sweet sensations her wife was giving her. She never thought that Marissa would kiss her like this, let alone touched her in different places.

Alex felt Marissa's hand slowly going down from her shoulder to her breast caressing it while the other hand was going towards her center. As she felt the other hand from its activities, she then stopped Marissa's hand from going further south. The company owner felt something that grabbed her attention even in their intense make out, and that made her pull away from her pouting wife. Marissa looked at her with a confused expression on her face, but her eyes were still filled with desire as Alex smiled at her lovingly.

"I'm sorry…" She said, smiling at her as she reached for her pocket and took out her cell. She cursed who ever the caller was. Was it too much to ask for? This was the first time that they will ever make love after all the drama that they've been through. And, she wouldn't accept any distractions other than her beautiful wife's movements.

"It was vibrating?!" Alex explained, and then shut the offensive device off before throwing it away.

"So are we ok now?" The blonde questioned. She looked at her gorgeous mate's visage affectionately and stared into her eyes deeply.

"Yes we are." Marissa answered and then kissed her again. She moved slowly towards the bed. And then later on, they both fell on top of the bed, still kissing with fierce.

Without breaking the kiss, Alex rolled on top of Marissa. She placed a leg on each side of the woman's body beneath her and propped her forearms on each side of her head. The brunette wrapped her arms around her, seeking for more warmth whilst enjoying the feeling of the weight above her.

The kiss heated up some more, causing both girls to moaned into each others mouth while their tongues continued to battle for dominance. After they both felt the lacked of air getting unbearable, Alex pulled away from the kiss. Unable to form a sentence, she just gazed deeply into her wife's eyes, which were filled with fervour and need. Words could not even nearly describe what she was feeling in this moment... and that was full of love and bliss.

After a minute of intense gazing, Alex leant in again; she was kissing Marissa fully on her lips, before she moved her mouth to placed soft kisses from her chin along her jawline, until she got to her ear. She took the earlobe between her lips and gently sucked on it, which sent a shudder through Marissa's body that made her gasped. Alex was enjoying the effect she had on her goddess, lowered her head again, and grazed her lips all over the brunette's neck. The former player only stopped every now and then to have a taste of the delicate skin she found, which she licked and sucked, marking her territory. She smelled the sweet scent of Marissa's perfume, mixed with a slight flavour of sweat.

While she was teasing her lover's neck, Alex moved down her left hand. She was slowly sliding her gifted hand under Marissa's top. She caressed the flat tummy that she was feeling with the palm of her hand.

The sun of Alex' world moaned lightly to inform her lover that she liked the attention so much, she wanted Alex to give her more and become one with her. The blonde took this as a sign to go a step forward, so she grabbed the hem of Marissa's top and yanked it up to expose her dark blue lace bra, before sliding it over her head and arms, throwing it onto the floor.

She continued the journey of her lips over Marissa's neck and slowly made her way downwards and kissed her collarbone. Then, she moved her head up to cover the soft and sweetest lips that she ever tasted with her own again.

Marissa immediately opened her mouth to the other girl and slid her tongue inside and met the already eager and waiting one. They continued to kiss while the brunette ran her fingertips down to her girlfriend's back. She wanted to feel her woman's skin against her own, and that's why she slowly pulled Alex' shirt up. They broke the kiss for a brief moment and disregarded the shirt that was over the blonde's head. The shirt was tossed on the floor and joined Marissa's top.

Alex leant in again and took her lover's bottom lip into her mouth and gently sucked it, she received another groan from Marissa. The brunette thrusted her hips into Alex' and urged her to go on with her sweet seduction. Alex got the hint and lowered her hand along the sides of Marissa's body and stopped when she reached the waistband of her pajama.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to stop herself now, she still felt like she first needed Marissa's approval before she continued her ministrations. She pulled away from the kiss and gazed into her wife's beautiful emerald eyes.

"Babe, I want you to be sure about this. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for. So, if you have any doubts, just tell me," The cerulean eyes owner asked.

Marissa smiled, deeply stirred by her wife's concern and answered, "I am sure about this. I have never wanted anything in my life as much as this before."

Now that she had the approval that she was seeking for, she proceeded by moving her hand to the buttons of Marissa's pj's and took her time while she was undoing them. And then, she pulled down the pants, never loosing eye contact with her girl. She slid the pants off of Marissa, who aided her by lifting her butt. Then, Alex started to pull down her own pj as well, but was stopped by Marissa's hand on her own.

"No, let me do it for you," the chestnut haired woman said. She started to pull down the pj pants and after she had pulled the pj pants off of Alex, the two girls were now only clad in their bras and panties.

The caramel haired angel grabbed Alex' head and pulled her in for another zealous kiss. Both girls were feeling all the desire burning into that kiss that's why they moaned at the same time.

Alex moved her hand behind the brunette's back to unclasp her bra while Marissa reached for Alex' clasp. They pulled the straps off of each other and threw the bras to the cluster of clothes on the floor.

Marissa wrapped her arms around the love of her life and pulled her as close as she could while the kiss continued. Both girls whimpered into each other's mouths. They were totally enjoying the feeling of their bare breasts touching.

The older Missus Kelly let her hand travelled over Marissa's belly. She gently ran her fingertips over the tanned skin, and drew circles around her belly button before she moved her hand further up, and cupped her lover's breast with her palm. And then, she felt the nipple erected under her touch. She took the hardened mold between her thumb and index finger; she lightly squeezed and rolled it that caused Marissa to have a lustful moan.

The blonde broke the kiss and moved her mouth down her angel's neck, throat and chest. She placed butterfly kisses on every inch of skin she came in contact with. When she finally reached Marissa's left breast, she started to kiss around it in circles, which constantly got smaller until she eventually got to her already erected nipple. She playfully ran her tongue over it and teased it with the tip before she took the holy object fully into her mouth and started to suck while she continued to flick her tongue over it. Marissa moaned loudly, Alex' treatment drove her completely crazy. After some minutes of sweet torture, Alex switched her hand and mouth and made sure to pay the same attention to each breast.

Marissa couldn't take it anymore; she wanted Alex so badly to touch her down there where she was really needed. "Oh baby, come on," she begged, "I need you ..." She grabbed Alex' hand and placed them between her legs, "... right here."

Alex was surprised by her lover; she smiled with the nipple in her mouth and felt the hot wetness seeped through the thin fabric of Marissa's panties. The brunette arched her hips a bit and pressed her crotch harder against her lover's hand. The modelling agency owner decided to tease her a little more and slightly ran her fingertips over her panties, she was barely touching her.

Marissa whimpered in displeasure. She didn't liked what her consort was doing to her; she was eagerly waiting for Alex to rip her off her underwear. Eventually, the blonde decided and gave in; she was taking the waistband of her girl's panties and slowly slid them down.

The beauteous blonde trekked her hand along Marissa's long tanned legs, she gently stroked her thighs and moved further inwards. She marvelled about the exquisite skin which felt like velvet under her palm. She felt the heat arose from her lover's center and finally moved her hands to touch her most private spot for the first time tonight, which made Marissa to let out a releasing moan.

Alex ran two fingers along her lips in an up and down motion, pleased to feel how incredibly damped Marissa was. She let go of her nipples and moved her head back up to cover Marissa's lips with her own. Then, she straightened two fingers and slowly slid them inside her woman. At the same time, she was pushing her tongue inside her mouth. Upon feeling Alex entered her, Marissa grunted loudly into the kiss and thought that she had never felt so good in her life before.

The princess charming started to move her fingers in and out of her brunette queen, who matched her pace with her hips. The sensations her wife sent through her body made her breath heavily.

While they were still kissing passionately, the blonde then placed her thumb on top of Marissa's clit and received another loud moan from her. She started to circle the little nub before she rubbed over it, until it hardened.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and slowly slid her body down and placed small kisses everywhere on the brunette's skin.

"Oh my ... gawd baby ..." The blonde mumbled between kisses, "Your skin ... is so ... soft ... and silky ... you feel ... so good." she added.

She was still thrusting her fingers inside her as she moved her lips over her breasts, down her belly. And, she paid certain attention to the area around her belly button before she kissed her way further down, over the curls between her legs.

The ocean eyed sweetheart adjusted her body so she was lying comfortably. She inhaled the sweet scent of her girl's excitement. Then, she leant and replaced her thumb with her tongue and slowly licked over Marissa's hardened clit. In response, the woman in pleasure shivered and moaned. She teased the little bud with the tip of her tongue and increased the pace of her hand, before she took it fully into her mouth. She started to suck while she was still flicking her tongue over it, and that made Marissa cry out loud.

"Oh yeah baby, that's it. This feels so ... oh gawd, yeah, right there. Give me more!" Marissa said who was in so much bliss due to Alex wonderful ministrations.

With Alex next thrust, she added a third finger and sped up some more, she was pushing her digits inside her girl rapidly, while she continued to rub her tongue over Marissa's clit.

Marissa knew she was close. She felt the tingling sensation working its way from her toes up to her body, while her muscles started to contract. She grabbed the sheets and arched her head back, moaning loudly.

"Oh gawd, yeah, baby. I'm there. Don't stop now. Oh yes, Alex, I'm cumming!!!" Marissa yelled in excitement.

Alex pumped her fingers inside her as fast as she could. She could feel Marissa's walls tighten; her juices were flowing out of her. Finally, with one last thrust, she sent her over the edge. Marissa shuddered and bucked her hips. Alex took her fingers out of her and inserted her tongue to let her ride out her orgasm. When she felt Marissa's body stopped shivering and relaxed again, she quickly lapped up her juices and moved her body back up. She wrapped her arms around the other girl and held her tightly.

Marissa still had a hard time catching her breath. After a few minutes, she was finally able to speak again.

"Wow. Ummm. Wow. I can't even describe it." She was lost at words due to the sensations that Alex made her feel.

"That good, huh?" Alex asked while grinning.

"I have never experienced something that good before," Marissa said, still amazed by her mind blowing orgasm.

"Glad you liked it. Because I was hoping we could do this more often now." Alex said, she hoped and prayed that they could do it again because she loved the feeling of her wife's naked body underneath hers.

"Hell yeah! I don't want to do anything else anymore!" With that said, Marissa flipped Alex onto her back and got on top of her. She placed a full kiss on her lips before pulling away and looking into her lover's eyes.

"I love you Alex Kelly!" Marissa said then smiled and leant in again to cover her lover's lips with her own. She ran her tongue along Alex' bottom lip, which caused her to open her mouth immediately. While the kiss heated up, Marissa moved her body a bit to the side and started to run her fingertips over the blonde's naked torso. She slowly moved them up and down but was barely touching her. She was seeing goose bumps appear all over Alex' skin.

Alex moaned into Marissa's mouth and arched her hips a bit and motioned her spouse to go further. Marissa pulled away from the kiss and smiled, she look intently into her wife's eyes before lowering her head again to place small kisses all over her neck. She stopped at one point and started to suck, leaving a small hickey before she pulled away and kissed her way down to her collarbone. She ran her tongue along that spot that she always happened to find so sexy and then moved her lips further down to Alex' breast.

She licked the recherché skin between them before running her tongue to the left side, kissing all over her breast while she used her right hand to caress the other. When Marissa's tongue touched her nipple for the first time, Alex let out a moan and grabbed Marissa's head and pulled her closer. The brunette flicked the tip of her tongue over the stiffed nub, before closing her lips fully around it and carefully biting down. Alex moaned again while she arched her body off of the bed and thrusted her hips into Marissa's body.

"Don't stop...." Alex said as she felt like exploding already.

"I won't..." Marissa said as she pulled away from her breast and then captured her lips once again.


	47. Chapter 46

My sincere apologies for not being able to update… I know it's been months, heck I didn't even notice it's been awhile.. I've been busy with my life and work…hardly able to write or do other things, other than go to work and then sleep…

anyway, I'll try and update as soon as I have time or when I can...that's the challenge for me..

moving on, I also wanted to say thanks to those people who pm'd me and told me that they're missing me, I mean my story..hehe

and of course, big thank you to **yui1808**, again without you this update wouldn't be possible, so thank you…what am I gonna do without you..

ok, i'm done with my thank you so let's get this thing started, enjoy....R&R please...

* * *

---New Day---

Alex Kelly – wife to Marissa Cooper-Kelly – marched inside her office as if it was her first time walking in. She pushed the doors widely and grinned like an idiot. The hot blonde wagged her eyebrows as she stood in front of her friend who was inside, waiting for her.

The brown haired beauty saw her boss instantly, and was a little skeptical to see her friend looked so felicitous; it was refreshing, to say the least. Jodie never wasted her time; she asked right away the question that was in her mind, "What happened to you?" The smaller of the two looked at Alex from head to foot, and then smiled at her, "Did someone get lucky last night?" From the look of it, the flaxen haired lassie's smile was already a dead giveaway.

Alex did not acknowledge her companion's queries; she only looked at her friend with a plastered smile on her face, and at the same time walking over to her desk and sat on her chair.

"Don't tell me you and Marissa..." The petite woman said, following the blue-eyed woman's move with a pleased look.

"Yes..." The golden headed answered happily and leaned on her chair.

"At long last..." Jodie said, beaming at her whilst taking the file from her desk.

Alex kept on smiling as she looked back on what happened last night. "She told me, she loves me last night!!!" Finally, her gorgeous significant other said the words that she was longing to hear. She relived that very scene, where her spouse mentioned _I love you Alex Kelly_ over and over again.

The small brunette smiled because of the information that her colleague had disclosed to her, and because of the dreamy look that she was seeing into Alex' eyes; she clapped her hands as she said, "That's good to hear; I'm so happy for you!!!" For the longest time that they have been friends, this was the first time Jodie saw Alex so happy and contented like this.

The light auburn haired woman was in total daze when suddenly, her bestfriend for life tapped her shoulder, and that brought her out from her stupor. She looked up to her companion and blissfully said, "Me too; I'm just ecstatic and happy!!"

The two pulchritudinous ladies were too engrossed with their small conversation that they did not even notice a brown eyed model came in. They were somehow startled when the brunette intruder closed the door loudly.

The sea eyed gal and her doney immediately turned their attentions at the newcomer who was still holding the doorknob.

But before the two original occupants of the room utter a word, Ingrid had already asserted, "And why is that?" She walked leisurely to Alex' desk, faced her, and then added, "What's all the fuss??" She quirked her brow and looked at her boss and then to Jodie's direction.

The curly haired lady sauntered in front of the desk and answered, "Alex just got lucky last night!!" Jodie replied, smiling mischievously at the new arrival while she sat down opposite to Alex' chair.

"Got lucky?" Ingrid said, and at the same time asking, she was not getting what Jodie was talking about. Seriously, what the hell was she implying here?!

"Don't mind her Ingrid..." Alex said as she walked toward her, "What brings you here?" she raised the query, and looked at her with a raised blonde brow.

The tall brunette crossed her arms over her chest. "Why, am I forbidden to enter your office now?" Ingrid enquired dismayingly. In addition, she tapped her right foot as she waited for an explanation.

"No, of course not!?" Alex shook her head as she responded, "Am I not allowed to ask questions now?" she added with a smile. No one's going to ruin the blonde's good mood, not even the now irksome Ingrid.

Ingrid did not answer. Instead, she asked her another question, "So what's with that big smile wrapped on your face?" and stared at her curiously, afterwards.

Jodie could not keep her mouth shut; she simpered, and then answered, "Marissa!" making Alex' smile grow in the process. Gotcha! This girl really got it bad.

"Oh?" Ingrid, in consternation chimed in, not liking what she had just heard. "So, what about her?" she asked nonchalantly as she took a sit on the couch.

"If you must know...we had a mind blowing orgasm last night!!" Alex revealed. She leaned on her desk, and she was still smiling as if she was experiencing it - right here, and right now.

The newcomer had an idea in mind and put it into words, "Well, I can give you a mind blowing orgasm if you would just let me to?!" Ingrid then suggested, looking at the azure eyed girl confidently.

Jodie laughed out loud at what Ingrid uttered; she then looked at her as if she was trying to assess the girl, or had she grown another head? Oh c'mon, Ingrid plus Alex? Uh-uh, not gonna happen.

Alex did the same and let out a small laugh. Then, she looked at her wickedly and proclaimed, "Ahm, maybe? But, no thanks; I only want to have it with my WIFE!"

The lady did not expect that kind of rejection. How come someone refused to her, especially Alex? Her ego was now damage, but that won't stop her from asking again. There's no harm in trying, neh? There's always a next time for everything. Ingrid looked at her and answered with dignity," Whatever..." After that, she glared at Jodie who was laughing at her.

The blonde shook her head and smiled at her former fling.

The annoyed model stood up; she walked over to Alex, and was gonna say something, but the smaller brunette beat her to it.

Jodie, changing the subject said, "Ingrid, why don't we leave Alex alone at the moment, so she can get back to work?" She then walked toward Ingrid, and then grabbed her arm, dragged her away from Alex, and ambled straight to the door.

"Wait...I'm not done talking here!!!" exclaimed Ingrid; flailing her arms as Jodie kept her hold on her.

"We're going now!" Jodie looked at Alex and smiled as she closed the door while dragging the model outside.

"Bye guys!!" Alex smiled at them. Again, she walked back to her desk, and continued on what she was doing before the noisy and flirting brown head interrupted her work.

* * *

NLC Bldg.

A tall bonny brunette, who was wearing a white trouser suit and a happy face, was walking toward her office when suddenly - she saw two female employees chatting with each other; a female blue haired girl was standing beside the red headed miss.

Marissa continued her way inside her office, but she forgot to close the door.

"Have you heard about the news??" Marissa hearkened, as the red headed employee said it to the blue haired female, "We have a new boss?!"

The Newport princess just kept on making prints of her documents as she heard the girl continued, saying, "I've heard that there will be major changes here at NLC...."

"Well, I also heard that our new boss is young and hot!!" the azure haired missy said. They both smile and giggled at the notion.

Marissa just shook her head after hearing their conversation. She walked toward the door, and then closed it. She sat down again, and then looked at all the paperworks she has to finish. _Why did I go on AWOL again? Argh, there's just so many things I need to finish here.  
_  
"Marissa, the new boss wanted to see you!" her staff said, opening the door to her office.

"Me - new boss?" Marissa stopped at what she was doing and looked at the staff that had interrupted her train of thoughts. She was surprised, but that would be an understatement. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't really know. They just told me that they wanted to see you, upstairs!" the staff said, then closed the door to her office.

_OMG! I already forgot that we don't own the company anymore!? What else could they possibly want from me? _Marissa said nervously to herself. She was wondering as to why she was asked to see the new boss.

The former owner of the building walked outside her office, and then saw employees gathering around; she knew they were still harbouring news and gossips from each other.

She walked inside the elevator and sighed deeply. _Are they going to fire me? _

Marissa shook her head and erased that thought inside her mind. _No...No...they won't ...I mean....even though I didn't get to work...most of the time this month...I'm still an asset here in our company...or their company, or whoever company I'm working for right now..._

She felt like this was the longest ride she had inside the elevator. The chestnut haired beauty fidgeted with her hands whilst she looked at the floor, thinking about it, and frowning. _OMG!!! Why do I feel like they're going to fire me?? _

The elevator chimed in, and the door automatically opened. And out came Marissa, who was feeling so nervous and sweating. She walked slowly toward the door as if in trance.

"Marissa Cooper?" The lady assumed, when she saw Marissa walking toward the President's office.

"Yes, I'm Marissa Cooper," she looked at the unknown woman apprehensively. The assistant smiled at her, then led her towards the door.

"Come in. She'll be here in a sec.," The new president's secretary said at the same time, she, then opened the door for her. "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable, and kindly wait for her," she added, whilst gesturing her hand inside.

Marissa glanced around; this was the office that her father had once occupied. Now, it looked different; she sighed as she looked on the floor, and then walked toward the table. She sat down on the chair and gazed around the room, searching for the things that were changed. She felt so anxious as she kept looking at the door, not knowing whom she is going to meet.

_Who could she possibly be? _She thought, and then swallowed hard._ I hope they're not going to fire me. I need, and love this job! _

Marissa stood up again; she was somehow fretting. She paced toward the window and looked outside, instead.

The view from the top floor was in truth amazing. She thought to herself, and then reminiscence. She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't notice someone opened the door and walked behind her.

"Miss Cooper." The unexpected person said confidently, looking at the girl in front of her with a huge smile on her face.

Startled, Marissa turned around quickly only to be stunned; she can't believe that the person standing in front of her was her new boss.

"**You**?" The elegant woman said and was surprised, yet again.

"Ye, who else could it be?" The new company owner walked toward her and smiled mischievously.

"Sarah?" Marissa mentioned her name almost to a whisper.

* * *

----Lunch---

Alex slowly opened the door to Marissa's office with a smile covered on her face. She wanted to surprise her other half, and so, she just dropped by to her office without giving her any notice. She entered the chestnut haired beauty's office, and was surprised that her wife was nowhere to be found. She lurked around and then furrowed her eyes.

_I'm pretty sure that it's almost her break...where is she? _her inner self told her. Then, she went outside and saw one of Marissa's staff.

"Hi?!" The cerulean eyed woman said to the younger woman, and that caught the female employee's attention.

"Hi Ms. Kelly!" she said, smiling at her while she sat down on her chair, "Are you looking for Ms. Marissa?"

"Ye? Am I too early for her lunch break?" Alex answered as she walked toward the girl.

"She went out for a lunch meeting with the new boss." She answered while arranging the files on her desk.

"New Boss??" Alex furrowed her brows, curious on whom the new boss is.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you know her, but she looks very familiar." the girl added, thinking about her boss.

"She?" the fair-haired asked again.

"Yeah, her name is Sarah..."

"Sarah??" Alex repeated, not letting the girl finish her sentence.

The staff nodded, "Yes, that's our new boss..."

Alex took a deep breath and then said, "Ok...thanks for the info;" she then walked away.

"But..." the staff said, following her with a look. Alex didn't even bother looking. Instead, she just walked out of the place, not liking what she had just learned.

* * *

Later that evening...

Alex opened the door, and slowly walked inside their house; it was still dark and quiet. And then, she turned on the lights and looked around. Sighing for the hundredth time that day, she, again, shook her head.

_Marissa is still not home?_

The lonely figure walked inside their room, and sat down on the bed. She was so tired, and was hoping she can already see her wife, but she was wrong. She slowly lied down; folding her hands underneath her head, and slowly closed her eyes. There's just so much going on right now inside her head and she can't shake it off.

_fuck!! why am I thinking like that? no..no...I need to stop!! _

Alex then opened her eyes, and then stood up, and went straight to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed once again. _What is happening to me? I'm not like this... I'm beginning to get paranoid._

She shook her head and then opened the faucet and washed her face with water. The light-coloured girl then looked up once again, and was startled to see another face in the mirror; she wasn't even frightened by it.

_Ok...I think I'm seeing too much_. She washed her face again with water, and then looked up; it wasn't there anymore.

_Wow, I'm seeing things...alright?_ She shook her head, and then she looked on her side; a smile was formed when Alex saw the person beside her.

"Hey you!!" a familiar voice said, and then pulled her close.

"Hey yourself!!" she smiled sweetly at Marissa, and let the other girl embraced her.

"Did you think you're seeing something?" the brunette said, smiling at her; she leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek while embracing her wife tightly.

"No...of course not?!" the lady in question answered defensively, smiling at her, "What made you think so?"

"Because you shook your head after seeing my reflection in the mirror," the green eyed gal explained. Smiling again, she closely looked at the blonde.

"Of course not?!" Alex said quickly, shaking her head in denial.

"If you say so." Marissa said, and then bit her lips. She looked at Alex and then smiled sheepishly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alex looked at her wife with confusion.

"I just thought of something." She smiled again, and whispered something in her ear, making a light bulb on Alex' head turned on.

"Oh?" the sea eyed mistress said, kind of surprised at what she had heard from her other half.

"Hmm, ye?" Marissa looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"Ahm...I ahm...." Alex said, not sure on what to say.

Marissa sighed, "Ok...never mind," she said, pulling away from her slowly.

"Wait!" Alex grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to her again, "Not so fast!"

Marissa looked at her seriously, and she did not even smile as Alex shook her head, who smiled at her. She removed a stray of hair away from Marissa's face; water sapphire stared deeply into the light emerald ones.

"Ok, let's do it with water then." Alex said, gleaming excitedly at her precious wife. And with that, Marissa slowly turned her pouting into a huge grin.

"That's what I thought!!" She said naughtily as she grabbed Alex' hand, and then closed the door.

* * *

The two are now lying in bed and were both trying to sleep; Alex was having a hard time sleeping as she kept on tossing and turning. There was something that had been bothering her, and she just couldn't shake it off.

"Hon, are you ok?" Marissa turned and looked at her worriedly. _Something's definitely bothering her._

"Hmm, ye..." she whispered softly to her.

"You sure?" Marissa looked at her, unconvinced, "You've been tossing and turning ever since we lied down. "What's wrong, Hon?"

"Ahm, nothing, just having a problem sleeping?!" Alex said. She smiled at her now yawning Marissa, and kissed her forehead.

"Ok?!" Marissa looked at her with a confused expression written on her face, as Alex slowly moved away from her and got out of the bed. "Where are you going?"

Alex looked at her and faked a smile. "I'll just make a phone call...I'll be right back." She grabbed her cell and walked out of the room, leaving a confused and worried Marissa.

* * *

After 30 minutes...

The room was still in total silence; the only sound that could be heard was the deep sigh of the only occupant inside the room and the ticking of the annoying clock.

Tick tack, tick tack.

Marissa already had enough; she was tired of waiting and also tired of their irritating clock. She got out of bed, and was about to break the freaking clock, but, suddenly she remembered something; she still have a wife to search. The brunette disregarded the thought of breaking the clock, and instead, she opened the door and went outside of the room.

She heard a noise from the living room, so she went ahead and walked straight to it, only to find out that her wife was sleeping, while the TV was still turned on. Marissa slowly walked up to her sleeping wife and smiled; all of the irritation was now gone.

_My poor baby fell asleep on the couch_. She slowly got on her knees, and stared at the blonde girl. _She is really pretty!_

She touched her face; slowly stroking it as she smiled and admired her spouse's beauty.

Alex on the other hand slowly felt something on her face, and opened her eyes tiredly, as she was greeted by a smiling face.

"Hey gorgeous!" Marissa said, smiling at her, and was still touching her face.

"Hi?" the straw haired charmer answered, and looked at her jadedly.

"Why are you sleeping here? Don't you wanna sleep beside me?" Marissa asked with a pout on her visage.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I fell asleep here." Alex glanced at her apologetically, and slowly sat on the couch.

"It's ok...I thought you said, you're going to call someone?" She put her gaze at her questioningly and then sat beside her.

"I did, but I wasn't able to get a hold of them, so I sat here and watched TV...and well, fell asleep instantaneously." Alex said softly as she covered her mouth and yawned again.

"Why don't we go back to bed and sleep there?" Marissa suggested, and stood up, offering her hand for Alex to take, who looked at it and slowly reached for her hand.

"Let's go..." Marissa pulled her up, and led her to their room; Alex followed her as the two walked inside their sanctuary hand in hand.

Before Marissa can even lie down, Alex already pulled her closer to her and kissed her fiercely. Marissa automatically put her hands over her spouse's shoulders and kissed her back.

Alex moved her magical fingers from her waist down to her ass, grabbing it and pulling her by the buttocks. Marissa couldn't help, but smile to the kiss as Alex did the same.

"What was that all about?" Marissa looked at her with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Alex stared at her innocently, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"This?" Marissa held her hand that was still touching her butt.

"What?" she said again, but now smiling.

"You do know that you're grabbing my ass, right?" the supposed victim looked at her perpetrator with a raised brow.

"Oh, that?" Alex laughed at her and nodded, "Why?"

"Nothing..." Marissa said, and then kissed her again. "I didn't know you're an ass grabber," she added jokingly that Alex laughed at her comment.

"Ye, it's like my hand has a life of its own, and it just went there." the not so guilty wife explained, smiling at her as she pinched Marissa's ass tenderly.

"It's ok...I don't mind, as long as it's you who's grabbing it!" the honey haired maiden said, looking at her naughtily.

"Ye, I would totally hate it if someone else is holding you like this." Marissa's significant other said, and then Alex kissed her again, making her smile. "By the way, do you have to work early tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ahm, yes...we have so much to do tomorrow." Marissa nodded her head on her mate's shoulder, and still embracing the other girl.

"Ok...So let's just sleep then, so we'll both be ready for work tomorrow." Alex suggested as they both went to bed and lied down next to each other. "I dropped by earlier to your office, but you weren't there?!" Alex then added, when they were situated on the bed.

"What time?" the lime eyed lassie asked, looking at her partner.

"Ahm, around noon?!" the azure eyed lass said, who also looked back at her questioning other half.

"Oh, we have a lunch meeting at that time." Marissa answered and moved closer to Alex. She took the blonde's hand and put it on her waist as she turned around, her back facing Alex.

"Goodnight baby..." Marissa then said, and slowly, she closed her eyes.

Alex wanted to ask more, but she felt like it's really not necessary to do so. She just held her wife closer to her body, and closed her eyes as well, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Morning after....

Alex woke up with the sound of Marissa's cell phone ringing. She looked at her wife and saw that she's still asleep. The cell kept on ringing, and Alex slowly stood up from their bed; decidedly, she grabbed Marissa's cell.

(SARAH CALLING)

Alex looked at it again, now more closely and read it once more.

(SARAH CALLING)

_What the fuck was she calling for? It's fucking 5 AM!!_ Alex shut Marissa's cell, and went back to bed, annoyed.

_What the hell did she want from my wife??_ She glanced at Marissa, and then sighed deeply. _She is not gonna ruin it for me again...I will never let her._

Alex touched Marissa's face and lied down beside her again. She stared at her and stroked her face slowly. _I am so inlove with you...I dunno what I would do if I were to lose you. _

Alex removed some strands of hair away from Marissa's face and then whispered, "I Love You, Marissa."

She stared at her face lovingly as Marissa's lips moved, "I love you too, Alex." The blonde then smiled after hearing her voice; Marissa opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at her, and then teased her. "Are you done staring at me?"

"I'm not staring at you?!" Alex said defensively.

"Right, I can feel your eyes on me...don't you dare deny it!" Marissa said cockily.

"Ok, alright...I am staring at you... Why, are you going to sue me for doing that?" Alex answered sarcastically.

"Maybe?" she smiled at her and leaned in to kiss Alex, but the other girl moved away.

"Morning breath?" Alex said, covering her mouth with her right hand, while Marissa looked at her with dismayed expression etched on her face.

"Ok? Whatever?!" she then turned around and covered her face with a pillow, and Alex smiled at what she did.

"Hey, I'm just kidding?!" She moved closer to her and tried removing the pillow from her face, but Marissa held it even tighter.

"Don't talk to me right now?!" the chocolate haired girl said under the pillow, and moved away from Alex.

"Ok..." Alex then withdrew from Marissa and only stared at her, not saying a word. _Oh crap...not again?! _

They were like that for quite sometime; Alex who was sitting up, looking at the ceiling - and Marissa, covering her face with a pillow.

"Marissa..." Alex said softly, breaking the silence. "We'll be both going in like an hour....so please stop acting like a child."

Marissa quickly took off the pillow from her face and looked at her, "I'm acting like a child??" she exclaimed, making the blonde frown. "Look who's talking!!" she added, glaring at Alex.

"Alright, alright, you're not acting like a child...just please...don't get mad at me?!" Alex said pleadingly, she moved over to her and looked at her sadly. "Please?" Alex said again, as she waited patiently for Marissa to answer.

"Ok?! I'm not mad though, just annoyed." Marissa then said as she sat on the bed and moved towards Alex.

"But I was just kidding, can't you take a joke?" Alex said, smiling as she held her hand and intertwined it with Marissa's.

"Next time you make a joke...make it funny!!" the olive orbs holder said sarcastically, making Alex smile at her.

The blue eyes owner leaned in to kiss her cheeks. "I sure will remember that!" she whispered to her ear as she kissed her cheeks, and then slowly grazed her lips to her jawline and then to her neck, sucking her pulse point.

Her right hand was slowly making its way to Marissa's thigh and was leisurely caressing it. Whereas, her other hand made its way to her breast and cupped it.

Marissa, after feeling Alex' hand on her, slowly closed her eyes and moaned, loving the touch of Alex on hers.

"Alex..." she called out her name softly.

"Ye?" Alex answered while kissing her neck, and slowly trying to take off her top. Marissa willingly put her hands up as Alex smiled at her and took off her top effortlessly.

"What were you saying?" Alex asked again, but Marissa didn't answer, and in lieu of, she shut her off by kissing her fully on the mouth.

_Ok...Never mind! _Alex thought to herself as she kissed her partner back and felt Marissa's tongue inside her mouth.

_Remember, we only have an hour!! _They both said to themselves as they continued with what they were doing; undressing each other in the process.


End file.
